The Reason That I'm Singing
by Moliver
Summary: Shane and Mitchie get together after Final Jam, can they survive being a celebrity couple? Mitchie becomes famous for being Shane Gray's girlfriend. She deals with dating a pop star, school and her aspirations to become a famous singer. Smitchie & Naitlyn
1. Chapter 1

Hello. :)

I'm starting a new story, I got stuff planned out for the future so I'll definitely continue if you guys want me to. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of it's characters although I do wish that I owned Joe Jonas...sadly I don't.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 1**

_"We rock!"_

Final Jam was over; we were all on stage pointing up at the backdrop.

Shane Gray was smiling at me, no more than half a meter away and I couldn't help but smile back.

The audience was cheering for all of us but I couldn't even tear my eyes away from his.

He leaned forward, for a brief moment I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Meet me at the canoes in twenty minutes." He said into my ear.

I nodded at him, still smiling.

He stood up and offered out his hands, I took them of course and he helped me up off my knees.

I really couldn't stop smiling.

He wrapped me into a hug and took me by surprise by kissing me on the cheek.

"See you soon, Mitchie."

He let go of me and walked off to his fellow band mates, turning around to look at me a couples of times on his way over.

I headed over to my parents who both hugged me at once.

"I'm so proud of you, Mitchie." My dad said.

"You were so good, honey." My mom said added.

"Thanks guys." I realized they would have seen me on stage with Shane and was kind of glad he didn't kiss me in front of everyone.

My dad would be staying the night at camp in my bed in my mom's cabin and would drive back in his car tomorrow. I had moved back in with my mom after Tess outed me in front of the camp. I told my mom that I would just stay with Caitlyn in her cabin tonight.

I said goodnight to my parents and all the other campers, then headed towards Caitlyn.

"Hey Mitchie, that was awesome. I can't believe camp is over."

"I know." I agreed with her, "I'm meeting Shane at the lake later, going for a canoe ride."

"How sweet? I guess I'll see you in the morning. I won't wait up for you." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and headed outside to the lake where the canoes were. Shane was sitting there against one of the canoes waiting for me.

"Hey." I yelled out getting his attention.

His face broke into a smile once he saw me and he flipped the canoe that he was on over and grabbed the two life jackets out of it.

"Hey, took you long enough." He laughed.

"Jerk." I laughed, smiling at him.

He quickly put on his own life jacket as I began to put mine on. Once he had his own one on he helped me with the straps on mine.

After adjusting the straps for me he began to push the canoe out onto the moonlit lake, helping me into it just before it got in the water.

He pushed it in and jumped in the canoe with me, grabbing the oars that were in the bottom of the canoe and handing me one.

"Think we can do it better this time?" He asked me.

"Nah, I think circles are more fun anyway." I laughed.

We were in a silence for a moment but he kept looking at me.

"You're looking at me like that again." I told him.

"I just, still can't believe that you are the one."

I smiled at this, blushing slightly in the process.

We talked about random things for the next hour, whilst still going around in circles of course.

"You know, I really love it out here, Shane."

"Yeah I do too. The air, the stars. I can't believe I stopped coming here. I want to thank you for everything Mitchie, you helped show me what my music is all about."

"Shane...I..." I didn't know what to say, I wanted to tell him that I had feelings for him. I mean it was obvious but I was just a girl from New Jersey and he was from one of the biggest bands that were out right now.

Shane waited for me to say something but when I didn't he put his oar down and slowly walked across the canoe to me, being careful not to tilt it over.

He took my oar and set it down and held my hands in his.

He sat down on the ground of the canoe, bringing me down next to him and we laid down, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I could smell him now, he smelt so good.

We laid there staring up at the stars; he started humming the tune of 'Gotta Find You'.

"Shane, do you think we could still be friends once camp is over? I mean I know you are going to be busy with the band and probably won't have time to see me." I rambled.

With his free hand he turned my face to meet his so my face was a mere few inches away from his.

"Mitchie, of course I'll have time for you. Plus I want much more than your friendship."

With that, he leaned in to close the small gap that was between us, his lips brushing mine softly at first but then deepening the kiss and I gladly kissed back.

He pulled away, "Mitchie, I want to make this work between us."

"I do too." I whispered.

"Good, because I'm not letting you go that easily." He told me, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

He wrapped his other arm around my front to try and keep me warm and I rested my head on his shoulder, resting one of my arms across his chest.

"It's getting closer to midnight." Shane commented a moment later.

"I don't care, we have to leave tomorrow, I want as much time as possible with you." I confessed.

"Won't your mom get worried?" He asked concerned.

"No, I'm staying in Caitlyn's cabin tonight and she said she wouldn't wait up." I answered.

He smiled at this, "Good, I can keep you to myself."

I felt myself becoming drowsier; it had been a long day.

I couldn't help but yet out a yawn.

"Did you want me to take you back in?"

"No, I want to stay like this." I responded.

"Good," he laughed, "I'm comfortable like this."

He began to hum the song again and soon I drifted off to sleep in his arms right there on the lake.

...

It must have been six in the morning when I woke up, the sun was shining down on me.

"Morning, Mitch." I was still in Shane's arms.

"Morning to you too, Pop Star." I said yawning.

"I think I'm a rock star, don't you?" He asked.

"Nah, Pop Star is right I believe." I grinned at him.

"Come on we better get back to shore." He said letting go off me and sitting up.

I sat up to do find our canoe washed up on shore.

"Well that was easy." I laughed.

He stepped out of the canoe and grabbed my hands to help me get out; he then pushed the canoe the full way into shore where the other canoes were.

I couldn't believe that I'd have to leave today after all that.

I must have been frowning because Shane came over to me and held me close into him.

"Don't be upset, Mitch."

"I know, I just...camp is over now and it feels like it just began." I said softly.

"We will see each other, I promise. Come on, go get changed and I'll meet you at the kitchen. I take it you will have to help your mom for the last day."

I nodded, "I'll see you soon."

He kissed me gently before heading in the direction of his cabin and I did the same.

I was careful not to wake up everyone else in the cabin, Caitlyn wasn't needed today as technically camp was over.

I quickly had a shower and got changed into my normal fringed-boots, jeans and my light red half-sleeved top.

I rushed over to the kitchen and went inside to see Shane, in new clothes, talking to my mom. They seemed to be getting along fine.

"Hey, guys." I said letting my presence be known.

"Hey, Mitchie, come help make the pancakes." My mom said, handing me an apron.

The three of us were the only ones making breakfast that morning; my dad was still in bed sleeping in.

"Mom, I think you should know that...well..." I began, looking nervously at Shane.

"I think what Mitchie is trying to say, Mrs. Torres, is that Mitchie and myself are together." Shane finished for me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I figured as much," my mom smiled, "Oh and Shane, it's just Connie." She corrected him.

Campers eventually piled into the hall for breakfast and Shane and I were amongst them.

We sat down with Nate, Jason and Caitlyn which surprised me. She was in conversation with Nate already.

"So where were you two last night?" Caitlyn questioned us as we sat down next to each other.

"Just in a canoe." I laughed.

"All night?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Jason." Shane replied. "By the way; Nate and Jason, this is Mitchie. Mitchie, the guys who I'm sure you know of." He introduced us.

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled at them.

"It's good to finally meet 'the girl with the voice'." Nate told me.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "Shane wouldn't stop talking about her all summer."

Shane shot Jason a look.

"What?" Jason asked no clue as to why Shane was glaring at him like that.

...

The time had come, we were to say goodbye, my dad had left in his car and my mom was doing one final clean up of the kitchen.

I was in front of Connect 3's limousine after saying goodbye to all the other campers and exchanging emails and phone numbers with them.

Caitlyn was with me talking as Shane held me from behind. Nate and Jason were with as well.

I had a hunch that Caitlyn and Nate were interested in each other as they kept glancing at each other nervously.

"Come with me for one last look at the lake." Shane whispered into my ear.

I nodded and we told everyone else we'd be right back.

We held hands and headed out past the hall and kitchen to the lake, sitting down on a couple of rocks.

"Mitchie, I'm going to be calling you non-stop and seeing you whenever I can. You're in New Jersey and I live in New York most the time with the guys, so it's not that far away from each other."

"I know, I just feel like it's the end of my summer." I admitted.

"You still have a week before school goes back right?"

I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to be working on the new album, we are going to make one with songs that we want, like 'Play My Music'. But, I'm going to make sure I see you no matter what. I can just have a jerky rock star moment if needed."

"You mean a diva pop star moment?" I teased.

He stood up and pulled me into his arms kissing me passionately, I was glad he was holding me otherwise I might have fallen off the rocks.

I stood there in his arms, taking in his scent.

"Mitchie, your mom is ready to leave; she wanted me to let you know." Caitlyn said coming over to us.

"Wait," she said as Shane went to release me, "Let me get a photo of the two of you."

Shane left his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his waist. We smiled for the camera and Caitlyn told us she'd send it to us.

The three of us made our way back to the others; my mom was thanking Brown over at the van. I gave Caitlyn a huge hug and she promised to call me or email me as soon as she got home.

She said goodbye, hugging all of Connect 3 before heading off to a taxi that was waiting for her.

"Nice to meet you, Mitchie. I'm guessing I'll see you soon" Jason said giving me a big friendly hug.

I nodded at him, "You too, Jason."

Nate came over to me giving me a hug next, "Thank you for everything you've done for him."

"I'll see you guys soon most likely." I said.

They said goodbye to me and Shane took me over to Brown and my mom.

"Mitchie, I expect you to be back here next year." He told me hugging me too.

"Of course I will." I said.

"Look after her, Shane." He ordered his nephew, hugging him as well.

"I'll see you soon, Connie." Shane said looking at my mom.

"Of course, you are welcome whenever you want, Shane."

They said goodbye to each other and my mom got in the van ready to leave.

Brown said his final goodbyes to us and now it was only Shane and me left.

I could feel the tears begin to prickle in my eyes.

He handed me his cell phone, "Put your number in."

I did so and handed him mine and he did the same.

"This is my direct number, no going through receptionists or anything."

I handed him a piece of paper out of my pocket, "Here, this has my email and home number and address on it."

I could feel the tears begin to fall now.

He pocketed it, and then held my face in both of his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid." I said.

"You're not." He guaranteed me.

He took off his flannelette shirt so he was left in just a gray shirt underneath.

He motioned me to turn around and helped me into it.

It smelt like him.

I turned back around to face him, bracing myself for a goodbye.

"This isn't goodbye, Mitch. So let's leave at this."

"I'll see you soon?" I asked.

"Definitely." He said before pulling me into him for a longing kiss.

He kissed me on the forehead and then he was gone, heading for his limousine.

I waited for him to get there, he waved at me before getting in and I waved back too.

I got into the van with my mom who assured me I would be fine.

I watched as we pulled away from Camp Rock, it was definitely like a second home for me. I couldn't wait to come back.

My cell phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket.

It was from Shane.

_'Miss you already.'_

I really missed him too.

**Remember to review and let me know what you thought :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the feedback guys, I really appreciate it. A big thank you to AwesomePerson, winx_club_rules, ersy, brucas224, Eloisel54, XxMissHyperxX and AspenLaBeouf.

Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 2**

I called Shane the instant that I got home, which was a good three hours later.

We spoke for at least twenty minutes until he had to go do a radio interview in about an hour on my favorite radio station.

I logged into my email to find one from Caitlyn already, it was dated for ten minutes beforehand.

She let me know she got home safe and she would call me soon as she tired and was going to take a nap.

I smiled to myself and wrote back, letting her know I was home as well.

I grabbed my acoustic guitar and sat on my bed and looked into the last used page of my song book.

I had begun to write a song on the day of Final Jam, whilst sitting next to the lake on the docks by myself where Shane played for me.

_"My state of mind  
__Has finally got the best of me  
__I need you next to me  
__I'll try to find  
__A way that I can get to you  
__Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now  
__You're all around  
__With you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine  
__I have to find  
__A way to fill this hole inside  
__I can't survive  
__Without you here by my side  
__Until you're mine  
__Not gonna be  
__Even close to complete  
__I won't rest until you're mine, mine_

_Alone inside  
__I can only hear your voice  
__Ringing through the noise  
__I can't find my mind  
__It keeps on coming back to you  
__Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach  
__It's killing me  
__You're all I see, yeah_

_Until you're mine  
__I have to find  
__A way to fill this hole inside  
__I can't survive  
__Without you here by my side  
__Until you're mine  
__Not gonna be  
__Even close to complete  
__I won't rest until you're mine, mine"_ I sung whilst strumming along the chords.

I hadn't finished the song yet; I didn't really feel the need to now because Shane now was mine.

I sat in my room now on my bed listening to the radio, waiting for Shane to come on.

Soon enough, I heard Connect 3's hit song 'Year 3000'.

_"Well we're in the studio with Connect 3. So boys what have you been up to?"_ The interviewer announced.

_"Well, Jason and I have had a short break whist Shane here was teaching at his Uncle's camp, Camp Rock."_ Nate answered.

_"So how was that, Shane?"_

_"It was an amazing experience; I got back in touch with who I used to be and got back into my music."_

_"What caused this change? I mean for the past few months all the stories connected to you, excuse the pun, were ones showing you were just another self-centered celebrity. You were the bad boy of the entertainment world."_

_"I let the fame get to me I guess. Let's just say an amazing, talented singer helped me get back to my roots. She inspired me to write a couple of new songs that we will be recording for the upcoming album."_

_"So it's a girl?"_ The interviewer asked.

_"Well of course it is."_ Jason said as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

_"What Jason is trying to say is, everyone at Camp Rock became close friends. The three of us can vow for that, it is where we met up after all."_

_"So tell us about this new album, what's happening with it?"_

_"Well we will be soon recording a song called 'Play My Music' which we performed at Camp Rock for all the campers. They loved it and so did our label so we could not be more excited to record it." _Nate answered.

_"So I'm guessing a tour will be in the works?"_

_"Yes, probably not for a while though. Plus we know that we all definitely want to go back to Camp Rock next year so we can all teach. So we will need to fit it in with that." _Shane said.

_"Yeah, this time Shane can make me my birdhouse."_ Jason added.

I laughed, Shane had told me about Jason wanting him to make him a birdhouse the night before, whilst we were on the lake.

I listened intently to the rest of their interview, laughing at Jason's cluelessness mostly.

_"Thanks for that boys. Now we have 'S.O.S', also by Connect 3."_

Once it was over I shut the radio off and decided to have a nap, I was worn out mostly from crying in the car on the way home, due to leaving Shane.

...

It was the next day when Shane called me.

"Hey Mitch, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Of course not." I laughed, it was now twelve o'clock. I loved sleeping in but I didn't sleep in that late.

"Good, what are you doing today?" He asked.

"Nothing, my dad is working today at the store and mom is catering a wedding."

"Well, I had something sent to you. It will be at your doorstep."

I headed downstairs, "Shane, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't." He laughed.

Puzzled, I opened the front door to reveal Connect 3 standing there.

"Shane!" I yelled a little too loud dropping my phone in the process and smashing into him for a hug.

"Excited, much?" Jason joked.

"I can't believe you came here to see me, all of you." I said giving Jason and Nate a hug as well.

"It's keeping Shane sane." Nate said seriously.

I laughed at this and ushered the three inside offering them drinks and such.

"We're fine, Mitch." Shane said pulling me down onto the couch next to him.

We spoke for several hours and I really got to know the boys better.

We all ended up in my bedroom and the boys started playing my instruments.

Jason was on my electric guitar, Nate on the keyboard and Shane on my acoustic guitar.

I began singing along with them as they played 'S.O.S'.

"Why am I on your wall, Mitchie?" Jason asked not too long later, looking at the Connect 3 poster.

I blushed whilst Nate and Shane just laughed.

"Back to school soon, Mitchie?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, in a week actually." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked concerned.

"I'm not exactly well-liked at my school. I only have one friend, Sierra." I admitted.

"How's that possible? We've only been hanging out for a few hours and you are awesome, Mitchie." Jason told me.

"I used to have more when I was younger, but then this whole incident happened and only Sierra stuck by me. Anyway I won't get into it."

Shane kissed me on the side of my head, "You have us now, Mitchie."

"I know, thanks guys." I smiled at them.

My bedroom door swung open at this moment to reveal both my parents.

"I was wondering who's Hummer was out the front." My mom laughed.

My dad was silent, obviously wondering why his sixteen year old daughter had older teenage boys in her room.

"Mom, dad; meet Connect 3." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Shane, good to see you again." My mom said.

"You too Mrs, Tor- I mean Connie." Shane corrected himself.

"I'm Nate and this is Jason." Nate said.

"I'm Steve," My dad said, finally letting out a smile, "Nice vehicle out the front, who owns it?"

"I do, sir." Shane answered.

"Nice." My dad said smiling still.

"You boys planning to stay for dinner?" My mom said.

"As long as it's no trouble for you, Connie."

"None at all, Shane. We'll just call you when it's ready." She said closing the door behind her and my dad.

The night went well, I was glad that Shane and my dad seemed to be getting on okay.

My dad seemed a little bit hesitant but still, it was better than I thought it would be.

It was ten o'clock when they had to leave, Jason and Nate had to practically drag Shane out to his car after they all said goodbye to my parents.

They were going to begin recording 'Play My Music' later this week and also spending the week figuring out their new album, so that meant an early start in the morning for them.

I gave Nate and Jason a hug goodbye and they got into Shane's car.

I began to shiver and Shane took off his leather jacket, which was the one he wore at Final Jam, and hung it over my shoulders.

"I'll try to come back and see you as soon as possible."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, catching him off guard briefly, and kissed him senseless.

"Drive home safe, Pop Star."

"Will do." He said, kissing me lightly one last time.

I watched him get in the car and drive off.

I waved until the car was out of view and retreated inside.

My mom and dad mustn't have noticed me come inside as they were talking to themselves.

"I think Mitchie is falling for him, Steve. He's a nice boy and so are the others."

"I think she may be too, I just don't want her to get to hurt. He seems nice enough but he is a celebrity. I don't want her to have her heart broken." My dad said.

"I know, but she is old enough to make these decisions."

"True, I do trust her. She already seems much more confident and happier and she's only been with him for what, two days?"

I headed upstairs; not wanting to hear anything else for tonight.

I thanked my lucky stars that my parents seemed to approve of our relationship.

It meant a lot to me but I wondered if the world would approve if they found out, Shane and I just decided that we would let everyone else know whenever it happened.

I hoped they would approve because Shane meant the world to me already.

**Watcha think? Let me know ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are awesome, I don't remember if i said this earlier but I do not own anything...otherwise Camp Rock 2 would have been out already and Mitchie and Shane would have kissed at the end of the movie :P.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 3**

School begun too soon, the remaining days of the holidays flew by and I hadn't seen Shane since the day after camp when he and the boys came to surprise me.

I spoke to him several times a day on the phone and texted him a lot as well.

The first day of school I got a lift from my mom to take most of my books in, as they would be too heavy to carry.

I saw Sierra just before I walked into my home room, I gave her a quick hug and then had to get into my home room because the bell rung.

"Okay everyone, there is going to be a talent show at the end of the week to start the school year. It will be on Friday to be exact. The winner earns a hundred dollars and also will get to sing at the school assembly the following Tuesday." Mrs Baxter informed us after welcoming one everyone back.

Smiling to myself, I signed the piece of paper that was going around the room. If I planned to visit Shane in the city I would need to start saving money, I couldn't expect him to come and see me all the time.

I had more confidence since singing at Final Jam; crowds didn't seem to bother me now.

"Mitchie, I see you've signed up." Brianna announced to the class, turning around in her chair to taunt me.

"Yes, I am." I said simply, looking past her to the front of the class.

"Good luck, Mitchie. After all, you are going to need it. You are competing against me" She smirked before turning back around.

She was a pretty good singer; nothing amazing but she had won her fair share of talent shows over the years. I didn't care if I didn't win, I just wanted my school to see the new me, my more confident side.

My phone vibrated on my lap. I flipped it open and opened the new text message.

_'What you up to, Mitch? – Shane'_

_'Just in home room, got a whole day left of school. I signed up for a talent show that's on Friday night. I like performing much more now. ;)' _I replied, flipping my phone shut.

After no more than twenty seconds, my phone vibrated again.

_'I'll see if I can make it for you.'_

_'Don't worry if you can't. I'm sure Caitlyn or my dad will film it anyway."_

A moment later I had another text.

_'Cool. Anyway I have to go, meeting. Boring."_

_'Have fun, Pop Star."_

Instantly I got a new message, _'Rock Star.'_

I laughed quietly to myself causing Brianna to turn around, "Who would have thought, Mitchie had friends to message."

"What of it?" I said as politely as possible.

"Nothing." She replied, a tad bit annoyed at my response.

...

"So what are you going to sing, Mitchie?" Shane had called me as soon as my class was over. I literally was walking out of Calculus when he called.

"Hello to you too, Pop Star." I joked, "How was your meeting?"

"Boring of course, just going over the normal routine stuff for the band. So what are you going to sing Friday?" He questioned me as I headed to my locker to be met by Sierra.

"I'm thinking 'This Is Me', and maybe I won't get cut off singing it this time." I teased him.

"Yeah, I think that may possibly sway the outcome of the show." He laughed.

I wedged my phone in between my shoulder and ear as I put books in my locker and pulled my bag out, closing the locker door behind me.

"I'll talk to you later?" I offered. Sierra was watching my reaction.

"Of course, talk later Mitchie." He replied.

"Okay bye, Shane." I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Okay spill, Mitchie. What did you leave out at lunch? You didn't tell me anything at lunch besides that you had a good summer." Sierra said closing her locker.

"Wait until we are out of school and I'll tell you." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't want anyone to hear."

We walked in silence until we were out of the school gates and were a fair distance away from anyone else.

"Spill." She demanded.

"Well..." I began, "You know that I went to Camp Rock and that Connect 3 were there right?"

"That's right; I remember hearing that. I saw on Hot Tunes that they were there and for some reason Shane Gray did a complete turn-around while teaching there and now isn't acting like a self-centered celebrity."

"Well, I'm kind of dating Shane Gray." I whispered.

"You're what?" She squealed.

"Sierra, lower your voice." I pleaded.

"How did this happen?"

"Well he heard me singing at the start of camp but didn't know it was me because he couldn't see me and I had no clue he was listening. He spent the summer searching for 'the girl with the voice' as he called it. When I sung at Final Jam, he recognised the song I sung earlier and joined my performance on stage with a part of the song he wrote inspired by my song when he first heard it."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. You are dating a celebrity! Oh my god!" She was shocked and still was the whole way until we reached my house. She bid me goodbye and continued on to her house.

I sighed; she would be like that for a few more hours at the least.

...

I emailed Caitlyn and told her about the talent show and she told me she would definitely come.

I practised for at least for an hour every night up until the Friday night.

No one in my school had heard me sing before except for Sierra. Brianna's crowd seriously doubted my abilities, especially when they found out that I would be singing a song I wrote myself.

She used to have me in tears by some of the things that her and her friends would say. She ridiculed me like usual but I wasn't as affected by it as I used to be.

The day of the talent show came and I walked home with Sierra as usual and headed up to my bedroom after saying hi to my mom.

I opened my bedroom door and found a rather large surprise for me waiting on my bed.

"Shane!" I exclaimed bolting over to him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Surprise, babe." He said responding to my hug.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to make it until later tonight." I said, recalling the phone call that I had with him the previous night.

"Yeah, but I pulled some strings and managed to get here early. Nate and Jason wish you good luck and said they're sorry they couldn't come."

"That's fine, you're here." I said letting go of him and setting my school bag down.

"Still got the Connect 3 poster up I see." He indicated at the poster Jason had asked me about previously.

I blushed at this, he saw this of course.

"You're cute when you blush." He told me sincerely, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips, "Does that answer your question?" He whispered.

I nodded my head, I felt like I was floating.

Caitlyn arrived in a taxi not too long later, courtesy of her parents who were always either working or on vacation. She was spending the night at my house and then would spend the next night at her grandmother's house, who happened to live not very far away from me at all.

"Mitchie! I can't believe that I haven't seen you since camp!" She blurted out as soon as I greeted her at the door.

She gave me a hug and also Shane one who was standing beside me.

"What are you planning on wearing tonight?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I'll throw something together."

"Take me to your wardrobe." She demanded.

I giggled and led her upstairs.

Shane laid on my bed as she devoured my closet, eventually deciding on my signature boots with some nice jeans and a fancy green shirt.

I found myself a few hours later in said outfit.

I walked downstairs; my mom, Caitlyn and Shane were waiting for me on the couch.

"Mitchie, you look...wow." He let out as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

My mom and Caitlyn were talking, catching up as mom had gone out grocery shopping and just came back home.

I went over to him and he held my hand in his.

Caitlyn and my mom both smiled at this.

"Let me take a picture of you guys." My mom said getting the digital camera.

She took one of me and Shane, me and Caitlyn and then one of me with Caitlyn and Shane.

Half an hour later I found myself in the car with my mom, Caitlyn and Shane (who was now wearing sunnies and a hat to not be noticed).

"Your dad said he would meet us here." My mom informed me as we pulled up in the school parking lot.

I got out the car and had to admit I was a tad bit nervous.

"You'll do fine." Shane assured me sensing my nervousness.

"He's right, you'll be fine." Caitlyn agreed.

My dad met up with us in the car park, and wished me luck, along with my mom.

They went inside, Caitlyn and Shane would head in at the last minute in order for Shane not to be noticed.

I stayed out as long as necessary until it was vital for me to be backstage.

Caitlyn gave me a hug and Shane gave me a kiss on the cheek, "You'll be great, Mitchie."

I made my way backstage to be met by the music teacher who organized the event and was told I would be on last.

Waiting was evil; I grew more nervous as I waited.

Finally it was almost time for me to go on, Brianna had just finished and the crowd were applauding her like crazy.

She walked off stage after the curtain closed and right pass me, "Beat that." She said under her breath so only I could here.

"Next we have Mitchie Torres singing a song she wrote herself." The music teacher announced.

The curtains opened and I took a deep breath before walking on stage.

I headed to the grand piano that was located at the front left corner of the stage and took my seat, adjusting the microphone to my height and switched it on.

"This is a song I wrote called 'This Is Me', I hope you all like it."

I started playing the familiar tune and began to sing.

_"I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face,  
__So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say.  
__But I have this dream right inside of me,  
__I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know, to let you know._

_This is real, this is me,  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,  
__Gonna let the light shine on me.  
__Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in,  
__No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me.  
__  
Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?  
__To dream about a life, where you're the shining star,  
__Even though it seems, like it's too far away  
__I have to believe in myself, it's the only way._

_This is real, this is me,  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,  
__Gonna let the light, shine on me.  
__Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in.  
__No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me."_

I finally spotted Shane in the crowd, sitting over to the side at the very back row. He was just smiling at me and I couldn't help smile back and now sing as if he was the only one in the crowd.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing,  
__I need to find you, I gotta find you.  
__You're the missing piece I need, this song inside of me,  
__I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_This is real, this is me,  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,  
__Gonna let the light shine on me.  
__Now I found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in,  
__No more hiding who I wanna be._

_This is me.  
__This is me. _

_Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in,  
__No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me."_

As I finished my last note the crowd starting applauding me like crazy.

Shane was the first on his feet, closely followed by Caitlyn, giving me a standing ovation. Soon everyone else in the crown was on their feet as well.

"Thank you." I managed to say, astonished by the reaction of my performance.

I headed backstage and it was announced that the judges would deliberate for five to ten minutes to decide who the winner was.

Brianna approached me in this time, "Well, look who has some talent." She laughed, "It was a good effort for your first time." She said smugly.

I ignored her and took my place on stage for when they would announce the winner; soon I was joined by the other contestants (along with Brianna).

The curtains were pulled open not even a minute later to reveal us all to the crowd.

"Okay so we have a winner and a couple of honourable mentions to say first," the teacher told everyone, "There's Georgia Miller with her amazing ballet routine and also Brianna Jenkins with her rendition of 'Please Be Mine' by Connect 3."

At this Brianna's face dropped, causing many to laugh, including me.

"The winner this year was an obvious choice; it was Mitchie Torres with her original song 'This Is Me'."

I had won?

The crowd cheered and I stepped forward to claim my trophy and a cheque.

I saw my parents in the crowd, looking so proud of me. My dad even had the video camera in his hand; he obviously had filmed my performance. I waved at the camera and then looked over at Caitlyn and Shane, both cheering for me.

I was congratulated by many backstage; many of those were blown away at my singing.

I headed out into the audience; Caitlyn was now with my dad and mom talking to my principal.

"Mitchie, you did so well baby." My mom told me giving me a hug.

"You really did, Mitchie." My dad agreed hugging me as well.

"Thank you, I'll definitely give it a shot." Caitlyn told my principal then heading over to me and congratulating me.

"What was that with my principal?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry." She answered rather quickly, "Shane is waiting for you at the car, trying to be incognito."

"I'll see you guys at the car soon I guess?" I asked.

"Yeah, we will be right out." My mom told me, most likely knowing I'd want some alone time with Shane.

I rushed out to the car, to find Shane leaning on the hood, sunnies back on again (he had taken them off during the show).

"You did amazing." He whispered into my ear, bringing me into a hug.

"I loved performing." I admitted.

"I noticed you used the part of 'Gotta Find You' that I sung in Final Jam."

"Yeah, it kind of has become the song for me, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." He said, kissing my forehead.

...

We all returned home together and it was almost midnight.

Caitlyn was staying the night with me which I was happy about.

My mom brought out a couple of snacks and we all sat at the kitchen table eating.

I was so tired but didn't want to say anything because that meant Shane would leave.

"Well I think it's time I should head off. I was going to drive down but Lava insisted on me using the limo and for me to call whenever to be picked up." Shane announced what seemed not long later, referring to his record label.

I could tell he was tired as well; it was over an hour and a half drive to New York.

He gave me an apologetic look and pulled out his cell phone.

"Shane, why don't you just stay here tonight? That is if you don't mind a couch." My dad offered him.

I was surprised that my dad suggested this, so was my mom.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, but only if it's no trouble." He said.

"None at all." My mom told him.

"Thanks Mr and Mrs Torres." He said reaching for my hand under the table, intertwining it with his.

"Call us Steve and Connie, Shane." My dad, reminded him.

My mom set up the couch with blankets and pillows for Shane and I went up to set up a mattress with blankets and pillows for Caitlyn in my room.

I got changed for bed and met my mom and dad coming up for bed as I was going downstairs.

"Hey Cait, you can go change now." I let her know.

"Night Shane, see you in the morning." She said.

"Night." Shane replied.

She headed upstairs and I headed over into my boyfriend's arms.

"Love the pajamas." He laughed, indicating my spotty pants and singlet top.

"Sorry, I don't think I have any for you."

"It's fine, I'll just sleep in my boxers." He smirked at me.

"You do that then, Pop Star."

"I let the authorities know I wouldn't be needing a lift tonight."

"The authorities?" I asked.

"You know, my manager. Otherwise he'd be thinking I've turned into a jerk again."

He pulled off his shirt at this, revealing his toned chest. I stared a little too long and he grabbed my face in his hands, planting his lips firmly on mine.

I pulled away reluctantly, "I better go to bed anyway."

"I'll see you in the morning, Mitch."

I nodded, "See you then."

"Sweet dreams." He whispered giving me one light kiss before I headed back upstairs, only to dream about him.

**Review guys ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the positive feedback, it makes me so happy. Hope every one had a good Easter.  
To the reviewers of chapter 3...  
ersy: glad to know you love it  
Kadence: I think everything Smitchie is sweet :)  
Just me: perfect? wow, thanks you so much!  
brucas224: yay, I love the smitchieness too ;)  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: thank god it's not one of those stories. I haven't really read many after camp rock stories I should probably read some more.

* * *

******The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 4**

Homeroom on Monday was, well to be expected I guess, Brianna was still obviously annoyed at the fact that I had won the talent show on Friday.

"So, too bad you couldn't sing a love song at the show." She commented turning around to face me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have anyone that'd want to be with you." She laughed, causing her friends to laugh along with her.

I wouldn't cry in front of her, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"I bet you no boy, besides well you know, has ever been interested in you. Your just not special enough sweetie." She said disdainfully.

I gritted my teeth.

My phone buzzed; a text from either Shane or Caitlyn I gathered.

"Oh and who is that texting you all the time? You don't have any friends besides Sierra."

"I bet it's just her mom or dad." Her main sidekick, Jade, laughed.

"Yeah, it's not like any guy would want her." Brianna snickered.

The bell indicating the first class of the day rung and I leapt out of my seat as fast as I could and straight to my next class to avoid anything else going down.

I was happy when lunch came around as I would be able to speak with Sierra and not have to feel tempted to tell Brianna about Shane just to throw it in her face.

"I'm so bummed that I've been sick and missed meeting Shane the other night. When am I ever sick?"

"You two will meet soon." I told her.

"Really when?"

"How about whenever he comes to visit me next?"

"Definitely."

My phone began to ring at this moment.

"Speaking of the devil," I laughed, "Hey Pop Star, what's up?"

"Nothing, I got a short break, just hanging out with the guys." He answered, ignoring the Pop Star remark.

"Say hello to them for me."

"Of course I will. I really miss you, Mitch." He said softly.

"I miss you too, Shane."

"What's this, Mitchie does have a friend?"

I turned around to see Brianna behind me.

"Leave me alone Brianna." I said firmly.

"Let me guess, the peroxide blonde who performed the other night, the one who gives you a hard time?"

"Yeah, that's the..." but before I could finish answering my phone was taken out of my hands and Brianna now had it up to her ear.

"So who is this?...Shane who?...Shane Gray?...Yeah right." She threw the phone back towards me.

"Got someone pretending to be Shane Gray on the phone? Someone's just a little bit pathetic." She laughed.

"Mitchie, you there?" Shane sounded worried.

"Yeah, I am."

"You okay?"

"Yes." My voice went up an octave higher than it normally was.

"Did you want me to come down?"

"No," I pleaded with him, "The press will just think you're going back to your old ways."

"Call me if you need me though, okay?"

"I will, bye Shane."

"Bye, babe."

I hung up the phone and then had to deal with Brianna and her friends mocking me for the rest of the day asking me "How Shane was?" and also for me to "Say hi to Shane for us".

I vented to Shane later that night, who listened happily. It soon came to midnight and I reluctantly hung up, knowing I'd have to perform the next day just before the end of the school day for the assembly.

...

I woke up and couldn't contain my nervousness for the performance. I was going to be performing in front of the whole school and I'm sure that Brianna had all told them about me talking to 'Shane Gray'.

I was anxious all through the day and finally had to leave my last class early to go prepare for the assembly; I gathered all my things from my locker.

As I headed across the school to the theater, Shane called me on my phone.

"Hey Shane."

"Turn around." He demanded.

"What?"

"Turn around." He repeated himself.

"I turned around to see him leaning against his Hummer in the car park.

I immediately ran over into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after kissing him briefly.

"Performing with you."

"What?"

"I'm going to sing with you, I had Caitlyn send me a copy of the mix she made for you for Final Jam."

"Why?"

"So everyone doesn't believe the bitchy blonde." He said matter-of factly.

"You sure you want our relationship in the open though, you won't be ashamed letting the world know I'm your girlfriend."

"Of course I won't be ashamed," he laughed, "You are the most gorgeous, wonderful and amazing person I've ever met. How could you think that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Come on, I have to go get ready anyway."

I reached for his hand and we walked over to the theater together, he put on his sunnies and hat in order to not be noticed once again.

It wasn't hard to convince the music teacher to allow Shane to sing along with me. She had a daughter who was a huge fan of Connect 3 so she knew who Shane was. All he had to was sign a picture for her daughter.

Shane gave a c-d to the music teacher and we were told to wait backstage until we were needed.

There was no one else backstage besides a couple of teachers who all left before the assembly began.

Shane pulled me onto his lap because he could see I was fidgeting with my clothes.

"You'll be fine. I'll be right on that stage with you."

I rested my head into the crook of his neck and soon I saw Sierra enter through the doors.

"Shouldn't you be watching the assembly?" I asked her getting off Shane and onto my feet.

"Not without coming to wish you luck."

"Shane, this is Sierra. Sierra this is Shane." I introduced the two.

Shane got up and shook Sierra's hand.

She appeared stunned for a moment and I was surprised with how well she was dealing with it.

We were called to the side of the stage to get our microphones, "You might want to watch backstage, it will be pretty hectic afterwards. Plus, I'll give you a ride home." Shane told her.

Sierra simply nodded and came with us to the side of the stage to get our microphones.

Shane made sure to stay right out of view.

I was introduced by the principal and the familiar music played and I headed on stage.

_"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way"_

The crowd seemed to be enjoying it, well except for Brianna who I could see in the very front row looking rather pissed.

_"This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"_

I turned around to where Shane was and he soon came on stage, singing like it was only us and there was no crowd.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
__I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you"_

The crowd was speechless when he first came out, but now they were all on their feet. I joined in singing with Shane as he grabbed my hand and we headed towards the front of the stage.

_"This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"  
_  
Shane spun me around to face him, we were now performing similar to Final Jam. Shane now sang to me and I just looked into his eyes, ignoring everything else around me.

_"You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin"_

I harmonized with him whilst he sung.

_"Now I've found_

_There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"_

We both sung the last part of the song together in perfect harmony.

The crowd was cheering and I couldn't bear to look away from Shane.

He leant down and kissed me and I put everything I had into it.

He broke away, breathing heavily, as was I.

"We are going to have to run you know." He told me.

"I know."

"Thank you, everyone give it up for Mitchie and sorry what was your name again dear?" My principal asked Shane.

"Shane Gray." He replied into his microphone causing more people to cheer.

He grabbed my hand and we headed off stage to Sierra, putting our microphones down.

"You guys did awesome!" She exclaimed.

I gave her a hug and then Shane surprised her by doing the same.

"We better get out of here." He said leading us outside in the direction of his Hummer.

He opened one of the back doors for Sierra and shut it after her and then opened the front seat passenger door for me.

I climbed in and he put my seatbelt on, his hand lingering on my thigh.

"Uh, guys. Not to ruin your moment there or anything but all the girls in the school are heading this way." Sierra said suddenly.

We looked ahead and sure enough, heaps of girls were heading over to the car.

Shane swiftly shut my door and ran over to the driver's seat and started the engine.

He pulled out of the parking space as most of the girls got to the sidewalk; Brianna was up front of course.

"Wait a second." I said to Shane before he could drive off.

I pushed the button for the window to go down and leant out the window.

"Hey Brianna, Shane says hi." I grinned at her.

I put my window back up and simply waved at her as we drove away.

Sierra started laughing with me and we couldn't stop for a good few minutes.

Sierra directed Shane on where she lived and we made it there not long later.

Her little sister and brother were playing out the front, they obviously had just got home from school as well, and saw us pull up in the drive way.

They stared at us, causing us all to laugh.

"I take it they're fans." I said.

"Yeah, they are." Sierra replied.

We said our goodbyes to each other and Shane and I drove back to my home.

"I bet you that you will be on Hot Tunes tomorrow after that performance. Your life is going to be different you know."

"I know." I told him.

"Well I thought I could take you out tonight, like on a first date. It doesn't matter if paparazzi find us because the world will know that we are together tomorrow morning."

"I'd love to go out." I said, a huge smile appearing on my face.

"Good, because we are going into the city." He smirked at me.

"What? But it's a school night and do my parents know?" I asked.

"Of course, I rang home before to speak to your mom. I'll drop you at school tomorrow morning; it just means you will have to wake up early. I hope you don't mind the drive."

"I'm allowed to stay in the city, over night?"

"Yeah, your mom was fine with it. The boys and I have a guest room in our apartment and I believe she has packed most of your things." He answered me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Let's just leave it at dinner, you will see where."

We arrived home and sure enough there was a bag packed on my bed with pajamas, toiletries, make-up and hair supplies.

"Hey honey," my mom said coming into my room, "I've packed some of your things for you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said leaping into her arms for a hug.

"You're welcome honey."

"Does dad know?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't really ask I kind of told him I already gave Shane permission to take you." She replied.

"And?"

"He didn't seem that phased by it actually. Anyway when do you two have to leave?"

"As soon as Mitchie is packed I guess. We might as well get the drive out of the way as early as possible." Shane said.

"No problem, I'll leave you to it then." My mom said before leaving my room.

I went to my closet to grab some clothes for school the next day and looked for a dress for the date that night.

Shane grabbed my acoustic guitar again and sat on bed and begun to play.

I decided on a pretty red knee-length dress, that I had never worn before, and grabbed some heels and a bag to match it.

"So, you started recording yet?" I asked as I shoved some underwear in my bag.

"Next week we are recoding 'Play My Music' so we can release it as a single as soon as possible. The label pushed back recording it. We are going to work on more songs first though before we compile the album together."

"I'm glad you get to record more of your own stuff now."

"You think I should put this one on the album?" He questioned me as I zipped my bag up.

He began to play 'Gotta Find You' for me.

"Did you want it on there?" I asked.

"If it's fine with you, you were the one who inspired it."

I smiled at this, "You wrote it."

"I'll put it on there, for you then." He told me still playing the familiar tune.

"I'm packed, you want to go?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you." He answered placing my guitar down in its rightful spot.

"Okay, let's go say bye to my mom."

Shane grabbed my bag that I just zipped up and I grabbed my bag full of school things and we headed out my bedroom together his free hand holding mine.

**You know what to do ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up this morning to lots of reviews, thank you guys so much. I am seriously so greatful that you guys are taking the time to review and give me feedback. I love you guys!

4everyoung: lol, so true  
ersy: updating right now hehe  
winx rocks: more is happening now ;)  
Kadence1: i love Shane too  
Just me: you make me happy with your reviews. I'm smiling as I right this lol.  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: sorry if the dialogue is a bit heavy. I sometimes tend to go into too much detail with dialogue instead of setting the scene :P  
AwesomePerson: Shane is sweet, I want him. Mitchie's mom is cool, her dad is a bit more apprehensive but Connie gave Shane permission to take her only daughter away before telling him lol. It is mentioned briefly in this chapter.  
vickybarb: this chapter now makes me think of Fearless by Taylor Swift as I read over it. ahhhhhhhh Smitchie ;)  
The Metallica Rose: thanks, I really like writing this

Oh and if any of you watch Hannah Montana check out my Moliver story and its sequel.

Now onto the chapter, I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 5**

We were barely into the journey and Shane pulled over into a McDonalds drive-thru.

"You must be hungry. Dinner won't be for another few hours so grab something for now."

"What should I get?" I asked.

"Anything you want." He told me as we approached the speaker box.

_"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"_

"Hi, could I please get a medium cheeseburger meal." Shane said into the speaker box.

He looked over at me and I leant over to him to get closer to the speaker box, "Could I please get the same?"

Shane kissed the side of my forehead, as I was leaning over, causing me to smile.

Our order was repeated to us and we were told the price before driving on.

I reached down into my bag to grab my wallet.

"What are you doing, Mitch?"

"Getting money."

"Don't be stupid, I'm paying."

"But-"

"No buts." He interrupted me and then gave me a quick kiss.

"Fine." I glared at him; I ended up laughing a few seconds later not being able to be serious.

We pulled up to the window and Shane paid, he was wearing sunglasses so the employee didn't recognize him.

We got out food and were soon on our way, eating as Shane drove.

"You got your license?" Shane asked between the fries he was eating.

"I got my permit." I answered taking a big bite out of my burger.

"Sixteen and you don't have your license." He teased.

"Just because I'm not eighteen and have a big expensive Hummer." I laughed.

"That hurt, Mitch." He clutched a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"You know I'm just being mean, Pop Star." I told him laughing again, "I still can't believe you managed to arrange this. I mean, my mom trusts me and she probably wouldn't have told my dad until he got home from work if he hadn't had called her."

"Let's just say I can be very convincing." He grinned.

"She said yes straight out didn't she?"

"Maybe. She did say she trusted the both of us though, and also because she would ask you about it all tomorrow and that it will be on the internet after tonight anyway."

The rest of the drive we listened to music and spoke about little things, like growing up and about our families. Shane had his parents, a younger brother who was my age and a sister who was a couple years older than him.

Finally we hit the city and came to a very fancy looking apartment complex, as I was warned previously, there were photographers out the front.

Lucky for me, he pulled into underground parking for the building, I wasn't sure if I was ready to deal with photographers right now.

He parked the car in what I presumed was his usual car park and we each grabbed one of my bags and went over to the elevator.

He pushed the up button and wrapped his free arm around me, bringing me closer.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped in, "What floor you on?" I asked as I reached to push a button.

"Penthouse." He said grabbing my hand and getting me to push the button for the top floor.

"I should have guessed." I winked at him.

The elevator doors opened and we walked into a small foyer with grand double doors.

Shane let go of me and took out his keys and unlocked the door.

I walked in and was amazed at the sight, a grand piano with a number of guitars were standing buy it. There was a large black leather couch opposite a large screen television. There was a long dining table in front of a huge window, overlooking the city with a humungous kitchen just opposite it.

"Wow." I managed to let out.

Shane laughed at my reaction and grabbed the bag I was holding, setting it down with the one he was holding.

He closed the door behind us and I ventured into the apartment further and headed over to the window to look out at the city.

"It's amazing!" I said, looking at the view.

Shane came from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We thought we heard you guys."

I turned around to see Nate and Jason come out from a hallway, which I presumed lead to their bedrooms.

"Hi Mitchie." Jason greeted me with a wave as he headed over to the couch and sat down with Nate.

"Hey Jason, hey Nate." I headed over to the couch and sat down; Shane followed and sat next to me.

"You should bring Caitlin next time you come." Nate said to me.

I looked over at Shane who had a grin on his face, "Caitlin's first year at camp was the year we went and got discovered. It was a known fact they were crushing on each other back then."

"Shut up, Shane." Nate responded, causing Jason to laugh.

"Did you want her number?" I offered.

"Yeah, I guess I could give her a call."

I smiled and whipped out my phone and gave him her number and then he and I exchanged numbers.

"Me too." Jason said bringing out his cell phone. I giggled at him and we exchanged numbers as well.

"If you guys are done with getting my girlfriend's phone number, I'd like to show her the guest room where she will be staying." Shane announced, grabbing my bags that were near the entrance and coming back over to grab my hand.

"I'll see you later guys." I told them as Shane led me down the hallway.

The second last room of the hallway, he opened to reveal what I presumed was the guest bedroom.

"This is where you will be sleeping." He said setting my stuff down on the bed.

"So where is your room, you've seen mine." I hinted at him.

"Of course." He smiled, leading me to the last door of the hall.

He swung it open to reveal his bedroom, a king-size bed a few photos on the wall of him with Nate and Jason and then some of what I guessed were his family. There was also a guitar sitting in one corner of the room next to a huge stereo and television. A door was on the other side that obviously led to his bathroom and another door, on the opposite side of the room, was open so I could see it was a walk-in-wardrobe.

"Impressive, so this is what the bedroom of a rock star looks like."

"Ha, you said rock star." He caught me out.

"I...I still call you Pop Star, you might just be living the rock star life." I corrected myself, causing him to laugh.

We sat there for a good twenty minutes just talking.

"You want to get ready? You're female after all, Mitchie."

"Great observation, yeah what time are we going to leave?"

"A bit over an hour if you're done getting ready that is. Take your time though."

...

I had a shower in the main bathroom of the apartment and begun doing my make-up as my hair dried naturally. I focused on my eyes, doing them with black eyeliner and mascara and putting on some simple lip-gloss.

I was glad my hair was naturally straight, it made things so easy. I glanced at my cell phone, there was still at least forty minutes until we had to leave.

I pulled out my straightener and decided to curl my hair with it. It was our first date and I wanted to look good for him.

I found hairspray in my bag, silently thanking my mom, and sprayed all over my hair to keep it all in place.

With ten minutes to spare, I gathered my things and headed down the hall to the guess room where I had laid my dress out on the bed.

I shut the door behind me and slipped into my dress.

It was a strapless red dress that had a thick line of sparkles under the bust that went all the way around my back as well as one at the very top of the dress.

I threw on a pair of black heels and grabbed the matching black bag I had packed.

To go along with my mom's wishes I brought my camera to get photos, I put it in the bag along with my lip-gloss and cell phone.

I took one last glance in the mirror; I had to admit that I looked good.

I stepped out and walked down the hall to see Nate and Jason sitting on the couch, Shane was standing up, his back facing me.

Nate and Jason saw me and smiled, "What are you two smiling at?" Shane asked.

"Turn around." Jason said.

Shane did so and his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Mitchie, you look so beautiful!" He exclaimed coming over to me and planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Pop Star." I said looking at him.

He was wearing a suit, that wasn't too fancy, with a black shirt and a red tie that surprisingly matched my dress.

"How'd you know?" I asked, pulling at his tie.

"I saw you pack the dress. Yeah, I'm good." He grinned.

"Or he went into your room while you were in the shower with his red ties to see which one matched." Jason said.

"Oh yeah, you're good." I mocked him.

I had Nate and Jason take photos of Shane and me and managed to get one of all four of us.

We said bye to the guys and headed out to the elevator.

"There will be paparazzi waiting down there." He informed me as we stepped into the elevator.

"I'll manage." I said, not sure if I really believed it or not.

"Just stay close to me, just smile and don't answer any of their questions."

I nodded, "So we aren't taking your car?"

He laughed at this, "It's our first date, everything will be special."

"Limo?"

"Yeah, now I'll warn you, there will be millions of flashes going off as soon as the doors open to the lobby. I won't let go of you so just trust me to get you to the limo."

I nodded, of course I trusted him.

And true to his word, as soon as the elevator doors opened into an amazing foyer all lights started going off from just outside through the windows.

Shane brought me in closer as we headed towards the entrance, the door man opened the door and we were soon in the crowd of photographers.

_"Shane who's this?"_

_"Is this the girl you mentioned on the radio?"_

_"What's your name, Miss?"_

These were the only questions that I could make out, it was so hectic yet Shane calmly got me over into the limousine.

As soon as the door was closed behind us and we were moving I let out a, "Whoa."

"Fun isn't it?" Shane joked from next to me.

The limousine was huge and spacious, yet we sat together at the back right next to each other, hardly taking up any room.

"How do you manage to stay so composed?"

"Lots of practise." He answered me.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see soon enough, Mitch." He responded, intertwining his left hand with my right one.

Not much longer later we pulled up to a pier, Shane opened the door and then helped me get out as well.

"Why are we at the pier?" I asked suspiciously.

"Look behind you."

I whirled around to see a cruise ship in the water with easily a couple hundred dining tables in it.

My jaw must have dropped open because Shane put his hand on my chin to close my jaw.

"It's the Bateaux New York Harbour Cruise." He murmured into my ear, "It's an all glass vessel so you can see all the sights as you eat."

"Where are all the other passengers?" I asked looking around at the empty pier.

"It's just you and me."

"What?" I asked turning back around to face him.

"You heard me." He said grabbing my hand and leading me in the direction of the ship.

We boarded, greeted by all the crew of the ship and were led to one table near the center, next to the dance floor.

Shane held out my chair and I sat down in it.

I couldn't get over how beautiful it was, I was looking around in amazement. Everything was so gorgeous.

"How'd you like it?" Shane asked sitting down across from me.

"How do I like it?" I repeated him, "I love it, but it must have cost you an absolute fortune just to get it for the two of us."

"Don't worry about the cost, plus you're worth every penny."

I let it go, but still couldn't get over the fact that he had rented the ship for just the two of us.

We were handed menus and Shane ordered an appetizer for us to share, which I didn't get the name of. I just heard lobster.

"Shane Gray sure goes all out on dates."

"Yes he does." He said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. No one has made me feel this special, not even close to it."

"This special? There's been other types of special?" He asked.

I sighed, "There was one guy, you know how I said I didn't want to go into why I didn't have many friends that first time you came to visit me?"

He nodded and I paused for a moment, listening to the classical music playing in the background. I hadn't even noticed that the ship had started to move.

"Well he is part of the reason why, but I don't want that to have anything to do with tonight. I'll tell you tomorrow on the drive to school, I don't want it to ruin our night."

"Nothing could ruin tonight for me, Mitch." He told me sincerely, reaching out to stroke my hand that I had resting on the table.

Not long later our appetizer arrived; I caught the name this time. It was called 'Lobster Bisque'.

We ordered our main course, I ordered the 'Free Range Tuscan Chicken Breast' and Shane ordered the 'Beef Short Ribs'. We thanked out waiter and began our appetizer.

"This is so yum!"

Shane simply grinned at me.

We spent the remainder of our appetizer and then our main course talking about the small things and looking out at the magnificent New York City, all lit up in the dark night sky.

"Let's dance." Shane offered his hand to me after we ate desert.

I gladly took it and we headed over to the dance floor which held a small stage and a grand piano.

We made our way into the very center of the dance floor and the music suddenly was turned up a bit louder.

Shane spun me around, causing me to giggle, and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

I wrapped mine around his neck and simply gazed into his dark brown eyes.

"I can't believe this is real, I expect to wake up any minute." I confessed as we swayed from side-to-side around the dance floor.

"It's real alright. I mean I know it's hard to believe that you are here dancing with the Shane Gray." He joked.

"Jerk."

"I'm your jerk though, Mitchie. Right now, all I know is that I want to be with you."

"I want to just be with you as well."

That was all that was needed; Shane leaned in capturing my lips with his own, his hands running through my hair.

...

We made our way back to the limousine hand-in-hand, taking our time.

We both didn't want the night to come to an end.

Rain began to fall down, getting us a bit damp.

"I love the rain." I said letting go of Shane's hand to skip ahead in the rain.

"I do too."

I turned around to look at him, the rain starting to make his hair wet.

I couldn't help but smile at him as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are so gorgeous." He answered coming over to me.

I reached out my hand towards him and he grabbed it and pulled me in and we began to dance right there in the rain.

We were both now drenched from head-to-toe.

"And your hair is curly." I laughed, as is hair began to curl from being wet.

"You're laugh is contagious, you know that?" He asked before pulling me into him for a kiss.

I smiled into the kiss and instead of feeling cold from the rain; I now felt so warm just from being in Shane's arms.

...

Eventually we got back to his apartment, welcomed by photographers once more.

Soon enough I was up in the comfort of Connect 3's living room.

Shane gave me a towel to dry my hair and I went into the guest room to get out of my wet dress and into my pajamas.

I came out into the living room and Shane was in the kitchen, I figured the guys must have been asleep.

"What you doing there, Pop Star?"

"Making you a hot chocolate, you do like them right?"

"Chocolate, need I say more?" I asked.

He laughed at my response.

The hot chocolate warmed me right up, we sat together on the couch, drinking.

It got close midnight and I could feel myself about to doze off in Shane's arms, it had been a long day and my eye lids were feeling extremely heavy.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He whispered.

I tried to bury myself into him more, "Too comfy." I yawned, closing my eyes.

I felt him move next to me and before I knew it he had scooped me up in his arms, holding me like a child that would be carried to bed when they fell asleep.

I really was too tired to open my eyes, I felt myself being set down in a nice soft bed a moment later. I opened my eyes briefly to see I was in the guest room.

"Night, Mitchie." Shane whispered kissing my forehead.

I smiled and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

...

I awoke to the sound of thunder a mere two hours later.

I had been scared of thunder since I was a little kid; the rain soothed me, yet thunder terrified me.

Hesitantly, I got out of the bed and manoeuvred my way through the dark into the hall way and to Shane's bedroom door.

I heard more thunder and opened Shane's door, shaking as I did so.

"Shane?" I asked lightly.

No response.

I went over and crouched down next to him, "Shane?" I said a little louder.

Thunder rang out through the room causing me to let out a small yelp.

"Mitchie, is that you?" Shane asked groggily.

"Yes, the thunder woke me." I said fearfully, "I've been scared of thunder since I was small."

He chuckled lightly at this and pulled his blanket back indicating for me to get in.

I smiled and got into his bed, it was filled of his scent.

He pulled the blanket up over me and wrapped an arm around me.

My parents, no my dad would kill me if her knew that I was sleeping in the same bed as Shane. Shane told my mom I would be in the guest room but I didn't care. I trusted Shane, I felt safe with him.

I laid on my side facing him, resting my head on his chest.

The thunder didn't seem so scary anymore.

**Smitchie = love  
Reviews = a happy me ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Here is a new chapter for you all, I seriously love you guys. I've had friends visiting for a few days so I haven't had a chance to update until now. So here it is.

ersy: thanks, I love Joe...or well Shane haha  
winx rocks: here it is  
vickybarb: my parents suprisingly trust me at my guy friend's houses lol. I haven't read any Mitchie scared of thunder fics before. Recommend some for me if you can remember any. Smitchie 4 ever ;)  
Kassie Goode: thanks, hope you like this chapter  
LuckyxxStar: yay, thanks for reading  
Kadence1: I loved writing the chapter, this one took a bit longer and isn;t as good...basically cause it doesn;t involve Mitchie in Shane's bed lol  
AwesomePerson: Smitchie is amazing!  
Just me: It definitely is a dream date, if only every girl had a Shane lol  
Eloisel54: I can assure you there will be more cute moments in this fic  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: how about incredible lol. Not that I think this is incredible but it's good to know someone does ;)

Oh yeah, the song in this chapter is called Trash and is by Demi Lovato.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 6**

The next morning we were awoken by a way too energetic Jason standing at the door.

"Wake up sleepy heads, Mitchie has school."

Shane groaned and I looked at the clock next to the bed, it was a quarter to seven.

We had half an hour until we had to leave to get me to school on time.

"So sleepy, Jason." I mumbled, burying my face in his chest.

"Nate is making pancakes for breakfast."

My eyes snapped open, "Shane, get up." I shook him a bit.

"Yes, mom." He mumbled before getting up and throwing on a shirt that was lying next to the bed.

I got out of his bed and headed towards the dining table where Nate was setting down four plates of pancakes.

I took a seat and breathed in the delicious smell, "These smell great, Nate."

"I'm not only a musician, I cook as well." He laughed.

I shoved a mouthful into my mouth as Shane took a seat next to me.

"These are so good." I said.

After breakfast I went to have shower, washed my hair and got dressed.

I called my mom and could hear my dad in the background asking me if I was okay.

I laughed and told them I'd see them later that night.

I shoved all my stuff into my bags and went to make the guest room bed but Shane grabbed me and pulled down the hall towards the giant television.

"You want to see yourself on Hot Tunes?" He asked sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.

_"Shane Gray and the girl, who is yet to be identified, made their way from Connect 3's New York apartment down to the pier for a private dinner cruise on the prestigious Bateaux New York Harbour Cruise."_

I watched as there was footage shown of Shane and me heading out of the apartment to the limousine.

_"They were seen dancing in the rain after getting of the Bateaux."_

Sure enough, footage of him and me in the rain came up and then footage of us kissing.

I blushed to myself and glanced over at Shane who was wearing a warm smile.

_"It seems like this is the girl who helped Shane do a complete 180 turn on his attitude."_

"It won't be long until they have a name and know where you live." Nate said.

"Oh my god."

"You will be fine, Mitchie. We'll just have to make sure you're not alone wherever you go in case they find you."

"No, it's not that." I said.

"You guys should probably release a statement." Nate said.

"That's a good idea." Jason agreed.

"I was on Hot Tunes!" I yelled happily.

Jason just burst into a fit of laughter causing me to laugh as well.

...

Shane and I left the apartment right on scheduled time, and soon began the long drive back to take me to school.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Shane asked.

"You know I did." I replied, smiling.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you...oh." I realized.

Shane gave me a comforting smile before returning his gaze back to the road.

"It was almost two years ago, so I was fourteen. The peroxide blonde, Brianna, was one of my best friends."

Shane seemed slightly surprised at this, but didn't say anything so I continued on.

"One of our good friends Ryan told me he liked me and we began going out and everything was fine for a few months. He was the only guy I've ever been with besides you, I didn't love him although I thought it was love at the time. I did like him though, a lot."

Shane reached over and rested his hand on my leg in an attempt to comfort me.

"Brianna then decided that she wanted Ryan, I saw them kissing one day after class and since then they have been together. They denied it at first but then eventually came out and admitted it. Brianna dropped our friendship and disowned me completely, along with Ryan. I don't even talk to Ryan anymore; Brianna would kill him if she caught us saying more than a sentence to each other."

"Mitch, I'm so sorry." Shane told me, a trace of sadness in his voice.

"No, it's fine. Without that I wouldn't have been inspired to start writing songs, my first about him actually, which meant I probably wouldn't have wanted to come to Camp Rock, which meant I wouldn't have met you."

"True...am I allowed to hear this song you wrote and then am I allowed to go beat up this Ryan?"

I laughed lightly and began to sing.

_"Don't try to cover up your  
__Your new flame  
__That's seething through your eyes  
__I can see it from ten feet away  
__And I know just who is burning  
__With every kiss you deny  
__So what makes you think  
__That I still care or still want you anymore?  
__So how long has this been going on?_

_And one more thing  
__Tell me, was she the reason  
__You stomped on my heart  
__And moved on so quickly?  
__  
You can call it pure torture  
__Watching your every move with her  
__Oh, just the thought of it  
__Knowing what goes on between you  
__Makes me sick  
__I should have noticed  
__I should have noticed  
__When she came into the picture  
__You were always with her  
__And she's not leaving_

_So how long has this been going on?  
__And one more thing  
__Tell me, was she the reason  
__You stomped on my heart_

_You called me shady  
__And now she's your baby doll  
__She drove you over  
__Over to break it off  
__And this time, just maybe  
__Maybe you went a little far  
__I'm sick of crying about  
__About your new flame  
__That's soon to burn out_

_So how long has this been going on?  
__And one more thing  
__Tell me, was she the reason  
__You stomped on my heart  
__And moved on so quickly?"_

"You're a great song writer, Mitchie. I'm truly sorry that, that happened to you."

"I'm over it though, Brianna may continue to tease me but I really couldn't care any more about her or Ryan." I bit my lip,"Can you promise me something, Shane?"

"Anything, babe."

"Promise me that if you don't want me anymore you will let me know instead of just getting with another girl." I said looking down at my feet.

The car slammed to a halt; luckily there were no cars behind us.

"You are who I want, Mitchie. I'd never do anything so stupid." He said looking at me directly in the eyes.

I believed him.

He kissed me softly and soon we heard a car honk from behind us causing us to spring apart.

...

I got to school and Shane told me he'd drop my bag full of clothes off at my house.

"I'll call you tonight?" He asked.

"Of course." I gave him a kiss and reluctantly got out of his car with my school bag.

I waved as I watched him drive away.

As soon as I got into the hallway, I heard everyone talk about me.

People that never had spoken to me were coming up asking how I was.

I now kind of understood about people using Shane, as he told me on our very first canoe ride.

People were going to try and use me to get to him.

I was polite and made my way to my locker to meet with Sierra.

"Oh my god, I saw you on Hot Tunes. That was so cute and romantic tell me everything." She demanded.

I told her how he surprised me by taking me to New York and everything up until he dropped me off.

The bell rang for homeroom and we said goodbye and quickly went off in our separate ways to our homerooms.

Brianna wouldn't stop looking at me in homeroom and in the classes I had with her that day.

She finally cornered me at lunch, "So Mitchie, how did you get Shane Gray to go out with you? Pity date?" She asked conceitedly.

"No, we met at Camp Rock and he heard me singing and tried all summer long to find the girl who was singing. Who happened to be me, he just didn't know it was me when we hung out together at camp."

Brianna stomped off in a huff and Sierra cracked up laughing.

"Mitchie, I need to tell you something." Sierra said once we calmed down.

I took a bite out of my lunch, "Yeah?"

"Well, I found a scholarship to study in China at a private high school over there. I don't know whether or not I should I apply or not. I mean, I'd be there until the end of high school and be leaving you here by yourself."

"Sierra, apply. I know how much you've wanted to go to China, you've wanted to even before you started studying the language. Don't let me hold you back, I'll be fine here. You saw how I just dealt with Brianna." I said, laughing at the last part.

"Yeah, you are much more confident now. I know that it's always been my dream to go there."

"And it's my dream to sing, you wanted me to go to Camp Rock and now I want you to go to China. Apply Sierra; you should be able to live your dreams."

"Thanks, Mitchie. The applications are due in by tonight."

"What? Hurry and go do it now."

"It's fine. I already did one ages ago but I just wasn't sure whether or not I was going to apply."

I smiled, "I'm sure they will accept you, when do you find out?"

"Interviews have started already for those who have applied early, the last interviews are on Friday for those like me who are applying later."

I gave her a hug, "I'm sure you'll get it."

I was glad that she was going to apply; I knew she had her heart set on studying in China since she was younger just like she knew I had my heart set on singing.

...

As soon as I got home from school and my mom had gotten home from catering for a funeral she had asked me about everything. She told me that my dad was a little mad that she let me go off and had to stop him from ringing me that night. He seemed okay with it though once he got home from work, just asking me if I had a nice time.

I called Caitlyn that night and spilled every detail about my date with Shane.

"That is so romantic." She gushed.

"I know, I had the best time."

"Sure looked like it with that big smooch on Hot Tunes that I saw this morning. It's all over the internet now."

"Yeah, my mom and dad saw it earlier and I had to tell them every detail as well. Except for the fact I slept with Shane."

"You did what?" She shrieked.

"No, I slept in his bed." I corrected myself, "There was thunder which I'm terrified of and I ended up in his room."

"Oh, how sweet."

"Speaking of sweet, get any interesting phone calls?"

"Yes and I know you were behind it."

"What?" I asked playing dumb.

"Nate told me you gave him my number...thank you so much. I didn't have the guts to ask him for his on the last day of camp."

"I knew you liked him."

"Yeah I met him at camp just before he was signed. I liked him back then, ever since he pushed me into the lake."

I couldn't help but laugh, "But he's so professional and so much of a gentlemen now."

"Yeah, I guess the feelings came back when they came to perform at Beach Jam."

"So, tell me about it."

"Well we spoke for a good few hours and then he asked me out!" She squealed through the phone.

"Oh my god, that is awesome. Plus you live in the city near him."

"Yeah, well my parents want us to live in our California residence this year. Meaning I have to move school again and start in the middle of the semester. Meaning I will be able to see him when he has work there but it means I most likely won't see you a lot either."

"That sucks."

"Yeah but you know how I was talking to your principal at your talent show the other night?"

"Yeah." I answered a bit uncertain as to where she was going.

"Well I asked my parents whether I could live with my grandmother for the rest of the school year."

"And?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm moving down on the weekend and starting at your school on Monday." She squealed.

"Oh my god! No way!" I yelled.

"Way!"

We squealed into the phone for the next twenty minutes until my mom came up to my room to see what all the commotion was about resulting in me squealing about how Caitlyn would be moving here.

...

Friday morning I met Sierra at our lockers as usual, "Oh my god I'm going to China!" She yelled as I came over to her.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, they accepted me on the spot. They were so impressed at my knowledge of China as well as my language skills in Mandarin."

"Congratulations." I said hugging her.

"I leave in two weeks time. I know it's not a lot of time but I'm still so excited."

"I'm so happy for you, Sierra."

I really was.

The rest of the school day was to be expected; Brianna acted as normal, trying to make me upset.

She really wasn't affecting me anymore which just infuriated her and made her try harder.

I was so happy that it was the end of the day and finally the weekend. Shane, Nate, Jason and I were going to help Caitlyn move all her things into her grandmother's house the next day.

Sierra and I headed out the main entrance of our school to see Shane, Nate and Jason leaning against a Hummer that I presumed was either Nate's or Jason's.

I grabbed Sierra and we headed over, I jumped into Shane's arms.

He lifted me off the ground in his arms; I hadn't seen him since Tuesday morning when he dropped me off for school.

He set me down and more people started coming out of the school and headed over towards us.

I gave Nate and Jason a hug each and introduced them to Sierra who contained herself, surprisingly.

"I got you a surprise." Nate said, opening the back door of the car.

"Caitlyn!" I screamed.

She jumped out of the car and hugged me.

"Oh my god, I should have known if the guys were here early that you would be too."

"My parents let me come down today. They are sending my stuff tomorrow." She informed me.

I gave her another hug; I was so excited that she was going to be coming here with me.

I introduced Caitlyn and Sierra to each other. I had told Sierra that Caitlyn was coming to live here the day after I found out. She was happy that I wouldn't be left on my own.

"Oh my god, it's all of Connect 3!" A girl from my English class screamed causing more attention to us.

The media now knew that I was Mitchie Torres and that I lived in New Jersey. An anonymous source contacted Hot Tunes as they were the first to report it, also saying how I was the girl who made him drop his bad boy image. Shane was going to release a statement on Sunday night during a talk show.

"We'd better go; someone is going to have to sit on someone's lap for us to all fit." Jason said climbing into the driver's seat of what I now knew was his car.

Nate whispered into Caitlyn's ear, causing her to giggle.

They were so cute together; Caitlyn had called me Wednesday night right after she had her first date with Nate. They went to a fancy French restaurant and then to a movie theater that Nate had booked out for just the two of them.

Nate walked around and got into the front passenger seat of the car and Caitlyn followed and got up and sat on his lap.

"Mitch?" Shane got my focus, Sierra had climbed in the backseat and Shane was waiting to help me in.

I got in and sat next to Sierra. Shane climbed in after me and grabbed my hand after we all had our seatbelts on.

"We were going to go catch a movie? You want to come, Sierra?" Caitlyn asked her.

"Sure, if you don't mind me tagging along." She replied quietly, obviously she was nervous.

"Of course not." Caitlyn smiled at her.

I was glad that it seemed that my two closest friends were going to get along fine.

...

After the movie, and grabbing a quick bite for dinner, we dropped Sierra home and drove to Caitlyn's grandmother's house and met her grandmother who was sweet as anything. She seemed really happy to be having Caitlyn stay with her.

Next the boys dropped me off at my place and came inside to kill time as they were planning to spend the night at a hotel before going to Caitlyn's tomorrow to help her set up her room.

We spent a few hours just watching television together, my mom and dad with the four of us. They chatted with the boys asking about their families and such.

Shane had his arm around me and I could see dad trying to take inconspicuous glances at us every couple of minutes.

They left me not long later, Shane giving me a hug and kissing me on the side of my head, I figured that this was because my dad and mom were watching us.

I remained at the doorway as I watched the three boys head to their car, I could feel my parents behind me, not moving.

Shane climbed into the back behind the driver's seat and smiled at me sadly as they pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

I sighed and turned around to see my parents still there.

"You really do care for him don't you, Mitchie?" My dad asked me.

I nodded; I knew that it was stupid that I was feeling sad because I would be seeing him the next day anyway.

"He cares for you too, that's how I use to look at your mom when I had to leave her when we were going out." He said smiling looking down at my mom.

I went upstairs and changed for bed, trying to process the past week.

I had won my school talent contest this time last week, sung for my school with Shane, revealing our relationship so the world knew I was dating one of the biggest heartthrobs in the world. I went on the most perfect date with him that night in the city and stayed at his place.

Now he surprised me by coming to pick me up from school and spending time with me.

Sierra would be moving to China shortly to study, this made me upset as she was my best friend but I really was happy for her because it was what she wanted.

Caitlyn would be starting at my school on Monday which made me happy also; I hadn't had another friend in so long and was glad I had more than I did before Camp Rock.

My phone buzzed as I got into my bed.

_'Sweet dreams, Mitch. We will pick you up at ten tomorrow morning and then go to Caitlyn's. I can't wait until then.' _The message said.

I replied saying goodnight to him and told him I couldn't wait to see him either.

I stared at my poster of Connect 3 on my wall, focusing only on Shane.

I still couldn't believe that this was all real.

**21 favs for this story and 35 alerts!**

**Wow, I can't thank you all enough :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I am so grateful for all the feedback I've gotten. It really makes me happy. Also, I have 27 favourites and 46 story alerts. :)

xox bratzAglaia xox: Smitchie FTW, haha  
winx rocks: i'm trying my best to update quickly, I want to update quick anyway becuase I love getting these reviews. They make me feel more confident in my writing. Stupid high school teachers who used to hate me in English lol  
Kadence1: yeah, Mitchie needs someone. She can't be stuck with Brianna ;)  
Kassie Goode: thank you, I love to know people love it  
CrayonsPink: thanks, I hope you like this chapter  
XxMissHyperxX: thanks :)  
Jommy23: lol, slamming on the brakes is true dedication  
AwesomePerson: yep, Caitlyn is moving there. YAY  
Snowee: thank you so much. I really doubt my writing abilities at times so that is so good to hear. And yes, Caitlyn and Nate are too cute together.  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: haha, love all the words. I wouldn't get a hummer (not that I don't mind them) but I'm more of a Mustang girl lol. Don't worry the guys each have two cars, they have convertibles as well.  
brucas224: more smitchie love is coming and more stuff with the gang  
LOVE iS THE REASON X3: don't worry, I have plans for Jason. They just won't happen for a while, it will happen though.  
masqueradelife: I love fluff too ;)  
Ace12: i'm glad you read it, I was about to start work and I saw your review on my phone and it made me so smiley. I love long reviews. I would probably prefer Joe too, actually I don't know lol. You know what, I think I will take your advice about something bad happening to Brianna, she is the girl who loves her clothes. As for Ryan, you will read more of him. I love your review! Keep them up and I'll keep my updates lol.  
Eloisel54: hehe, thanks. Glad to know you love it :D  
TwilightFan59: omg, Twilight. Lol, how random of me. Thanks for the review.  
Just me: hehe, thanks :)

It may be a few days before I can update again, stupid school and assignments.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 7**

After setting Caitlyn's room up and helping her to unpack, the five of us snacked on cookies that Caitlyn's grandmother made us.

"These as delicious, thank you Ms. Gellar." Nate said taking a fourth cookie.

"No worries dear, just call me Grandama Gellar you guys." She laughed lightly.

"Slow down there diabetic boy." Jason said causing me to almost choke on my cookie at the name he called him.

"I'll be fine, these are too good." Nate retorted.

We chatted lightly and Caitlyn suggested playing 'Buzz' on her Play Station 3.

"Actually I was wondering if we could borrow your car, Jase?" Shane said.

"Yeah, sure." Jason said happily tossing his car keys over at Shane.

"You guys play, we are just going to go back to Mitchie's for a bit if that is okay with her." He added looking at me.

I nodded, "Sure, my parents won't be home anyway, mom is catering a wedding and dad is running the store."

We headed out to Jason's car and drove back to my place.

"Peggy is going to be in New York in a couple of weeks to start to organize recording with us." Shane informed me.

"Really? We've only emailed each other once, I'll have to come and seen her when she comes in."

"Of course. You guys can catch up. Oh and before I forget to mention, not next Saturday but the one after we are having our first concert since before Camp Rock. Our concerts were all cancelled over Summer because of, well me." He told me, sheepishly.

"Where is it at?"

"New York, so we want you and Caitlyn to come and see us. Front row of course with all access back stage passes."

"Really? Wow, you don't have to do that." I said.

"But I want to. Plus we will be performing 'Play My Music' for the first time in an actual concert and a new song that I've been working on that will definitely be on the album."

"You have plans on when you are releasing it yet?"

Shane nodded, "We want to aim to have it out just before Christmas. So we have around two months until all our songs need to be recorded."

We got to my house and went inside, I kicked off my shoes and Shane did the same.

We headed over to the couch and switched the television on.

"So you don't mind me mentioning you on Sunday night during the talk show?"

"No." I answered honestly.

"Good, because I want the world to know that you are mine and mine alone. I'm surprised that there has been no paparazzi down here trying to find you, I've had them following me most places this week asking about you but I wanted to wait until Sunday so my words can't be taken out of context."

"Are you performing on the show?"

"Yeah, 'Play My Music'. It will be the first time other than Camp Rock of course."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned in to him, bringing my legs up on the couch as we watch the television in silence.

"So why'd you want to come back here?" I asked suddenly, still resting on him and not looking up at him.

"Well you know, I want to spend some alone time with you. I know Nate and Caitlyn probably want the same but they will be fine with Jason. He's not really with it the whole time anyway." He laughed softly.

"Shane, I am so happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

He pulled me up off him gently, so I wasn't leaning on him anymore, and kissed me slowly at first.

It started to get intense rather quickly; Shane tenderly lowered me back so I was lying on the couch and positioned himself over me, holding himself up with his arms.

Our kiss soon turned much more passionate, our tongues exploring each other's mouths as if we never had before and as if we never would again.

I put my hands on his face, not wanting him to pull away.

He put one of his hands on my left hip, his fingertips just under my shirt touching my skin.

I ran my hands through his hair and he lowered himself down so there was hardly no space between us, but making sure he didn't put any weight on me at all.

Unexpectedly, Shane pulled himself off me and stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathing heavily, sitting up.

"We got too carried away." He replied slightly out of breath, looking at his feet instead of me.

I stood up and brought his face to mine, kissing him softly and leaving my hands on his face.

"I trust you, Shane. I know you are eighteen and all but I really do trust you."

He put his hands on my waist, "I don't trust myself, you are so beautiful, Mitch. I just couldn't help myself."

I blushed, he called me beautiful and I really believed him when he told me.

"Plus, I have a purity ring. It's been in the media a lot since me and the guys decided to wear them since I was fifteen and the band was formed." He said holding up his left hand so I could see his ring.

"Yeah, I know you guys do and I really respect you for that. I have one that I used to wear but Brianna decided to tease me about it when she turned on me so now I only sometimes wear it but on a chain around my neck."

"You're embarrassed?"

"I was. I still stand by my beliefs though; it's just that I don't feel the need to really wear it anymore." I answered truthfully.

"You don't need a ring to remind you. I feel as if I do, the life of a rock star tends to make us want to let go. But we stand by our beliefs also, us three are religious as well. However, if there was a bird god I'm fairly sure Jason would convert." He laughed.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." I said holding one of his hands.

We went upstairs and laid on my bed together, I was laying on my side, resting my head on Shane's chest whilst Shane was lying on his back.

He had an arm underneath me, around my shoulder, holding me close to him, and his other arm was resting on his stomach.

"Shane, what happens when you go on tour?" I whispered.

"That won't be for a while; we won't be on one until at least after Christmas for the new album. Even then it won't be a proper tour, they take time to plan. Don't worry when I do though, I'll still be able to see you as much as I can." He answered me, caressing my arm with his.

"It must be amazing to perform, like in front of thousands of people."

"It is, I really do love it. It's an awesome feeling to have so many people cheering you on and singing your songs."

I nuzzled in closer to him, "I've never been to one of your concerts before." I admitted.

"Even more reason to come to New York and sit front row center."

He kissed my forehead and I soon fell asleep on my boyfriend.

...

We woke up an hour later, my dad came home from work and found us asleep and took a photo before waking us.

"Wake up guys, you two are too young to be taking nanna naps." He joked, walking out of my room.

I yawned and stayed in Shane's arms.

"Have a nice sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know I got to leave in a few hours with the guys right?"

I nodded, "I have a ton of school work to do anyway."

"How is school going anyway?"

"People are talking to me now. I know how you feel now when you were saying people were using you. Kind of like you thought I was using you when I lied at camp." I added the last part softly.

"Hey, look at me," He said sitting up and pulling me up to, placing his hands over mine in the process, "Don't beat yourself up about that, you weren't technically lying to me. I forgave you for that, Mitchie. I was just hurt at camp and upset because I liked you so much but I thought you were using me." He assured me.

"I'd never use you, Shane."

"I know. You aren't a video girl."

"What?"

"My ex girlfriend, you know the singer Alison Belle?"

"Of course, it was rumoured you two were going out a couple years ago." I recalled.

Alison Belle was gorgeous; blonde, leggy, perfectly proportioned. She wasn't the greatest singer yet had made it quite big in America over the past year and a half.

"Yeah, we were both sixteen. I met her at a charity concert and we begun going out. She was basically using me to try and advance her career and become more famous. It was really good at first and I thought I loved her but I was wrong. She wasn't a good influence on me at all and we broke up about eight months later."

"So why is she a video girl?"

"It's one of the old songs we wrote which was about her. The label didn't want us to put it on our last album though; they didn't think our fan base would like it."

"You should put it on this album."

"I think that would be a good idea. Anyway, we better go, got to go back to the others." He said getting off my bed, holding one of my hands.

He kissed me briefly and we headed back out, after telling my dad where we were going of course.

We drove back in silence, just letting the radio fill the silence.

I could feel Shane sneaking glances at me as we drove and I would glance back at him when he would return his gaze to the road.

We ended up cracking up by the end of the short trip back to Caitlyn's, "You couldn't resist looking at me, could you? I'm just so handsome." Shane said as we walked up to Caitlyn's front door.

"Jerk." I said, playfully shoving him away from me.

...

The five of us ended up just chilling again in Caitlyn's room.

"I still cannot believe Jason beat us in every round of Buzz." Nate said in disbelief.

Jason looked extremely proud of himself.

"How'd you manage that, Jason?" Shane asked.

"I went to school." Jason said confused, as if we didn't know he did.

"Well you had me fooled." Nate laughed.

"You and me both." Shane added, causing me to laugh as well.

The guys seemed so close, just like brothers.

"You never know; to be able to win like that, Jason must be quite quick-witted." I said.

"Yeah, thanks...wait, quick what?" Jason asked with a puzzled face causing us all to laugh.

...

The next day I had to work until the afternoon, I seriously was sick of working at a burger joint.

Sierra came over just after work and we began to have one of our normal study sessions together, like usual.

It was made of us and our books spread out on my living room floor.

"You know, you don't really need to study. You leave soon and won't need to prepare for any tests." I told her as I tried to complete my evil calculus homework.

"I still need to study though; it will come in handy over in China. I still can't believe I'm going." She sighed happily.

"You are emailing me all the time." I demanded her.

"So are you." She laughed.

We ended up ditching our home work, with a little persuading on my half, and ended up watching television.

My mom brought some dinner in for us to eat in front of the television.

"Aren't Connect 3 on soon?" Sierra asked after eating one of her nachos.

"Yeah, in like twenty minutes." I grinned looking down at my watch.

We chatted, reminiscing old times together.

I knew I would be extremely sad when she left and it dawned on me that we didn't really have a lot of time together.

We were getting older and our interests were keeping us apart. She wanted China and I wanted music. It was as simple as that.

I loved Sierra; she would always be one of my best friends. No matter what separate paths our lives would take us on.

"Turn the channel over, they should be on." Sierra indicated at the remote near my hands.

I switched the channel and sure enough the boys were on. The three of them were sitting on a long couch, the interview on one end slightly separate to them.

I turned the volume up to hear what they were saying.

_"So I hear you boys are currently in the process of working on a new album. Tell us about it." _The interviewer asked.

_"Well we are in the pre-recording process, piling together the songs we want to record, in fact we are still writing some to tell you the truth."_

_"So tell about the song you will be playing tonight, will that be on the album?"_

_"Definitely," _Jason said,_ "It's called 'Play My Music' and it is about playing our music." _

_"What he means is, we are recording this song soon and it will be on the album. It's like our old songs, the stuff we use to sing. We are finding who we used to be and playing the stuff that made us famous in the first place."_ Nate explained. He was certainly the businessman of the group.

_"So the world has been hearing rumors that this change in music and also change in Shane's attitude was because of a certain girl that Shane met at Camp Rock. Would you like to shed any light on those rumours, Shane?"_

Shane hadn't said a word until now,_ "Yes, those rumours are true. I'm sure you have seen the video of the two of us in New York last week."_

_"Yes, we all saw that, Shane. Including you making out with her in the rain."_ Jason said waving his hand as if it was nothing new.

I giggled at him, he was such a goof.

Shane was smiling brilliantly, obviously reliving the memory.

_"Yes, that video, Jason." _He said looking at Jason who was next to him, _"I met that girl you have all seen at Camp Rock and was so inspired by her. She made me realize what a jerk I had become. I was so different from who I use to be."_

_"So we hear your special girl's name is Mitchie Torres, tell us about her."_ The interview said after reading, what I presumed was my name, off a flash card on his lap.

_"She is an extremely talented singer and song writer who plays guitar and piano. She lives in New Jersey and let's just say, she is my inspiration for my songs now."_

I could feel a humungous smile on my face and Sierra let out an aww.

_"How about you, Jason?" _The interviewer asked.

_"What about me?" _Jason asked, clueless.

_"Got a special girl?"_

_"No, not at the moment."_ He answered.

_"Anyone special in your life, Nate?" _

Nate hesitated for a moment, _"No, I don't have anyone at the moment either."_

Crap.

**Thoughts? ;)**

**Oh and when Mitchie says about wearing the ring on a necklace, I remember reading an interview where Demi use to do it because she was bullied. So I incorporated it into the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! I accidentally deleted this chapter, along with everything I originally had written here. Stupid computer, stupid internet haha.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 8**

"Did he just say?" I asked dumbfounded.

"He just said he has no girlfriend!" Sierra exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh my god, Caitlyn." I said, pulling out my phone and ignoring the rest of the interview.

I dialled her number and she answered after a few rings.

"Mitchie, are you watching what I am?"

"Yes." I answered her.

"Why did he say he has no girlfriend? Is he ashamed of me or something?" She asked me, I could tell she was crying.

"I don't know, Caitlyn." I replied honestly.

"Can I come over?" She asked.

"Of course."

"I'll get Gran to bring me; I'll be there in like ten."

Sierra and I finished watching the interview, the boys begun to sing 'Play My Music' at the end of the show when Caitlyn got over.

"Stupid boys, stupid famous boys." She huffed, sitting down on the other side of Sierra.

"Maybe you should call him once he's off air." Sierra advised her.

"I should I guess," she contemplated, "but he didn't even have to mention my name he could have just said he was taken."

After the performance was over and the show was finished Sierra's phone begun to ring, "Hi mom, no problem I'll be right out front."

She hung up her phone, "I have to go guys, and I guess I'll see the both of you tomorrow." She hugged both of us goodbye and I lead her out the door.

My phone started ringing; the caller id let me know it was Shane, "Hey Pop Star." I smiled.

"Did you watch the interview?"

"Yeah."

"Is Caitlyn with you?"

"She just came over after hearing Nate deny that he had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I kind of just yelled at Nate for that. He's trying to call her now." He informed me.

I came back over to the couch where Caitlyn was, her phone was sitting next to her on silent, vibrating. She just simply ignored it.

"Caitlyn, you going to answer?" I asked.

She shook her head, indicating no.

"What did she say?" Shane asked me.

"No."

"Nate is looking over at me; I think he knows I'm talking to you. One second, I'm going to head into an empty dressing room."

"Tell Shane not to tell Nate that I'm here." Caitlyn said.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Wait a second, I'm not a messenger." I put the phone on loud speaker so Caitlyn could speak too.

"Okay we are both here." I told Shane.

"Caitlyn, I know Nate cares about you a lot. He hasn't shut up about you since we drove home yesterday."

"Then why did he say it?" She asked. Her phone began vibrating again, she ignored it once again.

"I don't know, Caitlyn. Have you guys talked about having your relationship out in the public yet?"

"No, we haven't. On our date we never ran into any paparazzi."

"Maybe he just didn't expect the question." I said.

"He probably just wants to clear everything with you first."

"Thanks, Shane." Caitlyn said.

"Go call him." He told her.

She said bye to him and went to call Nate.

I took my phone off loud speaker and went and sat on the staircase.

"You are awesome you know that?" I asked him.

"Well I am Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect 3 after all." He said smugly.

"Lead singer? Lead jerk is more like it."

"You know I'm kidding."

"I know. Thank you for helping Caitlyn by the way."

"Well, I'm her friend aren't I? More importantly she's your friend, and you are important to me."

I smiled, "You are important to me too, Shane."

"Good, I hoped so." He laughed lightly.

"I guess I should let you go then."

"I'll speak to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Mitch."

"You, too." I hung up and went back over to the lounge room where Caitlyn was on the couch on her phone.

"Okay, no I understand why you said it. I'll call you tomorrow?" She asked over her phone.

I sat down next to a now smiling Caitlyn.

"Great, good night." She hung up the phone, "He isn't ashamed of me. He wasn't sure about what I wanted if I wanted everyone knowing. He apologized though saying how he realized it must have hurt."

"So everything is good?"

"Great." She corrected me.

Caitlyn left not long later, I couldn't believe we would be at school together tomorrow.

...

The next day, Caitlyn met Sierra and me at our lockers after getting her timetable.

"They put me in biology." She groaned, "It was that or physics."

"I'm in biology." I told her. I compared our timetables and found we had biology, English and P.E together, as well as homeroom.

We showed her the locker that was assigned to her which was about ten away from mine.

The bell rang and we said bye to Sierra and I showed Caitlyn where our homeroom was.

"Watch out for the blonde in front of me." I mumbled in her ear, before I sat down.

She sat down next to me and sure enough, Brianna turned around.

"So who is this, Mitchie?" She looked over at Caitlyn, "New girl, want to hang with us? You are guaranteed a much better time." Brianna told her.

"Actually, Mitchie is one of my closest friends. Oh and the name is Caitlyn. We met over summer, you heard of a place called Camp Rock?" Caitlyn taunted her.

"You went to Camp Rock as well?" Brianna asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, anyway," she turned around to face me, "Nate told me they are having their first concert since before Camp Rock on Saturday night. He said we have front row." She grinned, knowing all too well that Brianna was still listening to her.

"Yeah, Shane told me the other day when we left you and Nate with Jason at your place."

"Wait, so you know Connect 3 as well?" Brianna asked Caitlyn.

"Well yeah, I am dating one of them after all."

"Who?"

"Nate." Caitlyn replied simply just before our homeroom teacher began to call attendance.

Caitlyn handed me a note a moment later.

_'This blonde Barbie is worst than Tess, never thought someone could out do Tess.'_

I began laughing.

"Anything wrong, Mitchie?" My teacher asked.

"No, sorry." I apologised, trying to contain my laughter.

...

The week went by slowly; I spent my time with Sierra and Caitlyn. I couldn't believe Sierra would be leaving soon.

Brianna went out of her way to insult Caitlyn and me, she was jealous so I didn't really mind.

It was on Wednesday morning between two of my classes that I was surprised to see Jason calling me.

"Hey Jason. What's up?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd call you. You at school?"

"Unfortunately yes. I have five minutes until my next class." I told him as I headed to my locker to swap my books over.

"What you been doing?" I asked.

"Been working on a new song, it's about you actually."

"About me?" I asked shocked as I grabbed books for the next class.

"Yeah, Shane wrote it. Actually he probably doesn't want me telling you. Oops."

I laughed, "That's okay, I promise I won't tell him."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart." I repeated.

"Did you do it with your hands?" He asked.

"Cross my heart." I said again, crossing my heart with my free hand.

"That's better. What class you got next?"

"Biology, with Caitlyn actually."

"So it's fun having her with you?"

"Yes, it will be good to have someone when Sierra leaves. She leaves me in a week." I said sadly.

"Why don't you bring her on Saturday?" Jason offered.

"Is she able to stay at your place afterwards?"

"Of course."

"You able to get her a seat and backstage pass with Caitlyn and me?"

"I'm Jason, part of the band, duh."

I laughed, he wasn't being conceited he was stating the obvious.

"Thanks Jason. I'll tell her she's invited. Anyway I better go, class is calling. Say hello to Shane and Nate for me."

"No problem. I will talk to you later."

"Bye, Jason."

...

Sierra of course said yes and that's how she, Caitlyn and I ended up at my house getting ready at my house on the Saturday afternoon.

"How are they picking us up? Don't they have soundcheck at least a few hours before the concert begins?" Sierra asked as she was doing her makeup.

"That's a good question. They said be ready for pick up at four, they'd never make if for sound check, especially if the concert starts at seven-thirty." Caitlyn brought up.

"Something fishy is going on." I said pulling out my cell phone from my pocket.

I dialled Shane's number, but it went straight to his voice mail. I didn't bother leaving a message.

"His phone is off." I announced throwing my phone over onto my bed.

Caitlyn pulled out her cell phone and dialled.

"Nate's is too."

"JASON!" We both yelled at the same time.

Caitlyn dialled and put it on loud speaker so we could all hear.

"Jason's phone." Jason answered rather bubbly.

"Hey Jason, its Mitchie and me." Caitlyn said.

Sierra and I waited for him to respond as Caitlyn grinned down at her phone.

"Hey girls, I can't talk. We have to go to soundcheck soon."

"So then how are you picking us up?" I asked.

"Oh no...I have to go girls. Bye."

With that the phone went dead.

"Someone sounds guilty." Sierra said.

We kept on getting ready; we all left our hair natural and helped do each other's makeup.

Caitlin was wearing a pair of white skinny-leg jeans with a white singlet-top, black high-top converses and a gold-tie with a gold belt.

Sierra was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a Connect 3 top she already owned and some flat knee-high boots.

I was wearing black skinny-leg jeans and black knee-high boots with the green top I borrowed off my mom at Camp Rock with the belt I used also.

It got to four o'clock and we were waiting downstairs with our stuff to stay the night in the city and our backstage passes (which the boys sent down in the mail) were around our necks.

We couldn't hold our excitement; we were practically jumping up and down on my living room couch.

"You girls be careful." My dad warned us.

"We will be fine, dad." I assured him.

"Call us to let us know you get back after the concert okay."

"Yes, dad." I told him, not really paying attention.

We heard a honk from outside; we grabbed our bags and headed out my front door with my parents following us.

A sleek black limousine was waiting for us; the driver was now in front of the door.

The three of us squealed and said goodbye to my parents.

Our driver opened the door for us and we got in.

"I can't believe we are in a limo!" Caitlyn said amazed.

"I can't believe we are going to New York!" Sierra added.

"I can't believe I haven't seen Shane in a week!"

This caused my friends to laugh.

We spent the trip singing along to music in the limousine and taking photos together.

...

We arrived at 'Madison Square Garden', where the concert was being held, just after half past five in the afternoon.

Our limousine driver escorted us to the backstage door and we showed our passes to security guards.

"I have no idea where to go." I whispered once we got inside past the security guard.

We walked along the hallway, until we reached an open area with couches and food on all the tables.

"Maybe we should just wait here." Sierra said.

"Good plan." Caitlyn agreed.

There were crew members who were busy working who didn't even take a second glance at us.

We sat down together, "No point in trying to call. They will be rehearsing won't they?" Sierra asked us.

"Yeah, but I can't hear any music." I replied.

At this, I saw Jason and Shane walk out from where I predicted the stage was, just around the corner.

"Shane!" I yelled a little too loud.

He spotted me and I got up and ran over into his arms.

He held me close to him.

"Not to ruin the moment, but you are all sweaty." I giggled, pulling away from him.

Sierra and Caitlyn came over to us.

"Yeah, we just finished soundcheck like five minutes ago. Hey girls." Shane greeted Caitlyn and Sierra.

They said hi back and Jason exchanged hellos with them as well.

"You been waiting long?" Shane asked us.

"No, we just got here a couple minutes ago."

"Nate is in our dressing room, having a shower."

"Which you and me need to do too." Jason said to Shane.

They led us down a hallway to a door that had 'Connect 3' written on it.

We went in; there was a television with huge comfy couches and assortment of food as well as another door that I guessed was the bathroom. There also was a rack full of clothes and accessories right next to a humungous mirror.

"Help yourself to whatever you want to eat." Jason told us.

At this, Nate came out of the other door, in some skinny legs and a plaid top.

"Hey everyone." Nate said.

Caitlyn went over to him and Nate gave her a hug and a light kiss on the lips.

"I call shower." Shane said;running into the room, with a set of clothes, that Nate just came out of.

"Damn it." Jason said sitting down, "It happens every time."

I laughed and Sierra and I sat down with him. Sierra appeared rather calm, like this wasn't out of the ordinary. I was still freaking out a bit.

Nate and Caitlyn sat down together on the couch opposite us and we spoke until Shane came out, his hair dripping wet, he was attempting to dry it with a towel.

"Where's my straightener you guys?" He asked.

"Over by the mirror." Nate said.

I got up and grabbed it and walked over to him, "You straighten your hair?" I asked, teasing him. I had an inkling he did, after our first date his hair got wet and curly then the next morning after I had a shower, it was magically straight again.

He pulled me into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

I handed him the straightener and he plugged it into the wall and set it down on the bathroom counter.

"Yes I do."

"You are such a chick." I laughed.

"I'm sorry my hair is not naturally straight like yours." He said sarcastically, indicating my dead-straight hair.

We chatted lightly as he did his hair, we had spoken on the phone most nights so there wasn't anything new to share with each other.

Fifteen minutes later his hair was dead straight and he sprayed it all over with hairspray.

"I better let Jason in, he has to shower and straighten his hair too if he's up for it. It takes him a lot longer that I do."

I laughed at this as we headed out to the others.

"I'm being serious." He told me, causing me to laugh again. Nate was the only one who left his hair natural.

Jason got up and went into the bathroom with some clothes and Shane and me sat down together where Jason was sitting.

About ten minutes later, Jason came out with his hair curly.

"Leaving your hair curly tonight?" Nate asked.

"Yes, too much effort to get it straight."

At this the dressing room door was opening to reveal a man in his late twenties wearing a suit. He was tall and thin with short black hair.

"Hey, boys. You guys ready for an awesome show tonight?"

"Of course!" Jason answered eagerly.

"So which ones are the girlfriends." He asked coming over to us.

"This is Mitchie." Shane said, indicating me. The man shook my hand.

"And this is Caitlyn." Nate said, the man then shook Caitlyn's hand.

"This is Mitchie and Caitlyn's friend Sierra." Shane added, the man then shook Sierra's hand also.

"I'm Dave Masters by the way." He said, "I'm the boy's manager. I can't believe I'm finally meeting the girl with the voice." He said looking at me, causing me to blush slightly.

I glanced over at Shane who was grinning at Dave.

"So I hear you write your own music." Dave said.

"Yeah, I do. Not anything amazing like these guys but they are songs none the less."

Everyone else gave me a look.

"Your songs are amazing, Mitch." Shane assured me.

We spoke a bit more to Dave, then Shane started walking out the door with him. They were talking in hushed tones before Dave left.

About twenty minutes before the show, the guys took us to a side door that led into the arena.

Shane pecked me on the lips, "Good luck, Pop Star."

We each gave the boys a hug and went out into the arena to our seats in the front row.

The stage was huge with steps separating the different levels of the stage; also a big screen television was above the stage obviously to show the boys for those sitting further away.

The arena filled up completely within the next five minutes and it got so loud.

It got to seven-thirty and the lighting dimmed in the arena.

_"Are you guys ready for Connect 3?"_ A voice yelled throughout the arena.

The screams got louder and soon enough the boys were on stage playing 'Year 3000'.

**Me and technology do not go lol**


	9. Chapter 9

Big thank you to AlysonNickJonas, ersy, winx rocks, Jommy23, XxMissHyperxX, AwesomePerson, brucas224. Eloisel54, Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed, Just me and Snowee for their reviews. Also to everyone else who is fav'ing it and getting story alerts :D

* * *

******The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 9**

_"Music's in my soul,  
I can hear it,  
Every day and every night,  
It's the one thing on my mind,  
Music's got control,  
And I'm never letting go,  
No, no,  
I just want to play my music,  
All night long,  
Yeah."_

The boys finished performing the song and everyone was on their feet dancing along.

"Okay you guys, we have another new song tonight." Nate announced.

"There is only one more song after this." Jason said.

"This is one we wrote just last week for a certain someone." Shane added, winking at me.

_"I'll pick you up at seven  
__We could drive around  
__And see a movie  
__Every scene will have a meaning  
__But you'll be the one  
__That moves me  
__I've been hurt before  
__So baby promise that you're gonna be true  
__I'm gonna be, be good  
__So tell me that you're gonna be good, too"_

Shane was right in front of me on the stage, he reached down to touch my hand, causing lots of girls around us to lunge forwards, which made him head over to another side of the stage just to tease them.

_"Yeah!  
__You gotta be, be good to me  
__I'm gonna be, be good to you  
__We'll be happy as can be  
__Just gotta be, be good to me_

_Baby... _

_I'm gonna treat you right  
__We'll never fight  
__Now, baby, you can trust me  
__When I hold you tight  
__I feel alright  
__I guess that I'm just lucky  
__I've been hurt before  
__So, baby, promise that you're gonna be true  
__Oh, I'm gonna be, be good  
__So tell me you're gonne be good, too_

_Owwwww! _

_You gotta be, be good to me  
I'm gonna be, be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
You gotta be, be good to me _

_Baby..."_ Shane came back over towards me smirking as he began talking.

_"Listen girl, you gotta be good  
I don't wanna hurt you  
I wanna kiss you"_

I began screaming for him and the guys came to join him in front of me for the end of the song.

_"Yeah! _

_Come on, come on_

_Come over here! _

_You gotta be, be good to me  
I'm gonna be, be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
You gotta be, be good to me_

_Come on, come on_

_You gotta be, be good to me  
I'm gonna be, be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
Just gotta be, be good to me_

_Yeah!"_

Shane began to talk again.

_"Listen girl, you're outta control  
I think you and me  
We'll be a great couple  
Yeah."_

Shane waved behind him and the band instantly began to play a very familiar tune.

"Okay you guys," Shane said into his microphone as he went over to one of the microphone stands and grabbed the microphone off it. "We have a very special treat for you all for our last song of the night." He added coming back over in front of me.

I couldn't believe what song the band was playing.

I looked at Caitlyn who wore a guilty expression, "I didn't have any part in this...okay yes I may be in on it and I may have given the band the music."

Shane held out his hand for me and one of the bouncers lifted me over the barricade before I could even protest, allowing Shane to pull me onto the stage next to him.

"I'm going to kill you." I said in his ear, in the mean time the introduction of the song kept playing whilst the crowd kept screaming. There were easily around 20,000 people here watching tonight and flashes were going off everywhere.

"You'll love it, I promise." He said back, handing me the other microphone.

I stood there just looking out into the audience, trying to calm myself.

I had sung in front of people before, maybe only a couple hundred at the most, what was like 19,800 more?

I looked over at Shane who was next to me, Nate and Jason on their guitars just behind him.

He smiled at me warmly, reassuring me.

I faced the audience and waited for a bar to pass and sung my song, no our song.

_"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know"  
_  
I finally began to move across the stage, feeling much more comfortable now. I could see the boys moving across the stage as well.

_"This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way"  
_  
Jason came over to me on his guitar and I walked circles around him making him start spinning around whilst he was playing.

_"This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"_

I headed back to the center of the stage as Shane came towards me, singing, causing the crowd to go wild.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"  
_

We headed to the very front of the stage, his free hand held my free hand, and we faced the crowd.

_"This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"  
_  
Jason came next to Shane and Nate came up next to me so we were all now at the front of the stage.

_"You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin"_

I harmonized with him.

_"Now I've found  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"_

We finished the song off together perfectly and the audience was out of control.

I looked down at Sierra and Caitlyn who were cheering for us along with everyone else.

Shane brought me into a big hug and let go of me, "Mitchie Torres everyone." He announced making the audience scream even harder.

Nate and Jason hugged me as well and they said good night to their fans, pulling me off stage with them.

We were all handed a water bottle from the back stage crew and I instantly skulled down half the bottle.

"Still hate me?" Shane asked grinning.

"Oh my god, that's what you were grinning about when you were speaking to Dave earlier." I accused.

"Maybe, anyway I'm not the only one to blame. The guys went a long with this too."

"Hey!" Jason said.

"It's okay, Jason. I'm sure Shane made you do it." I joked.

"Well no, actually I agreed to it."

"The girls are going to come back stage right?"

"Yeah, it might take them a while to get here though. There will be lots of people wanting to try and get back stage." Nate answered me.

"Let's go back to the dressing rooms." Shane said grabbing my microphone and setting it down with his and taking the microphone wiring out of his back pocket.

"We'll wait for the girls." Nate said.

Shane grabbed my hand and we got just outside the dressing room when Dave came over to us, "Great show Shane and oh my god, Mitchie. You were amazing, you can really sing girl. Now I know why Shane called you the girl with the voice."

I smiled, "Thank you, I can't believe you guys planned that without telling me!"

"You probably would have said no." Shane retorted, causing me to hit him lightly on the arm.

"Well done kid, I think you could easily have a place in this industry." Dave left us at that and Shane ushered me into the dressing room, closing the door behind us.

"Wow, I can't believe people actually liked me." I said amazed, I could still feel adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Of course they do."

"How long will it take for me to get over this wonderful feeling?"

Shane laughed, "It took me a good couple hours after my first show, which was small as compared to this."

"Oh and the song you sang for me."

"'BB Good'?"

"Oh my god, thank you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him, instantly flicking my tongue against his bottom lip for access.

Soon I found myself up against one of the dressing room walls, Shane right up in front of me, making out.

I ran my fingers through his straight hair and he had his hands cupped on my face.

"Hey guys. Oh my god, keep it PG!" I heard Jason scream.

Shane jumped back away from me instantly and I looked over at the door to see the others all stand there. Nate, Caitlyn and Sierra had a grin on their face where as Jason looked shocked.

"Sorry, Jason." I said trying not to laugh.

...

After meeting the band and tying up the final loose ends, we were finally about to leave just before midnight.

Caitlyn had fallen asleep on the couch in the dressing room and Sierra was almost doing the same.

"Let's go guys." Shane said.

Sierra got up and yawned, "Should we wake up, Caitlyn?"

"No, I got her. Let her sleep." Nate replied scooping Caitlyn up in his arms effortlessly.

Jason held the dressing room door open for Nate and we followed them out after grabbing all our stuff.

"There may be photographers." Shane said before the security guard at the back stage door went to open it.

The door swung open and sure enough, there were flashes going off in our faces. Security was with us to get us into the limousine.

The limousine was around ten meters in front of us and there wasn't a lot of room to get through.

Jason placed a hand on Sierra's back and let her though first.

Nate, with Caitlyn's in his arms, went next. Somehow the noise and flashes didn't wake her up.

Lastly, Shane and me went through, his arm draped over my shoulder.

We got in the limousine, ignoring all the questions we were being asked as it was crazy!

"I'm sorry; it's not usually that bad. It must be because of you singing tonight." Shane winked at me as I sat down next to him.

Jason somehow managed to find my camera and began to snap shots of us.

He took one of Sierra and me together, and then of her with Shane and me.

He took one of the sleeping Caitlyn in Nate's arms, causing her to wake up from the flash.

"One flash wakes you up, opposed to the thirty outside before." Nate said, sweeping some hair out of her face.

"Shut up." She mumbled, sitting up properly and yawning.

After more photos of us, I leant against Shane. I smiled as I could see Caitlyn begin to get drowsy again and at Sierra who I could tell was starting to get tired.

When we got to the apartment, there were more photographers waiting for us.

Most of them were yelling about us girls, asking about our relationships with the boys.

By the time we got up to the apartment, Caitlyn and Sierra were too tired for a tour.

Nate led the two of them into the guest bedroom as Shane grabbed my hand and followed the others.

"Where are we all going to sleep? There's only one bed for two in the guest room." I said as Sierra and Caitlyn were lead into the guest room.

"My room, I'm on the couch." Shane said, opening the door to his room and putting my bag down on his bed.

"Shane." I protested.

"I'll be fine, I offered." He kissed me on the nose, "Get changed and I'll come say goodnight to you. You want a drink or anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

He shut the door behind him as he left and I got changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a red singlet top.

I quickly called my dad to let him know I was fine and managed to hang up without having to speak for longer than a minute.

I put my stuff down on the floor and grabbed my tooth brush and went down to the main bathroom to brush my teeth.

Sierra and Caitlyn were there in their pyjamas doing the same.

We said goodnight to each other and goodnight to Nate and Jason who were waiting in the living room, a pile of blankets and a pillow now on the couch. I felt guilty.

I went back to Shane's room and he was sitting on his bed, waiting for me.

I shut the door behind me and sat next to him.

"What, no cute pyjamas?" He asked.

"No, I seem to remember you teasing me about them." I recalled.

He pouted, "No, I liked them."

I laughed, "I sometimes forget I'm the younger one."

"I better let you get some sleep anyway. We are going to have to leave early afternoon so we can drop you off and come back again later on."

"Shane, I kicked you out of your own room."

"Mitch, its fine."

"Shane, just stay here with me." I pleaded.

"Now who is pouting?"

I poked my tongue out at him.

He got up and pulled his shirt off, I seriously loved his muscles. I got up as well and pulled back the blankets as he pulled off his pants so he was just in his boxers. He went over to a set of drawers and grabbed a singlet top out and threw it on.

I got into the bed and he did the same after turning off his bedroom light.

I instantly moved in closer to him, facing away from him.

He wrapped an arm around my stomach and kissed me on the back of his head.

"Night, Mitchie." He murmured into my ear.

"Goodnight, Shane."

...

The next morning I woke up still in Shane's arms, he was playing with my hair.

"Morning."I yawned, letting him know I was awake.

"Morning, babe."

"What's the time?"

"It's only nine."

I rolled over to face him, placing my hands against his chest.

He closed the distance between us, kissing my forehead.

I moved my head to rest on him and we stayed like that, talking softly for the next twenty minutes.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" We heard Jason yell from outside our room.

Groaning, Shane let go of me and got up, I followed him out to the living room. Nate, Sierra and Caitlyn were there not long after we were.

Nate had already made us all breakfast and we sat happily watching the music channel on their television.

We just hung out like that for a few hours until we all had to go get ready for the long drive back.

...

The boys dropped us all off at our respective houses, Shane came in to say a quick hello to my parents before he had to leave again.

"So honey, tell us all about last night." My mom said over dinner.

"Well, we went to the concert which was amazing, and then Shane surprised me by pulling me up on stage and getting me to sing 'This Is Me'." I said rather casually.

"How did you go?" My dad asked.

"Awesome, there were so many people watching and I didn't even really get stage fright."

I had received calls from Peggy, Ella and Lola congratulating me after seeing me on Hot Tunes, earlier that morning, which showed some of the concert.

"I'm so proud of you." My mom told me.

"I am too." My dad said.

...

At school on Monday, more and more people began talking to me; some had been at the concert and said I had done amazing.

"Thanks." Was all I good say as I made my way to homeroom with Caitlyn.

People had begun talking to her now more after seeing pictures of her being carried in Nate's arms.

The day went on as usual; there were only two more days until Sierra was leaving.

So I spent all my remaining time with her.

The night before she was leaving I found myself in my bedroom writing a new song in my songbook, which was for her.

I promised myself that one day she would hear it, when it was perfect.

...

The next day came and mom allowed me to miss my last class of the day to go to Sierra's house to go to the airport with her.

I chatted with Shane briefly on the way to Sierra's house, resulting in tears, and he told me he'd call me later because he knew I'd need it later when Sierra left.

I was silently crying, as I drove to the airport with Sierra and her family, but had sunnies on to hide my eyes.

I knew she would be back for visits but she would be in school there until the end of senior year.

Then she would come back for college and we could see each other all the time again hopefully.

We checked her in and waited at the gate lounge for her flight. There was a good fifty minutes until she had to board the plane.

"Remember the time when we were ten and we broke your neighbour's window and blamed it on Brianna?" Sierra asked suddenly.

I began laughing, I forgot about that. The three of us were throwing a ball around the yard (back when we were all friends) and Sierra accidentally ended up throwing it and breaking my neighbour's window.

We both automatically blamed Brianna when my neighbour came out of their house yelling at us.

"How about the time we were on the roof of your house when we were six and you said we could fly like a superhero if we jumped." I recalled.

"Yeah, we both ended up with a broken arm."

"I'll miss you." I told her.

"I'll miss you too."

All too soon, there was an announcement to say that they were boarding the plane.

We all got up and headed to the gate where people were lining up.

Sierra brought her little sister and brother into a hug and whispered something into their ears.

She hugged her dad and mom, "I love you guys."

I started crying at this, waiting for my turn.

She finally came to me and hugged me close to her, "You're my best friend, Mitchie. We still will be, I'll email you all the time and call when I can." She began to cry as well.

"I'll call you too." I sniffled.

"You'll be fine, I promise you, Mitchie. You won't be alone either." She said pulling back, looking past my shoulder.

I whipped my head around to where she was looking to see Shane standing around thirty meters away, sunnies on, leaning against a wall.

I looked back at her, "Let me know that you get there safely."

"I will, promise."

With one last hug for all of us she lined up and soon enough was out of view.

Her mom was crying and I was crying as well.

An arm came around my waist, I knew who it was instantly.

I turned into face Shane, allowing him to hold me.

He stroked my hair, "Everything will be fine." He whispered.

I sobbed into his shirt; not having to know why he was here, just glad he was.

**Aww, leave me some love ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so this is my tenth chapter and I'm already at almost 100 reviews. That's a lot for me anyway haha. 38 favs for the story and 64 alerts! Thank you guys!

Eloisel54: yeah i've had to leave friends before. Feeling suck doesn't it? Mitchie will be okay without Sierra, I promise.  
winx rocks: You will find out why Shane is there right now.  
Xx MissHyper xX: haha, thanks  
all-i-need-is-music: I love Shane comforting her :)  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: I have one word for your reviews, AMAZING ;P  
Just me: I love spreading the love lol  
Kadence1: Yeah, Mitchie is glad he is there too  
rinaxo: Yeah sometimes I think they would be cute together, a smart girl with an airheaded guy lol. But don't you worry, I have plans for him.  
Jommy23: Lol, I agree about Shane going there  
AlysonNickJonas: Thanks :D  
ColourfulCrayons410: Yeah, Smitchie are sweet  
clilursurs: More coming right now

Please keep the reviews up ;)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 10**

I managed to say goodbye to Sierra's family and Shane led me out of the airport to grab a taxi.

I was still clutched onto him as we got into the taxi.

He put my seatbelt on for me and I was still sobbing into his chest.

He gave the driver my address and he stroked my hair again.

"How?" I mumbled.

"I knew today was the day Sierra was leaving and that you were going with her to say goodbye. Connect 3 has a private jet, the flight takes no longer than twenty minutes to get here from New York."

"Thank you." I whispered, managing to look up at him.

He wiped my tears away with his thumb, "I'm being stupid." I choked out.

"No you're not." He guaranteed me, "You've known her most your life. I've seen the picture on your mirror of the two of you as little kids. It's normal for this kind of thing, especially because she is going half way across the world."

I rested my head back on his shoulder and we stayed in silence the whole way home.

Shane paid the driver when we pulled up to my house.

We got out the car and he held me close to him still, as we walked up to my front door.

"I'll be fine." I said sadly, opening the front door.

"I promise you, you will."

We walked in to see my mom and dad on the couch watching television.

"Shane, what a surprise." My mom said, getting up. "Mitchie, honey." She added once seeing me.

She gave me a side-hug, so Shane could still hold on to me.

"I'll be fine." I told her, as confident as I could muster.

"You two go upstairs; I'll whip you up some dinner."

"Thank you, Connie."

Shane led me upstairs to my room.

I finally let go of him, kicking off my shoes and he did the same.

I went over to my bed to lie down and Shane approached cautiously, worried I wouldn't want him with me.

"Shane." I simply said.

He came straight to me then, lying down next to me and facing me.

I nuzzled in closer to him and felt my eyes begin to droop.

Shane began to hum 'Gotta Find You' which managed to calm me down and soon I was in a deep sleep.

...

My mom came up to wake me up twenty minutes later for dinner, I was still in Shane's arms and he was awake.

I went downstairs and Shane and I each ate a burger, I didn't even mind that it was a burger I was eating.

We ate in silence, my father watched us from the kitchen as he was doing the dishes with my mom.

My phone buzzed, indicating I had a new message.

_'If you need me, I'm here. Love always, Caitlyn.'_

I smiled in gratitude and wrote back a thank you.

Shane and I then went back upstairs, "I'm just going to call the jet, let them know I'll be back later tonight."

"Stay?" I asked.

He looked at me, studying the needing expression on my face.

"As long as it's okay with your parents." He said.

My mom had the perfect timing, she just came up the stairs where we were, "Of course you can stay, Shane. You are welcome anytime."

"Thanks, Connie."

My mom went down the hall to her room and I went into mine, "I'm just going to get changed while you call."

Shane nodded and kissed me lightly, shutting my bedroom door for me.

I got changed into a plain t-shirt and some striped pyjama pants and sat down on my bed, grabbing my laptop in the process to go on the internet to check my e-mail, not really expecting anything as Sierra would still be on her plane.

There was only spam.

I sighed and logged off.

There was a knock on my door, "Decent?" Shane's voice asked from the other side.

"Yes."

"Damn." He laughed as he opened my door and came to sit down next to me.

I reached over him to grab my digital camera, that we had used to take photos on the night of the concert, and connected it to my laptop to put the photos on there.

"Maybe you guys should just renovate so I can have my own room here." He joked.

"Mom always has like ten new toothbrushes in our downstairs bathroom, she always buys too many for some odd reason. That and soap actually. You may just have to get one and put it in the bathroom with mine." I informed him.

"Is there a green one?"

"Most likely." I laughed.

Pictures of the other night began importing onto my laptop; I opened one of Sierra and me.

We were both smiling at the camera, sitting in the limousine on the way to the city.

Tears began to emerge from my eyes again as I sat there staring at the picture of her and me together.

Shane wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his chest again.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't put you in this position." I mumbled.

"That's why I'm here. Don't be sorry." He said softly.

He let go of me with an arm and moved my laptop off my bed. He leaned back with me so we were lying down on my bed again.

...

I awoke a few hours later, hearing my parents speaking in hushed tones by my doorway.

I pretended to be asleep; staying in the sleeping Shane's arms and listening to his even breathing besides me.

"Steve, she's known Sierra since she was little, it's obvious she'd react like this."

"I know. I'm kind of grateful she's got Shane to get her through this."

"He's good for her, even if he is famous. He has a good head on his shoulders."

"I guess we should let them be for the night."

"I'm surprised; you are going to let your daughter sleep in the same bed as her boyfriend." My mom stated, shocked.

"I trust, Mitchie. I even trust Shane with her. You see how he is with her? So protective of her, I mean he came here because he knew she would be upset over Sierra."

I felt my parents come closer to me and one of them draped a blanket over the two of us as we were lying on top of the blankets on my bed.

"Goodnight kids." My dad said softly.

...

I woke up the next morning, the sun shining through my window.

Shane was still asleep; I guess being a famous singer took a lot out of you, especially when he was travelling to see me all the time.

I carefully wriggled out of his arms, to allow him to sleep longer.

Grabbing a pile of clothes, I went to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for school.

I went downstairs and found a green toothbrush for Shane and put it in the upstairs bathroom next to mine.

I came back to my room to grab some school books and threw them in my bag.

Looking at my clock I saw that there was one hour before I had to be at school.

"Morning." Shane yawned, startling me slightly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, when you came back in just now. Took me a moment to realize where I was." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm surprised actually that my dad would allow his sixteen year old daughter in bed with her eighteen year old boyfriend."

"Yeah, that's kind of surprising actually." He agreed with me.

...

After breakfast, my mom offered Shane her car to take me to school as she had no catering jobs for the day.

I quickly called Caitlyn, telling her we'd pick her up.

"Why is Shane with you?" She asked.

"He knew I'd need it last night. He surprised me, apparently Connect 3 have their own private jet."

"They what? We are so going on it one day, Mitchie!"

"I agree. We will be there in like five."

We went to my mom's car, it wasn't anything fancy but it was what I had been learning to drive in. I probably should get around to getting my licence, Caitlyn had hers already and she was just waiting for a car. Against her parent's protests, she was going to get a less expensive car than what they wanted to originally get her.

"Are you going to leave today then?" I asked hoping in the car.

"Yeah, not for a few hours though, they have to prepare the jet and stuff." He told me.

"So I won't see you until the weekend when Peggy goes to the city?"

Shane pulled out of the drive way, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yes, you and Caitlyn are welcome to come up then." He answered simply.

"You aren't recording this weekend are you?"

"No, we are just working out the song she sung at Final Jam and turning it into a duet and paper work obviously. So she will have one of her parents with her."

I felt as if he wasn't telling me everything but pushed the feeling aside as I trusted him.

"Caitlyn and me will make our way up Saturday morning, I guess."

"Don't be stupid we will send a car for you."

"She has her license, I'm sure my mom will let her drive this car, she is letting you drive."

"Mitchie, I don't mind. I want to do these things for you; it makes me happy to know you are happy."

"But Shane, I don't want it to seem like I'm using you for your money or something." I argued.

"Mitchie, I know you're not." He stated firmly, "I don't care that I have to drive out here or even fly here to see you. You are worth the journey." He added, taking one hand off the wheel and intertwining it with one of my own.

"Well, as soon as I can drive, I'm going to drive up so you don't have to get me all the time."

"Fine, you win for now." He laughed.

We got to Caitlyn's a couple minutes later; Shane still was holding my hand.

Shane tooted the horn and she came out not long later, her bag on her back.

"Wow, downgrade from the Hummer, Shane." Caitlyn joked, getting in the car, "Wouldn't have thought a normal car like this wouldn't be up to your standards."

"Yeah, he is a jerk after all."

"I resent that." Shane said, rolling his eyes at me.

He let go of my hand so he could reverse the car out of the drive way and we were soon on our way to school.

Once we got there, Shane pulled into the student car park.

"I guess I'll see you on the weekend." I said.

"Weekend?" Caitlyn asked.

"Peggy is discussing details on recording her song so we are going to the city to see her." I told her.

"Oh yeah, Nate did tell me that. Anyway, I know you two are going to go get all mushy, so I will meet you at our lockers." She told me getting out the car.

"See you later, Gray." She said before closing the car door.

Shane rolled his window down, "Later, Gellar." He yelled after her.

I got out the car with my bag, shutting the door behind me.

"No goodbye?" Shane asked, sticking his head out the window.

"Of course." I grinned coming round to him.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered, leaning out the window slightly.

"I will too. You get to go write music at least, I have school."

"That's because I graduated last year. The three of us had tutors whilst we were on tour and such."

"Not fair, I still have a year left after this."

He brought my face down to his with his hands, kissing me lightly.

"That means you have prom to look forward to with me. I never got a prom." He said.

"Good, you're my date then." I decided.

He kissed me again, more passionately this time, as I pulled away as a shiny dark-blue convertible pulled up next to me.

Brianna got out of her car, "Oh Shane, would you mind signing me a c-d, I've got it just in my car here." She said rather fakely.

"Actually, I got to get going. I got to go back to Mitchie's house. Another time though." He answered politely.

"I'll see you Saturday; just don't send a limo again."

"What if Nate sends it for Caitlyn?" He countered.

I gave him a look.

"Fine, fine. Have fun." He said, bringing me into a longing kiss.

I pulled away and turned around to head inside, Brianna looked defeated.

I couldn't help but burst into giggles as I got to my locker.

...

Later that night Sierra called me, letting me know she was settled in but was jet-lagged.

We could only speak for ten minutes due to the costs of long-distance calls.

I hung up and sighed.

I would be fine, we would still be friends and we would still email each other and call when possible.

I went downstairs to where my parents were, "Mom, dad...I want to ask you something." I announced.

"What is it, Mitchie?" My dad asked, worried that something was wrong.

"Well you remember Peggy, the winner of Final Jam?"

My parents both nodded.

"Well she has to go to New York to discuss the conditions of the duet she will be recording with Shane and I was just wondering if I'm allowed to go with Caitlyn because Peggy lives in California so it's not like I'm able to see her a lot."

"You'd be with Caitlyn?" My dad asked. He had taken an immediate liking to her. He liked her witty personality.

"Yes."

"On one condition, you have all your homework done before you go, which would be?"

"Saturday morning and we'd probably stay the night again in their guest room and yes I'll do all my homework." I said rather quickly.

"Fine, but no funny business." My dad said firmly.

"Dad," I whined, embarrassed, "You know I'm not like that."

"I know, anyway you are sixteen after all. You're old enough to be able to travel places on your own. You've shown such maturity since before Camp Rock. When your mom said we couldn't afford for you to go, you didn't beg or yell at us."

"Any normal teenager would have." My mom added, laughing.

"Thanks guys." I said rolling my eyes, hugging the both of them.

**Yay, for New York :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm super tired but wanted to get this up before I went to sleep. So i'm not going to write personal messages to reviewers this chapter. But thank you guys, I promise I will write back for next chapter. It really means a lot when you review :)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 11**

The next Saturday, Caitlyn and I were picked up by one of Connect 3's drivers, in a small yet flashy car. I mentally cursed Shane but didn't say anything.

We were dropped out front of the apartment building and the driver, whose name was Carl, got out to open our door.

"Thank you." Caitlyn and I chorused, grabbing our bags.

There were only a few photographers out front; they began snapping their cameras instantly at us. Right up until we were inside the foyer and then the elevator.

"That is so weird." Caitlyn said.

"I know, people taking our photos, when we are not with the guys. We aren't even famous."

"I don't know, Mitchie," she said as if she were contemplating, "You did perform with the guys in front of thousands. You performed your own song; the audience seemed to like it."

"Like you said, I performed with the guys, at their concert." I reasoned with her.

"I bet you everyone in that arena agrees with me...except for those girls who are pissed at you because you're with Shane." She giggled.

The elevator dinged and we stepped out together, "I'm sure there was a bunch of girls jealous of you going out with Nate."

Caitlyn knocked on the door, "It's strange we see them as normal guys, not superstars."

At this, the door opened to reveal Jason, wearing his t-shirt backwards and his hair half straight and half in his tight curls.

"You were saying normal?" I asked.

"Hey Jason." Caitlyn said, trying not to laugh, giving him a hug.

Jason then hugged me and we went inside.

"Sorry guys, the doorman buzzed up saying you were here and I was in the middle of straightening my hair and I just threw a shirt on." He explained.

"Where are Shane and Nate?" Caitlyn questioned him, plopping down on the couch.

"They went to get some lunch. Shane called to go get it and then Nate did too. I was too late, so I had to stay behind in case they weren't back in time."

I went over and sat next to Caitlyn, "Jason, you do realize your shirt is still backwards right?"

"It is!" He exclaimed as if it was new news, "I'll go fix it and finish my hair. You girls just watch television."

Caitlyn and me laughed at him rushing off to his room, and turned on the television.

Caitlyn began channel surfing, "I wonder when lunch will be here." She said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry actually. When is Peggy coming?"

"I think we are going to meet her in an hour or so at the record label, Nate said she flew in last night and will be flying home again tonight." She answered me.

"I guess we are going to be able to see her again when she comes back to record." We both hadn't seen her since the last day of camp.

"Yeah, it will be the song she sung at Final Jam, turned into a duet."

"We're home!"

The door opened to reveal Shane and Nate, holding bags of what I presumed was lunch.

They came over and Shane kissed me on the head as Nate kissed Caitlyn lightly on the lips.

"We have food." Shane announced placing the bags he was holding on the table, causing Caitlyn and I to spring to our feet.

...

"Peggy!" Caitlyn and I squealed as we walked into a big huge office at the record label.

"Oh my god! Caitlyn! Mitchie!" She yelled running over and hugging us both.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Good but it has just got better, I can't believe that I'm going to be recording a duet in like a few weeks. I come back to record as long as this all goes smoothly."

We congratulated her and she introduced us too her mom.

"Hey girls." Dave said coming into the room, "It's great to see you again."

"You too." We replied at the same time, making us laugh.

A man in a black suit, in his early thirties walked in, "That's Greg Adams, the record producer of our band." Shane whispered in my ear.

He was the one who was only now letting Connect 3 sing their original sound, with permission from the owner of course.

"Peggy," he said going over to her and shaking her and her mom's hand, "We meet in the flesh."

A few other people in suits walked in and sat down around the big circular table that was situated in the very center of the room.

"Okay, let's get things underway." Greg announced, glancing over at me curiously.

"Not to be mean, girls. But you can't sit in on this meeting." Nate said quietly.

"Of course." Caitlyn said and we went to leave the room, before closing the door behind us I looked at Greg again.

He was smiling at me now; I smiled back politely before leaving.

...

Caitlyn and I sat outside on the couch for the next half an hour waiting.

"I wish I could record here one day, record in any studio actually." I admitted.

"Mitchie you are a talented singer. We just may have to win Final Jam next year for you to have your chance to record."

"We? So we will work together again?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled at me.

The door of the meeting room opened; Greg, Peggy and her mom walked out, followed by the guys.

"Glad that you agreed to these new terms, I know it wasn't exactly what was set out in Final Jam."

"No, I'm still completely happy." Peggy smiled.

"We'll see you in three weeks to record." He said shaking her hand.

Greg, Dave and the executives all left, leaving us teenagers and Peggy's mom.

"Well, I wish we could stay longer, but we have to go see your brother." Peggy's mom said to her.

"My brother is studying at NYU. We'll see each other longer, next time." She said hugging us all.

We watched as they left in silence, "Whose up for dinner tonight?" Shane asked, grabbing my hand.

"I am." Jason said raising his hand.

"Isn't it your sister's birthday?" Nate questioned him.

"Oh yeah. I have to go pick her up soon and go to our parents. We better go back home guys." He said frantically ushering us to the door.

...

When we got back, Jason quickly got changed and left.

I went and got changed into my normal brown-fringed boots with some skinny-leg jeans and a green sweater.

As I came out, Shane was on his phone, "Yeah, I'm going there soon. Okay, later Dave."

"Going where soon?" I asked suspiciously.

"Taking you out. Dave wanted to know what we were all doing."

"We are going to stay in tonight." Nate said about indicating himself and Caitlyn, "We'll order something and watch a movie."

"A Walk To Remember." Caitlyn stated, rather than asked.

"Fine." Nate groaned, going over and sitting down next to her.

"Well we are going to go, we will be back later. Have fun." Shane said.

I waved as we left and we hoped in the elevator and Shane pushed the button for the garage.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."He grinned at me.

The elevator binged and we stepped out and went to his car.

I climbed in and quickly changed the radio station until I found a song I liked.

"Any clues as to where we are going?"

"Nope."

"Fine." I said and I began to sing-a-long to the radio.

We drove for around ten minutes and we pulled into a parking lot besides a big building.

"Come on, we are going in the front." He informed me as we got out.

He came around and grabbed my hand, after locking his car, and we walked round the front of the building.

It shocked me when I figured out where we were.

"The New York State Theater! What are we seeing?" I asked, excited.

"Well there isn't a show for another six hours so in the meantime; you and I are the show."

"Okay what?"

"We can do what you and I do best, play our music." He told me as we went inside.

There was a security guard at the front door who let us right through.

We walked through the foyer up to one set of main doors; Shane opened them to reveal the humungous theater with the enormous stage.

"This is amazing, Shane!" I yelled and practically flew down the aisle, which we were in, to the stage.

Shane came after me smiling and he made a signal with his hands up where I presumed the lighting people were. All the lights in the theater went off, except for a spotlight at a big grand piano located in the very center of the stage.

We both got up on the stage and went over to the piano; it was black and must have been extremely expensive. A microphone was set up right next to it.

I sat down the piano but didn't play; Shane adjusted the microphone stand so the microphone was positioned right in front of me.

Shane leant against the side of the piano right next to me, "Play something." He urged me.

"Can I play you a song I've been working on?"

"Of course." He replied looking up above me briefly before meeting my eyes.

I began to play, the melody had come to me a couple weeks ago and I had only completely finished the song three days beforehand.

_"I'm losing myself  
__Trying to compete  
__With everyone else  
__Instead of just being me  
__Don't know where to turn  
__I've been stuck in this routine  
__I need to change my ways  
__Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
__I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
__And know that I'm okay  
__'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
__You see, I just wanna believe in me"_

Shane was smiling at me, reassuringly. I had no problem sharing my songs with him, especially if they were finished.

_"La la la la  
La la la la_

_The mirror can lie  
__It doesn't show you what's inside  
__And it, it can tell you  
__You're full of life  
__It's amazing what you can hide  
__Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
__I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
__And know that I'm okay  
__'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
__You see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out  
__I'm not about to break down  
__Not today  
__I guess I always knew  
__That I had all the strength  
__To make it through_

_Not gonna be afraid  
__I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
__And know that I'm okay  
__'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
__You see, now  
__Now I believe in me  
__Now I believe in me"_

Shane began clapping, "That was unbelievable, Mitchie."

"It sounds so weird to hear yourself singing over the sound system like this, I mean there was no screaming like last week at your concert."

"Your voice is beautiful, Mitch. " He said sitting down next to me in front of the piano, "And you are too." He added, making my cheeks go slightly red. "You have it in you to sing our song?"

"Always," I chuckled, "Slow or fast?"

"Why not slow, for a change?"

I nodded and began to play once more.

_"I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face,  
__So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say.  
__But I have this dream right inside of me,  
__I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know, to let you know._

_This is real, this is me,  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,  
__Gonna let the light shine on me.  
__Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in,  
__No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me._

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?  
__To dream about a life, where you're the shining star,  
__Even though it seems, like it's too far away  
__I have to believe in myself, it's the only way._

_This is real, this is me,  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,  
__Gonna let the light, shine on me.  
__Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in.  
__No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me."_

Shane began to sing now as I played. I was focusing on him, my hands knew what to do.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing,  
__I need to find you, I gotta find you.  
__You're the missing piece I need, this song inside of me,  
__I need to find you, I gotta find you."_

I joined in and we sand the chorus together one last time.

_"This is real, this is me,  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,  
__Gonna let the light shine on me.  
__Now I found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in,  
__No more hiding who I wanna be.  
__This is me.  
__This is me." _

Shane stopped singing and I finished the end.

_"Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in,  
__No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me."_

A whole lot of clapping came from somewhere in the theater.

I turned around, I could just make out in the dark.

It was coming from people who were sitting up in one of the balconies, looking down on the stage.

**Ya know the drill :)**


	12. Chapter 12

I know I said I'd thank you each personally this time for reviewing but I wanted to update this the day after I uploaded the last one. I'm really sleepy again but I can't thank you enough.

Oh and to Snowee who was wondering if Mitchie would get to record, you will see in this chapter.

I have a few chapters completely written out, the rest is just an outline of what I have planned to happen so I'll try and update the written out chapters as soon as I write more chapters out completely.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 12**

I got up off the piano and wandered over to the stage nearest to where they were.

"Could we get the lights on please?" Shane asked, grabbing the microphone and coming over to where I was.

The lights went on as Shane stood next to me, intertwining his right hand with my left one.

There on the balcony were Dave, Greg and others who I recognized from Peggy's meeting.

They were all on their feet, clapping still. Dave was whistling, making me laugh.

"Come on down." Shane said into the microphone.

They all left through a curtain and I looked at Shane who was smiling at me again.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Well, here's hoping they will want us to put our song on Connect 3's new album."

"What?"

"You heard me...Breathe, Mitch." He instructed me, noticing I had stopped.

"Why? How?" I couldn't manage to string together a sentence.

"You deserve it, not just because we are together but because you really truly deserve it."

I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" I squealed.

I was ecstatic to say the least.

"Peggy is going to be singing with Connect 3 now, not just me. That was the thing that changed that Greg was talking about earlier."

"So you arranged this and planned it obviously."

"I helped arrange it, yes. Dave was at the concert last week when you sang with us; well you know that you met him there. Anyway, he got a copy of the footage and showed everyone else at the label and they came to the boys and me saying they were interested in you and that's why they decided to get Peggy to sing with all of us so we could sing together." He explained.

"Then why all this? Not that I don't appreciate it. Words can't describe how thankful I am."

"Well they wanted to see you live for themselves. Why not here?" He laughed.

We went back over to the piano and he set the microphone back down.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind as Greg came on stage by himself.

"Mitchie," He said happily, coming over to us, "We'd like to offer you a spot on the boy's album. We want you to record 'This Is Me', but the upbeat version you two have sung before. I heard that you two sung it at Final Jam, is that right?"

"Yes, thats right." Shane answered as I was speechless.

"You have an excellent voice and great song-writing abilities. Who knows, this may lead to your own album."

"Oh my god...Thank you so much, sir." I managed to say.

"Just call me, Greg. Sir makes me sound old." He laughed, "We want to see you with a parent next week for the details. I'm sure Shane will let you know what time. I hope to see you soon." He said offering out his hand.

I shook it, "Thank you again. I will definitely be there."

We watched Greg leave; as soon as he was gone I launched myself into Shane's arms again.

"Thank you, Shane." I said simply, rising onto my tip-toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Any time."

...

We went back to the apartment a few hours later after getting dinner at a little secluded restaurant where no photographers could take our picture.

We walked in to see Nate and Caitlyn getting quite hot and heavy on the couch.

"Keep it safe guys!" Shane yelled, letting them know there was company.

They broke apart instantly, both looking very embarrassed.

"Guess what, I'm going to be on Connect 3's new album." I said, directed at Caitlyn.

"Yeah, Nate just told me. I'm so happy for you."

"You know you will be there too, Caitlyn." Shane said, "You mixed the original music after all."

"Nate, you didn't tell me this." She said standing up.

"I kind of thought you would assume." He replied.

"Oh my god, I'm going to help produce a song on Connect 3's album!"

She began jumping up and down screaming and I went over and joined her.

"Who knew our girlfriends were fan girls?" Nate joked.

"You girls haven't met our publicist yet." Shane said randomly.

"Alyssa will love the fact that they are taking away our focus from the band." Nate said sarcastically.

"Alyssa? Is that your publicist?" Caitlyn asked, I could hear a slight tone of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes. She is what, Shane, early twenties? She thinks the world revolves around her, she is kind of pissed at us for spending a lot of our time coming to see you guys."

"Is that why we haven't met her?" I asked.

"Met her yet," Shane corrected me, "There will come a day, unfortunately for you guys, where you will have to meet her."

Shane and I went to his room to watch a movie by ourselves; I let him pick an action movie.

"Speaking of meeting people, can you tell me about your family?" I brought up, "I do want to meet them; I mean you have met mine after all."

"Well we are originally from California; so is Nate, his family live there still actually. My family moved here when I was ten due to my dad getting a job here." He said, as the movie continued to play.

"Do they still live here?"

"Yes, my older sister is studying with Jason's at NYU. Her name is Savannah, she is nineteen. Then there is my mom and my dad, dad still works but my mom stays at home. Then there is my brother Andrew, he is your age actually. He is a junior at high school like you."

"Are you all close?"

"Not as much as we use to be, even though I do see them all at least once a week. I haven't really mentioned this before Mitchie but a few months before Camp Rock, there was a celebrity party held at a huge beautiful mansion in California. Alison Belle didn't get an invite because she doesn't seem to get along with other female celebrities for obvious reasons. She called me up a few days before saying she wanted to be together again and that she had changed, I stupidly believed her and then mentioned the party to her which she pretended she didn't know about. I've mentioned she was a bad influence, well I ended up drinking with her, the only time I've drunk in life actually. We went to the party and I found out the next day she had been using me."

"That bitch!" I yelled unexpectedly.

Shane laughed at this, "Yeah, she was. After that I literally stopped trusting everyone and turned into the jerk you met at camp. I shut my family out of my life, barely seeing them at all. I even became rude to Nate and Jason, my best friends in the world."

"You've changed, Shane." I assured him.

"You changed me, Mitchie. You changed me back to who I use to be beforehand."

I cuddled in closer to him, and we watched the movie in silence.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." I said abruptly.

We went out after our movie finished to say goodnight to Nate and Caitlyn who decided to go to bed also. Jason was staying at his sister's place for tonight.

"Let's see if you can spend one night in the guest room." Nate said before I went to get changed.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Someone is just jealous because I get to sleep with their girlfriend tonight."

Caitlyn high-fived me, and we both ran into the guest room to grab our clothes to get changed.

...

"Mom, I have the best news!" I exclaimed as soon as I walked in the door the next day.

The guys dropped us home personally this time.

"What is it honey?"

"Lava Records wants me to record my song with Shane and put it on his new album!"

"Honey, I'm so proud!" She gave me a huge hug.

"Let's call your father and tell him." She suggested.

One phone call to dad and a long email to Sierra later, I decided to have a nice long steaming hot bath.

This week hadn't been so good at first because my best friend left but it had gotten so much better in just one weekend.

...

I woke up Monday morning, dreading school as my first class was calculus.

I could hear it raining outside; I got up and went over to my window, pulling back the curtain.

It was raining enough for me to get soaked if I walked to school.

The sky was grey, meaning there most likely wouldn't be much sun today if at all.

I sighed and went got ready for school, my mom offered me a lift to school which I gladly accepted.

I knew Shane and the boys had a meeting all morning to discuss their album.

I walked into calculus and sat where I normally did, the end of the second row.

My teacher began writing down formulas that I didn't understand but copied anyway.

I still couldn't get over the fact that I would be recording with Shane. My song would be heard by millions, millions would hear my voice.

I didn't want to get my hopes up about getting my own album; I mean I was happy enough that I would be able to record in the first place.

"I have a delivery for a Mitchie Torres."

I looked up and there was a delivery man standing at the classroom door holding a bunch of yellow flowers.

"Girl in the blue top." My teacher said pointing at me.

The delivery man put the flowers down of me, I thanked him and he left.

The flowers were beautiful, they were yellow roses and there were at least two dozen.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, I found the card attached.

_'May all your dreams come true. With love, Shane.'_

I know singing was my dream, but was it possible Shane was my dream as well?

I mean I couldn't imagine life without him now.

Even if we had been going out for just over a month and I only knew him like a month before that, it felt as if I had known him for years.

"Well Mitchie, who are they from?" My teacher asked.

"My boyfriend." I said quietly.

My teacher smiled at me before resuming the lesson.

I couldn't focus on my calculus even more so than before. I was to occupied thinking of Shane and wondering if he was thinking of me.

...

Caitlyn and I met before biology at our lockers; she was holding a bunch of pink roses in her arms.

"You too, huh?" She laughed.

"Let's go ask the office to hold them for the day." I suggested.

We walked down the hallway, walking straight past Brianna and Ryan.

"Why was he looking at you like that, Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked avout Ryan once we passed them.

"I'll explain later." I promised her.

We went back to her place after school, flowers in tow, and I explained what happened between me and Ryan.

"Can I kill him?"

"No."

"I'll hurt him for you." She offered.

"Caitlyn, I don't really care about him anymore. I have Shane now and I'm completely happy with him."

"Okay, but I'm hurting Shane if he hurts you."

"Fine." I laughed at her proposal, "Anyway let's start this biology homework."

We got out our books and spread our stuff out on the floor of her room.

I began doodling on the margin of my work book, "Caitlyn, I think I'm falling for Shane."

She stopped writing and looked up at me, "Wow, I thought you knew."

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

"We see how you two are together, Mitchie. I'm surprised you two haven't exchanged an 'I love you' yet." She replied matter-of-factly.

"I don't love him yet. I think...I mean it's only been over a month."

"Mitchie, you will know for sure when the time is right. You will be able to say it, mean it and have no second thoughts."

"Thanks, how about you and Nate? Are you two serious?"

"I guess we are, I mean. I know I don't love him as it hasn't even been a month since we've been together yet. But I do like him, a lot."

"Do you miss him? I've been missing Shane a lot."

"Yeah, I do miss him. At least I didn't have to live in California with my parents; I would never have seen you guys."

"I'm glad you are here with me."

"I am too."

I hugged her and we decided to abandon our homework and watch some television instead.

...

Later that night Shane called me, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Just putting the final touches on a song with the boys."

"Am I allowed to hear it?"

"In due time. Did you like your flowers?"

"Yes! Thank you they were beautiful."

"Oh and guess what I got you today."

"Shane, you don't have to keep getting me things, I don't need presents."

"Well this one isn't really a present; it's a tooth brush to keep next to mine at my place."

I smiled, "Thank you, but seriously I don't need gifts all the time Shane."

"I have money, Mitchie. Plus I want to buy you things and take you out places." He said being serious.

"I know and I like that you do it for me but I don't want to seem like the needy girlfriend who has her boyfriend buy her everything. I'm not a video girl, Shane." I said frustrated.

"I know you're not but sometimes you change your mind a lot. It's like you aren't being you all of a sudden. Or you aren't being completely honest with me."

"What like at camp?" I snapped harshly.

"No, I was going to say you don't always tell me your feelings. But you know what, yes like at camp since you brought it up." His temper was starting to show.

I could feel my eyes begin to water, "Yeah, act like your seven years old then you jerk."

"Oh so I'm a jerk again am I?"

"Yes you are. You are a jerky, egotistical, Pop Star!" With that I hung up and threw my phone onto my floor next to my bed.

I let out a yell of frustration, a few tears spilt from my eyes and I sat on my bed.

I fell asleep, mad at Shane at this point in time.

**Bed time for me haha.**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I'm tired again (why must I update at night? haha) but I will reply to your reviews from the last chapter.

About time I know ;)

Kadence1: of course they will work it out. Right now actually.  
ersy: hehe thanks  
winx rocks: thank you, hope you like this one  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: Ryan was her ex who cheated on her with Brianna who have been together since (Brianna is a slut that puts out lol)  
hayella: I really should have checked it over, oh well I'll go back and correct it later. Point them out for me, usually I'm really pedantic about my spelling...I don't know if I spelt pedantic right actually :P  
XxNever meant to CryxX: haha that cracked me up, I love Twilight. I'll try and check them out when I have a chance, I hate school!  
Snowee: I saw it coming ;) and yeah it can't be good all the time, just most the time hehe  
Just me: I would say they weren't arguing...but I'd be lying. Don't worry they will be fine.  
heartbreakerginny: it's not as bad as the Camp Rock fight. It's just a petty little fight. Updating now :)  
Jommy23: they are too cute...I'm going to go buy Joe Jonas a tooth brush. In case he suddenly rocks up at my door, joking lol  
Bella1601: please tell me you went to sleep! Here's the chapter for you, read it then sleep ;)  
i-love-emmett-cullen: your review made me smile a lot :) thank you

Do you guys read these msgs? lol

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 13**

I woke up the next morning and recalled the conversation I had with Shane.

I wasn't angry at all now that I had slept on it, I felt guilty actually. I shouldn't have gotten mad at him over something so petty.

I grabbed my phone to see that there were several missed calls and I listened to the voice mail he had left me.

_"Hey, I guess you're asleep. Call me back when you wake up."_ He sounded tired and upset.

I dialled his number and waited five rings until he answered.

"Hello." He answered, groggily.

"It's me." I said softly.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up camp." He apologized instantly.

"I'm sorry as well; I shouldn't have called you a jerk."

"You always call me a jerk." He laughed lightly.

"You know what I meant. I just can't believe we fought over something so stupid. I mean, it started over a toothbrush."

"I know, but we were bound to fight over something sooner or later. It's been over a month since we got together."

"Not that I want to have to leave but I got to get ready for school."

"I'll call you tonight." He promised.

"Later, Rock Star."

I hung up before he could say anything to me calling him a rock star for once.

I was happy that things were fine with Shane and that our fight wasn't anything serious, with that thought I got ready for school.

...

I was anticipating the week to come to an end; my mom and I arranged to drive up with Caitlyn and her grandmother Saturday morning, meeting the guys straight at the recording studio to discuss the recording.

The Saturday morning I had shoved everything I would need for the day in my bag and I was anxiously waiting for nine o'clock for when Caitlyn and her grandmother would be over so we could begin our drive.

Two hours later we arrived at the studio, we walked up to the receptionist and told them our names.

"No problem, do you girls know where the main conference room is?" She asked.

"Yes, we've been there before." Caitlyn answered.

"No worries, just go on up."

We lead the way, my mother and Caitlyn's grandmother in tow. Going along the hallways we saw framed photos of some other artists that were signed by Lava Records.

There was the John Butler Trio, Kid Rock, Simple Plan, The Click Five and of course, Connect 3.

We travelled along until we got to just outside the conference room where the guys were waiting for us.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!" Jason yelled, seeing us first.

He came over and hugged us both at once.

Nate came over and kissed Caitlyn's cheek before hugging her and Shane simply hugged me tightly.

My mom and Caitlyn's grandmother said hello to the boys and we all went and sat down in the conference room around the circular table.

I sat down in between Caitlyn and my mom, Caitlyn's grandmother on her other side. Shane, Jason and Nate sat along next to my mom.

"Girls, it's nice to see you again." Dave said walking into the room and sitting across from us. Greg followed as well as the others I had seen last time.

"Well let's get everything started then," Greg began, silencing the chatter in the room, "Mitchie, we spoke to you but I'm just going to make it clear whilst everyone is here. We are offering Mitchie's song that she sings with Shane, a spot on Connect 3's upcoming album. Caitlyn Gellar here mixed the original so she will be helping me to produce it."

We went over the recording date which would be not this Friday but the one after and other small details.

"However Mitchie, if you sign a contract to our company you won't be necessarily guaranteed a record deal. You will be bound to us for two years, meaning you won't be able to go off and sing with another label unless you appeal to the main executives of Lava, which I doubt they will let you. You are a fabulous song-writer, so even if you don't get to make a record I can guarantee you that you will at least get to write songs for other artists if you are willing." Greg informed me.

"Honey, do you mind signing a contract?" My mom asked.

"No, this could be my big break mom. I will take the chance."

"I am pretty sure your daughter will be a hit anyway, Mrs Torres." Dave said, "She is extremely talented and I'm positive the world will be able to see that."

"I'm fine with this if you're sure that this is what you want, Mitchie."

I nodded; I was positive that this was what I wanted to do. Singing was all I wanted to do since I could remember; this gave me the chance to be known for my music, to be on the radio just like I always wanted.

Greg handed over a contract to each Caitlyn and I, Caitlyn wasn't bound to the label as she was just assisting and she would have her name credited for this track.

He briefly went over the main points of the contract, such as we wouldn't be paid until money was made off the song, and we each signed our respective ones. My mother then signed mine and then Caitlyn's grandmother signed hers.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you; I will see you both on recording day." Greg shook all four of our hands, as did Dave and the others, before they all left.

Caitlyn and I began happy dancing.

"Calm down girls." Her grandmother laughed, "Now, can we trust you and these boys alone whilst Connie and I go sight-see. That is unless you girls want to come along?"

"No thank you." We chimed.

"Just call us if you guys get lost." Nate said.

"Okay girls, be good." My mom instructed us.

We all walked out the studio together and waved goodbye as they went to their car and we went to Shane's.

"All of you have your big fancy Hummers, so how do you guys decide who drives all the time?" Caitlyn asked as she hopped in the back.

I got in the front passenger seat in front of her.

"It's easy, we call it." Shane replied smugly.

"I like always lose." Jason said sadly.

"It's okay, Jason." Caitlyn said.

"Hey look, a pigeon!" Jason yelled looking out the window at a pigeon on the ground.

Nate groaned and Caitlyn and I were in hysterics.

Jason was the funniest guy, yet he wasn't even trying to be funny most the time.

We went back to the apartment and all five of us hung out together.

Shane and Jason were sitting on the couch as Nate was sitting at the piano, with Caitlyn, playing absentmindedly.

I practically jumped on Shane's lap, "Ouch, warning Mitchie." He complained.

"Fine," I moved over and sat on Jason instead, "That's better." I laughed.

Jason didn't know how to react, "I'm just mucking around." I assured him, which made him relax.

"Take your woman back, Shane. She is like a sister to me and shouldn't be on my lap."

I was touched, "You think of me as a sister?"

He nodded.

"You are awesome, Jason." I said giving him a big hug before hopping back into Shane's lap, more gently this time.

The sound of Nate playing the piano vanished and we turned around to see why, he and Caitlyn were currently lip-locked.

"Hey there's none of that in my house." Jason said, causing Nate and Caitlyn to break apart.

"One, it's not your house it's our house and two, it's not a house." Shane said.

"But you just said it was our house." Jason responded confused.

...

We left later that night and returned home to New Jersey, dropping Caitlyn and her grandmother off on our way.

"I'm really proud of you, Mitchie." My mom confided in me, "I'm going to let you go and record on your own, just you and Caitlyn."

"Mom, you know you can come." I told her.

"I know honey, but you have shown such maturity and I know there will many more songs that you can record that I will be able to be there for."

"I love you, mom." I cried, giving her a hug.

"I love you too, Mitchie. Follow your dreams, because I know you have what it takes."

...

"Hello?" I answered into my phone a few days later.

"Hey Mitchie, its Tess."

"Tess?" I was surprised she had called me, "What's up?"

"A little birdie tells me you are recording in a couple weeks."

"Yeah, on Friday the seventeenth." I informed her, "How'd you find out anyway?"

"Peggy, she is recording the day before you. My mom has a show on the Friday night in New York so I'm going to go and watch Peggy record and catch up. I was hoping we'd be able to catch up as well?" She sounded genuine.

"Of course, I'd really like that." I told her truthfully.

"Thank you, Mitchie."

"For what?"

"For giving me another chance, I've been trying not to be so self-absorbed. Well I am still a bit, but I'm working on it. Plus, I still want to be friends with you."

"I want to be friends as well. You know Caitlyn will be coming as well right?"

"Yeah, we are going to have to try and get over our past issues I guess." She replied.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to go, I have work tonight."

"Where do you work?"

"At a burger joint." I replied, hesitating at first.

"Where?" She asked shocked before quickly apologising, "Sorry, the diva part of me is coming through again." She mumbled.

"You don't have to change completely, Tess. You just have to treat everyone else as your equal." I told her.

"I know, thank you. Anyway, I'll let you go. It was good talking to you."

"You too, I'll see you soon I guess."

"Yes, can't wait."

I laughed, "Bye, Tess."

"Bye, Mitchie."

I hung up my phone, "Wow." I said out loud.

After work I called Caitlyn and shared my conversation with Tess to her.

"You mean we have to see her?" She groaned.

"Be nice, Caitlyn. She wants to make an effort to be on better terms with you."

"Yes, mom."

"I'll catch you at school tomorrow." I laughed.

"See you then, Mitchie."

...

"Guess what we recorded today after Peggy recorded her song?" Shane asked me over the phone, the following week.

It was Thursday, which meant only one more sleep until I got to record with him!

"Which song?"

"Well a song you know of called 'Video Girl'."

"I haven't heard it yet though." I pouted.

"You will once it's completed." He laughed, "You still catching up with Tess?"

"Yeah, us girls are going to go out for dinner and then are catching TJ Tyler's show. How did Peggy go today anyway?"

"Yeah she did good, took her a while to get into it. She's never recorded anything at all before, let alone professionally. I think it will turn out good though."

"That's good then. I'm so excited for tomorrow; I mean I'm not going to be able to sleep."

"You need to get rest, Mitch. No singing at the tops of your lungs on the drive here tomorrow either." He instructed me.

Caitlyn and I were driving my mom's car up, on our own.

"I know, I need to relax my voice. Do you know when you are going to release the album?"

"We are hoping just before Christmas."

"How many songs have you got left to record?"

"Only a few more after yours, it's really coming along."

"That's great." I said before letting out a yawn.

"Okay, I'm ordering you to go to bed now. I shall see you at the studio tomorrow. You have an early start."

"I know, we have to leave at eight."

"Sweet dreams, babe."

"Sweet dreams to you too, Pop Star."

I fell back onto my bed, getting under the covers. I rolled over to my side and looked at the framed photo next to my bed that was the first one of Shane and me taken together at camp.

We were hugging each other on the rocks, both of us smiling widely at the camera.

I prayed that we could be happy like this for a very long time.

**Yay, I love Shane and Mitchie!**


	14. Chapter 14

Here's a new chapter that I have a feeling you will like. I still own nothing except my own characters.

ersy: hehe, yeah. It's cute.  
Snowee: they are recording in this chapter, yay!  
Jommy23: love Jason too, and Tess is actually changing. She's seen how her mom is caught up in show business and doesn't want to end up like that, having no time for the ones she cares for. And the recording is right here ;)  
i-love-emmett-cullen: thank you, please keep reading haha  
winx rocks: of course they made up lol  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: lol, Ryan isn't worth remembering although he isn't gone from the story at all. I caught the episodes on YouTube. I loved them! I was in hysterics over Joe dancing like he needed to go to the toilet. It was priceless!  
Eloisel54: thanks, I have a feeling you might like this chaoter more though ;) oh and Tess will be nice.  
Just me: Gotta love Jason  
reading book worm girl: Thank you, and I will definitely keep up with it.  
brucas224: Thanks, hope like this one.  
hayella: as if a little fight like that would stop them being together ;)  
XxNever meant to CryxX: come hug me! I demand you fly over to Australia lol. Thanks a million, it makes me happy to know that people like my writing :)  
Remember the Phantom: Thanks, continuing now.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 14**

Recording day came and, as promised, I rested my voice and refrained from singing as much as I could in the car on the way up.

We arrived a little bit earlier than we were suppose to and met Greg, talking with him about the drive up.

"While we wait for the guys do you two want to see the studio?"

"Yes!" We both answered eagerly.

He laughed at our enthusiasm and led us into a studio down a hallway. He opened the door and I was awestruck.

It was more than I had imagined, all the equipment to mix the music was there and then there was the glass window looking into the music studio, which contained instruments and microphones.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Yeah, Peggy had the same reaction." Dave chuckled coming in, "How are you two feeling today?"

"Pumped." Caitlyn grinned.

I nodded in agreement.

"Well we'll just wait for the guys to get here; they are probably stuck in traffic." Dave laughed.

Greg went on to explain all the different parts in the studio, showing us how they worked and such.

"Nice to see you've arrived." Greg said when Nate, Jason and Shane walked in about ten minutes later.

Shane kissed me lightly, "Morning."

"Morning." I replied.

"Any way let's get this underway," Greg instructed, "Mitchie I want you and Shane to sing the whole song like you usually do. After that we'll get you to sing your parts on your own. Then we'll decide which version to use, the one of the both of you together or the one of you two separate but merged together."

I nodded, trying not to be nervous. I didn't want to mess anything up at all.

"Caitlyn, you will sit out here with Dave and myself and observe what I do. Then you get to help me with the mixing process."

"Okay sure." She answered sitting down next to him at the panel of controls.

Shane grabbed my hand and we went into the sound-proof recording room, shutting the door firmly behind us.

I looked through the glass window where Greg, Dave, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason were all watching us intently.

"Just sing like it's you and me." Shane said as we stood in front of the main microphone in the room, he put a pair of giant headphones on himself and put a pair on me.

"Okay guys, let's go." Greg said over the intercom system.

The music began playing and I felt extremely confident, singing to Shane and Shane only.

He sang back to me when it was his turn and we ended the song singing together.

We kind of got lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

"There are no words to explain that." Greg said over the intercom.

I looked over at out observers who were all grinning madly.

"I don't think we will have to mix your voices togethers at all, the chemistry is simply indescribable. That was perfect. To be safe though, we will get you to sing it a few more times and also get you Mitchie to sing the first part of the song until Shane comes in with only you in there."

We did just what Greg wanted us to do; we were given a short break after the first thirty minutes of recording.

"You are doing fantastic, not being biased but you are doing better than what Peggy did." Shane said, we remained together in the studio alone whilst the others left.

I sat down on a stool in the studio, "So I'm not doing a bad job?"

"Far from it." He said handing me the drink bottle I had been sipping from between takes.

I took a sip, "Thank you Shane, for helping to make this possible."

He stood there in front of me, resting his hand of my knees and looked directly in my eyes.

"You mean everything to me, Mitchie Torres. Don't forget that." He said softly, leaning in and kissing me.

Pulling away I looked into his eyes, "Shane, I lo-"

"Hey your mom wanted photos remember." Caitlyn interrupted (unintentionally) coming into the studio with Nate and Jason, camera in hand.

She took one of Shane and me and one of me with all the guys.

Jason then grabbed the camera off her to take one of her with me, Shane and Nate.

I then switched with Jason and took a photo of the four of them and finally I took one of just Caitlyn with Nate.

Dave and Greg returned and took one of the five of us before we got back to work.

I recorded the first part of the song on my own a few times and for good measure Shane and I recorded once more together.

"That's a wrap you too." Greg announced clapping, "Now we are just going to have to record the instruments and get Caitlyn back in to help me mix it afterwards."

We came out of the recording room and he shook both our hands, "I think we are going to make this the next single, after 'Play My Music'."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, even though this hasn't been mixed together I can tell that this will sell."

I was so happy; Shane squeezed my hand and smiled down at me.

I knew I had definitely fallen for him.

...

Caitlyn stayed back to begin the editing process with Greg and Nate stayed with her.

Jason and Shane dropped me off to see Peggy and Caitlyn at a shopping mall where the two were waiting at the entrance for me.

I said goodbye to Shane and Jason and hoped out the car and went over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mitchie." Peggy said hugging me.

"Hi." Tess said, hugging me as well to my surprise.

I stepped back and she was in flashy clothes of course, I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Let's go shop." I said.

We headed into the mall and visited various shops.

"So how was recording?" Tess asked.

"It was great, it only ended up taking a bit over an hour. I can't wait to hear the final outcome."

"I know how you feel." Peggy said.

We spent the next hour shopping until Shane came to pick the three of us up and took us back to the recording studio to get Caitlyn.

We left out shopping bags in the car and all went to the studio that Shane and I recorded in earlier.

Caitlyn was there sitting next to Nate and Jason (who had beaten us back to the studio in his own car), and Greg and Dave were chatting to themselves.

Caitlyn and Tess seemed hesitant with each other but managed a 'hello'.

"Okay boys, now that your back we have something to show you. 'Video Girl' is complete and we were waiting until after 'This Is Me' was recorded to show you as we knew you two would be eager to record first." He said, indicating Shane and myself.

Peggy sat down next to Caitlyn; whilst Tess, Shane and I stood.

Greg hit a few buttons of his computer and a catchy beat began to play.

_"You met her at work  
But you should've known better  
It's gonna suck  
When the camera stops rollin'  
And you find out soon  
That the treatment wasn't worth it_

_They're all the same,  
They all want the money  
They're all insane,  
They live for fame, honey  
They laugh at you  
When you're not even being funny_

_Well I've been here before  
And I've seen firsthand and front row seat  
This little thing they call  
A video girl_

_Video girl,  
Rocked my world for a whole two seconds  
And now I know  
I'm not about to be another victim  
Of video girl syndrome  
Get out of my face  
Get out of my space  
Get some class  
And kiss the past  
I'm not about to be another victim  
Of video girl syndrome_

_You know it's bad  
When your momma doesn't like her  
All your friends sayin' she's a liar  
Never ending phone call's not enough  
(It's not enough, it's never enough)  
Move to LA  
Got no talent  
Not even like you won a Miss Teen Pageant  
Daddy pays your bills but you still whine_

_Well I've been here before  
__And I've seen firsthand and front row seat  
__What happens to him next  
__(What happens to him next?)  
__When he gets in the hands  
__Of a_

_Video girl,  
__Rocked my world for a whole two seconds  
__And now I know  
__I'm not about to be another victim  
__Of video girl syndrome  
__Get out of my face  
__Get out of my space  
__Get some class  
__And kiss the past  
__I'm not about to be another victim  
__Of video girl syndrome_

_You are never gonna see me miss her  
__Video Girl Syndrome  
__I'm not gonna be another victim  
__Of video girl syndrome_

_Yeah, oh, hey_

_Video girl,  
__Rocked my world for a whole two seconds  
__And now I know  
__I'm not about to be another victim  
__(Won't be a victim)  
__Of video girl syndrome  
__Get out of my face  
__Get out of my space  
__Get some class  
__And kiss the past  
__I'm not about to be another victim  
__Of video girl syndrome  
__I won't be a victim  
__Of video girl syndrome"_

It was good, amazingly good. It was sure to be a hit.

"That is awesome!"Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Who is the video girl?" Peggy asked.

"That would be Alison Belle." Shane answered.

"Oh my god, she is such a bit...diva." Tess corrected herself.

"You know her?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, she opened for my mom on tour last year. She thought she was all that and was all 'look at me I'm a famous singer, I used to date Shane Gray, I'm better than you. I'm so hot!'" She imitated Alison, making the boys laugh. Obviously this was actually how Alison acted.

"You are Tess Tyler right? TJ Tyler's daughter?"

"Yes, and you are?" She asked.

"Greg Adams, the producer. I have an idea and I'm sure the boy would go along with this. How do you feel about imitating Alison saying stuff like you just did and we'll overlay it over the song?"

"I don't want to intrude." She said. I was surprised I thought she would have leapt at the opportunity to record let alone record to be in one of Connect 3's songs.

"It's a great idea. You wouldn't be intruding." Shane said sincerely.

Tess smiled, "What do you want me to say?"

...

After around ten minutes of Tess recording a number of different things, Greg and the boys had decided on the final recording they wanted to use.

We left the room for twenty minutes as they mixed it in and we amused ourselves.

Caitlyn and Tess hadn't really said a work to each other; they still held a grudge I guess.

We were called back in to hear the newly edited final piece.

As the song started to play Tess' voice ran through the speakers.

_"O-M-G, did you hear? I dated one of Connect 3. That is so hot!"_

The rest of the song played.

"I love it." Jason said.

"Yeah, we have to use it." Nate agreed.

"I'm happy to help and also to get back at Alison as well. She stole my dressing room on tour." Tess said frowning.

"Why would you need a dressing room if you weren't even singing?" Jason asked confused.

"I'm female, duh."

...

After going to dinner and TJ Tyler's concert later that night, the four of us girls decided to hang back at the hotel Tess was staying at.

Her mom was busy in an interview in her room so we were in Tess' room, eating ice-cream from room service.

"Glad to know you are eating good food now." Caitlyn said to Tess.

"Yeah, not worried about the carbs?" I smirked at her.

"No, I'm not anymore. I should enjoy life and that includes eating the good stuff." She answered.

Caitlyn smiled at her, "Tess, I want to put everything behind us. I mean, I know we have fought non-stop since we stopped being friends, but we are both muature women who should be able to get along."

I was seriously impressed with her; she really was mature to be able to say that after the history that she had with Tess.

"I agree, friends?" Tess asked.

"Friends." Caitlyn agreed.

...

TJ Tyler's limousine driver dropped Caitlyn and I back at the apartment later that night.

Jason was in bed already, Shane was watching television and Nate was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Hungry?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, a bit."

"You cook?"

"Let's just say Shane burns everything he tries to make and Jason, well enough said. Last time Jason attempted to cook he almost burnt the whole building down."

Caitlyn giggled at this.

"He's being serious, Caitlyn. He was too busy staring at a couple birds outside the window. We had to call in the fire brigade and everything." Shane said seriously.

"Oh, god." Caitlin gasped, her whole demeanour suddenly changed. "No one was hurt were they?"

"No, everyone was fine." Nate told her placing his pancakes on a plate.

"You mind if I send Sierra an email?" I asked Shane.

"Not at all."

I followed him to his room and he pulled out a shiny Apple laptop from under his bed.

He opened it up, connected to the internet for me and passed it over.

I sat down on his bed and signed into my email.

"I'm just going to go get ready for bed." He kissed me on the cheek and grabbed a pile of clothes and went in his bathroom.

I wrote Sierra a long detailed message about recording the song and what had been happening at school.

As I hit send, Shane came out in some sweats and a loose singlet top.

"You want a shower as well?" He asked.

"No, I had one this morning. I'll just have one when I wake up. It's been a long day." I said shutting his laptop.

"Not to sound like a teenage guy or anything but did you want to sleep in here tonight? I like having you close to me."

I smiled, "Same here. I hate leaving you, you know."

"I do too. How do you fancy meeting my family for dinner tomorrow night?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Oh my god, what am I going to wear? What if they don't like me?" I panicked.

"Chill, Mitch." He chuckled. "I'll take you shopping for clothes and I'm sure they'll love you. Plus you're the one who wanted to meet them." He reminded me.

I nodded, "Okay, well I'm just going to get changed, I'll be back."

"So you'll stay here?" He asked.

I nodded, "Be right back, Pop Star."

Before he had a chance to attempt to correct me I went into the guest room to get changed.

Caitlyn came in a minute later, to get changed as well.

"Nate and I are going to watch some television; I'm just going to get more comfy and change. You and Shane want to watch with us?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go talk with Shane for a bit and go to sleep."

"In his room or ours?

"His and don't worry I won't do anything."

"I know Mitchie, night." She hugged me and I went back to Shane's room.

He was lying down under the covers, "Told you I'd be back."

He smiled and pulled half the covers back so I could get in.

I got in and moved straight into his embrace, he put the covers up over me and held me in his arms.

"Your hair smells like apples." He commented a minute later.

"You're smelling my hair?" I asked looking up at him.

"Maybe."

I rested my head back in the crook of his neck.

Strangely I couldn't fall asleep as easy as I thought I would after having such a tiring day, "Shane?" I asked softly a little while later once I felt drowsy.

No response, just his steady-breathing indicating that he was already asleep.

"I love you." I whispered, finally letting sleep consume me.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww :)**

**Oh and any thoughts on JONAS that premiered the other night?**


	15. Chapter 15

No comments to all my wonderful reviewers tonight. I'm almost falling asleep as I edited the final things on here.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Tess talking at the start of Video Girl is actually Meaghan Jette Martin (who plays Tess) in the actual song ;)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 15**

"Mitchie, Shane. Wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Jason standing there with a tray in his arms.

"What time is it?" I asked letting out a yawn and sitting upright.

"It's ten. Nate sent me in here because he made you two some omelettes." He answered me, indicating the tray he was holding, that I now noticed had some food on it.

Shane sat up at this, "Give me food."

"Typical guy." I sighed.

Jason handed us the tray of food and left us, "Thanks Jason, thanks Nate." I yelled out.

"So we'll go get you some clothes later on. That way you can't panic or blame me for not telling you to bring any." Shane said sticking a mouthful of the omelette, which was on his fork, into his mouth.

"Okay, but I promised my mom I'd do some homework while I was here. She made me bring it." I groaned, rolling my eyes before I took a bite off my own omelette.

"What subject?"

"Calculus, the worst subject that exists."

"Really? I did calculus and I really didn't mind it."

"Wait a minute? Good at music, good at school work?"

"Well we had a private tutor before we graduated because we were on the road and such. Tutors can focus on just you instead of worrying about a whole class. Jason managed to graduate, god knows how, a year before Nate and myself because he's older. So then it was only Nate and I needing to study meaning only two of us to focus on."

"So you can help me with my homework?" I suggested.

"Of course, but after I take you shopping."

"Deal."

...

After much insisting, I bought the dress I wanted myself, despite Shane's protests.

"This just means next time, I can buy you a whole store if I like." He pouted.

I laughed.

I picked out a deep purple knee-length dress that was silky and accentuated my curves.

"You need shoes." Shane said as we walked past an extremely expensive shoes store.

"Shane, no." I warned him.

"You bought the dress, I'm buying the shoes." He said pulling me into the store.

"How about these ones?" He asked grabbing a black pair of stunning gladiator heels.

"They are gorgeous. You really are a girl; you have a sense of style." I joked.

"Ha ha, try them on." He said.

I checked the size, which happened to be mine.

I put them on and walked around a little bit.

"They look good." Shane complimented me.

"I like them." I declared.

"They're yours then."

I took the shoes off; I thanked him, not wanting to start a fight.

We went to the counter where an older woman served us, grabbing a box and placing the shoes inside.

"You're Shane Gray of Connect 3 right?" She asked handing back Shane's credit card.

"Yes."

"Well my daughter is a huge fan, you wouldn't mind signing something for her would you?"

"No, of course not." He replied smiling.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen handing it over to him for him to sign.

"There, you go." He said handing it back.

"Thank you." She said taking it, she then handed me the bag she had placed my shoes in.

"Have a nice day both of you."

We walked out of the store and headed towards the car park.

"That was nice of you." I said.

"Well signing that little scrap of paper will make her daughter's day. Fans are so rewarding, I mean, we'd be no where without them."

"I'm surprised none of them have noticed you today through your sunnies." I said pulling them off him and putting them on myself.

He pulled me in closer to him as we entered the car park.

"You excited about tonight?"

"Yes and no. I mean, my parents accept you. Okay my mom does, but dad is getting there. He just doesn't want me to get hurt again." I explained, "I just want your family to accept me."

"I'm sure they will." He said reassuringly.

After getting home, Shane helped me with my assignment which didn't take too long as he was able to explain things to me in a way I could understand.

"I'm impressed. I never knew I was dating someone so intelligent." I winked at him.

"Someone so talented and good-looking?" He went on.

"And so cocky and conceited." I added, smiling.

"What did your mom have to say?" He questioned me, ignoring comment.

My mom had called me when we got home from shopping.

"She asked about the recording and what I was up to today."

"What did you say about today?"

"That I had gone shopping and was having dinner with your family tonight. I'm pretty sure she'd rather find out what I'm doing than seeing it in a magazine a couple of days later."

"Which brings me to my next question, our publicist wants us to do an interview with 'Pop Informer Magazine' about our relationship next week. She claims we haven't been public enough."

"Like a full-on interview?"

"Yes and a photo shoot."

"Really? Of course I'll do it." I said excitedly.

"It just means you have to meet our publicist."

"Well she wanted me to do an interview with you; she can't be that bad can it?"

"I can guarantee you she doesn't want us together. She doesn't like us distracted in any way at all. She wants our career to be our only priority in life."

"Well, I don't care." I stated honestly.

"Well then neither do I."

...

Shane squeezed my hand reassuringly as we approached the front door of his parent's home.

It was on a busy street on the Upper East Side, it must have been worth a fortune.

The outside looked gorgeous and I was sure it would be on the inside as well.

"You will be fine." He said, kissing my forehead.

"It's now or never."

He intertwined his hand with mine, my other hand clasping onto a bunch of lillies (which were his mom's favourite).

He rang the door bell and we didn't have to wait long for the door to be answered.

"Shane, I've missed you. I can't believe I missed you when you came over last!" The girl, that I presumed was his sister, gushed whilst hugging him.

She had dark hair like her brother's hair; it was curly and travelled down to her waist. She was slim and slightly taller than me. She had bright blue eyes, unlike Shane's dark ones, she was quite attractive.

"Savannah, this is Mitchie. Mitchie, my sister Savannah."

"Nice to meet you, Mitchie." She said smiling genuinely, reaching out and shaking my hand.

We were ushered inside and sure enough the house was gorgeous.

White marble floors, a chandelier in the entrance, a white grand piano and long glorious staircase.

"We have company!" Savannah yelled.

We walked into another room which was the living room.

There were a few couches and a widescreen television hanging on the wall, a fireplace underneath it.

Savannah excused herself quickly to go and get some drinks for us.

Shane and I sat down on one of the couches, one of his arms around me.

"She likes you." Shane said.

"Thank god. I really hope I don't break anything though." I said looking around at all the expensive looking decorations. His family were clearly well off; I wasn't sure if that was because of Shane being famous or not though.

"Shane, sweetie."

I looked over to see a middle-aged man and woman approaching us.

Shane's mom had blue eyes; obviously Savannah got them from her, and shoulder-length curly dark-brown hair.

His dad, had short black hair with deep brown eyes like Shane.

Both of them were quite tall and slim also.

"This much be Mitchie." Shane's dad said as his mom gave Shane a hug. I got up on my feet and said hello, passing the flowers to her.

"Yes, this is Mitchie. Mitchie these are my parents." He introduced us.

"These flowers are gorgeous! It's nice to finally meet you, we have heard so much about you. Shane hasn't stopped talking about you and when he told me you wanted to meet us I was thrilled that I'd get to meet you." His mom said, giving me a quick hug surprisingly.

"It's nice to meet you as well." I said politely, as his mom let go of me.

I looked over at Shane, who had a hint of crimson on his cheeks.

"Now where is that brother of yours?" Shane's dad asked him.

"How would I know?" Shane laughed.

Savannah came back in with a jug full of water and set it down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

We all sat down, Shane had his arm securely around me again and we were asked about how we met at Camp Rock.

"Let's just say, I was acting like how I was back before I went to camp and I stormed into the kitchen when Mitchie was helping out her mom and I was quite rude to her and she called me out on it."

"Wait, you knew that was me?" I asked, shocked.

"What do you mean, Mitchie?" Savannah asked me.

"I flung flour onto my face so no one could recognize me because I was helping my mom in the kitchen and didn't want anyone to know at the time. When did you realize it was me?" I asked turning back to Shane.

"Well after calling me a jerk the first few hundred times, I connected it together."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

He shrugged, "You know now." He smiled at me, making a smile appear on my own face.

Shane's brother walked in at this, he was an average height for his age and looked quite similar to Shane, just with shorter hair. He was definitely a younger version of his older brother.

"Mitchie, dear this is Andrew." Shane's mom said as her son sat down next to Savannah.

"It's nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"Yeah, you too." He replied, sounding kind of annoyed.

I looked up at Shane who was staring at his brother with a blank expression.

"Shane told me you were recording a duet together." His mom said, breaking the tension.

"Yes, we recorded yesterday actually." I answered her. She seemed really interested but I could tell Andrew was just watching me, critical of everything I was saying.

"It was Mitchie's song that she wrote and performed at Final Jam. The guys and I recorded a song with the Peggy, the winner, the other day." Shane told them.

"So Mitchie didn't win?" Andrew asked suddenly, he looked happy at this.

"No, I kind of interrupted her singing during her performance and sang the rest of the song with her. So she couldn't really win." Shane explained, it sounded like Andrew already knew this though.

He sat there with a smug look on his face after that, which Shane ignored yet I couldn't help but notice. Shane's mom and dad seemed to like me as well as his older sister, yet his younger brother really seemed to dislike me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as we all got up and headed to the dining room, which had a long table with twelve seats along it, for dinner.

I sat down in between Shane and Savannah and we dug in to some delicious pasta that his mom had made.

"This is really good." I complimented her between mouthfuls.

"Thanks, dear. It's one of my own recipes. I love cooking."

"You'd get along well with my mom, she is a caterer. I like cooking as well, I learnt from her."

"Sounds like you and me need to cook something together then." She said smiling.

Shane reached for my hand under the table; he looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes which were sparkling. I guessed he was happy that I was getting along with his mother.

"I'll tell you what; Shane's birthday is not this coming Saturday but the one after. We always have a special dinner at home for our birthdays, how about you and I make his cake?" His mom suggested as we ate desert.

"Definitely, I'd love it." I hadn't known it would be his birthday in only two weeks, he hadn't mentioned it to me. Perhaps because of the fact there was an age-gap of two years in our relationship.

Andrew avoided eye-contact with me for the remainder of dinner and throughout desert.

"I'll talk to him later." Shane whispered in my ear as I ate my last mouthful of cheesecake.

"I'm just going to show Mitchie my room." Shane said in his normal tone of voice, pulling away from my ear.

"Okay, we'll just be in the living room." Shane's dad said.

We got up and headed back towards the main entrance and ascended up the staircase.

"How long have you guys been living here?"

"Since just after the band's first tour, I used the money to help my parent's find a place they deserved. They moved here to help me follow my dreams as well as for dad's job, it was the least I could do."

We travelled along a long hallway and came to the very last door, "This was where I lived up until I turned eighteen. The guys and I then all moved in together." He swung the door open.

It reminded me a lot of his room at his apartment but smaller. There was a desk with a computer on it instead of a laptop and had his own bathroom here as well. There was a much smaller wardrobe in comparison and one single acoustic guitar in the corner of his room.

"Only one guitar." I commented, thinking there would be more.

"My first guitar, I only play it on special occasions now."

I sat down on his bed, "Your family are nice, they are really making me feel welcome. Well...except for Andrew anyway."

"I don't know what is wrong with him; he usually is supportive of all my decisions."

I frowned as he sat down next to me.

"Mitchie, you're the best decision I've made." He guaranteed me, placing one hand on my cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into me, smashing my lips against his.

We came back downstairs ten minutes later, after fixing up our messy hair. We had begun making out on Shane's bed until it dawned on me that his parents were downstairs waiting for us.

"About time you two returned." Andrew muttered as we came into the living room, he was sitting there on his own. I assumed the rest of the family were cleaning up after dinner.

"That's it Andrew, what is your problem?" Shane demanded.

"She's the problem. She's just like the other one." He spat, not bothering to look at me.

"Don't...don't you ever compare Mitchie to her." Shane said firmly, I could tell he was getting angry. I couldn't say anything, I was too frozen to speak or move.

"Why shouldn't I? Isn't it obvious she's doing the same thing as Alison did to you? She is going to use you to get famous and then drop you as soon as she makes a name for herself."

"She would never do that, she never asked to record with me, the label wanted her to." Shane shouted at his brother, he was extremely angry now, I hadn't seen him like this before.

"Shane, you were a mess last time, you're my brother and I love you and I don't want to see you like that again. She will only end up hurting you."

"She has a name! It's Mitchie, Mitchie Torres. Mitchie is the girl with the voice, the girl who made me Shane again. She means everything to me and I can't help it if you can't see that!"

The two brothers stood there looking at each other for a short period of time.

"Whatever, man." Andrew said walking out the room, leaving us there alone.

"Mitch, I'm sorry." Shane apologized, taking me in his arms.

"It's not your fault. I'm just sorry he can't trust me."

"I am too; usually I'm the one looking out for him because he is the baby of the family. He is like my best friend; he is trying to look out for me."

We carried on with the rest of the evening minus Andrew; Shane's mom gave me a few sympathetic glances.

"I'll see you soon, Mitchie." His mom said hugging me as we were about to leave.

"I'm sorry about Andrew, he will come around." Shane's dad told me.

"Yeah, I hope so." Shane said.

"He will, once he sees you two are serious." Savannah assured the both of us.

And I was serious about Shane, I knew I loved him. We had been together for almost two months now which wasn't a lot of time, so I wasn't sure if he felt the same as I did.

**Push the review button...you know you wanna ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

A new chapter is here!

ersy: thanks, more is here  
Just me: updating as soon as I can. I have a few chapters after this one totally ready, it's just a matter of putting them on here and doing a final check. Good to know you think i'm updating fast :)  
Snowee: yeah, his brother will see her for who she is. the publicist isn't too bad, just a bitch haha  
ColourfulCrayons410: here it is  
Eloisel54: thank you so much, and yes he will come around  
Me: what do you mean when you say far into the sex thing? I don't plan for them having sex for quite a long time. Like way into the future.  
JelliBeen: nah, he is just looking out for his bro. I've only read a couple Camp Rock fics and the sister always dislikes Mitchie lol. Glad to know you like my story.  
Remember the Phantom: continuing now.  
winx rocks: yay, thank you. here is a new chapter for you.  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: thank you. And I will be waiting for your review. I love em :)  
brucas224: haha, you review the same thing for most my chapters lol  
hayella: thanks, and I sent you a message. not sure if you got it... I will fix it up eventually, need to get around to it haha.  
heartbreakerginny: thanks :D

49 favs and 83 alerts - thank you **so** much.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 16**

I returned to school on Monday, not having a clue as to what I should get my boyfriend for his birthday in two weeks time.

Caitlyn suggested writing him a song and performing it on his birthday. I liked the sound of that, it's not like I could really get him any material goods anyway. He could afford to buy his own island if he really wanted one.

"Miss Torres, could I please see you after class?" My teacher asked politely, looking up from the schoolwork that she was currently marking.

I waited, slightly nervous as to what my teacher could want and was relieved when the bell rang. I took my time to gather my things as the rest of my class piled out of the classroom. Once everyone was out of the room I approached my teacher at the front of the room.

"Mitchie your work has improved dramatically since the test last week, you seem to have a thorough understanding of the work I set out for you to do." She said indicating my assignment that was in front of her. It was the work that Shane had helped me out with before we went to his parent's house for dinner.

"My boyfriend is good at calculus, he explained everything to me. I understand things more now." I said honestly.

"Ah yes, Shane Gray. I saw a clip of you singing with him at a concert on YouTube. My daughter is a huge fan of Connect 3 and showed me. You have been on Hot Tunes a fair bit as well. Are you serious about him?"

"Yes." I answered slightly annoyed that she would ask something about my personal life.

"Just don't lose your down to earth nature, Mitchie. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt." She seemed sincere.

"I know, my dad has been like that to me but he mostly accepts my relationship with Shane now."

"I know I'm going to sound like your parents but make sure you keep up your studies, they are important."

"I know."

She handed me back my assignment which I could now see had an A-plus in the corner.

"You deserved it, Mitchie. If you need anything just let me know, I know what it is like being with someone who can't always be with. My husband lives in England half the time for his work, it's hard but we manage."

"Thank you and just not for the mark." I smiled as I left the classroom.

My parents were proud of me when I told them what I got on my assignment. My dad was impressed that Shane had been able to explain it all to me.

"Tell your pop star that he is welcome to come down here sometime this week for dinner to celebrate your mark." My dad said.

"He has a concert on Wednesday and a television appearance Thursday, I'll see if he can make it on Friday or tomorrow maybe."

I called Shane to let him know of my grade as soon as I got upstairs.

"Well done, I'm proud of you, Mitch."

"Well it was thanks to you."

"I explained it to you, you did the actual work." He retorted.

"Well dad told me to invite you over for dinner one day this week to celebrate, so I was thinking tomorrow or Friday because I know you're busy Wednesday and Thursday."

"Wait, your dad invited me?"

"Yeah, my dad." I repeated.

"Hopefully he won't sit there glaring at me most the time again." He laughed.

"So you'll come?"

"Yeah, Friday is probably better. That way I can bring you here for our interview the next day myself."

"Oh yeah, what time is it at?"

"I think at one, so you can sleep in, Mitch."

"So I can sleep in? More like so you can Pop Star." I corrected him.

"Well that and so I can spend more time with you."

"Have you spoken to your brother since the other night?" I asked concerned.

"Only briefly when I went over yesterday, we didn't really talk much. Savannah wants to hang out with you though. She likes you."

"I just wish your brother did too." I admitted softly.

"He will eventually. I'm sure he will."

I just wished he'd accept me already, I could tell it was hurting Shane to be torn between his girlfriend and his brother.

...

Connect 3 were in LA for their show and interview later in the week, I had watched the interview and I was brought up again.

"So you and Mitchie are being called 'Smitchie'." The interviewer grinned and a paparazzi picture of Shane and I shopping from the weekend appeared on a screen behind them, "How's she taking all this?"

"She taking it well, she isn't with me for the fame; she's with me for who I am. The fame just happens to come with it."

"Nate, you are dating one of Mitchie's friends?" A picture of Nate carrying a sleeping Caitlyn in his arms appeared.

"Yes, I am." He said with a goofy smile on his face. That boy was clearly smitten.

"And you two have been dubbed as 'Naitlyn', I believe."

Caitlyn and me were watching the interview together and laughed at our couple names.

"Maybe we can be the next 'Brangelina'." Caitlyn joked.

...

I got to my lockers a little late after school on Friday and was surprised to see Shane leaning against them.

There were girls crowded near him, deliberating on whether or not to approach him.

"What a pleasant surprise." I smiled, kissing him lightly before opening my locker.

"Well the guys and I finished early today so I came here early to pick you up."

"Where are the guys?"

"Nate is already out with Caitlyn at the car. He was trying to avoid a bunch of freshmen until Caitlyn came to his rescue."

"And Jason?" I pressed on; putting my books away and putting the ones I needed in my bag.

"He opted to stay home and see his family tonight." He answered a sad smile on his face.

"What, why?"

"He said he understands that us couples need alone time. We should find him someone, he deserves someone special."

"He does." I agreed.

Shane grabbed my bag out of my hand and slung it over his shoulder and held my hand with his free one.

He led me down the hallway and we just had to pass the one person who was at their locker that I didn't want Shane running into.

"Hi Mitchie." Ryan said hesitantly, waving at me slowly with his hand.

"Hi." I replied, quieter than normal.

Shane went to stop but I pulled him along as I continued to walk.

"Who was that?" He asked as we got outside.

"Later."

He studied the expression on my face and didn't ask again.

"Where's your Hummer?" I asked quickly, scanning the near empty car park, not seeing it there.

"While we were in LA I went home and had my other car shipped over so it could be here by today. I've missed it, it's my baby."

"I thought I was your baby." I pouted.

"Yeah, you are. It's just my other baby. Don't get me wrong, I love the Hummer but sometimes I like driving with the top down, feeling the breeze in my hair."

It wasn't hard to see which car was his, it was a shiny black two-door Mercedes Benz, it was definitely a recent model. The top was already down with Caitlyn and Nate sitting in the back waiting for us. It certainly outdid Brianna's car which was parked a few spaces away.

"Wow, I'm getting my license just so I can drive this thing." I teased, "Hey Nate."

"Hey Mitchie." Nate said putting his arm around Caitlyn; they looked so cute and comfy in the back of the convertible.

Shane opened my door for me and I got in and put my seatbelt on and he placed my bag down on the car floor by my feet.

That's when Brianna and Ryan came out, he seemed kind of distant from her, as they headed to her car.

I looked at Shane who was just getting in the driver seat, Nate passed him the keys and that's when realization hit his face.

"That's him, isn't it?" He asked me tensely.

I nodded and Ryan looked over at me.

Brianna saw this and decided to waltz over, "Shane, Nate, you two are here again?" Ryan was hot at her heels.

Shane put his hands on the wheel and gripped it tightly.

"Shane, please calm down." I begged him.

Brianna and Ryan were standing on my side of the car now, Ryan was staring at Shane and Shane was glaring daggers at him. Nate and Caitlyn remained silent in the back, Caitlyn knew all about Ryan and I assumed she had told Nate as he remained silent.

"So Shane, you doing any concerts around here anytime soon?" She was clearly flirting with him, batting her eyelashes, in front of me and her own boyfriend no less.

"Most likely." He said, trying to control himself.

"Well Mitchie, you will let us know right because we would love to go." Ryan said looking at me.

"Don't talk to her." Shane snarled.

"Not to be rude but it's a free country." He said boldly.

At this Shane opened his car down, and leapt out.

Nate was quick enough to jump out of the car, not using the door, and was able to grab Shane just before he was able to get to Ryan. He held Shane's arms back behind him and Shane stopped where he was but Nate didn't let go.

"You are the biggest dickhead on this planet!" Shane yelled at Ryan.

I jumped out the car, using the door, "I think you two should just leave." I said firmly to Brianna and Ryan, before either one could respond to Shane.

I went to Shane and held his face in my hands, "Look at me Shane." I demanded him as Brianna and Ryan reluctantly left us.

"I'm glad he dumped me, because I was able to find you and be with you."

This comforted him and he relaxed at my touch, Nate let go of him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie. I just, I don't know how to explain why I reacted like this." He murmured in my ear.

"It's okay." I said gently, "Let's go." I said pulling away and getting back in the car.

We dropped Caitlyn and Nate off at Caitlyn's house and then returned to mine, Shane held my hand the whole time, driving with just his left hand.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He apologized as we went into my house.

"You didn't. Don't worry about him, he's my history, you're my future."

...

We didn't mention what had happened for the rest of the night, my parents came home and we all had dinner together as planned.

"Shane, I know I may seem like the over-protective father but I want to thank you. I haven't ever seen Mitchie so happy and I know it's because of you." My dad said as the four of us were sitting down watching television together after dinner.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me to know you are happy that I'm dating your daughter." Shane said beaming.

"You are still sleeping on the couch." My dad said seriously.

"Of course." Shane said.

I snuggled in closer to him, I didn't want to go to bed and leave him out here.

My parents left us a while later to go to bed and let us have some alone time.

I grabbed a pillow and blankets out of the downstairs closet and Shane went out to his car to grab some clothes.

I set them down on the couch and went upstairs to get changed into some sweats and a tank top.

I came downstairs to see Shane already changed, in sweats and a shirt.

We watched more television until I could feel myself dozing off in his arms.

"Mitchie, I think you need to go to bed." Shane murmured, shaking me gently.

"I'm not tired." I lied.

My yawn two seconds later gave me away.

"Your dad actually likes me now; I don't want him to change his mind by finding us sleeping down here together in the morning."

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Mitchie, that means you have to get up." He chuckled a moment later because I hadn't moved at all.

I groaned.

"Okay, baby. Put your arms around my neck." He instructed.

Once I did so, he easily scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs into my bedroom.

"I'll see you in the morning." He told me setting me down and pulling my blankets up over me.

He gave me a longing kiss and I almost instantly fell asleep.

...

The next morning we left in the Mercedes to go to the interview, I was yawning a lot.

"See if someone could take their hands of their boyfriend they wouldn't be so tired." He teased me.

"Leave me alone." I yawned, "You love it anyway."

"I do." He winked at me, "So you ready to meet the publicist from hell?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." I shrugged.

We arrived earlier than expected meeting up with Dave at the front of a nice building and were lead through a hallway into a big open room where there was a huge white backdrop set up with a lot of photography equipment as well as racks full of clothes.

"I'm James and I'll be your photographer." A tall thin man in his thirties introduced himself.

"I'm Mary, I am the stylist." A girl in her late twenties said, appearing next to James.

We said hello to both of them.

"Oh, you two are here already." A girl with flaming red wavy hair said, sounding completely uninterested.

"That's Alyssa." Shane said under his breath so I only I could here.

"So this must be Michelle."

"Actually I prefer Mitchie." I said nicely."

"So 'Pop Informer Magazine' is here. You'll do your interview over there on that couch and afterwards you'll have your photo shoot." She said pointing over to a set of couches. She really didn't seem to notice me there and was only talking to Shane.

"That's her being nice to you." Shane said once we were out of her ear-shot.

I mentally made a note to myself; we definitely could not try and set her up with Jason.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

50 favs, 87 alerts and 10,081 hits so far! Wow!

Snowee: I want a Shane!  
LuckyxxStar: thanks ;)  
winx rocks: updating now for you  
ersy: haha, thanks  
Just me: best ever? thank you so much. Maybe I should kill em...nah, that may be a little mean. Then again...  
JelliBeen: I like protective Shane, I love all different Shanes hehe. Jason will have someone soon ;)  
Kadence1: she's just a bitch trying to do her job. and doing her job is making sure the guys look good and two younger teenage girls don;t really help.  
Eloisel54: thanks, here it is.  
hsmfancrazy: of course he stood up for her :)  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed : I just had a Ralph Wiggum flash back haha. "I'm Idaho!" lol. Ryan is a dick. Oh I watched the new episode, I love the Pizza Girl song!  
heartbreakerginny: here is some more :)  
hayella: very interesting lol. Hope you like this next one.

I don't think there is anything I have to mention. I'm sure someone will remind me after reading this if there is.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 17**

"Tell us about yourself, Mitchie." Judy of 'Pop Informer Magazine' asked.

"Well I'm Mitchie Torres; I'm sixteen and a junior at high school back in New Jersey." I replied smiling.

"So there is an age gap between you and Shane?"

"Well yes, but of just over two years." Shane jumped in.

"Which some would find big as your still young, Mitchie."

"Well yes, Shane is almost nineteen but he acts like a fifteen year old half the time." I joked, "My parents, his parents and our friends accept it so that is all that matters to me." I purposely didn't mention Shane's siblings because of Andrew.

"So were you born and raised in Jersey?"

"Yes, I've lived in the same house most my life, except when I was about three and spent a year in Spain and also I spent some time in Dallas."

"Why Spain?" Judy questioned me.

"I have Spanish heritage, my mom is Spanish." I explained.

"Do you speak the language?"

"Yes, although I'm not that fluent."

"I know your mom is Spanish but I never knew you could speak it." Shane said, intrigued.

"You never asked." I laughed.

"So tell us about Camp Rock, we hear the two of you got together there?"

"Well it wasn't until the end of camp that we got together actually." I corrected her.

"We had become friends over the course of camp; I had heard Mitchie singing when I first got there but didn't know it was her. It wasn't until she sang the song, which I had heard, at Final Jam that I realized she was the girl I was searching for."

"Yeah, he interrupted my song and began singing the song that was inspired by my song that he heard me sing. The two songs meshed together well and fit in together rather nicely."

"Any chance we will see this performance?" Judy questioned asked.

"Most likely one day, my Uncle Brown who runs the camp always films Final Jam."

"I haven't seen it." I said, making Shane chuckle.

"So you said your song, Mitchie?" Judy questioned me.

I nodded.

"You write songs?"

"Yes, I have been for a while now."

"Any plans on recording in the future?"

I recalled the conversation we had with Dave and Alyssa just before we sat down for the interview, we were allowed to mention the duet but not to say that I would most likely be offered a recording contract.

"Actually, we recently recorded the duet we sang at Final Jam and it will be on Connect 3's album." Shane answered.

"Any word on when it will be released?" She asked.

"Well it will be our second single and our first single is coming out next week, so it will probably be a few weeks or so. The label is really keen to get it out as soon as possible."

I beamed at this.

"So it was at camp that you helped change Shane?"

"I didn't really change him; I just kind of helped him realize who he used to be and why he loved his music so much."

"I had a slump you could say up until camp. Now I'm back to who I use to be and me and the guys are able to play music that was like our old stuff, which we are all pleased about."

"So when is the album coming out?"

"On the 17th of December, right before Christmas."

There were a few more questions until we were done and we said goodbye before being ushered off to get ready for the photo shoot.

My hair was left straight and my make-up was done to look simple and natural, thanks to the stylist I had met earlier.

I picked out a pair of dark jeans with some knee-high boots as well as a black shirt covered with a short red jacket.

I came out changed and saw Shane who had his hair straight (of course) and he was wearing black skinny-legs with a pair of converse and a black shirt that had a red pattern on the front.

The photo shoot was fun; music was playing as the photographer took photos of us together.

Shane had his arms around me for most of them and we were smiling widely.

We were told to be creative and that's when Shane decided to lift me up in the air and spin around, causing me to giggle hysterically.

He set me down and I jumped on his back, like a piggy-back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then he turned his head to kiss me on the cheek.

We spent the next ten minutes mucking around like this until we were told we were finished and able to go.

"Great work guys." Dave complimented us as we were about to leave.

Alyssa was over talking to the photographer, not bothering to come over and say goodbye even though we were leaving.

"Tell Alyssa we said bye." Shane said, noticing me glancing over at her.

"Alyssa doesn't seem to like me." I said as we got into his car.

"Alyssa doesn't like anyone really. She is very goal-orientated, kind of like Nate. Well before he got with Caitlyn, he hasn't been as bad since then."

Caitlyn had gone into mix Shane and my duet with Greg later that day. The boys and their band had recorded all their instruments earlier in the week so now it just needed its final editing.

"I just hope your brother will be okay with me on your birthday." I said dejectedly.

Before starting the engine Shane leant over and kissed me briefly, "He'd be crazy not to."

...

"Mitchie say something in Spanish." Shane whined later that night after I came back from shopping with Savannah.

Even though she was twenty-one and she was much older than me, we got along fine. Paparazzi managed to find us as we were leaving which Nate assured me would look good as I was spending time with Shane's family without Shane.

"Yeah, because that was why she did it." Caitlyn said sarcastically, earning a glare from Nate in return.

I learnt that Savannah was in her third year of university at NYU and was studying to become a journalist. She was currently single and wasn't really interested in a relationship for the time-being as she was sick of guys using her just to be connected to her brother, pardon the pun.

"But you won't understand anything I say." I told Shane.

"Mitchie." He whined again.

"Eres un idiota." I said seriously.

"I think I can kind of gather what that means." Shane remarked, pretending to be hurt.

"Drama queen."

...

Shane randomly kept asking me to repeat what I was saying but in Spanish on the drive home the next day.

"Why, Shane?" I whined.

He looked in the rear view mirror in the back seat where Nate and Caitlyn appeared to be lost in their own world.

"Because, it's hot." He said huskily, making me blush ferociously. "Don't be embarrassed. Foreign languages are hot."

"You've been to foreign countries on tour before, just go again."

"Wait, you want me to go on tour and meet foreign girls?"He asked cockily.

"No." I practically begged, "Not funny." I said folding my arms across my chest, pretending to ignore him which just resulted in me laughing. Nate looked at me like I was crazy.

"You okay there, Mitchie?"

"Never better." I managed to say between my laughter.

We dropped Caitlyn and Nate off and Shane came over of course, just helping me go over some of what I was taught in calculus over the week.

Let's just say, having an extremely good-looking boyfriend can get you a little distracted. We ended up making out for at least half of my study time.

"I got to go babe, but I'll see you on my birthday right?"

"Yes, Caitlyn and I are driving up. I still got to figure out what to get you; I mean you can have anything you want."

"I can't have a dinosaur." Shane said seriously.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?"

"I just want you, with me, celebrating me turning nineteen years old." He said pulling me into his arms, but holding me back so I could see his face.

"I'm still getting you something." I told him.

"Fine, I'll talk to you soon." He said kissing me swiftly, "Hasta la vista."

I laughed, "Bye, Shane."

"At least say bye in Spanish to me." He said, looking at me with those big brown eyes. How could I resist?

"Ahi nos vemos." I said smiling.

"That is hot, Mitchie." He said, stringing out my name.

I giggled, and rose up on my tip-toes to kiss him.

He closed the gap between us, kissing me much more intensely this time.

"Adios." He grinned, pulling away, leaving me breathless.

...

Shane's birthday soon arrived and I had recorded me singing a Spanish version of 'This Is Me' as he had been asking me to say Spanish words during the week over the phone, countless times.

The first single of the album had come out a few days prior and was receiving rave reviews.

After everyone had given Shane presents, it came down to me and the big white piano at his parent's house. Mr Gray, Mrs Gray, Savannah, Andrew, Brown, Jason, Nate, Caitlyn and Shane were all crowded around waiting for me to begin playing.

"Well Shane has been pestering me all week about me speaking in Spanish even though I'm not really fluent in the language. So I prepared this for him, happy birthday, Shane."

He was smiling at me curiously, not realizing I'd be able to sing in Spanish.

_"Desde muy niña siempre actué  
Con timidez  
Con el miedo de decir  
Todo de una vez_

_Tengo un sueño en mí  
Que brillando está  
Lo dejaré salir  
Por fin tú sabrás_

_Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mí  
Ahora sí, sé quién soy  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy_

_Sabes lo que es estar  
En esta oscuridad  
Con un sueño de alcanzar  
Ser estrella y brillar  
Si parece estar  
Tan lejos hoy de aquí  
Tengo que creer  
En mí  
Solo así sabré_

_Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mí  
Ahora sí, sé quién soy  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy  
Lo que soy_

_Eres esa voz que habita en mí  
Por eso estoy cantando  
Quiero encontrarte  
Voy a encontrarte_

_Eres lo que falta en mi  
Canción dentro de mí  
Quiero encontrarte  
Voy a encontrarte_

_Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mí  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy  
Lo que soy_

_Ahora sí, sé quién soy  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy"_

I took my hands off the keys and Shane literally pulled me off the seat (as the others were clapping), grasped me into his arms and kissed me.

I pulled away almost instantly as Caitlyn, Nate and Jason were watching. Not to mention Shane's family.

"That's the best present I have ever gotten." He said softly, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm glad you liked it, I really didn't know what to get you. Plus it's your last year of being a teenager, you're getting old. I had to get you something."

"That was brilliant, love." Brown said.

Everyone seemed to agree; Andrew seemed surprised at my voice and was able to mutter that it was good. It seemed like Mrs Gray had a few words with him to tell him to be more polite.

"Definitely, hot." Shane moaned under his breath, into my ear.

"How about the English version now?" Mrs Gray insisted.

"Of course." I said instantly.

Shane grinned and we sat down at the piano and I played the song faster, similar to the normal way we sung it.

Once we finished Shane's family was too shocked to speak as they hadn't heard us singing together before.

"Your chemistry is amazing, you two." Brown said once everyone stopped clapping.

The two of us must have been wearing extremely similar smiles on our faces.

"That was, simply...I don't know what word to use." Mr Gray gasped.

"You are good." Andrew said looking at me, addressing me only.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. Maybe he would see the light finally.

...

We all sung Happy Birthday to Shane and he blew out the candles on the cake that myself and his mom made earlier in the day.

We had bonded and shared cooking tips with each other. She really was a lovely woman and she made me feel welcome and at home.

"That was some good cake." Jason said as he finished his piece of cake.

"It was delicious." Nate agreed, having finished his piece before Jason.

I had given Shane the copy of 'Lo Que Soy' that I had made and produced by myself. It was a gift to him, I wanted everything to be done by me, that is why I hadn't gotten help from Caitlyn or anyone else.

He really seemed happy with my present; he loved to hear me sing and quite obviously loved me speaking in Spanish.

He had been looking at me differently since I had sung for him. He was nineteen now and obviously had urges but we both made promises to make to God that we would wait for marriage. I was fairly sure he still wouldn't want to break his promise and I knew I didn't, even if I did love him.

"Mitch." Shane said between finishing off his own slice of cake, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" He asked, placing his hand on my thigh, rubbing it gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, smiling my normal smile.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Andrew asked, shocking me.

I looked at Shane who nodded at me.

"Yes, sure you can." I replied.

I got up and followed him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't have to-" I begun before being cut off.

"No, I do. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I'm just trying to look after Shane. He is one of my best friends as well as my brother. I don't want him to be taken advantage of again resulting in him becoming hurt again." He explained.

"Say no more. I understand. My dad was a bit apprehensive about Shane and has come around now. He didn't want me getting hurt again." I told him.

"You've been hurt before?"

"Yes, my boyfriend cheated on me with one of my closest friends." I said, not bothered that I was telling him something so personal.

"I'm sorry."

"No, as I've told Shane. It led me to him." I smiled.

"You're a fabulous singer, I think you will make it big. Just don't let fame go to your head, like Shane kind of did for a while. Stay down-to-earth like you are now."

"I won't, it's always been a dream to be an actual artist for me so I hope I can make it."

"I think you will. Just don't hurt him, please?" He pleaded.

"I won't, I...I haven't told him this but I love him. I don't want to be without him." I said honestly.

"You love him?"

I nodded, "Don't tell him though, I want to do it at the right time."

"Wow, you really aren't using him then." He laughed lightly.

"Of course not. I'd rather not be a famous singer if it meant losing Shane."

He held out his hand for me, "Friends?"

"Friends." I agreed shaking his hand.

The rest of the night went smoothly and I found myself in Shane's bed (at the apartment) a few hours later.

"So you and Andrew are good?" He asked, stroking my arm. We were both on our sides facing each other.

"Yeah, I think we will be fine."

"That's good; you are both really important to me."

"Good to know." I yawned.

"Go to sleep, babe." He said softly pulling me into him.

"Night." I murmured into his shoulder.

...

A few weeks later, Sierra surprised me by sending me a copy of 'Pop Informer Magazine'. It was the issue that was featuring Shane and me.

I had seen it a few days earlier, it turned out really nice. There were several pictures of Shane and me together along with the interview.

I read the note that was attached to the magazine.

_'I want your first autograph so when you're famous I can say I was the first person to have your autograph. Send this back to me. Love, Sierra.'_

I signed it for her and put it downstairs to remind myself to send it the next day on my way to school.

'This Is Me' was being released on the radio in less than a week and I couldn't be more nervous yet excited at the same time.

I didn't know how Connect 3's fans would react, I mean they had heard me sing it live, but I didn't know if they would accept it as being on Connect 3's album when I was singing the majority of the song.

Caitlyn had sent Sierra a version of the song the day before the release so she could hear it before practically the whole world. I still hadn't heard it yet though and couldn't wait.

I was counting down the days and soon enough it came to that Wednesday morning at eight o'clock.

**Almost 200 reviews, I love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

Yeah, I know this one isn't very long but I think the end of the chapter will make up for it...I hope.

ersy: amazing reviewer!  
Snowee: yup, they are friends. And I love Lo Que Soy too! I can;t sing it all yet though lol  
all-i-need-is-music: not exactly ;) some thing else will come into play but that will be later. not ruining what it is (okay so it isn't that exciting, but I still won't say lol)  
Just me: I love her gift to him too. Gotta love Lo Que Soy.  
JelliBeen: Yeah, I love the Spanish speaking thing too. Emotional stuff goes on this chapter between them. You should love it.  
heartbreakerginny: thanks, keep reading :)  
winx rocks: awesome. You will like this one!  
midnightxxvampire: I agree, and although Jason and Sierra would have been cute. He had a certain someone he will get with in Chapter 20 ;)  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: awesome, I love Spanish. The language is gorgeous, not that I really speak it at all lol  
peacocks123: thank you sooooooo much :) keep reading and i'll keep updating hehe  
failed aborshunn: nah, Shane didn't hear her say she loved him. I'll check out your story when I get holidays, I have a few to check out actually. Just don;t have the time atm. Stupid school lol.

Enough writing, onto the story ;)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 18**

My mom, dad, Caitlyn and I were listening to the radio as we ate our breakfast. Caitlyn had come over for the release. My breakfast was untouched as I held my breath as the song was about to play.

_"Okay and this is what you have been waiting for. Connect 3's new single which features Mitchie Torres who went to Camp Rock and is now dating lead singer Shane Gray. She wrote this song and it will be on Connect 3's upcoming album 'Play My Music'. So here it is for the first time on radio, 'This Is Me'." _The radio DJ announced before it began to play.

I admit, I began crying when Shane began singing in the song. He didn't want me to hear the song until it was played on air for the first time. Caitlyn had heard it already and explained to me Shane wanted me to feel what he felt when he heard himself on the radio for the first time.

When it finished, my parents and Caitlyn congratulated me and Shane called me congratulating me as well.

At school everyone said how amazing it was even Brianna mumbled that it was okay, reluctantly mind you.

The guys and a few others from the label were coming over to my place that night to celebrate the release. My family were all invited but my dad's parents couldn't make it as they were vacationing in Mexico so it would be my grandmother on my mom's side (my grandfather passed away years earlier), my aunt and uncle and my cousin Rachael.

My mom had made a lot of party food and had lots of drinks out. Dave arrived with Alyssa and Greg. Alyssa didn't seem to be too enthused but I played the host and welcomed them all in.

Caitlyn arrived next with her grandmother with a huge tray of food, closely followed by my grandmother, aunt, uncle and Rachael.

"Mitchie, I haven't seen you in a long time." My grandmother gushed hugging me tightly. I hadn't seen any of my family since before Camp Rock.

I hugged my aunt and uncle and ushered them in, introducing them to everyone.

"So Connect 3 isn't here yet?" Rachael asked, disappointed.

I got along with her; we just weren't as close as we use to be. We had grown apart a lot over the years and only saw each other for family get-togethers.

"No, Shane, Jason and Nate aren't here yet." I said, emphasizing their names as they were separate people. Rachael was a big fan of them, a huge one.

Her mom threw her a warning glance, obviously saying not to freak out when they got here, "Yes, Mitchie. Your mom says they are lovely boys, when will they get here?"

I looked over at Dave, "They left a bit after us, they should be here soon." Dave said from across the room.

"Oh yes, how old is Shane anyway?" My grandmother asked.

"Nineteen, mom." My mom answered her.

"She's only sixteen, Connie. You allow her to date an adult?" My grandmother had always been over protective of me yet remained calm.

"Yes, he is a responsible man. He's good for her." My dad answered firmly.

I mouthed a 'thank you' to him and he smiled.

I left my family to go see Caitlyn who was talking to Dave and Greg. Alyssa hadn't seemed to taken a liking to her either as she was ignoring her and watching the music videos that were playing on the television instead.

Soon enough I heard a car pull up, Caitlyn's face lit up and I'm sure mine did as well.

My mom must have heard as she went over to the front door and welcomed them in. We hadn't seen the guys in over a week, I couldn't stop myself from running over into Shane's arms.

"Good to see you too." He laughed.

"I missed you." I pouted.

He kissed my forehead and I went to hug Jason. Nate was busy with Caitlyn in his arms.

Rachael was shaking, I knew she was about to burst.

"Shane, this is my cousin, Rachael." I said introducing them.

He reached out to shake her hand and she let out a small squeal as she shook it.

I introduced the boys to the rest of my family, who seemed to like him. Although my grandmother seemed a little bit skeptical, this was to be expected of course.

My dad brought out some chairs so we could all sit down but I sat on Shane's lap anyway.

Greg stood up not long later, "I just want to give a big congratulation to Mitchie. Her song is destined to be a hit."

I blushed, "It's not just my song," I corrected him, "I couldn't have done it without the guys or Caitlyn and you guys at Lava."

Shane kissed the side of my head, "You deserve everything I know you are going to get." He whispered.

We also celebrated for the guys as they had won 'Breakthrough Artist' at the 'American Music Awards' a few days beforehand.

...

The song was played non-stop the following day and was available to buy.

It was Thanksgiving and my mom, dad and I were driving up to spend it with Shane's family, we heard the song play twice on one radio station alone just on the drive up. We were all staying overnight so we wouldn't have to drive back later that night. Shane's mom insisted on us staying.

I directed my dad to Shane's parents place and we parked the car. My mom had brought some food with us.

We were welcomed in by Savannah and I introduced her to my parents.

She led us in and sat us down to watch the Thanksgiving Parade where her dad and Andrew were.

My dad struck up a conversation with Shane's dad and my mom was talking to Savannah.

Shane's mom came out, an apron on as she had been cooking, "Mitchie, good to see you again dear." She said hugging me, "Oh and this must be your parents. I'm Denise." She introduced herself to my parents.

Shane arrived and kissed me lightly before sitting down next to my dad as the game was starting.

Us girls when into the kitchen to help out with dinner, allowing our mom's to bond over their cooking.

Dinner was delicious of course; Shane's mom then took my parents up to the guest room to put their things in there.

Shane brought me up to his bedroom and placed my bag on his bed.

"I'm on the couch."

"I kicked you out again? Why don't you just go back to the apartment?"

"I'd rather stay here and be under the same roof as you. Plus I can't sleep in here with you, I don't think my parents would like it and I'm positive your parents wouldn't either."

Our two families got on well for the remainder of the night until we decided to go to bed.

Shane's mom set up the couch with blankets and pillows on the couch upstairs for Shane.

"I'm just going to hang with Mitchie in my room for a while." Shane told his mom as she walked into her bedroom. Everyone was now in bed leaving us as the only ones up.

We sat down together on his bed together as he closed his door.

"I want to give thanks for having you in my life." I confessed; I was too embarrassed to say it in front of everyone at dinner.

Shane kissed me, "I was going to wait a while to show you this but I think I'll show you now."

He went over to his computer and went through a few files before clicking one open.

He came and sat back down next to me and a familiar song began playing.

_"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far"_

"You recorded it?" I asked.

"I told you I would." He smiled in response.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah"_

My eyes began welling up with tears.

_"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Panting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"_

"Don't cry babe." He pleaded wiping the tears off my face with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, I just. I'm overwhelmed. No guy has ever meant so much to me before and made me feel this way."

_"Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you  
And you next to me  
Oh, I need to find you  
Yeah"_

"Mitchie," he said smiling that brilliant smile of his, "I love you." He said firmly, his beautiful eyes staring into mine.

"I love you too." I replied instantly, crying harder.

He kissed me, as my tears of happiness continued to fall as the rest of the song played.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_I gotta find you"_

**He loves her too!**


	19. Chapter 19

I don't think this chapter is written that well but I wanted to get it out anyway. Other wise I would have re-written the whole thing lol.

Just me: hehe, thank you  
ersy: thanks, here is some more lol  
AdilahLuV: awwwwwww, I made you want to cry :P  
Snowee: of course he loves her too  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: will be a bit fluffy for these few chapters because it is the lovey first months of the relationships, there will be drama coming ;)  
Kadence1: thanks, here is a new chapter  
JelliBeen: He loves her! Lol, about her grandma.  
midnightxxvampire: nice, i usually go on at school as well. But to check reviews and read some stories when I have the time. Jason's love interest is... ;)  
failed aborshunn: aww, cry lol  
Eloisel54: thanks, they sleep in the same room. But only at Shane's place lol.  
hsmfancrazy: your review made me so smiley that my friend thought I had gone psycho lol. thanks so much for reviewing :D  
brucas224: thanks so much  
casey08: thank you so much. keep on reading and reviewing.  
heartbreakerginny: thank you a lot. Here is an update.  
alwaysuptonogood: thank you so much! And i'm glad to know you liked the Spanish thing ;)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 19**

Shane fell asleep with me, on top of the covers, that night; Savannah came in to wake us up early the next morning.

"Guys, wake up. Everyone will be awake soon and I'm sure ballistic parents are something that you two don't want."

Shane groaned, "Fine I'll get up and move."

Savannah laughed and I went back to sleep as Shane relocated to the couch.

...

The first Saturday of December was Caitlyn's birthday; she had spent the night before with Nate to celebrate. He had gotten her some new software for her laptop for music producing which she loved and had wanted for a while.

I got her a gift card for her favorite store and Shane and Jason got her one for iTunes so she could buy some music. The first song she bought was 'This Is Me' which she blasted through her computer the second it had downloaded.

It had become number one and had been selling a lot, Shane reminded me that I would get paid for it once the album was released. I would get a portion of the profits, even Caitlyn would get a small percentage.

Caitlyn and her grandmother flew out to her parents at their home in California for the weekend for her birthday. She rarely saw her parents, even before she moved she didn't see them a great deal.

The guys were at my place jamming in my room that afternoon, Nate seemed to be really missing Caitlyn.

"Just call her already." Shane begged him rather dramatically, sick of Nate complaining.

I shot a look at him, "Love you too, Mitch."

I grinned, "Call her, Nate."

He grabbed his phone and dialed Caitlyn's number.

"Hello beautiful, just want to say happy birthday again." He said.

"Happy birthday!" Jason yelled rather loudly.

"I think she heard you, man." Nate said to Jason, "How's California?"

Nate spoke to her for a bit before hanging up, "Bye, Caity."

Shane smirked, "Hello beautiful? Bye, Caity?"

"You have nicknames for, Mitchie." Nate countered.

"I think its sweet, Nate." I assured him.

"Her parents got her a car. They got her a convertible but it was much cheaper than what they wanted to buy her. She seemed really happy with it though." He smiled. She didn't want an extremely flashy car.

He then began working on a new song on my acoustic guitar and Jason soon picked up on it with one of his own guitars that he brought with him.

I gave him a paper and a pen and he began writing down some lyrics and the chords that he was playing.

Shane and I just chatted as they played until Nate decided to stop, saying he would finish the song later.

Caitlyn got home late Sunday night, her parents were having her car shipped to her and it would be here within the next few days.

It arrived on the Wednesday, it was a cute little thing and was a bright sky blue which stood out, like Caitlyn did really.

Caitlyn and I got into the routine of her picking me up every day before school so we could arrive together in style.

We were both eagerly awaiting the boy's album to be released as there would be a party at their apartment, with other celebrities as well as their families, on the night it was released.

They had been doing shows to promote the album around the country over the weeks that lead up to the release.

I hadn't seen Shane since the day of Caitlyn's birthday. The three of them were extremely busy promoting their album; they were interviewed constantly aside from performing.

We weren't going to see them until the actual release party.

Shane and I spoke on the phone a lot though, whilst he was in Nashville he had helped Nate finish the song that Nate was writing in my room back on Caitlyn's birthday.

The release finally came just a week before Christmas and Caitlyn and I quickly drove to the mall on one of our free periods to buy a copy each.

We cranked it up in the car on the way back to school, dancing in our seats as we pulled into the school parking lot.

'BB Good' was playing and we were singing along rather loudly.

"Is that the new album?" A girl from my calculus class asked.

I nodded, "I thought you would have had copies already."

Caitlyn shook her head, "Only some of the songs, we like to support them by buying the album just like everyone else."

I grinned; 'Gotta Find You' was now my ringtone for when Shane called. He had made 'This Is Me' his for when I called him.

Caitlyn dropped me off at home once school was out to get ready for the night. We weren't staying as we only had two more days left of school until the holidays and my parents weren't too keen on me staying on a school night. I had done before (on the night of our first date) but I didn't want to push my parents, so I assured them Caitlyn and I would leave at eleven so we weren't home extremely late.

Caitlyn came back to get me once I was dressed in a nice shirt, jeans and some boots and had put some make up on.

Playing the rest of the album, we began to drive up, singing along with the songs we knew.

...

"Girls, you're finally both here!" Jason yelled hugging us tightly at the same time.

"We got caught in traffic." Caitlyn explained as we walked in the apartment, which was full of people.

I spotted Savannah near the piano and Jason walked Caitlyn and I over to her.

"Savannah, here's company for you." Jason laughed.

"Girls, it's good to see you again." She said and hugged each of us. Caitlyn and her and met briefly the month before.

"You too." Caitlyn smiled at her.

The four of us spoke for a while until Caitlyn saw Nate on the other side of the room.

"I'm just going to go say hello to my boyfriend. I haven't seen him in ages." She excused herself before practically sprinting over to him and launching herself into his arms, kissing him passionately.

I giggled and felt arms wrap around me from behind, "Someone doesn't seem as excited to see their boyfriend." Shane teased.

"Meh," I shrugged, "Kidding!" I exclaimed, seeing the expression on his face.

Jason and Savannah began laughing at the both of us.

"I'm just going to go show my girlfriend off around the room, I will return her to you later, Savannah." Shane said grabbing my hand.

We walked off and I glanced back to see Savannah laughing at something Jason had said. Obviously he was being his usual air-headed self. They seemed comfortable around each other; Savannah wasn't an obsessed fan, she was Shane's sister after all.

I spoke with the rest of Shane's family, meeting Nate's parents and Jason's as well. Caitlyn was a bit nervous meeting Nate's parents but they seemed to really like her.

I met a few other artists from Lava Records and mostly spent the night dancing with Caitlyn and Savannah.

Speeches were made by the guy thanking everyone, "Lastly, I'd like to thank Mitchie." Shane said, "Without her, I don't think this album would have come out."

Everyone applauded and I blushed as all eyes were now on me.

The night was almost at an end, the owner of Lava Records was there very briefly. To Shane's dismay, I didn't get to meet him.

"Mitchie, don't leave." Shane pouted as Caitlyn and I were about to leave.

"I don't want to but I have to, Pop Star."

"I'll let you call me, Pop Star if you do."

I grinned, "You know I want to but my parents are expecting me to be home." I said, kissing him.

Knowing he wouldn't pull away I did, "I'll see you after Christmas." We had arranged for me to spend time with it being just him and me at the apartment after Christmas. Caitlyn was going back to California and Nate would be there to visit his parents so they had planned to spend time together. Jason would be staying with his parents and his sister and told us he would come by occasionally.

"I love you." Shane whispered.

"I love you too."

...

We were tired as hell the next morning, but managed to drag ourselves to school in time for homeroom.

"You two look tired, not agreeing with the celebrity lifestyle?" Brianna smirked. God she changed her attitude so much, we thought she had been getting nicer but then she would say something out of jealousy to try and bring us down.

"No, we are just tired from being in New York last night at Connect 3's release party for their album." Caitlyn said as if it was nothing.

"Simple Plan are great aren't they Caitlyn?" I asked her, they were there last night among other Lava artists.

"Pierre was there?" Brianna asked before Caitlyn could answer me.

"Yes, he is really nice. Love the Canadian accent." I laughed.

The next day of school, we were piled with homework to do for the winter break. As soon as the bell rang, indicating the end of day, I bolted out of class and grabbed everything out of my locker as quickly as I could.

I met Caitlyn at her car and we drove back to mine to try and get a start on our homework.

The guys were performing tonight in California so homework was a distraction from missing them; it took our minds off them. I saved my calculus for when I'd see Shane though.

...

On the days leading up to Christmas, Caitlyn and I went shopping for the guys.

"What do we get?" She asked, "I mean what do you get a few of the biggest superstars out there?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

Caitlyn ended up buying Nate a rather nice Armani watch and Shane a whole bunch of hair products. When I say a bunch, I mean loads of them.

We both settled on buying a PS3 game each for Jason as we knew he loved his video games.

We bought out presents for our family and I still couldn't figure out what to get Shane.

Caitlyn went off to buy me a present and I went off to find her one. That's when I walked pass the shop.

I grinned and walked in.

I came out not long later with an awesome white pair of Ray-Ban sunnies that I knew Shane would like.

I found Caitlyn a charm bracelet with a best friend charm on it.

Caitlyn and me met up and left with our wallets much emptier than they had been a couple hours earlier.

"So what did you get him?" Caitlyn asked as we walked to her car.

I got the sunnies out and showed her, "Very Shane." She approved.

...

Caitlyn left Christmas Eve with her grandmother; we planned to exchange gifts when we caught up just before New Year's Eve and we would give Jason his presents and I would give Nate his and she would give Shane his.

Christmas day I woke up a little late with messages from everyone on my phone. I replied to them all wishing them a Merry Christmas.

I came downstairs and saw lots of presents under the tree for me, my parents were waiting.

I gave them their presents first then I opened my presents, they had got me lots of clothes, DVDs and CDs. I had to laugh at the many posters of Shane that dad had got me.

My family on both my father's side and my mother's side came over for a big family lunch.

"Shane isn't coming then?" Rachael figured out, rather disappointed.

"No, he is with his family. I'm going to stay with him after Christmas; he is picking me up tomorrow." I explained.

"Stephen, you are allowing your daughter to stay at a boy's house, in New York?" My granddad asked, using my dad's full name. He was quite protective and old-fashioned.

"Yes, dad. We trust them together."

"Isn't he much older than her?" My nanna asked.

"He's nineteen, he isn't that much older than me." I answered her.

"Can we please just celebrate Christmas?" My grandmother asked slightly agitated.

Lunch was delicious thanks to my mom; Shane wasn't mentioned again to avoid any more conflict.

After everyone left, my parents and I sang Christmas carols like we did every year.

Shane called me later that night; he was staying at his parents and would come get me in the morning straight from there.

I began to pack, packing in some of my new clothes and everything I would need.

I was excited to go, the boys would be performing in Times Square on New Year's Eve and Caitlyn and I were going to be right there in the middle of everything.

...

As promised, Shane picked me up and we drove back together in his convertible.

"So is your apartment empty?"

"Yes, Jason called me and told me he grabbed a whole lot of his things this morning. He's hanging out with his sister and my sister today actually. Our sisters are good friends."

Like Shane said, no one was at the apartment when we got there. There was a Christmas tree set up in the center of the room with some presents under it. I rushed over and grabbed my presents, that I had brought with me, out my bag and placed it underneath with the others.

"This will be great, just you and me for the next few days." I said going back to close the front door that I had left open.

"You, me and the city." He corrected me, "Plus some visits from my family and Jason."

"And no work?"

"Nope, not until New Year's Eve." He answered me coming over to me.

I looked up at the doorway and there was mistletoe, "Any excuse?" I giggled pointed up.

Shane didn't answer, he just kissed me.

**I love Christmas :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, so you will see who Jason's love interest is this chapter. You have met her before ;)

casey08: cute is my fortay ;)  
LuckyxxStar: thanks!  
Eloisel54: I love the smitchie too  
winx rocks: another update is here  
ersy: thanks :)  
JelliBeen: Joe would be proud. Some hotness, more just cuteness atm.  
Just me: OMG, thanks!  
Kadence1: New Years is coming hehe  
Snowee: thank you, here is the new one.  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: yay, I like that you like it ;)  
Kassie Goode: there will be some fighting, there hasn't been much yet but there will be some.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 20**

We spent the rest of the day just on our own, watching the television and a couple of movies.

"You want your Christmas present now?" Shane asked after we had some left-over Chinese food for dinner.

"Yes!" I shouted enthusiastically.

He laughed at this, "So you like me spending money on you now?"

"Well, yes and no. I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to spend your money on me but it's fine for times like this. I just don't want you to have to pay for me all the time."

"I was brought up to always pay for girls and open doors for them."

"That's fine if we are on a date but if we are just shopping you don't have to buy me everything in the store."

"Don't worry, I only got you one thing. You want yours first?" He questioned me.

I nodded eagerly.

He leant down to the tree and grabbed a small wrapped gift. It was square-shaped and was no bigger than my fist.

He placed it in my hands and we both sat down next to the tree, "Open it." He urged me.

I unwrapped the present and it was a small jewellery case from Tiffany & Co.

I opened it up and there were a pair of gorgeous white-gold diamond earrings.

"Shane, they're beautiful." I gasped.

"So you like them?"

"Yes, they are gorgeous. Can I put them on now?"

"Of course."

I carefully grabbed the earrings out and put them in my ears which currently had no earrings in them.

"You look beautiful, Mitch." He said once I put them on.

"Here's your present." I said handing him his, it was in a gift bag.

He pulled out the glasses case and opened it up and his face lit up.

"Ray-ban sunnies! They are awesome, Mitchie. I love them!" He told me putting them on. "How do I look?"

"You look hot, Shane." I smirked at him.

"You look hotter." He laughed before kissing me, "Thank you for the sunnies, I love them."

...

The following day Shane wanted to go shopping so he could find something to wear for his performance on New Years Eve. It was pretty cold outside so I stole one of his beanies and a scarf.

We decided to walk a few blocks to some shops as it would be too crazy to get a parking spot right after Christmas.

The paparazzi were there following us the whole way, Shane had his arm securely around me to help keep me warm.

"I had no idea that it gets this cold." I said.

"Wait until it gets dark; if you're outside, it's freezing."

"Are we going to see your family?"

"We could invite them over for dinner tomorrow night. We...or well you can cook something. I can try to help."

"I'd like that."

We were being filmed by one paparazzi member who began asking us questions about me being in New York.

"Are you enjoying your vacation time, Mitchie?"

"Yes, it's good to have a break off school. I've done most my homework so I'm kicking back with Shane just relaxing." I answered confidently.

"How was your Christmas?"

"It was great, I saw all my family."

"Shane, are you enjoying having Mitchie stay with you."

"Of course. Her and Nate's girlfriend Caitlyn have taken over our guest room we think we just may make it their room."

This was partially true, even if we were both sleeping in our boyfriend's room now, we still kept all our stuff in the guest room.

The paparazzi laughed at this, "So what are you two doing today?"

"We are shopping for clothes." Shane answered.

"Pop Star here needs to add to his wardrobe." I winked at him.

"Rock Star, Mitch." Shane tried to correct me.

We came to a mall and politely said goodbye to the paparazzi before going in.

"You are going to be on Hot Tunes tomorrow."

"I figured," I laughed, "Most likely YouTube as well. See the paparazzi don't seem that bad when they are nice and courteous like that."

Shane was noticed quite a number of times by fans who wanted his autograph, some even wanted mine! I happily obliged and signed my name right next to Shane's name when asked.

Shane grabbed a new grey jacket with some fingerless gloves and a new scarf. He bought me a navy-blue jacket with a little black hat.

I didn't object he just got out his credit card in the store and I thanked him.

We walked back to his apartment, followed by photographers of course.

Shane put the heater on and I went into the kitchen and made us each a hot chocolate.

"This is yum." Shane said as we sat down next to each other with our drinks.

"I wonder what Caitlyn and Nate are doing?"

"Nate told me he was going to be introduced to her parents tonight. I'm sure they are having fun together."

"Speaking of parents, I'm going to check in with mine. You want to invite yours over for tomorrow?"

"Will do." He smiled.

...

The next night Shane's family came over; I had made dinner with little help from Shane.

"Mitchie this is mouth-watering." Shane's dad said.

"Thank you." I said, taking a bite of my own dinner.

"You two having fun here by yourselves?" Mrs Gray asked.

"Yes, its good not having many distractions. The guys aren't here to annoy us and I don't have work so we can just relax." Shane answered.

"I'm sure that isn't all your doing." Andrew joked, resulting in a glare from his mother.

"Jason said he was going to pop around tomorrow." Savannah informed us.

"How'd you know that?" Shane asked curiously.

"I was hanging with him the other day remember."

Shane began eating again and Savannah smiled to herself, perhaps there was something going on between her and Jason.

Shane's family left later on and Shane and I got into the comfort of his bed.

"I love your bed, it's better than mine." I decided.

"Well then I think I'll keep you here in it forever."

"Forever?"

"Well as long as I can, we'll have to get up sometime." He laughed.

"I wonder when Jason will come around." I pondered.

"He will probably come for breakfast or lunch, he can't cook and his parents both work, so unless his sister makes him food he will be here early."

...

Shane was right, Jason rocked up the next morning wanting breakfast as no one would make him any.

"Why didn't you just make toast?" I asked him.

"Involves electricity." Shane noted.

"Cereal?"

"Last time there was no toy in the box, Jason got a little upset."

"Hey, you'd be upset too!" Jason defended himself.

"It's okay, I'll make you something." I told him.

After breakfast Shane went to have a shower, leaving Jason and me on the couch to watch television.

"Mitchie, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Jason. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, you know Savannah?"

"Well yeah, she is Shane's sister." I pointed out.

"Oh, right...well I kind of think I may have...feelings for her." He said quietly.

"You do?" I asked, smiling widely at him.

"Mitchie, don't smile at me like that. You are freaking me out." He said moving away from me on the couch.

"Jason, that's great. Savannah knows you for you and not as a celebrity."

"But she's Shane's sister, that's like the golden...wait no it's like the number one guy rule. Don't date your friend's sister." He told me frustrated.

"You don't know how Shane will react." I said calmly.

"Yeah well, I don't even know if she likes me anyway. I mean I am an air-head."

I reached over and hugged him, "Jason, I have an inkling that she does like you. She told me a while ago that she didn't want to get into a relationship because of guys using her because she is Shane's sister."

"Well that doesn't help me then." He said sadly.

"Jason, how would you use her? You are in the same band as Shane." I explained.

"Oh, right. Well still, I don't want to mention it to Shane."

"Mention what to me?" Shane asked coming out from the hallway, his hair wet and curly from his shower.

"Jason, needs to tell you something." I urged him.

"Well, um, I, I..." He stuttered.

"Just spit it out man." Shane said.

"I, kind of, well...like Savannah."

Shane was silent.

"Shane?" I asked.

He remained silent.

"I'll just go." Jason said getting up.

"No, Jason. Please stay." Shane sighed.

Jason sat back down, "Say something."

"How would you feel if I said I liked your sister?" Shane asked calmly.

"What?" I accidentally yelled.

"Calm, Mitch. It's hypothetically speaking."

Jason nodded, although I don't think he actually knew what hypothetically meant.

"Jason, look if you really do like her then go for it. I hated it when my brother was against my relationship with Mitchie so I wouldn't want your best friend to come between you and Savannah."

"Shane, you are really fine with this?" Jason asked.

"Well, I kind of can tell Savannah likes you. I've known her my whole life and seen her go through all her boyfriends."

"She likes me?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she does." Shane reaffirmed.

I was surprised; Shane was acting so mature about the situation.

Jason left not long later and it was just Shane and me once more.

"I'm really impressed at how you took that." I said.

"Well, I'm a pretty impressive guy."

"Jerk. But seriously you are."

"Don't get me wrong it is kind of strange. I mean it's my sister and one of my best friends. It just will take some getting used to."

"Shane, I love you. You know that right?"

He kissed me, "Does that answer your question?" He smirked.

...

Nate and Caitlyn flew in together on the morning of New Year's Eve, "Caitlyn!" I squealed, hugging her as she walked in the door.

"I missed you!" She squealed back.

"Nate, I missed you too." I said giving him a hug as well.

Jason came home and we all sat by the Christmas tree to exchange out gifts.

I gave Nate a whole bunch of ties I had bought him, along with a guitar case.

Caitlyn gave Shane his hair products and a pair of Converse shoes she had found in California. Caitlyn and I then gave Jason his video games which he wanted to play straight away.

"Jason, you still got to give the girls their presents." Nate said.

"Oh right." He handed us each a present, "You both told me what you got each other so I got you each these."

We opened our presents and had identical bird charms.

I automatically handed Caitlyn her present and she gave me mine.

As soon as I opened it I began laughing, we had both gotten the exact same charm bracelet with the exact same charm on it.

"Thanks Caitlyn, thanks Jason." I said hugging them both.

The last few gifts were exchanged and we all sat together to watch television before the guys had to get ready to perform later that night.

Savannah came by unexpectedly to drop off a cake that her mom had made for Shane.

"I'll go put it away." Shane said, greeting her and taking the cake and putting it in the kitchen.

"Hey everyone." Savannah waved at the rest of us.

We all said hi and Jason stood up to go talk to her, "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I have my friend's party, he begged me to go with him."

"Oh." Jason said sadly.

"Good luck though tonight, you are performing in Times Square right?"

"Yeah, we are." Nate answered when Jason didn't reply.

Shane came back out of the kitchen and Savannah said she had to go.

Jason walked with her to the door and they looked up at the same time at the mistletoe above them.

"Merry Christmas, Jase." She said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

Jason was lost in his own world as he watched her leave, then again Jason was always lost in his own little world.

I hoped things would turn out right for him, Shane told me that Jason had his heart broken before by his long-time girlfriend who he knew since before he was famous. She ended up cheating on him while the guys were on their first tour.

Jason came back in and sat down between Caitlyn and me, we both put our heads on his shoulder.

"How about we play one of your games now?" I suggested.

His mood changed instantly, he jumped up almost taking Caitlyn and me with him.

"I'm first player!" He yelled.

**So whatcha think?**


	21. Chapter 21

I was going to wait until tomorrow night to update but I thought why not? You all want me to update, so I'll do it now. Working all weekend sucks and so does having assignments due all week, lol.

I'm glad to know you think I update fast, it just makes me want to update even quicker haha.

There will be Jason and Savannah action this chapter. Savannah got her name from Savannah Outen, I like her song If You Only Knew and I decided that would be Shane's sister's name.

Shane did take it well, and yes Jason wins his video games! :D

And OMG I can't stop listening to Back Around by Demi, it's such a good song!

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 21**

Caitlyn and I found ourselves extremely covered up in clothes as we waited with the guys before they had to go on to perform in Time's Square. There was only an hour left until midnight and I couldn't be more excited for the new year to come.

Shane had a microphone in his hand where as Nate and Jason each had a guitar on them.

We were secluded away from the crowd who were screaming loudly, there must have been thousands crammed in here to watch the ball drop at midnight.

There were a few other performers that had already performed for the night, the guys were going on in like fifteen minutes. Shane had his arms around me to keep me warm, I was wearing a pair of his gloves again and his scarf. Caitlyn was wearing one of Nate's jackets with one of Jason's scarves.

"You have to give me a kiss right on midnight." Shane had to shout in my ear for me to hear him over the noise in Time's Square.

"How will I do that?" I yelled back.

"Come on stage, sing with me."

"In front of all those people?"

"You've done it before." He reminded me.

"Yeah, but you dragged me on stage."

"Think about it. Plus, everyone knows I was going to ask you, if not we will just play one of our other songs. I love your hat by the way."

I shivered slightly as he brushed some hair out of my face; it wasn't because of the cold.

Caitlyn's teeth were chattering slightly, Nate was holding her with one arm as he had his guitar on ready to go on stage. Jason wasn't his usual cheerful self, he was obviously caught up thinking about Savannah still.

"I texted Savannah a while ago to get her to come tonight to see Jason. I told her I knew that she liked him and so she should come. I told her to trust me. She is meeting our security guard soon. It will take a hell of a long time for them to get through this crowd." Shane said.

"So you're not going to tell, Jason?" I asked.

"No, surprises are better."

"You're surprising one of your best friends with your sister. Nice." I laughed.

He kissed my forehead, "I like surprises."

"I've noticed. I'd give you one myself now but you already kind of arranged it. I'll sing with you." I decided.

He smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that. I'll let the band members know."

He left me and went over to the band members to let them know, after letting Nate and Jason know of course.

They went on stage not too long later and I had to stand just off-stage out of sight for when I was to come on.

Caitlyn stood next to me trying to calm me down, "You will be awesome!" She yelled over the guys singing 'Play My Music'.

"I'm just a bit nervous; I mean I haven't sung on television before, in front of millions no less."

The boys finished their set and Shane's voice boomed throughout Time's Square, "Okay everyone, for our last song Mitchie Torres off our new album will be singing with us."

I was ushered on stage and the wind was blowing fiercely, I gripped tightly onto the microphone I was holding (that was given to me beforehand) and began to sing to the music.

My voice was a bit shaky during the first few lines as I wasn't use to singing somewhere so cold. It went amazing though, Shane came in singing and our voices blended perfectly together like they normally did.

Everyone seemed to love the performance as the crowd wouldn't stop cheering.

"A big thank you to Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres." The host said stepping on the stage.

I stood next to Shane and waited, not knowing whether or not I should leave the stage.

There were no more performances and the host began talking to Dick Clark who was in the studio.

"You did great." Shane said into my ear.

"You guys all did too." I said smiling as he wrapped one arm around my waist.

The countdown was less than a minute away now; I looked over to see Savannah standing with Caitlyn, a giant smile plastered on her face. Jason hadn't seen her yet.

Shane held me in closer to him as we waited for the New Year to begin.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" Every one screamed.

Shane pulled me into him, kissing me senseless.

"Happy New Year, Mitch." He said pulling away.

I gave Nate and Jason a hug as well as the host and we watched the fireworks go off.

Nate snuck off stage and I saw him kissing Caitlyn, so it was not caught on camera, and then he brought her on stage with him.

Shane nudged Jason and indicated over to where Savannah was standing, his whole face lit up instantly. He practically sprinted over to her, minus his guitar, and she met him just under half way.

I couldn't hear what he said to her but she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers. They were near the edge of the stage making out for the first time ever, on national television!

I giggled to myself and Shane kissed the side of my head, bringing me right into the comfort of his arms.

"About time." I laughed.

...

It was pretty hectic to get out of there; the guys wouldn't let us out of their arms as we were going through the crowd. I didn't feel that the barricades and security would hold back all the people who had been watching the performances, especially those who had been drinking.

Somehow we managed and all got back to the apartment safely, Savannah was staying in the guest room tonight as it was already 1:30 in the morning and we were all exhausted.

We all headed off to bed, asides from Jason and Savannah who were going to stay up a bit longer.

I tore myself out of Shane's arms (managing not to wake him up) an hour after originally going to bed, to get a glass of water.

The lights were still on as I went down the hallway into the living room. Jason and Savannah had fallen asleep on the couch with the television on. They were lying down, Savannah resting in his arms and both were smiling in their sleep.

I mentally awed, and grabbed a blanket to cover the two with before grabbing a glass of water and returning to bed to sleep in the arms of my own boyfriend.

...

The next morning I woke up late and alone. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes before noticing a note on Shane's pillow.

'I've gone out to get some breakfast for everyone, thinking of you. Love your Rock Star."

I grabbed the note and went over and placed it in my bag, I don't know why I felt the need to. It just made me happy reading it.

I went down the hallway and could instantly smell McDonalds through the apartment.

Everyone was eating in front of the television, watching Hot Tunes.

"I was just going to wake you." Shane said kissing my forehead and handing me a takeaway bag and an orange juice. A chorus of 'morning's' followed.

I sat down with him on the ground and started to eat a hash brown, I looked over at Savannah and Jason who were on the couch sitting very close to each other. Nate and Caitlyn were eating on the floor like Shane and I.

We all watched as a report of Connect 3 singing the night before.

_"Connect 3 sung a few songs off their album, including their latest single with Mitchie Torres who is dating lead singer Shane Gray. They shared an intimate kiss on stage once the New Year begun but what surprised everyone in the crowd was when guitarist Jason Fuller shared a rather passionate kiss on stage with Shane Gray's older sister, Savannah Gray."_

A few seconds of my kiss with Shane was played as well as a clip of Nate leading Caitlyn on stage with him. Jason and Savannah's kiss however stayed on the screen for a long time.

I looked over my shoulder and Savannah was hiding her face, burying it into Jason's shoulder.

"Mom and dad will see that." Shane teased her.

"Mom and dad see a lot of things. Such as when we came for dinner the other night and you and Mitchie were taking a while to bring out desert. Yeah, she walked in and saw why it was taking so long." She shot back at him.

I blushed, "Oh my god, she saw that?" Shane had me on the counter and was kissing me, the desert sitting next to me forgotten.

"Chill, she likes you, Mitchie." Savannah laughed, sitting back up right again.

"We all get enough of the two of you making out." Caitlyn laughed at me.

"Like you and Nate don't do it enough." I retorted sticking my tongue out at her, causing us both to laugh.

The six of us enjoyed our breakfast, watching the rest of Hot Tunes before deciding to take turns playing Sing Star.

We played on two teams, boys versus girls. We demanded to play 'Year 3000', which they didn't really want to.

Victory was ours; we beat them by a thousand points.

"That's not fair, it's our song!" Jason sulked, sitting down in a huff.

"Maybe a few certain pop stars can't sing." Caitlyn said, grinning madly.

The boys all looked each other and made a dash towards Caitlyn, she quickly sprinted away but the three of them managed to grab her before she could get far.

Jason had a hold of her legs, Nate was holding her torso and Shane was holding under her arms. They set her down on the ground as she was trying to get out of their grasp.

Shane pinned down her arms above her head and Jason held down her legs as she was struggling to break free.

"Who is the best guy band?" Nate asked, kneeling next to her.

"HANSON!" Caitlyn yelled making Savannah and I crack up.

Nate began tickling her, "Sorry who is the best?" He asked again.

"Hanson!" She managed to squeal between her laughter, "Girls, help me!" She pleaded.

"You are on your own girl." Savannah laughed.

Nate continued tickling her, "Say it."

"Fine! Fine! Connect 3 is the best guy band in all the land!" She yelled.

Nate stopped tickling her as Shane and Jason let go of her.

"I'm going to kill you three!" She said, sitting up, that evil look in her eye.

"Run!" Jason gulped.

The three ran off down the hall way followed by Caitlyn, leaving Savannah and I collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

...

Unfortunately Caitlyn and I had to return to school the next Monday, which was fine as the boys had a string of shows for the next two weeks, meaning we wouldn't get to see them.

Ryan hadn't spoken to me since the incident in the parking lot, he had settled for just waving at me in the hallway whenever I went pass.

One morning, Brianna wouldn't stop talking about how hot Shane was on a television appearance he was on the night before.

"Yeah, did you see how good Nate looked in his suit?" Her sidekick, Jade, added.

I felt Caitlyn tense up slightly, I knew they were talking about our boyfriends to try and get to us.

"Just to think, they are all ours." I said rather loudly, knowing that they would hear us like they knew we would hear them.

I linked my arm with Caitlyn's and we walked off, both with huge smiles on our face.

The two weeks passed quite slowly, Savannah came down after the first week to spend the weekend with Caitlyn and me.

Quite frankly, I didn't really have the time to work as much as I used to. I was a junior in high school now and I still had some money coming in off the album sales. My mom opened an account for it and only allowed me a small portion of the money which I agreed was smart for me to do. I would use some of it for a car and save some for college.

I had been working more as I wasn't spending my time traveling between my home and the apartment in New York. I had considered quitting but decided to stay longer, just doing one shift a week most weeks.

The three of us girls had begun to get closer; even though Savannah was twenty-one, I was sixteen and Caitlyn was seventeen, we got along well.

Savannah's only had a few friends who studied with her, including Jason's sister Amy. This was once again due to people using her to get to Shane.

Savannah and Amy were fairly close but between school and Amy dating her latest boyfriend, they didn't get to see each other as much as Savannah wanted to. Amy was a little hesitant about Savannah dating her brother, Savannah had told us, but still wanted them to give it a go as she wanted them to be happy.

The Monday night of the second week, Caitlyn stormed into my bedroom pissed off to say the least.

"Yes, I miss him. Yes, I want to be with him. Yes, I know he misses me. Yes, he wants to be with me. He just kept going on about stupid public relations on the phone earlier. I told him to drop his professional mode as he wasn't working and we ended up arguing." She managed to say without letting me get a word in.

She sat down on my bed and I turned around in my desk to face her, "You okay?"

"Yes I am. But I kind of told him we needed to slow down a little bit, like take a break. I told him I'd still talk to him and everything but I need to just get my priorities straight, realize what I really want at this point in life. I mean I'm only seventeen and he's eighteen, we are both still young."

"You told him you wanted a break?" I asked, shocked.

"I really do like him, Mitchie. You know that. I just, don't want to get caught up in the life of celebrities and do something that will affect the band."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You know that Alyssa doesn't like us because we are a distraction to the guys."

I nodded in understanding; Jason had told me Shane had been acting a little dramatic whilst doing their current string of shows as a result of not seeing me in person.

"I just don't want Nate and me to make a mistake and like sleep together and have me wind up pregnant. What kind of image would that give the band?"

"Caitlyn, he has a purity ring, just like the other two."

"I know that, I don't share that same belief but I respect him for it. But he is a teenage boy you know." She pointed out.

"You are one of my best friends Caitlyn, but he means lots to me too. Just don't hurt him."

"I won't." She promised me, "I just told him I needed a while to clean out my head."

"I'm here if you need to talk. I know you two care a lot for each other and things will work out for the best."

"Thanks, Mitchie." She said coming over and hugging me tightly.

**Bed time for me!**


	22. Chapter 22

New chapter is here, Nate and Caitlyn will resolve their issues of course. And it doesn't affect Shane and Mitchie's relationship. Although Mitchie gets a bit frustrated at Shane later but it is unrelated.

The songs in this chapter are Please Be Mine by the Jonas Brothers of course and That's How You Know by Demi Lovato.

I have two assignments due tomorrow, I shall post this and get some sleep before starting them lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: ****Chapter 22**

Shane came to visit me as soon as he got back to New York; he drove down and surprised me by picking me up from work.

The restaurant was literally empty as we were just about to close and he came in, making me literally jump on him. My boss came out wanting to know what the commotion was, I grinned sheepishly to her and introduced her to Shane.

"I'm so over burgers." I groaned making him laugh as we drove back to mine.

Nate hadn't come with him; he was apparently still upset over him and Caitlyn being on a break. I couldn't blame him.

He had spoken with Caitlyn briefly on the phone a couple times and I knew she missed him yet she hadn't mentioned to me yet what was on her mind and whether she wanted to end their break.

"He has been writing a tonne of songs." Shane said, seeing I was lost in thought, knowing what I was thinking about.

"She really does want to be with him. She is just confused." I said softly.

"I know, I just hope she realizes what she wants in case things get worse."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

We spent the night together just hanging out, mainly in my room.

"Lava has requested that I return to Camp Rock this year." He mentioned causally, just as I was finishing up my homework.

"Really?" I asked, dropping my pen.

"Really," He answered me, "It wouldn't just be me either, Nate and Jason have been asked to come and teach as well. Nate would be teaching songwriting and Jason would be teaching guitar."

"Oh my god, that's awesome!" I exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I take it your coming back this year." He joked.

"Well, duh."

"You won't have to help out in the kitchen either; you've been getting quite a bit of money from your song. You can afford it."

"I know, but I'd still help my mom if she wanted me to."

"So will I then." Shane said.

"Believe me she won't you need your help, Pop Star. You cannot cook." I teased.

...

By Thursday, Caitlyn and Nate still hadn't gotten back together. I had spoken to Nate on the phone and he sounded completely down, it was killing him.

By lunch, I was wishing school was over already so I could make Shane bring Nate down in order to get him and Caitlyn to make up. She had been quite down and I could tell she was regretting deciding to go on a break. Caitlyn is stubborn though, so didn't want to admit that she regretted it.

We had P.E together for our last class of the day, we got changed and headed out onto the field. The rest of our class mates were in front of us and came to a sudden halt, Caitlyn and I cut through to see why.

Boy, were we surprised.

Nate was standing on the bleachers, guitar in hand.

Caitlyn didn't say anything, she was looking right at him and he was looking right at her.

"Caitlyn, this is for you." He simply said and began playing what I presumed was one of the new songs he had written for her.

_"They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
Oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you"_

Caitlyn was sobbing as Nate continued to play, our class mates were clapping along to the rhythm.

_"But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine"_

Caitlyn didn't hesitate in running up to him and kissing him with everything she had.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I heard her apologize to him.

He took his guitar off and held her in his arms and began stroking her hair, whispering something in her ear that made her smile.

Our teacher came blowing on her whistle, telling Caitlyn that we were about to begin our game of baseball. Caitlyn reluctantly pulled away from Nate and came back over to me as Nate sat down to watch the game.

Caitlyn was appointed out team captain and we won, doubling the other team's score. As soon as the bell rang for the end of the day, Caitlyn and I went over to Nate.

"Good game girls." He commented, picking up his guitar.

"We kicked ass." Caitlyn laughed, kissing his cheek as we headed back to the school gym to get changed.

A lot of the girls had trailed back due to Nate being in the school, some came up asking for his autograph. He signed them happily as Caitlyn and I went to get changed.

We met him at his Hummer in the parking lot, they dropped me off at my place, I knew they needed the time alone so I decided to my homework to pass the time.

Shane called me later that night and invited Caitlyn and I to come to their place for the weekend.

My parents said yes with a little persuasion and I finished all the homework I had for the night to try and get a head start.

Caitlyn and Nate were completely fine; he stayed at her place that night and left the next morning.

Caitlyn was all smiles as she picked me up for school and told me about how Nate cooked her and her grandmother dinner the night before.

I was so happy that they were going to be fine.

...

We drove to the city on Saturday morning, it was still relatively early by the time we got there and Nate was the only one awake.

"Hey, girls." He greeted us happily, hugging both of us, "The other two are still in bed, go wake them up."

Caitlyn and I grinned mischievously and crept into Jason's room, he was spread out all over his bed.

We both jumped onto the bed, "Wake up!" We yelled together.

Jason began screaming until he finally realized it was Caitlyn and I.

"You girls almost gave me a heart attack!" He said.

"Sorry." Caitlyn said softly, pretending to be hurt.

"Don't cry, Caitlyn. It's fine." He grabbed her hugging her.

I laughed and went off into Shane's room, closing the door quietly behind me.

He was on his back, deep in sleep, his covers only half covering him.

I smiled and climbed onto his bed, trying not to make the bed move much.

I crawled over his body, my legs and hands on either side of him supporting me up so I wouldn't lose my balance and fall right on top of him.

"Shane?" I said softly, but he didn't move.

I leant down and kissed him and pulled away, his eyes flicked open.

"Morning." I giggled.

"I like being woken up like this." He said indicating me being on top of him.

I blushed and went to get off him but he quickly switched our positions by flipping me over, with minimal effort, so he was on me.

"I like being greeted like this." I laughed.

He kissed me deeply and of course Jason had to choose now to come in, "Every time I open a door." He muttered turning back around.

"I love you too, Jason." I yelled out after him.

Shane got off me and offered me his hand, pulling me up with him.

"I'm going to have a shower, care to join me?"

"Dream on, Pop Star." I said, pushing him into the direction of his bathroom before heading out to the living room.

I was surprised to see that Savannah had arrived and I went over to hug her.

"How are you, Mitchie?"

"Good, how's school?" I asked.

"Don't get me started with assignments." She groaned.

"Where's that brother of mine anyway?"

"In the shower."

"Why didn't you join him?" Caitlyn teased me.

"He asked me to."

"He what?" Nate asked.

"Don't worry he was kidding." I assured him.

The boys had to leave a bit later for a magazine interview and Savannah left to go do some of her assignments.

Caitlyn and I decided to stay at the apartment, I was playing the piano.

"You haven't written a song in a while." Caitlyn said, noticing me playing the tune of 'This Is Me'.

"Well actually I began writing a one a while ago. Before Shane told me he loved me and I wasn't sure on his feelings."

"Let's hear it."

I began playing a quite upbeat tune.

_"How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you  
Really, really, truly love her?_

_It's not enough to take  
The one you love for granted  
You must remind her  
Or she'll be inclined to say  
How do I know he loves me?  
How do I know he's mine?_

_Well, does he leave a little note  
To tell you, you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers  
When the sky is grey?  
He'll find a new way to show you  
A little bit everyday  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
He's your love"_ I stopped playing.

"Yeah, I haven't finished yet." I said getting up.

"Finish it, it is awesome. I can imagine it with a rock-edge to it."

"Yes," I agreed, "You can help mix it for me."

"Oh my god, yes! You can put it on your album."

"That's not for certain, plus I told Greg last time I saw him I wouldn't want to record one until I'm done with school, at least for the year. I mean, I'm busy enough as it is."

"True, Shane hasn't mentioned it?"

I shook my head, "No, Greg must not have said anything to him about it."

Caitlyn looked lost in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"I just, do you feel like this is all too good to be true?" She asked.

"You aren't regretting getting back with Nate are you?"

"No," She answered instantly, "I regret going on a break in the first place. I mean, we are in Connect 3's apartment right now. Could you have pictured this about a year ago? I mean, we are dating members of one of the hottest bands out there. It doesn't feel real."

"I feel the same. I can't believe it either. I expect to be woken up from a dream half the time."

Caitlyn pinched me.

"Ow! I didn't even say pinch me." I whined.

...

Jason was going to have his and Savannah's first official date for that night; so Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and I were going to leave the apartment just to them as they didn't want any paparazzi ruining their evening.

Nate and I helped Jason make dinner and desert, in other words we let him measure the ingredients and closed the curtains on the window so he couldn't be distracted from seeing birds flying pass.

Before Savannah arrived, the four of us left to go grab dinner and catch a movie.

Photographers were waiting for us as we got out of Shane's Hummer.

Nate and Shane led us in to the restaurant protectively, shielding us as much as they could.

By the time we got home I was exhausted, Jason and Savannah were in his room just talking on his bed.

"I had a great time tonight. Double dating is fun."

"Although I wished I could have had you to myself." Shane said seriously.

I smiled, pulling off my jackets and my boots he watched me ever so carefully.

"Shane, you're freaking me out." I said as he was lost in his own world.

"Sorry." He mumbled, pulling his own jacket off.

His midnight black hair was still perfectly styled, regardless of the winds outside. I quickly ran my fingers through my own hair which had gotten a bit messy.

He was down to his shirt and jeans, emphazing his perfect body.

I must have been frowning because Shane was looking at me again, "What's wrong, Mitch?"

"Nothing, just get changed. I'm going to have a shower." I sighed, leaving him alone and clearly confused.

Shane was sitting on his bed when I came back in, changed for bed as was he.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing." I said.

"I know you better than that, I know something is up. Just tell me."

"Shane, just drop it, it's nothing." I told him more firmly, placing my things down.

"It's obviously something, Mitchie. I mean you are worked out about something and you're giving me attitude about it." He said standing up, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm not giving you attitude; I just don't want to talk about it." I said.

"See, something is bothering you." He told me, coming over to me, "Is it because I was staring at you before when you were taking off your clothes? You know I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do, Mitchie."

"You're a guy, obviously your brain revolves around sex and I know you wouldn't make me do anything you didn't want me to. I trust you with my life, Shane. It's nothing to do with that."

"Then tell me what's wrong." He asked frustrated.

I turned away from him to leave his room but his hand grabbed my arm and spun me around before I could leave.

"Mitchie, tell me!" He demanded.

I sighed, "It's stupid and I don't want to mention it."

"Mitchie, please."

"Fine," I sighed, avoiding his eyes, "You are perfect and I feel so inferior. I'm nothing special at all and you are this amazing singer who is wanted by practically every teenage girl in this country not to mention countless others."

"Mitchie, how can you say that?" He asked tenderly, taking my chin in his hand so I'd look at him in the eyes. "I'm not perfect, I'm far from it. You are the most special, beautiful and talented person I have ever met. If anything, I feel inferior to you, Mitch. You are the world to me, you are everything to me. I love you and would not lie to you about something like this."

I looked into his eyes, which comforted me. "I'm sorry, Shane. I told you I was being stupid. I'm not the most confident person."

He kissed me softly, "I really do love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you all so much! You guys seriously rock!

It's after one but I want to update haha.

I love Please Be Mine as well JelliBeen, it's so adorable!

Things are so cute and sweet for now but things will change soon. Mwahahahahahah.

Or will they? ;)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 23**

I opened my eyes the next morning to see Shane watching me.

"You have a habit of doing that." I yawned.

"I can't help it." He laughed lightly, "Watching you sleep is soothing."

"How so?"

"You're beautiful, I just love watching you and knowing you are mine."

I blushed.

"I really meant what I said, baby. You are everything to me." He told me.

I smiled; there was now only a little tiny bit of doubt in the back of my mind compared to before.

He pulled me in closer to him, tracing circles on my back with his fingers.

"I could hold your forever." He whispered, before he tilted my chin up to seal what he had said with a kiss.

...

The guys had more shows over the next month, they were practically on tour. It wasn't a proper tour as they hadn't had the time to prepare due to recording the album (which was still number one on the charts).

The Grammy Awards were on the second Sunday of February, so the boys were all in LA. It was also the same day as Nate's nineteenth birthday. He was the youngest of the guys as Shane was already nineteen and Jason was twenty, although Jason did act younger than he actually was.

Caitlyn spent the night before with him to celebrate. It kind of sucked for them; they both didn't get to see each other on the other's birthday.

The guys were nominated for one award but unfortunately didn't win but they performed one of their new songs called 'Burnin' Up' which was going to be their next single. They told us they felt like they had won though, that being nominated was an honor itself.

Valentine's Day came around the next Saturday and I had told Shane not to do anything too extravagant as our six-month anniversary was coming up.

Shane instructed me to dress warmly and we drove not too far away from my house to my local park.

Shane got out the car and grabbed some rugs from the back before coming over to help me out of the car.

He guided me over not too far from the car near the small lake which was illuminated by the moon.

He set out a rug and I sat down, looking up at the sparkling stars in the sky.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Shane carrying a big picnic basket over to us.

"We are having a picnic?" I asked excited.

He nodded, "I asked your mom to help me make the food."

I sighed in relief.

I unfortunately had to work earlier in the day and Shane had picked me up after spending time at my own house without me. Not that I actually minded, I was glad he was willing to spend time with my parents. He had sent me a dozen red roses while I was working. They were simply gorgeous and my other female co-workers sighed dreamily, I could only hope it was over their own boyfriends and not mine.

He draped another rug over my shoulders and then made a small fire near us. He told me they were for the marshmallows we would eat later.

The food was delicious and we ended up roasting our marshmallows like he planned.

"So, how does it feel doing something so normal like this? You are a famous singer and you are doing something so low-key and private like this. It's completely different to our first date, not that I didn't love our first date." I assured him.

"I guess it is a little bit different, I just hate having my every move watched and I kind of feel like I've ruined that for you as well. Now you are watched whenever you are with me. Everything you do is scrutinized."

"It's worth it though. I mean relationships come with the good and the bad. The good over weighs the bad, it really over weighs it."

"There's bad in our relationship?" Shane asked taken aback.

"Not really, only the fact that our relationship is so public I guess." I answered.

"Do you regret it being public? I mean we could have hidden it if you really wanted to."

"No, it is better this way. I can be seen with you in public and kiss you whenever I want. Plus, if we had kept it a secret the world would have eventually found out and that wouldn't have reflected well on the band for keeping it a secret."

"You sound like Nate." He laughed, wrapping an arm around me, securing us both under the blanket.

"Plus you would have been linked to other girls, I'm not really the crazy jealous type but it would have gotten frustrating."

"You don't think you're jealous? Just wait until you see all the female fans throwing themselves at me. It tends to get like that especially when we are in LA." He laughed.

"You are a self-conceited jerk." I teased.

We finished the marshmallows and both lay down to gaze up at the stars.

"They are so bright." I commented, in the comfort of Shane's arms.

"Not as bright as your smile, nothing could beat that." He said seriously.

"You're so cheesy, yet I love it." I affirmed.

"That's not all you love is it?" He asked.

"Well..." I teased.

"I love you, Mitchie."

"You know that I love you too." I replied, seriously.

We spent the next couple of hours just cuddling under the stars, wondering what future they would have in store for us.

...

I didn't get a chance to see Shane again until our six-month anniversary. Connect 3 had a few concerts to perform again; I really didn't know how they did it. Traveling around all the time; it exhausted me just thinking about it.

I was sitting in my last class of the day when I was delivered six long-stemmed red roses.

"Who only sends someone six roses?" Brianna laughed.

_'Each of these roses stands for each month of our relationship. I know there will be many more to come. I love you, I will see you tonight. Love from Shane.'_ I read out loud smiling.

She turned back around to focus on her school work.

Yeah, that shut her up.

Shane picked me up that night and we kept it relatively normal again. We went out for dinner near my house and followed it up with some bowling. He won of course.

"You're supposed to let me win." I pouted as we got back into his car.

"No, girls are supposed to let guys win at sports." He corrected me.

"Jerk." I mumbled making him chuckle.

...

The days went on and I didn't get to see Shane, he was currently off performing along the east coast, which was making Caitlyn and I go kind of crazy.

On the last Saturday of March, Caitlyn and I had been to the mall as normal. We came home to my house to find an email from Brown on my computer, along with spam mail.

"Open it." Caitlyn urged me.

Clicking it open I began to read.

_'Mitchie, attached is a video I know you want to see. You should put it on the internet for people to see, love. Hope all is well, love from Brown.'_

I smiled and clicked open the attachment and it began to download to my computer.

We didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later the file opened.

"Oh my god, it's you at Final Jam!" Caitlyn screamed happily.

It was 'This Is Me', the first performance I had ever performed singing it.

We watched and I began grinning madly when the camera panned outwards to reveal Shane singing, walking along the catwalk meeting me in the center.

"You guys are too cute." Caitlyn cooed, "You heard Brown, post this online now." She demanded.

"What, really?"

"Yes, that's it. Go on YouTube, we are making you an account."

"Yes, sir." I said seriously making her crack up.

I typed in the address and chose the option to sign up.

"What do I call the account?" I asked.

"I don't know, why not just Mitchie Torres? But like in one word?"

I typed it in but it came up that it was taken.

I frowned, "Someone is pretending to me unless they just happen to have the same nickname as me and my last name."

"How about the real Mitchie Torres?" Caitlyn suggested.

I typed it in and it worked.

I signed up and filled in all the necessary information and then finally began to upload the video.

"What do I call it?"

Caitlyn grabbed the keyboard and began typing.

"'This Is Me' performed by Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres (Final Jam 2008)." I read as she wrote.

"That will do for now, you will get a tonne of views anyway. Shane's name is in the title." She laughed not bothering to time anything else.

Twenty four hours later, I had received countless emails from YouTube, they were all about subscribers and comments and so on from the video. I decided to go on the link and I think my jaw almost hit the floor.

It already had over four-hundred thousand views!

...

The first day of March brought around my birthday. It was a Sunday and all my extended family had been around the day before, including Caitlyn because she was pretty much a part of my family now anyway.

I didn't want a party so I settled for just having some friends over on the day of my actual birthday.

Sierra had sent me a gift and called me the day before also, we spoke for about an hour. She was going to get one hell of a phone bill but she laughed it off saying it didn't matter.

I woke up on the day of my birthday excited to be able to see everyone all together.

I almost tripped downstairs as I was sprinting down.

"Happy seventeenth birthday you old fart." My dad laughed, hugging me once seeing me appear in the kitchen.

"My baby is seventeen!" My mom squealed coming over to hug me as well.

She made me so much breakfast that I couldn't finish it.

My parents showered me with gifts after breakfast; my favorite was a photo frame that held a photo of the three of us that was fairly recent.

I instantly went and put it next to my bed, next to the photo of Shane and me.

My mom spent the morning in the kitchen making an assortment of food for everyone to eat as my dad cleaned up the house a bit.

Caitlyn arrived first present in hand, "Happy Birthday." She said giving me a huge hug.

I placed the present down inside and we waited for the others to get here.

Sure enough, not long later the guys and Savannah barged into the house carrying an assortment of wrapped presents.

We had a ball just hanging out; my mom went camera crazy taking photos of all of us together laughing and having a good time.

"Everyone has to come outside for Mitchie's present from me." Shane said standing up after I had opened everyone else's gifts later in the day.

I looked at Caitlyn suspiciously.

"Don't look at me, he wouldn't tell me when I asked." She said, pointing at Shane.

Shane pulled me up off my feet and everyone followed us to the front door.

"I swear to god you better have not gone and got me a car Shane Joseph Gray." I warned him using his full name.

He laughed and opened the front door.

There was only his Hummer parked out on the street, "I didn't really want to wrap this present as it is kind of big."

"I'm not taking your Hummer either." I joked.

"Close your eyes." He instructed me as he went over to his car.

I did so and felt Savannah put her hands over my eyes from behind so I couldn't peek.

I heard him open and close his car door and heard him come back over.

"Okay, you can open them." Shane said after I heard a few gasps from around me.

Savannah let go and I opened my eyes, there in Shane's hands was a beautiful black electric guitar with a bow stuck on it.

"Oh my god, Shane. Is this a Gibson?" I asked.

He nodded and handed it over to me.

"Oh my god, oh my god." I repeated.

He was beaming, "Happy Birthday, Mitch." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Why don't we go inside and you play us a song, Mitchie?" My dad suggested gazing across the street.

I looked over where he was looking; there were a pair of photographers on the other side of the street. They must have followed the guys to my house.

We all went back inside and I studied the guitar closer as I sat down.

There was a message engraved onto the back of the head stock.

_'Happy birthday, Mitchie. Love always, Shane.'_

**I seriously love you guys, thank you all so much. It makes me so happy to get such positive feedback!**


	24. Chapter 24

Okay first thing first. Thank you all so so so so so so so sooooooooooooo much for the reviews. I have over 300! I was like omg when I saw it.

Second, this first part of this chapter carries on from the '6 months later' scene at the end of Camp Rock where the girl record a song in Caitlyn's garage.

Thirdly, please don't hate me.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 24**

"That was awesome you guys!" Caitlyn yelled happily.

We were in Caitlyn's garage in the little recording studio she had put together. It had all her old things from when she used to visit her grandmother when she was younger, such as her old bikes. Her dad happened to grow up there years beforehand.

Ella, Peggy, Tess and Lola were standing opposite me, sharing two microphones. I had one to myself and Caitlyn was sitting in front of her laptop and another screen with her keyboard, playing the music through the speakers.

We all had big headphones on and had been dancing around as we sang a song I had written, recording it in one take.

We had all decided to get together after everyone called me wishing me a happy birthday, so here we were two weeks later on a Saturday morning in Caitlyn's garage.

The girls had flown in with Tess on Friday night and were leaving on the Sunday night. They all lived in LA and had used Tess' mom's private jet.

"That was so much fun!" Ella agreed.

"Awesome song, Mitchie." Lola added.

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

"Play it back." Tess said to Caitlyn. She was the one who suggested recording together after I told her I had written a new song. She surprised me by suggesting that we all sing back-up to me as it was my song.

"Yes, let's hear it." Peggy agreed.

We all took our headphones off and gathered around Caitlyn who hit a few buttons, allowing us to hear ourselves play through the speakers a moment later along with the mix Caitlyn had mixed beforehand.

_"We're done but it's not over  
We'll start it again  
Out to the end of the day  
It keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid  
We'll do it together_

_Come on  
Come on  
You know_

_It's your time to move  
It's my time move_

_Come on  
Come on  
Let go_

_Leave it all behind  
Your past and mind_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to?  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear_

_So come on  
Come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here_

_We know but we're not certain  
How can we be?  
How can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next_

_Come on  
Come on  
You know_

_It's your time to move  
It's my time move_

_Come on  
Come on  
Let go_

_Leave it all behind  
Your past and mind_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to?  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear_

_So come on  
Come on  
You know_

_Our time  
Our time is here_

Yeah! Yeah!

_Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Our time is here_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried_

_So come on  
Come on  
Come on_

Come on  
Come on  
Come on

_So come on  
Come on  
You know_

_Our time  
Our time is here"_

I was flabbergasted, it sounded amazing. Our voices all went so well together.

"I think we should put it on YouTube, Mitchie. Get your voice out there." Caitlyn suggested.

"Isn't her voice already on the radio though?" Ella asked confused.

"Yeah but this is different. This is Mitchie putting out her own music personally." Peggy said.

"You guys wouldn't mind me putting it on there?"

"Of course not." Lola laughed.

Caitlyn nodded, "I'll put it on there tonight with a picture of all of us playing."

She got up and swivelled her laptop around to face us and turned the webcam on to take a picture.

We all gathered together and took the picture.

I loved having friends who loved music as much as I did.

...

Unfortunately the weekend passed way too quickly, it was so good to catch up with the girls. I hadn't realized how much I had missed them.

By the end of March the guys returned to LA for the Kid's Choice Awards (they won quite a number of awards). Caitlyn and I had seen them before they left and weren't going to be able to see them again until they did a concert here the following week.

Caitlyn and I had added the song to YouTube and it had gotten thousands upon thousands of views already.

"I'm changing the email address of the account; I'm getting way too many emails." Caitlyn said as she sat there creating an email purposely for my account.

Most of the comments on the video seemed to like the song but there were the occasional few of course that said I '_couldn't sing for shit'_, Caitlyn laughed at these and assured me that they were just jealous.

School was dragging on, the week was going so slow. By Wednesday I seriously felt like hoping on a plane to see Shane. Not to sound pathetic or anything, but I really did miss him and couldn't wait to see him.

"Guess who scored backstage passes to your boyfriend's show here in Jersey this Saturday. I won them on the radio this morning." Brianna bragged on Thursday morning. I had practically dragged myself out of bed to make myself go to school.

"I guess I'll see you there then." I said as nicely as I could muster.

"That's right; you will be there won't you? Be careful, you wouldn't want me to sweep Shane off his feet." She warned me using a sing-song voice.

"Not likely." I coughed, even making her friends laugh.

The guys arrived on Friday night on their private jet and Caitlyn and I were waiting there of course to see them, my mom had dropped us off there.

It was kind of difficult at first to get through due to hundreds of fans but we eventually managed to.

As soon as I saw Shane I ran over into his arms and he showered me with kisses. I was aware of the camera flashes only a hundred meters or so away from us but didn't care; they were behind dividers and security (so were the screaming fans).

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Caitlyn had jumped on Nate who had caught her.

Shane let go of me long enough for me to see Jason and Savannah holding hands and standing just behind him.

"Savannah, I haven't seen you in ages!" I yelled launching myself onto her, giving her a huge hug.

"I missed you, Mitchie. I hate school." She whined.

"I do too." I told her.

"How about me?" Jason asked, opening up his arms.

I giggled and hugged him, "I missed you too, Jason."

After we all hugged one another we all got into a limousine together to go to the hotel that they would be staying at.

They checked into two adjourning rooms which each had two queen-sized beds. I wasn't sure if Jason and Savannah were sharing a bed or not yet. I'd have to remember to ask Savannah later.

Once we were settled we decided to stay in and just watch some movies and order room-service.

I called my mom and she said I was allowed to stay the night if Caitlyn was, against my dad's protests in the background.

"Tell dad that I love him." I laughed before saying goodbye.

Caitlyn was staying as well, she had called her grandmother as I called my mom, and Savannah gave us some clothes to wear to bed.

Nate and Caitlyn called their own room later that night and my earlier concern was answered. Jason and Savannah were sharing a bed.

Shane seemed slightly apprehensive at first; he obviously hadn't seen them share before as he usually would be in a different room.

"Leave them alone." I mumbled into his chest as we laid in bed together.

...

Shane asked me to sing 'This Is Me' with him the next morning, I gave in and said yes when he gave me those puppy-dog eyes he liked to always give me.

I went to sound check with the guys, experiencing it for the first time ever.

I was so happy to be able to sing and have people love what they heard. Savannah and Caitlyn were sitting in the front row clapping along as we sung our song.

"Calm down, Mitchie." Savannah laughed later that night.

"Who says I'm not calm? I'm fine." I said nervously.

Us girls were in my own dressing room waiting for me to be called to the stage. The guys had all wished me luck before they went on stage. My parents had come to see beforehand and were now out in the crowd to watch the show. They told me they'd meet me at home later after wishing me good luck.

"As if you're not, Mitchie." Caitlyn said.

"Okay, maybe I am a bit. I'm going to be performing in front of people from my hometown and school, it's just strange."

Savannah laughed at this.

"Come on, let's go watch side-stage." I said standing up.

I was singing with Shane about half-way through the concert.

My nervousness vanished as soon as Shane introduced me.

"New Jersey, here is your very own Mitchie Torres."

No matter how many times we sang together, we still seemed to amaze the people who listened. I didn't want the song to end.

"Thank you everyone." I yelled into my microphone before jogging off-stage.

"You were awesome!" Savannah exclaimed.

Caitlyn nodded in agreement and handed me a water bottle.

We were singing along to the rest of the songs until Dave came up to me just before the encore.

"Mitchie, someone with a backstage pass is here to see you."

"See me? But this is Connect 3's concert."

"Go figure, huh?" He laughed and led out to the section behind the stage with the tables full of food and the couches. "I'll be watching with the girls if you need me." He said leaving me and returning side-stage.

My visitor was standing at one of tables of food with his back facing me.

"Hi." I smiled politely.

He turned around and the smile vanished from my face.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Brianna had backstage passes; I wanted to say that you did a great job out there." Ryan explained.

"So why not wait until the show was over?"

"Because I wanted to see you, without your boyfriend or Brianna here."

"Why?" I asked simply, crossing my arms on my chest.

"I need you, Mitchie. I was stupid to let you go."

"But, you have Brianna." I retorted, completely confused by his sudden change of heart.

"I broke it off with her just now. I realized that you are the one I want, we could be happy again just like we used to be. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You broke my heart." I snapped coldly.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"So what you want me to just forget about Shane and leave with you tonight?" I asked. I could hear that the guys were finished as the crowd was screaming after their last encore.

"You and I are forever, Shane may be able to buy you anything you want but can he always be there for you? Will he be there to hold you whenever you are sad? Will he always have the time to be with you? Will you come before his career? You don't get to live a normal life, everything you do will end up on the internet, Mitchie."

I tried to process my thoughts and realized he was right.

Shane wouldn't always be with me due to his busy schedule, his career was important to him. Although I wanted to be famous I was famous for being his girlfriend, asides from out duet which only made me famous because I was singing with him.

"Ryan, I love him. You had your chance."

"Give me another one."

I studied the longing expression on his face, "I'm sorry." I whispered, "But my heart belongs with Shane."

I turned on my heel to see everyone watching, Shane was fuming and instantly called for security to get rid of Ryan.

"Mitchie, just think about it." He yelled after me as I rushed to my dressing room, slamming the door behind me.

I screamed in frustration, and sat on the couch, bringing my knees into my chest and wrapping my arms around myself.

What was there to think about? I had no feelings for Ryan anymore at all. I loved Shane with all my heart. Ryan gave me something to think about though, would his career be ahead of me? Shane should have his career ahead of me though, he loved his music and I understood that I actually was a distraction. I mean he was always coming to see me when he could be working.

"Mitchie!" I heard Shane's voice from the other side of the door.

I sat in silence, not wanting to answer.

He opened the door anyway and burst in.

"What was that, Mitch?" He asked closing the door behind him swiftly.

I looked up at him, "It was nothing."

"What do you mean it was nothing? He wants you back."

"I know where my heart lies." I said softly.

"You want him back." He accused, raising his voice.

"Shane, you should focus on your music. I'm a distraction; your career should be ahead of me." I said, he was spending way too much time on me. Not that I didn't love it.

"So this is it? It's over so you can get back with that moron?"

"No, how could you think I'd get back with him?" I asked softly, nor daring to move.

"You are in here thinking things over, like he asked." He responded, yelling now.

I shook my head, "I'm not thinking things over about Ryan." I stood up and raised my voice, "You don't trust me do you?"

"You know what, Mitchie? Let's just leave it; we don't have a concert here for another month so when you decide what you want, let me know." I could see his eyes watering but I knew he'd refuse to cry.

Was this what I really wanted? Could I really go without speaking to Shane for a month?

"Have a good month." He snapped rather harshly, seeing I wasn't going to say anything, storming out of my dressing room leaving me to collapse on a heap in the floor.

I think I just may have ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**If you kill me you will never know what happens :P**


	25. Chapter 25

Haha most of your reviews made me laugh, the ones telling me to kill Ryan and that he and Brianna should be sent to hell lol.

I felt like I owed you a new chapter right away because that was evil of me.

Also to the reviewer (I won't mention your name) who said I don't update enough, please keep in mind I go to college full-time, play sport twice a week and work twice a week on top of that. Considering I have five assignments to finish by the end of next week I'd day i'm doing well. Plus I normally update three times a week anyway. I apologise if I sound as if I am complaining but I can't always update every day.

To my reviewer that suggested it, no hacking into my computer :P

Onto the new chapter...I won't say anything about it, i'll just let you read.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 25**

Caitlyn found me not long later, tears were streaked down my face and I was sobbing uncontrollably.

She and Savannah managed to get me home, after I demanded them to take me. The drive back was all a blur to be honest.

My parents were thankfully already asleep so I didn't have to face them, I presumed I looked like a wreck.

The girls got me up to my room and ushered me on to my bed.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked.

I had refused to talk in the dressing room, I was hysterical and when Savannah offered to get Shane I began sobbing harder and said no and to take me home.

I took a deep breath, wiping away my tears and explained what had happened between Ryan and me.

"I told him I love Shane." I finished.

"Then what's the problem?" Savannah asked, rubbing my back to comfort me.

"I think I've ruined my relationship with him." I explained what went down with Shane and me and how he stormed out of the dressing room.

"He did what?" Savannah asked shocked.

"No, it wasn't his fault. I began it, I doubted him. He doubted me. He isn't the only one at fault."

"Everything will be fine, Mitchie. I've known my brother most my life, he is a good guy and he really does love you. He will want to fix this if we go back."

"No," I sobbed again, "He doesn't want to see me for a month."

They both hugged me and we all managed to all squeeze onto my bed.

I cried myself to sleep in the comfort of two of my best friends.

...

I was a zombie for the first week, I walked around but was empty on the inside.

I broke down trying to do my calculus home work one night, realizing I couldn't do it on my own.

I hadn't spoken to Shane at all; he hadn't called me or messaged me either.

Caitlyn had told my parents what had happened, telling them that we were taking a break, which I guess was kind of true.

My dad liked this idea, even though he liked Shane, he said I needed some perspective to see if this was what I really wanted.

The press knew something was up, there were reports that we were on a break due to a source that was back stage on the night of the concert.

Jason drove down to see me but knew better than to mention Shane's name. His cluelessness managed to make me to break out into a sad smile.

He hung out in my room with me and when a Connect 3 song came on the radio I quickly turned it off, not wanting to hear Shane's voice.

After school one day I caught my reflection in the mirror, I studied myself closely. My eyes didn't seem the same and there were big bags underneath them. I looked so worn out and had to drag myself away to make me stop scrutinizing myself.

I was a mess.

I stared at my phone for countless hours, wanting his ringtone to ring.

I wanted to apologize; I wanted to say I was stupid and that Ryan had put stupid ideas in my head, because I really didn't care about anything as long as Shane and I were together again.

I finally snapped during the second week and dialled his number.

It rang and rang and rang, but there was no answer.

He would see my miss call and I knew he wouldn't ring me back. Sure enough, I was right.

I knew I had hurt him, but he had hurt me too.

I then called Sierra, knowing she'd answer no matter what.

"Mitchie, you love him don't you?" She asked after I told her the full story.

"Yes." I answered her.

"Then go make it right." She urged me.

"Sierra, he doubted me. He thought I'd leave him for Ryan."

"He is a guy, Mitchie. It's normal for them to be jealous like that. Assure him you love him because you two belong together.

I finally managed to crack a small smile, which was the closest I got to a real one since the concert. "Thanks Sierra, you can always lift my spirit."

Tess even called me saying she was there if she needed me and that she could be on the next flight out if needed. I thanked her but protested, telling her I was fine and that she had school to worry about anyway.

Nate came to visit Caitlyn a few days later and he picked me up, pleading with me to come outside of my house. I hadn't been anywhere other than school. I hadn't even been working.

"He's crazy, Mitchie. He is going insane without you." He told me.

Then why wouldn't he call me back?

I just nodded, not wanting to really talk.

"He has been acting up a bit again. He isn't the bad boy like he was before Camp Rock but he is getting there. He almost walked offstage at a show the other night, we had to stop him. We were singing 'BB Good' and he just kind of lost it."

He couldn't risk going back to his own ways, not after everything the guys had worked for with their new album.

We went back to Caitlyn's and hung out in her room. I went to get a drink of water leaving Caitlyn and Nate alone for a bit. They needed time together so I spoke with Caitlyn's grandmother for a bit before deciding to come back.

"I feel guilty." I heard Caitlyn confess before I went back in her bedroom. The door was only slightly open and I stopped, unsure of whether or not to walk in just yet.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Because we are happy and look at Shane and Mitchie. They are miserable without each other. I saw Shane remember? He's my friend too but even if Mitchie is my best friend I can't choose sides. "

She hadn't told me she had seen Shane, this made me a little bit mad but I was glad she wasn't going to stop talking to him as a result of me.

"Just like I can't choose sides, you know I love Mitchie. I don't like seeing her like this either but you shouldn't feel bad that they are on a break when we are so happy." He said and I saw him put his hand on her cheek.

"Nate, I love you." She said softly, I could only just make it out.

"Caity, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Nate murmured, "I love you too."

He leant down and kissed her softly.

I would have thought Nate would have said 'I love you' already, I could tell he was in love with Caitlyn just by the way he looked at her. I guess he was just scared of how she would react in case she didn't say it back.

Even if I wasn't happy right now, I knew I was happy for them. They deserved happiness.

...

"Thanks for breaking me and Ryan up, Mitchie. He finally told me why he dumped me." Brianna said to me at lunch during the third week.

"I didn't break you up; I told him I didn't want him." I replied dully.

"Just because you and Shane are over doesn't mean you have to ruin other people's relationships."

I began crying, Brianna hadn't made me cry in a long time.

"They are not over." Caitlyn said coming to my rescue, "It's none of your business anyway so just leave us alone." She demanded.

"Make me. It's not my fault she can't accept that the Shane Gray dumped her. " Brianna said smirking.

It all happened so fast, Caitlyn slapped Brianna, like full on bitch-slapped her across the face.

I was shocked; I couldn't believe that she would do that.

"Ms Gellar, principal's office." Our Biology teacher had witnessed it all.

She managed to get off fairly easy, just a week's worth of after-school detentions and a warning saying she would be at risk of suspension if it happened again.

Ryan cornered me in the hallway at the end of the day, there was no Caitlyn to rescue me this time though as it was the first day of her detentions.

"So have you thought about it?" He asked. We hadn't spoken since the concert.

"There's nothing to think about." I snapped.

"You have been miserable lately though."

"That's because I haven't spoken to Shane." I countered.

"Mitchie, you deserve the best." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know." I said quietly.

Ryan took it the wrong way and leaned down to kiss me.

I quickly pushed him away before he could, "I have the best. Shane's the best thing that has ever happened to me. You and I will never be together again, you had me once and you ruined it. I love Shane so don't try to get me back again."

With that I ran off, leaving him there calling out after me.

...

A few days later on Hot Tunes, pictures appeared of Shane hanging out with some blonde bimbo.

_"Shane Gray has replaced his girlfriend? He has been seen a couple times this week hanging out with aspiring actress Katie Hart. Katie claims the two are just friends and that they have hung out the past couple days while she was shooting in New York."_

I could feel the tears sting my eyes.

I went upstairs and grabbed the guitar Shane had gotten me to write a new song, not wanting to hear the rest of the report.

I first worked on the music and then began singing lyrics.

_"Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it"_

The rest of the song came along quite easily and I wrote it down in my songbook, along with the music.

I flung myself on my bed, as I was quite tired.

"Don't forget." I whispered before letting sleep consume me.

...

"Mitchie, wake up."

"Shane?" I asked groggily.

"No, it's Andrew." I opened my eyes to see Andrew by my bed the following morning.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shane is shooting a music video here, so I came with."

"I mean, why in my bedroom." I reiterated.

"You need to make it right between you two. Come with me, see him on set."

"But, he doesn't want to talk to me." I said softly.

"Trust me, he does. Now get dressed, I have his car. He doesn't know so I have to be quick in case he notices." He urged me.

"Fine, just let me get dressed."

I was left alone in my room and quickly got changed. I hoped everything would be right again.

I grabbed my song book and ripped out a page, the song on it was 'Until You're Mine'. I hadn't touched it since the first time I sung it to Shane and I had finished it a few days ago.

I grabbed a pen and quickly wrote a message on the top of the page.

I folded the note up and put it in my pocket, grabbing my phone and I bolted out the door, running into Andrew.

"How did I not know they were shooting a music video?" Caitlyn or Savannah hadn't mentioned it to me. We were almost at the warehouse they were currently shooting in.

"It was kept under wraps to keep fans from rocking up on set." Andrew explained.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Savannah gave me directions." He answered me.

Once we arrived, I nervously got out the car trying to calm myself down.

"Come on." Andrew said, nodding towards the entrance.

He waved at the security guard, who obviously knew him, and we were let straight in.

There were cameras everywhere and lights and cables. I was too scared to move in case I tripped over a cable and brought everything down.

I looked around seeing the extras for the music video, I could see Nate chatting with (who I presumed was) the director and Jason was eating food from the buffet.

I couldn't see Shane though.

"I don't want to distract him. I want him to get it over with first so he doesn't do something stupid like walk off the set like he has before." I told him.

"Okay, we'll stay back here. He won't notice us."

"Thank you. You really are a good brother." I said.

"I'm still sorry that I wasn't exactly pleasant towards you in the beginning."

"And I've told you that you didn't need to apologize to me." I reminded him.

Soon enough, the boys began filming again and I saw Shane. He looked completely fine but his eyes weren't familiar to me. They seemed dull and lifeless; I could tell he wasn't happy.

An hour later the director finally yelled cut for the final time.

I felt my nervousness coming back as the extras began to leave.

I took a deep breath and Andrew quickly ushered me behind a back drop to gain some privacy.

He left me there and I began to pace up and down for a few minutes.

It was getting quieter as most people had left.

Finally I heard his voice, "I just want to go home." He groaned, "What do you want to show me?"

Andrew and Shane appeared a few meters away from me and Andrew smiled at me before leaving.

"Mitchie?" He asked smiling.

"Who else?" I replied shrugging.

He came closer to me but didn't make any physical contact with me. I wanted to lean forward and kiss him but I couldn't bring myself to, until I could hear what he had to say.

"I've missed you." He said softly.

"I've missed you too." I admitted.

"Can we forget everything that happened? It's been hell without you, Mitch."

I looked down at my feet, "I can't forget it." I said simply, I wouldn't ever forget this feeling.

"Mitchie, I need you."

"I need you too Shane but it kind of hurts when you won't return my phone call." I don't know why I brought it up; I wanted to get back with him.

He stood there silent and I could see his eyes begin to get watery.

"I'm sorry, I should have called you back. Remember though, before we decide to ever have a break like this again, remember how it feels."

"Shane, you know I love you."

"I'm also sorry if you saw those pictures of me with that actress, I should have explained to you when they first came out. It must have hurt you to see them. Katie was in New York for a couple days shooting for a film and just wanted me to show her some places so we hung out a bit."

"I trust you, Shane." I said honestly, "I believe you."

"Then believe me when I say, I love you. Just look me in the eyes and tell me you want me, not Ryan."

"Why bring him up?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Forget it." He mumbled.

"No, why bring him up? I just told you I love you. You know what...forget it. I'm leaving."

I threw my hands up in frustration and turned around to leave but was stopped as he grabbed my arm and whipped me around to face him.

There were tears running down his face now, I had never seen him full on cry.

He studied my face briefly before grabbing my face in his hands, kissing me passionately.

I gave in briefly before pulling away.

I reached into my pocket and unfolded the piece of paper I had ripped out of my song book.

I quickly read what I had written at the top before shoving it into Shane's hands and running off towards the exit. I was now in tears as well but kept running, ignoring Shane yelling desperately for me to come back.

_'I will love you always, no matter what.'_

**Review to make this :( into a :)**


	26. Chapter 26

I loved all your feedback and I know you will be happier by the end of this chapter. I love drama in stories but try to avoid it as much as I can, I deal with it too much in real life lol.

Of course they will get back together! As if I'd break them up haha.

**32** reviews for the last chapter...**32**! It's my lucky number actually. You guys amaze me. Just, wow!

Ooh, and before I forget the song in this chapter is Can't Have You by the Jonas Brothers. ;)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 26**

I began walking home on the side of the road, crying as I forced my legs to move.

Why did it turn out like this? I loved him so much, why couldn't it just be easier? Maybe I shouldn't have fallen in love with a celebrity.

Shane's car pulled up beside me and I broke into a run wanting to get far away from him for the time being.

"Mitchie, wait!" Andrew called out to me.

I stopped realizing it wasn't Shane and Andrew drove the car up next to me and got out.

"I can't believe I just messed things up again. But he doesn't trust me; he still thinks I don't want him." I sobbed.

Andrew came over to hug me and I cried into his chest.

"My brother can be an idiot. He has trust issues though; you know he doesn't let people in easy due to his fame."

I nodded, "But he is supposed to trust me." I whimpered.

"He does, I know him. He just doubts your feelings for him."

"I told him I loved him, though."

"I know." He said, comforting me.

He let go of me and I got into the car, he drove me back to my house as I cried silently to myself. I thanked him before saying goodbye.

How was our relationship going to work if he didn't trust me? I trusted him when he said he was only hanging out with Katie Hart. I believed him, sure I may still be jealous but it's because she was hanging out with my boyfriend when I should have been.

By the end of the week I had a grand total of thirty-seven missed calls from Shane as well as twenty-three voice mails.

I was being too stubborn to call him back, even though I knew I should. It hurt me when he didn't call me back after all.

I listened to his very first voice mail, not having listening to them when they were first left.

"Baby, I love you. Please call me back when you get this. I can't live without you; I can't spend my life without you. I trust you, Mitchie. I was stupid to even mention his name. I love you." I heard him sigh before he hung up.

I didn't bother listening to the rest of the messages, I threw my phone across my room not wanting to hear his voice right now.

...

I had school without Caitlyn on Friday afternoon, she had to go to the doctors for a check up and so did her grandmother.

Caitlyn promised me I would be fine on my own but I didn't know why she seemed so adamant on that. She knew I didn't want to be left alone in case Brianna tried to start something with me again.

Sure enough, as school ended Brianna found me at my locker.

"Did Caitlyn get sick of you too?" She laughed.

I tried to ignore her and put my books in my bags, slamming my locker shut.

"Don't take your anger out on me; I'm not the one who abandoned you."

"She didn't abandon me." I muttered, walking towards the exit.

"Oh, I'm not talking about her anymore." She replied coolly.

I walked outside with her still hot on my heels, "Then who are you talking about?"

"Who do you think? You are still not together again after all."

I shut my eyes and stopped walking, "Don't say his name." I whispered. It took everything I had in me not to break down crying.

"Hit a nerve did I? Oh and don't worry, I'm over Ryan. He is still caught up over you."

I opened my eyes, "Leave me alone." I whispered.

"Why should I? Did he see that you weren't anything special? Shane can do better; I bet he never loved you."

Tears began to emerge and I couldn't help but respond. "Because you know so much about love, don't you?" I snapped.

"Well at least I can keep a guy." She said plainly.

I was seriously ticked off and contemplating whether or not it was worth it hitting her, it was that or collapse in hysterics out the front of my school.

"Back off, bitch!" A voice from behind me instructed her.

I turned around to see none other than Tess Tyler standing there. She was standing in front of a shiny silver convertible in a flashy top and jeans with some designer heels.

"Tess!" I yelled running over and hugging her, instantly feeling calm again.

"Wow, TJ Tyler's daughter. You think you're so cool, Mitchie because you have famous friends."

"Actually I'm the one who thinks I'm cool. Scratch that, I know I'm cool and Mitchie and me met at camp before she even knew Connect 3. So get your facts straight you little bottle-blonde." Tess said letting go of me and walking over to Brianna. Tess was a natural blonde and only had the occasional bunch of highlights thrown in.

I followed her, staying slightly behind her though.

"So why are you here anyway, shouldn't you be in LA with your big-shot mother and not here with bitchy Mitchie?" Brianna questioned her, putting her hands on her hips.

"I can do what I want; I have a tutor so I don't have proper school hours. I know Mitchie needs real friends right now, which I'm sure you don't have, so I took my mom's jet here and hired a car and got directions from Caitlyn." This must have been why Caitlyn assured me I would be fine.

"You did that for me?" I smiled at her.

"Of course." She replied before returning her attention back to Brianna, "Anyway, get over yourself, go get a real dye-job, your roots suck!"

Brianna gasped and tears spilled from my eyes harder than before, but now as a result of laughing.

Brianna moved closer towards Tess, I grabbed Tess, pulling her back as I thought she would get hurt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tess warned her, "My mom has a whole team of lawyers. I would sue you for assault." She grinned.

She turned around grabbing my hand as went over to the rented car, "Tootles." She said casually, waving over her shoulder.

Tess and I went back to my place; she told me that Caitlyn would join us later.

My mom was surprised to see Tess with me and gave her a welcoming hug.

I called in sick for work against my mom's wishes. I knew it was wrong and dishonest but I never called in sick and quite frankly I couldn't deal with irritating customers right now.

We went up to my room and she took it all in. "It's cute." She said.

I knew she was use to much more extravagant things but she sat down on my bed, she looked comfortable enough with my room though. I guessed it gave her a sense of normalcy.

"I miss this."

"What?" I asked.

"Having a bedroom like this, my old room was purple too." She recalled, noting the color of my walls.

"Did you want to stay tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"If you want me to, of course I will. Although I'd have to leave early, mom scheduled a spa day for just her and me." She smiled.

"So you two are spending more time together?"

"Yeah, she really has been putting in an effort. It is a part of the reason that I'm not as much of a diva." She laughed.

I was happy for her; she had troubles with her mom up until Final Jam. It wasn't until afterwards that her mom decided to lighten her workload.

"So, you spoken to him?" She asked cautiously.

I shook my head and explained to her about recent events at the music video shoot. I hadn't spoken to her in a while.

Caitlyn came over later and we all watched a movie together, we even ended up getting Tess to gauge on a lot of junk food with us.

We all slept in my room together; we didn't have a guest room as dad used it as his study.

Tess and Caitlyn surprised me my not even bringing up that they were sharing a mattress.

We all dozed off after talking for an hour or so, I was glad I had friends with me. It had almost taken my mind off Shane.

Almost.

...

Connect 3's concert was the next night here in New Jersey and was being televised live.

It would be one month from when they was here last time but I planned to watch it from home. I wanted to go but at the same time didn't in case Shane and I ended up fighting again and made things even worse.

Tess had left that morning and tried to convince me to go see Shane before she had to leave.

Caitlyn came over to watch the concert on television it with me even though I urged her to go watch it in person as I didn't want to go.

She refused saying she'd rather watch it with me. That's how she and I ended up sharing a tub of ice-cream as we watched.

Shane looked miserable on stage but still managed to give it his all.

"Wasn't tonight the concert when he originally wanted the two of you to make up?"

"Yeah, originally." I answered

"Who says you still can't?"

"I haven't returned any of his calls Caitlyn. I've been stupid. He probably doesn't want to speak to me."

Caitlyn sighed, "He misses you. Nate told me."

"I miss him too." I said under my breath. I don't know if she heard me or not.

I returned my focus to the television to see the guys about to start a new song.

"Okay, tonight we are going to play a brand new song that I wrote earlier this week." Shane announced to the crowd. "I know you are watching, baby. Know that I'm sorry and I miss you. You are my world."

Music began to play and Shane was looking down at the ground as he began to sing.

_"You warned me that  
__You were gonna leave  
__Never thought  
__You would really go  
__I was blind  
__But baby now I see  
__Broke your heart  
__Now I know_

_That I was being such a fool  
__That I didn't deserve you"_

Nate began to sing along from near the back of the stage where he was currently playing the drums. Shane finally looked up at the crowd and begun moving around the stage.

_"I don't wanna fall asleep  
__Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
__And I don't want to cause a scene  
__But I'm dying without your love  
__Begging to hear your voice  
__Tell me you love me too  
__Cause I'd rather just be alone  
__If I know that I can't have you"_

_"Looking at the letter that you left  
__Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
__Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
__Knowing that I never will forget_

_That I was being such a fool  
__That I still don't deserve you"_

_"I don't wanna fall asleep  
__Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
__And I don't want to cause a scene  
__Cause I'm dying without your love  
__Begging to hear your voice  
__Tell me you love me too  
__Cause I'd rather just be alone  
__If I know that I can't have you"_

Nate got off the drums and began to sing on his own and the camera soon switched back to Shane who was standing at the end of the cat walk, his eyes were watery.

_"So tell me what we're fighting for  
__Cause you know that the truth means so much more  
__Cause she would if she could  
__Don't lie  
__Cause I'd give everything that I've got left  
__To show you I mean what I have said  
__I know I was such a fool  
__But I can't live without you"_

Shane sang again, I could hear the pain in his voice. It pained me to see him so hurt. I began crying, I couldn't believe things had gotten like this.

_"Don't wanna fall asleep  
__Don't know if I'll get up  
__I don't want to cause a scene  
__But I'm dying without your love"_

Jason and Nate walked down the catwalk to stand just behind Shane.

_"Begging, to hear your voice  
__Tell me you love me too  
__Cause I'd rather just be alone  
__If I know that I can't have you_

_Yeah_

_I don't wanna fall asleep  
__(Don't wanna fall asleep)  
__Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
__(Who knows if I'll get up?)  
__And I don't want to cause a scene  
__Cause I'm dying without your love, yeah  
__Begging to hear your voice  
__(Maybe to hear your voice)  
__Tell me you love me too  
__(Tell me you love me too)  
__Cause I'd rather just be alone  
__If I know that I can't have you"_

The crowd was roaring and Shane's was now crying.

"I can't spend my life without you, Mitchie." He spoke into his microphone.

Jason and Nate patted him on the back and the television then cut to a commercial break.

I couldn't spend my life without him either.

Sure I was only seventeen years old but I knew he was the one, the one person who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else.

"Caitlyn, we have to get there before the concert finishes." I told her, tears streaming down my face.

**Duh duh !**


	27. Chapter 27

You all asked me to update so here I am haha. I love that you guys say you love this story so much. It makes me all happy and stuff :P.

This chapter was the first thing written in this entire story. I added on the last bit a couple weeks ago and have just gone over to fix things up since then. This is the first thing I imagined for the story, Shane and Mitchie making up like this. I hope you like it.

The song in this chapter is When You Look Me In The Eyes by the Jonas Brothers of course.

Anywho, this is what you have been waiting for...

Mitchie and Shane making up ;)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 27**

"What, why?" She asked dumbfounded by my sudden change in attitude.

"You and I both know what the last song of the night will be. I want to sing it with him, surprise him on stage." I informed her as I dug through my closet, throwing on a pair of boots over my jeans and a vest over my top.

The song had been written about Caitlyn and me and released just before Shane and I first fought.

"Well let's go then, I'd say we'd have about half an hour at the most until the show finishes, if even that." Caitlyn told me grabbing her keys whilst looking at her watch.

We rushed downstairs to be met by my dad wondering what all the commotion was.

"Where's the fire?" He laughed.

"Going to tell Shane I love him and that the break is over."

My dad looked puzzled, "But he is on stage singing live right now." He said pointing to the downstairs television.

"I know, but this can't wait. I love him, dad."

He showed no emotion at first but then let out a smile, "Go and get him sweetheart."

"Thanks dad, I'm staying at Caitlyn's house tonight." I said as I rushed by with Caitlyn out the front door and into her car.

"How are we going to get in?" She asked me as we left my driveway.

"Well you are technically dating one of the members of Connect 3; you know that may have just slipped your mind."

"I know that, but it will be pretty busy backstage with them performing as we speak...What are you talking about? You are dating one of them too." She replied.

"Call Dave when we get there." I instructed her, ignoring the last comment.

The drive seemed like hours when in reality it took us twenty minutes to get there.

Caitlyn parked the car around the back of the arena and we jumped out the car and both let out into a sprint towards the backstage door.

She had pulled out her phone in the process and was talking to, I presumed, Dave. I couldn't make out what she was saying due to running as fast as I had ever run before; the blood was rushing to my head.

Caitlyn hung up briskly as we reached the security guard who eyed us incredulously.

"Sorry, no entry girls." He said plainly.

"Dave Masters is coming to meet us." Caitlyn panted, trying to regain her breath.

Sure enough, Dave came out before the security guard could reply and pulled us in and got us to jog down the corridor with him. How he got there so fast I didn't know.

"So Mitchie, you want to sing the last song with the boys?"

"...Yes." I managed to answer; Caitlyn had obviously shared this with him on the phone. I made a mental note to try and become as fit as Caitlyn was.

"They are having a two minute break now before they go back on for the encore as it's a commercial break. So we'll stay on the opposite side of the stage to them. I'll get Caitlyn to let Jason and Nate know you are going to sing. Caitlyn you just have to tell Shane that Mitchie wanted you to come here last minute to see the end of the show."

"No problem."

"You go through the door here." He beckoned her as we reached the end of the hallway.

"Good luck, Mitchie." She said giving me a quick hug.

We finally got to the other side of the stage and I could hear the crowd screaming for Connect 3.

We reached the technicians who handed me a microphone and wired me up.

Dave handed me a bottle of water which I guzzled most down at once.

"Okay breathe, Mitchie." He laughed, "You know the song right?"

I nodded.

I was nervous, but not because of the crowd. I was nervous as to how Shane would react. It was like a game of tag, not wanting to get back with the other.

I could only see a part of the stage from where I was standing so I watched the small television screen side-stage.

The boys walked on stage, Nate took a seat at the grand piano, Jason grabbed a guitar and Shane had just a microphone.

Shane was so close to me. I wanted to just run into his arms. I wanted to be able to cry and have him hold me.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," Nate began, "We appreciate it a lot. Also thanks to all of you are viewing this live at home. Here's our last one for tonight." I saw him smirk and his eyes briefly glanced over my direction, he couldn't see me but he knew that I was here.

_"If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes."_

I was captivated watching Shane perform. He knew that I was going to be watching tonight, he just didn't count on me coming here like this. I would be the one to surprise him for once.

_"How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes."_

This is it, I'm about to go. I clutched the microphone tighter in my hand and Dave pushed me lightly to make my entrance.

_"More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side."_

I stepped out on stage behind all three boys; Nate (who was now off the piano) and Jason were now both on either side of Shane.

_"When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me"._ I sung walking forwards.

Shane turned around rapidly, recognizing my voice straight away.

_"Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side."_ I kept going, meeting him center stage just in front of the catwalk.

_"When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go."_

Nate took over singing as Shane wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close to him.

_"When you look me in the eyes."_

I pulled back and stared back into those eyes I had become so accustomed to.

_"And tell me that you love me."_ Shane sung to me, not daring to look away.

_"Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side."_ I sung, tears now escaping my eyes.

_"When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes." _

We finished singing the chorus together and we kissed on stage, in front of thousands of fans and camera flashes, not to mention the television cameras and those who were watching at home.

_"Oh, whoa, yeah."_ Nate ended the song amongst the deafening crowd.

Shane pulled away and he placed hurried kisses along my cheek up to my forehead. Tears were pouring from both of our eyes now.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to ever let go.

...

We were inseparable for the rest of the night. As soon as we got off stage, Shane brought me into another hug and had no intention of letting go of me.

Without saying a word to anyone else, we ended up in the dressing room that I had used the concert a month beforehand as it was now unoccupied.

"I really do love you, Mitchie." He said caressing my cheek with his hand, closing the door behind us.

"I love you too, Shane." I said.

Shane pressed me roughly against the door and made a trail of kisses along my jaw, down along my neck.

He met my lips with his again, kissing me slowly, savoring every second.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his torso.

Not breaking the kiss; he walked over to where the couch was, with me in his arms and set me down on it.

He lowered me down so I was completely on my back and he hovered over me and began kissing down my neck again.

"Shane, I love you so much." I murmured.

He moaned in response and returned his attention to my mouth.

We were both seriously out of breath five minutes later. Shane got up off me but pulled me with him into his lap.

"I missed you." I admitted, burying my head in his chest.

"I missed you too. I'm really sorry, Mitchie. I trust you, I really do." He said softly in my ear.

"I know and I trust you too, Pop Star."

He grinned, "I haven't heard you call me that in so long."

We eventually had to leave to go and meet up with everyone else before heading back to the guy's hotel.

"My dad thinks I'm staying at yours. I have no clothes or anything with me." I said to Caitlyn as we walked into their adjourning rooms.

"We can take you there later." Nate said.

"It's already twelve." Jason laughed.

"Will your grandma notice if we don't come home?" I asked.

"She is out to it at night. As long as we are back before eight in the morning, when she wakes up, we are fine." Caitlyn said, waving her hand dismissing the issue.

"Why isn't Savannah down anyway?" I asked.

"She has a stack load of assignments to do. So we are catching up tomorrow." Jason answered me.

I nodded in understanding.

"Hey Jason, what's that." I said pointing out the window into the night sky.

He instantly went over, "What? Where?"

I quickly jumped on the only bed in the room, "Shot gun this bed." I laughed.

"Not again." He pouted, "I'm always the one sharing in another room."

"I think it's fair that Shane and Mitchie get this room tonight." Nate said.

Caitlyn nodded in agreement, "We'll see you guys in the morning."

We exchanged goodnights and Nate closed the door connecting the rooms behind him.

"What do I sleep in?" I asked.

"I'll have something for you in my suitcase, although I'd prefer you in nothing." He grinned, opening up his suitcase.

"Jerk."

He laughed to himself and pulled out a big shirt and handed it to me.

I grabbed it off him and went into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and slid into Shane's shirt. I looked into the mirror, clad in underwear and an over-sized shirt.

It barely covered my bottom, showing off my legs. I tried to pull the shirt down but to no avail.

He was evil. Pure evil.

I came out and he was sitting on the end of the bed clad in only a pair of boxers. His mouth dropped on seeing me.

"Wow."

"A little revealing isn't it?" I asked, still fidgeting with the bottom of the shirt.

He got up and grabbed my wrists with his hands.

"Leave it, you look hot." He assured me.

I blushed, some things hadn't changed.

He kissed my forehead and picked me up, putting me down on the bed.

Not bothering to pull the covers back, he climbed on top of me and began kissing me.

My bare legs were showing completely, I was practically naked besides the shirt I was wearing underneath a nineteen year old male who was only wearing boxers.

"Shane." I moaned as he nibbled on my neck, one of his hands resting on my bare thigh.

"My parents would kill me...no you," I corrected myself, "If they saw what we were doing right now. I'm so happy we are together again."

"I love you so much." He whispered, pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"I love you, too." I said whilst pulling my shirt down self-consciously.

"Don't freak out." He pleaded.

"I'm not. No guy has ever seen me like this before, it's just different."

"Mitchie, as much as I want you right now, I can refrain myself. You have great legs by the way."

"You want me?" I asked, ignoring the last comment.

"Well, yeah." He admitted sheepishly.

"Maybe, we shouldn't sleep in the same bed. I mean I'm not ready for sex Shane." My voice went a little higher.

"Mitchie, you trust me right?" I nodded, "I don't plan on breaking my promise even though you look simply irresistible right now. Don't freak out, we'll be fine here together. I haven't had you with me like this in so long. I'm not taking anything for granted with you. Ever." He assured me, kissing me one last time.

He rolled off of me and pulled back the blankets so we could both get under them and switched the lamp off that was next to the bed. He pulled the blankets back up and wrapped his arms around me comfortably.

"I promise, I'll never leave you like I did a month ago. Never again." He whispered.

"I love you, Shane." I whispered back.

"I love you too, Michelle Demetria Torres."

Everything was normal again though; well as normal as dating a pop star can be anyway.

We were finally together again, which is exactly how it's supposed to be.

**Yay! And omg, I cannot stop listening to Back Around by Demi. I love it!**


	28. Chapter 28

Coming up to 400 reviews, I love you guys!

And omg, I made some of you cry. I'm glad you liked how they got back together though.

We are finally back to Camp Rock in this chapter which means it's been a year since Shane and Mitchie first met.

Anyway, I'm off to do an assignment and then to work. Hope to see lots of reviews when I get back ;)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 28**

The next morning Caitlyn dropped her jaw when she saw me.

"I know, I know, I'm only in a shirt." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, look at your neck." She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the mirror that was next to the television.

There was a hickey on my neck that was extremely noticeable; you would have to be blind not to notice it.

"Shane!" I yelled.

He came out of the bathroom instantly, "What?" He asked worriedly.

I pointed at my neck, "My parents are going to kill me!"

"You and Caitlyn are girls." He reasoned.

"Well duh." Caitlyn said.

"No, I mean you have make up for that and plus your hair is long, babe."

After five minutes of applying make up to my neck, Caitlyn brought me into the other room and stood me in front of the guys.

"Can you see it?" I asked pointing to my neck.

"Barely." Nate said.

"See what?" Jason asked, "Oh, do you mean that bruise on your neck?"

He had no idea and surprisingly my parents didn't notice over the next four days that it took it to completely go away.

...

Shane and I spent as much time as we could together until my school finished for the summer at the end of the next month. He helped me study for my finals and I was confident that I had done well, especially in calculus.

To celebrate the end of the school year, my family prepared a huge dinner and invited Shane over as well as Nate, Caitlyn and her grandmother.

It felt so good to have no homework and to be able to have hardly any worries at all.

The guys had a couple weeks off so Shane and I saw each other practically every single day. It was so they could relax and refresh before they began to plan their tour which would start not too long after Camp Rock.

They were going to begin planning for the tour for a few weeks until we left for camp.

"How long will the tour be?" I asked Shane one afternoon as we were hanging at my house alone.

"I think two and a half months or so. The final dates are being worked out and tickets go on sale after they are set."

"I'll have my senior year to distract me, I guess." I said softly.

"I haven't spoken it over with the guys but I'm sure that they will agree with me when I say I want you and Caitlyn to come and Savannah if she is able to do her course online for a while."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have thought it over a bit. We could get you and Caitlyn tutor, just like we originally had before we graduated."

"You'd want us to come?"

"Definitely, how could I go without seeing my beautiful girl?" He asked.

"Okay, but back to reality. How in hell do I get my parents to agree to me going on a tour with you and missing school in the process?"

"How about I pitch to the record label that you come on tour as a guest performer so we can sing our song together?" He suggested.

"I'd love it! I mean, I got over my stage fright ages ago. I still get nervous, don't get me wrong, but I love being on stage." I said rather quickly.

"I'll definitely suggest it then." He laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I can't wait until Camp Rock." I said a moment later, "I really miss it."

"I do too. Are you and Caitlyn going to work together for Final Jam again?"

I nodded eagerly, "But how are you and the guys going to judge? It wouldn't exactly be fair."

"Brown already thought of that, he is getting a few old friends to come in order for the judging to be impartial."

"Is the prize recording with you again?"

"No, I'm not sure of the prize yet. Brown will be organizing it with Lava soon though I guess."

"I haven't seen Brown in ages." I realized.

"You will see him soon enough." Shane laughed.

I was heavily anticipating Sierra to come home for the holidays, especially once Shane and the guys began planning their tour as we saw them less.

She was due in late on the Sunday night so we arranged for her to come to my house on the Monday.

I had a hard time trying to get to sleep that night excited because I'd see her the next day. I ended up sleeping in and woke up to Sierra shaking me awake.

"Sierra!" I cried engulfing her in a huge hug.

"I've missed you so much, Mitchie. China is amazing though!"

"I know, you've told me countless times in your emails." I laughed.

"How have you been lately anyway? I've been watching Hot Tunes still; you manage to pop up quite a bit still."

"Yeah, I still find it weird."

We spent the weeks we had together and with Caitlyn some of the time as well, up until we had to leave for camp.

I had begun packing for camp over the week leading up to it, I was extremely excited to go back and with my mom who was catering again.

The night before Camp Rock the guys all came down in Shane's convertible, as we were leaving from my place early the next morning. Sierra and Caitlyn were already over and my mom had dad and the guys help her load the catering van.

I set up the living room with a whole lot of pillows and blankets for us to all sleep so we could watch movies.

My dad didn't seem to mind this as there would be the five of us (Sierra was going home later that night as we had to wake up early to leave) all together.

My mom made a huge dinner and we were all extremely full by the end of the night.

"That was delicious, Connie." Jason said after licking his plate clean resulting in us all laughing.

"I agree." Sierra nodded.

Unfortunately Sierra left all too soon and I hugged her tightly.

"I will see you when you get back from camp." She promised me.

"But that's like only for two days, then you leave again." I said sadly.

"It will be fine, Mitchie. Go to camp and do what you do best."

The five of us were left alone. Shane was on my left, Jason on my right and on Jason's right was Caitlyn and then Nate.

"I can't believe we are going back tomorrow." Caitlyn said, "We all met there at one point in time."

"I can't wait to make my birdhouse." Jason said happily.

"How is Brown trusting you to teach guitar?" Nate asked, shaking his head.

"Quite easily." Jason replied.

"Anyway, we should all go to sleep." Shane suggested.

"Yeah, we got to get up nice and early for the trip there." I agreed.

We all said good night and I fell asleep among some of my greatest friends and my boyfriend.

Life was perfect.

...

We were supposed to be at camp for a ten o'clock start so we left a bit before seven for the three hour drive.

It was lucky that we packed all out bags the night before, along with the six guitars that belonged to me and the guys, as we barely had time to eat and get changed before we had to leave.

We all said goodbye to my dad who told us to have fun before, I assumed, going back to bed.

Caitlyn and Nate went with my mom and Jason came with Shane and me in Shane's convertible.

We began the trip listening to music before Jason wanted to play car games.

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with S." He began.

"Seat?" I guessed.

"No."

"Sky?" Shane asked.

"No."

I looked around the car and our surroundings.

"Streets?"

"No."

It went on like this for a while.

"Okay Jason, we give up." Shane said after five minutes of guessing.

"Shane." Jason said.

"What?"

"Shane." Jason repeated.

"What?" Shane asked again, slightly annoyed.

"Shane!"

"What!"

"Something that begins with the letter that begins with your name." Jason explained.

"No more car games." I decided turning the radio back up a notch, trying not to laugh out loud.

We pulled up at camp almost half an hour early, the main bus hadn't even arrived yet so there were only the odd few campers here being dropped off by their parents.

"I can't believe we're back here!" I exclaimed jumping out of Shane's convertible. Jason jumped out after me, hot at my heels.

My mom pulled up behind us twenty seconds later.

Caitlyn bolted over to me as soon as the van came to a stop and we jumped up and down together squealing.

"I'm definitely going to make a bird house this year myself, seeing as someone didn't make me one last year." Jason said glaring at Shane.

My mom got out the van with Nate and came over to meet us, "It's good to be back here." She commented.

"I know." I agreed.

"Oh and sweetie, you don't have to help out in the kitchen this year. You know that don't you?"

"Well yeah, but I'll help out if you need it."

She smiled, "Deal. Now you guys go find your cabins, you girls will get first pick if you beat those other campers." My mom said indicating the other campers standing by.

We nodded in excitement, "You boys want to help me unload?" She asked.

They accepted of course and we grabbed our own bags before going to find a cabin of our own.

We decided on the smallest one there, there were only a three beds in it and it was quite close to the lake as well as the kitchen.

We set our stuff down, quickly throwing some things in drawers, and went to the cabin where my mom would be staying in again. She wasn't there yet so we assumed she was still unloading some things with the guys.

Sure enough they were just outside the kitchen, unloading the final things.

"Girls!" Caitlyn and I spun around together.

"Brown!" We both yelled.

He gave us each a hug, "Glad to see you two back again. Connie, do you remember where your cabin is?" He asked upon seeing my mom.

"Yes, I'll just go park the van and go before starting my first meal for the summer. Thanks boys." She added as the boys walked out the kitchen.

Brown gave Shane a big hug, "You want your normal room I take it?"

"It's been my room every summer that I've been here. Of course I do." Shane laughed. "Nate, Jason; you are in cabin one, its right near Shane's and will be just the two of you. I assume that's fine?"

They both nodded, "Well I'll let you all get to it. The bus should have arrived my now so I'm going to go check it out."

We all said goodbye and went to grab the final things out of the van, such as the guitars and the guy's luggage.

We headed over to the direction of the cabins, breaking off as we came to cabin one as Nate, Jason and Caitlyn went inside.

Shane and I went over to the cabin he usually stayed in, which was much nicer than the normal cabins and it overlooked the lake. I hadn't been in there before, just gone past it on the outside the year before.

"This is nice." I commented, placing my guitar down, "You get a big bed, whole room to yourself."

"A big bed to share with you." He winked, placing his own belongings down.

"Against camp rules." I smirked.

"Not when you are a famous rock star and your uncle owns the place."

"Jerk." I laughed.

"It's been a year since we first met." He smiled.

"I know, it's been an amazing year." I said, reflecting on how much my life had changed.

Shane kissed me briefly, "You need to go. Dee will be welcoming everyone soon."

"I'll see you later; I'll get my guitar later anyway."

"You don't need an excuse to come back." He told me, kissing me one more time before I was on my way, meeting Caitlyn as I did so.

A sleek black limousine pulled up and not only Tess, but Peggy and Ella got out with her. They obviously had come down together.

We ran over to them hugging each other, "Where's Lola?" Caitlyn asked.

"She was coming on the bus." Peggy informed us.

We soon saw her with Barron and Sander and said hello to them all.

There were campers I recognized as well as a number of new ones. Caitlyn pointed out the new 'Tess' complete with lemmings which made Tess laugh hysterically until Dee La Duke stood up on the stage.

"Well here we are, another year at Camp Rock. I see many familiar faces and new ones as well. Welcome to all of you. Tonight we will be holding our Opening Night Jam where I hope to see all of you perform!" She said enthusiastically.

We were told to all go find our cabins and then to get our schedules. Caitlyn and I went to the office where Brown was to get our schedules as we were already unpacked.

"I think you two will like your classes." He said handing us our schedules.

I had singing with him of course, hip-hop with Shane, guitar with Jason and song-writing with Nate along with a couple other classes.

"What's the prize this year?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sorry, love. You will find out with everyone else."

"Do they know?"

"Yes, Lava had to run it by them first." He answered knowing we were talking about the guys, "They probably want you to find out with everyone else."

As it was our first day we had no classes, so we were free to do as we liked.

I told Caitlyn I'd see her later and ran down to the water. I heard playing and had major déjà vu.

Shane was sitting near the water where I first heard him play the year before.

"Cookie cutter pop star stuff?" I teased, sitting down next to him.

"You excited?"

"Majorly, I still can't believe I'm back. I want to have the best summer ever, I feel like I belong. That I fit in."

"But you don't fit in, Mitchie." Shane began, making me frown. "You stand out."He finished, instantly making my frown turn into a huge smile.

"I love you Pop Star."

"I love you too, babe. Are you going to sing tonight?" He questioned me as he began strumming a melody.

"I don't know, I guess I could."

"Why don't you sing that song with the girls, the one you put on the internet."

"That's a good idea, thanks Shane." I said hastily, jumping up and running off after kissing him on the cheek.

I found the girls with Sander and Barron later on and pulled them away.

"Shane thinks we should sing our song tonight."

"Oh my god, yes!" Tess agreed.

"Let's go rehearse." Ella said.

"I just got to go get my laptop, the music is on there." Caitlyn said running off and returning shortly later.

We rehearsed for an hour before going to grab some lunch where my mom came to say hello to all of us.

"Do we have to wear hideous matching outfits?" Caitlyn asked after dinner that night, obviously recalling the green outfit I wore the year before.

"No, just wear anything you want." Tess replied. She definitely had changed.

The performances began later that night and they were all quite good, we were up last.

I could see that the guys had snuck in and were watching from the back, the music started and I begun to sing.

Everyone seemed to love the song and some surprised us by singing along as they knew the words. It was an amazing feeling.

"That was Mitchie, Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Peggy and Lola." Dee said clapping, "Oh boys I see you are here." She added seeing them standing up the back.

There were a few squeals from some girls when they spotted them but surprisingly no one ran over to them.

"Connect 3 are our celebrity instructors this year, I guess now would be a good time to reveal the prize of Final Jam." She beckoned them over and handed Nate the microphone.

"Hi everyone, it's good to be back here. We want to proudly say that the winner of Final Jam will get to be the opening act on Connect 3's tour in September."

I think my jaw hit the floor.

Being the opening act for Connect 3 would be unbelievable!

**Yay for Camp Rock!**


	29. Chapter 29

Haven't done individual comments in a while so here we go...

winx rocks: maybe she will win, maybe she won't. Don't worry it is all planned hehe.  
heartbreakerginny: thanks! keep on reading  
Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: i'm risking not getting up for an exam tomorrow and I want sleep haha. But you read this and reviewed when you wanted sleep so I'm gonna update! You love this story? I love you lol.  
alwaysuptonogood: OMG, I've been reading We Rock whenever I can. Usually on my iPhone, I should begin reviewing when I read on my comp. I generally read your story on the way to and from school as it takes me like half an hour to and from. My free time for the day haha. But seriously I love the story lol. Can I join Birds Are Freedom? ;)  
barkaduter6teen: thanks for reading :)  
leoshunny1985: thank you, here it is  
Eloisel54: thanks. And yes the prize is awesome hehe  
Kadence1: i'm glad they're back there too!  
ersy:Woot, here's more :P  
i-love-emmett-cullen: Camp does make it more fun lol.  
xx-juliaaa: hehe, here is the update  
Just me: Thanks, update is here, Hopefully it was soon enough lol.  
JelliBeen: The new Tess isn't blonde, surprisingly. Hip-hop will be a bit different, apart from staring at Shane in his tight white pants...or was that only me? ;P  
meera: thank you so much!  
FoxyRoxy: this is what happens next :)  
lauren: thanks, glad to know you like it.  
Sami: OMG yay. I love it when new people read the story. Here's an update :)

Song in this chapter is That's How You Know by Demi Lovato.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 29**

"Why didn't you tell me that was the prize?" I asked Shane later that night as I got in a canoe.

He pushed it out to the water and jumped in and I handed him one of the oars.

"I didn't because you are a camper and you should find out with everyone else...Plus I knew your reaction would be priceless." He chuckled.

"I really want to win, I mean imagine opening for you on tour."

"That was why Lava wanted us to judge, they asked us again but we said no obviously and Brown agreed. I still want you to come on tour though, Mitchie."

"Well let's just hope I win. Or hope my parents allow me to come with you as a special guest."

"I'm sure they will be all for it."

"Can we just cross that bridge when we get to Final Jam? I mean if I do win there's no problem but if I don't I'll talk to them."

"What do you mean if you don't? You are the most talented here." Shane said.

"Biased, much?" I giggled, "We haven't gotten any better at this." I pointed out. We were going around in circles again.

"Well we will just have to practice a lot." He grinned.

We stayed out on the lake in private for another hour before we attempted to make our way in.

"It's going to be strange not sleeping with you, I mean in the same bed as you." I quickly corrected myself.

"Look, you're not blushing." Shane commented.

"Maybe I don't blush anymore...okay I usually do. Shut up." I stuck my tongue out at him.

We pulled the canoe in and began to walk back to my cabin.

"Mitchie," He whined, "Just come back with me."

"Not tonight, Pop Star. I'll see you in the morning." I assured him kissing him deeply before making my way to bed in my cabin.

Caitlyn was already asleep and I slipped into bed without bothering to change.

I was back at camp finally; this would be the best summer of my life, better than the previous one if that was even possible.

...

Caitlyn woke me up the next morning, I got dressed in a daze and we made our way over to the mess hall for breakfast.

I saw the guys sitting at a table and ran over to kiss Shane on the cheek which resulted in me getting glared at by half the girls in the camp for the remainder of breakfast.

Jason was speaking on his phone to Savannah throughout breakfast, he missed her a bit but she was going to come down before Final Jam so we were looking forward to that.

"I'll see you girls in class, later on." Shane said as Caitlyn and I got up to leave.

We made our way to Brown's classroom, meeting the other girls there on the way.

He arrived right after we did and we all sat down waiting for him to begin the class.

"Welcome everyone to Camp Rock; this is your first class of the day so let's start things off with a bang. Peggy here is last year's Final Jam winner. Come up here and sing us something, love." He beckoned her forward.

She stood up and sung a few lines of a song that I recognized from the radio.

We all applauded as she sat down again.

Caitlyn and I both had Nate next for song-writing and made our way over with Peggy who had the class as well.

Nate's eyes lit up as he saw Caitlyn but he didn't say anything due to the other campers. That was Nate, the professional one.

We sat down in the front row and waited for everyone else to join the class, once they did Nate began.

"Hi everyone, I'm Nate as you probably know. This is not my first year here but it is my first teaching and it will be song-writing. So let's begin by going around and introducing ourselves." He pointed to a guy up the back who I hadn't seen before.

By the time it go up the front, it came to the brunette with big boobs, "Well I'm Phoebe, I'm sixteen and I love you so much, Nate! You are so amazingly awesome!" She was the girl who was dubbed as the new 'Tess' the day before.

Nate mumbled something under his breath and pointed at Caitlyn, who I could tell was annoyed at the Phoebe who was next to her.

"I'm Caitlyn and I enjoy making out with you." She said matter-of-factly.

I snickered at Phoebe's reaction and introduced myself and so did Peggy.

"First things first," Nate began, "Raise your hands if you already write your own music." He instructed us.

I raised my hand and so did a few others.

"Okay, by the end of camp you all will be writing. Song-writing involves writing both the lyrics and the music, if you only write lyrics you are just a lyricist. Does anyone know what the first step of creating a song is?"

Phoebe raised her hand, "Writing the music?"

"No." Nate answered.

Caitlyn laughed silently.

"Writing the lyrics?" She asked again.

"No."

Caitlyn laughed out loud at this.

I raised my hand, "It has to be based off an experience you have had or something you feel strongly about."

"That's right, Mitchie. A song has to come from somewhere before you can write about it."

The class went on until we had lunch; Caitlyn remained behind to speak to Nate as everyone else left.

Peggy and I made our way to the mess hall where we saw Jason up in a tree.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, standing at the base of the tree.

"Looking at birds!" He yelled back.

He began to climb down and managed not to break his neck.

"Didn't you have class to teach?" Peggy asked.

"No, I had a free lesson."

The three of us went and grabbed food and sat down with Shane who was already eating at a table by himself.

"Hey Pop Star, how have your classes been?" I asked, kissing his cheek and sitting down.

"Okay, it will be better next class though, you're in it." He grinned.

We went to class together earlier than we had to; no one was there yet so Shane took advantage of this.

He pulled me right into him and kissed me roughly, holding me tightly. I kissed back forcefully and ran my fingers through his hair.

The door to the cabin opened and we sprung apart.

"Oh my god you guys, get a room." Caitlyn joked.

"Well we did have one until you barged in." Shane said.

"Technically yes, but get one where you aren't going to have another twenty campers coming in at any moment."

"Caitlyn, one. Shane, zero." I noted out loud.

Sure enough, campers arrived and the class began.

Tess and I were paired together and so were Peggy and Ella.

Shane chose Caitlyn to be with him to help teach us partner work as she was easily the best dancer in the class.

I had guitar with Jason next along with Peggy; the whole room was full of all different types of guitars.

I was impressed; Jason was able to conduct a class without being sidetracked...much.

I dropped my guitar off at my cabin after class before finding Shane out on the porch of his cabin; he was playing 'Gotta Find You' and was singling along softly.

"How was your free lesson?" I asked.

"Good, just been sitting out here playing. You have one now don't you?" He asked putting his guitar down once he noticed me.

I went and sat on his lap, burying my head into the crook of his neck, "Yeah, its the last class of the day so I finish early, except Tuesdays and Thursdays when I have Dee."

"Good thing my last class of the day is hip-hop with you. I can spend time with you alone."

"I love it out here." I admitted.

"I do too; it's so peaceful and relaxing. It's you and me playing music all summer, what could be better?" He asked.

"I couldn't agree more."

...

"This is the Camp Fire Jam; we have only have a handful of performers tonight. I'm guessing it's just nerves so I hope to see more at the next Jam. Let's go!" Dee exclaimed happily before jumping off the stage.

It was the Sunday night; the week had literally flown by.

I was up first for the night and stepped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone from the stand and carried the stand over to the side of the stage so it was out of my way.

I could feel the heat of the fire radiating on my back and the wind was lightly blowing my hair around.

"This is a song I wrote quite a while ago, I had my friend and personal producer, Caitlyn help mix the music." I looked over at Caitlyn who was sitting up the back with the guys, a video camera in her hand. I hadn't told Shane what I was going to sing, he hadn't heard the song yet although he had been begging to hear it. "This is called 'That's How You Know', I hope you like it." I smiled at the crowd.

The music began playing and I lost myself in the performance, moving all around the stage energetically.

_"How does she know that you love her?  
__How do you show her you love her?  
__How does she know that you  
__Really, really, truly love her?_

_It's not enough to take  
__The one you love for granted  
__You must remind her  
__Or she'll be inclined to say_

_How do I know he loves me?  
__(How do you know? How do you know?)  
__How do I know he's mine?  
__(How do you know?)_

_Well, does he leave a little note  
__To tell you, you are on his mind?  
__Send you yellow flowers  
__When the sky is grey?  
__He'll find a new way to show you  
__A little bit everyday  
__That's how you know  
__That's how you know  
__He's your love_

_Everybody wants to live  
__Happily ever after  
__Everybody wants to know  
__Their true love is true_

_How do you know he loves you?  
__(How do you know? How do you know?)  
__How do you know he's yours?  
__(How do you know?)_

_Well, does he take you out dancing  
__Just so he can hold you close?  
__Dedicate a song with words  
__Meant just for you?  
__He'll find his own way to tell you  
__With the little things he'll do  
__That's how you know  
__That's how you know  
__He's your love_

_He's your love  
__(How do you know? How do you know?)  
__How does she know that you love her?  
__How do you show her you love her?  
__How does she know that you  
__Really, really, truly love her?  
__That's how you know  
__He loves you  
__That's how you know  
__It's true_

_Because he'll wear your favorite color  
__Just so he can match your eyes  
__Plan a private picnic  
__By the fire's glow  
__His heart will be yours forever  
__Something every day will show  
__That's how you know  
__That's how you know  
__That's how you know_

I took one final breath before belting out the last part of the song.

_"That's how you know  
He's your love"_

Everyone was screaming as I tried to catch my breath again, Shane seemed to be cheering the loudest.

"Thank you." I said before placing the microphone back in the stand and running off stage.

Brown intercepted me before I could go over to Shane.

"Poppet, where did that come from? That was magnificent; I reckon you could give the boys a run for their money. That was a top-notch performance; believe me, I've seen many in my life. You were incredible, love."

"Thanks Brown." I smiled at him gratefully. Shane came over to us and Brown went to sit back down again to watch the next performance.

"That's was amazing, babe. Seriously, that blew my mind."

I giggled, "Glad to know I have that effect on you." I winked.

"Oh and I hope you know I love you."

"I know you do. Didn't you listen to the song?" I teased before explaining that I had started to write the song before he told me he loved me.

We watched all the performances with the others before going off on our own to Shane's cabin.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Mitch."

"With what?" I asked puzzled.

He sat down on his bed and pulled me down next to him, "I never thought we'd ever make it." He confessed, "I thought my fame would separate us permanently, but I've had a taste of losing you and I know for sure I never want to be without you in my life again."

I pulled his face to mine in a slow yet heated kiss, tasting every inch of his mouth.

He pulled away; leaving his lips a mere centimeter away from mine, "I love all of you, Mitchie Torres. I will love you forever and always, until the end of time."

"I want to be with you, no matter what happens or whatever comes between us." I spoke softly, "I want to be with you like this because I really do love you."

Words weren't needed anymore; Shane kissed me sweetly and lowered me onto my back gently.

He began kissing along my jaw; now holding himself up over me.

"Shane." I moaned, "No marks."

"Fine." He said against my throat, before returning his lips to mine.

"Better." I mumbled into his lips.

I woke up the next morning in his bed, still wearing the same clothes from the night before.

He had an arm draped casually over me so I slipped out trying not to make much movement.

I ran back to my cabin to avoid being caught, I thanked god it was still early and no one appeared to be awake.

Caitlyn was still asleep when I entered our room.

I grabbed a change of clothes and went in the bathroom to shower.

I came out ready for the day fifteen minutes later to see Caitlyn dressed and sitting on her bed waiting for me.

"Didn't hear you come in last night." She commented, slipping on a pair of her Converse shoes.

"Yeah, I kind of fell asleep with Shane. Sorry if I worried you."

"I went to see where you were and figured you be there. I looked through one of the windows and saw the two of you asleep. You're lucky Brown or Dee didn't see you, tell Shane to close the curtains from now on." She laughed.

"I won't be there every night." I said, "Feel welcome to have Nate here next time I go to Shane's though. It's not like Brown will get too mad if he even does catch us."

"Yeah, I doubt he will. Plus, he hates not being cool remember? Let's go eat, I'm starving." She said, standing up.

It was still early so we decided to help my mom out like old times.

"You did great last night, Mitchie." My mom said as she flipped some pancakes.

"Really?"

"Definitely, everyone seemed to love it. I think you two have a chance of winning."

"You think?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes, don't you two want the prize, to go on tour?"

"You'd be okay with that?" I asked, "I'd miss some of my senior year." I reminded her.

"I'd be fine with it as long as you were still keeping your studies up. It's your dream to have people listen to your music, Mitchie. Go for it. Win this thing."

"Thanks mom." I said, abandoning the pancakes to hug her.

She seemed fine with me touring if I won, I hoped she'd feel the same even if I didn't win.

I definitely wanted to take up Shane on his offer as appearing as a special guest if I couldn't be the opening act.

**Woot, I love camp. Bed time for me, I have an exam tomorrow that I haven't studied for haha. I'll be fine lol.**

**Remember to review ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

Me loves you all!

Thanks for the good luck wishes for my exam...yeah, I don't think I did the best lol.

Too tired to write anything more. I shall be detailed next time ;)

Songs in this chapter are Gonna Get Caught by Demi Lovato and Got Me Going Crazy by Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 30**

The guys left for a couple days that week to attend the Teen Choice Awards, returning the following day with more awards to add to their name.

While they were gone I began to work on a new song as I sat out on the docks by the water.

I finished it just after the sun had gone down and called Caitlyn to come listen to it.

I played it with my guitar and she sat their silently with a blank expression on her face once I finished.

"Caitlyn?" I waved a hand in front of her face, "Cait?"

"That...was...awesome." She said slowly, "Oh my god that is the song you should sing for Final Jam!" She squealed.

"You think? I asked.

"For sure!" She exclaimed, "No singing the song for anyone else. It shall be a surprise."

I congratulated the guys as soon as they got back, as each of them got out of the limo Caitlyn and I jumped on each of them.

For Pyjama Jam at the end of the week, I changed into one of Shane's shirts with a pair of pyjama pants and some comfy ugg boots.

Shane upon seeing me had a glint in his eye that I couldn't explain, "You look hot, although I do miss that outfit you wore to Pyjama Jam last year." He teased.

I kissed him before running off to meet up with Caitlyn who was going to actually play the keyboard tonight, this year she wouldn't get interrupted by Tess.

I had decided to play a song, whilst playing the keyboard.

When my turn came I introduced the song, "This is called 'Believe In Me', I wrote it almost a year ago and it's pretty self-explanatory." I laughed before I started to play.

Everyone seems to like it a lot. Barron began yelling out encore making me laugh.

"Thanks Mitchie, I'm next." Tess joked, standing up on the small stage to sing.

I ended up in Shane's cabin again that night, planning to stay so Caitlyn could bring Nate into our cabin.

"Maybe we should have more Jams if you end up here with me after each one." Shane grinned.

"Well at least I'm already in my pyjamas." I said closing the curtains in his room.

"Well I'm not." He laughed, getting changed into some pyjama pants and a shirt.

"Wow, haven't seen you wear pants to bed before." I noted.

"Would you rather them off?"

I rolled my eyes before kissing him softly.

"Better keep them on, Pop Star." I giggled.

A loud knock on the door woke us both up the next morning, "Shane, I want to talk to you."

My eyes fluttered open instantly, recognizing Brown's voice. There was no way you could mistake his accent.

"Just a minute." Shane yelled.

I jumped out of bed and quickly got under it.

"Come in." Shane yelled.

I saw the door open and Brown's feet appear and come right over next to the bed.

I tried making no sound at all, being careful not to give us away. Otherwise we would both be in trouble most likely. Even if Brown was awesome he couldn't treat me differently from the other campers just because I was dating his nephew.

"Just thought I'd come by and say good morning."

"Good morning, really?" Shane asked from above me.

"Well yes...okay, I know you and Mitchie are quite serious and you've been together almost a year now. You aren't sleeping with her are you?"

"Uncle Brown!"

"Is that a yes?" Brown questioned him.

"It's a no. Plus my dad gave me the sex talk when I was ten and you know I have a purity ring."

"I know, I was just checking. Plus you're a hormonal nineteen year old boy; I see how you look at that girl. I was a teenage boy once; I know how your mind works."

"What do you want me to say? Yes, I want to sleep with her?"

"Just don't do it at camp." Brown teased before bringing up details for what Connect 3 would be performing for Beach Jam the following week.

I was beginning to get extremely uncomfortable on the floor in my current position.

"Anyway, that's really why I came in. To see if you and the guys had worked out Beach Jam." Brown informed Shane.

"Then why did you come in and bring up Mitchie and me?"

"Because I saw you two come in here last night and they would be her ugg boots at the end of the bed wouldn't they?"

Busted.

"Shit." Shane cursed.

"Mitchie, your performance was splendid last night by the way."

I crawled out from under the bed to see Shane looking extremely guilty, I'm sure I looked the same.

"Hi, Brown." I said timidly.

"I trust you two, just don't let anyone else find you together." He warned us.

"We won't, it only happens after Jams." I said honestly.

"Okay, just be careful. I'm sure your mom wouldn't want to know."

I shook my head side-to-side.

"I won't tell her, I'm a cool uncle. Right, Shane?"

"Right." Shane laughed.

"Anyway kids, I'm off to get breakfast. I'll see you in class, Mitchie. Don't be late." He chuckled before leaving us alone.

"So...you still want to sleep with me?" I grinned.

"Wow, you aren't freaking out." He commented.

"Well, truthfully I am a bit." I admitted, "I just can't believe Brown made me suffer down there as he asked you about our love-life."

"He is my cool uncle after all." Shane noted, pulling me back onto his bed with him.

...

Later that day after all our classes Caitlyn and I decided to go down to swim in the lake.

We changed into our bikinis and some swimming shorts before making our way down, grabbing our towels on our way out.

The boys were hanging out all together on the docks surprisingly.

"Dude." Shane said nudging Nate.

"What? Whoa."

Caitlyn and I giggled setting our towels down and jumping in together.

After I resurfaced, the guys were all waiting at the edge.

"Water's good." I told them.

Caitlyn popped up next to me.

"Come in." Caitlyn said.

"You know what happened last time when I swum. Plus I told Sav that I'd call her." Jason said.

I didn't know what happened last time he went swimming, yet I could only picture Jason in shallow water thinking he was drowning.

"I'll be right back." Shane said.

"Me too." Nate added as the two of them ran off towards the cabins.

Caitlyn and I laughed; she climbed out of the water back up onto the pier when we saw the guys coming back towards us a few minutes later, "Watch this." Caitlyn winked.

Shane dived straight in appearing besides me a moment later.

Nate stepped towards Caitlyn and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, you know?" She asked.

"I do, and I love you too." He said smiling brightly at her before leaning in to kiss her.

Just before he could Caitlyn pushed him into the lake, creating a huge splash.

"What was that for?" He asked after he came up to the surface.

"That is payback for pushing me in all those years ago!" She shouted before jumping back in.

The four of us messed around and were having so much fun until we realized it was time for dinner.

I climbed out of the water, it had gotten much cooler. I shivered and Shane grabbed my towel and wrapped it around the both of us.

"Where's your towel?" I asked as we managed to walk back up to the mess hall, my towel around us both.

"Forgot it, saw you looking like you do and I had to come back as soon as possible." He said softly in my ear so Nate and Caitlyn, who were slightly ahead of us, couldn't hear.

I stopped walking, causing Shane to stop, and I turned around.

Shane still had me wrapped around in the towel and we were both relatively wet. I placed my hands on his chest and he kissed me sweetly, pulling me closer into him. My skin was tingling due to the skin-to-skin contact.

I was grinning madly as we entered the mess hall, still in the towel with Shane.

We attempted to get food but it wasn't really working so Shane gave me the towel and went to get food for the both of us.

For once I wasn't getting glared at by all the girls, they were too busy ogling Shane as he was shirtless.

And wet.

I wrapped my towel around myself, slightly self-conscious to be showing off my stomach to everyone one else, and sat down with Nate, Caitlyn and Jason who was on the phone.

"Tell Savannah I love her." I said, figuring Jason was still speaking with her.

Jason laughed lightly, "Mitchie says she loves you...She loves you too." He told me.

Shane returned with food for the both of us and he grabbed my towel off me before wrapping us both up again.

Sure enough, the death glares returned.

...

By Beach Jam I was extremely excited as I planned on singing a song again; I had written it just before I came to camp and Caitlyn finished mixing the music a few days after we arrived.

I didn't let Shane hear it beforehand, even though it wasn't about him, as he wouldn't let me hear his song that he was singing. Although he said the song was about me, Caitlyn and Savannah and how he, Nate and Jason were all crazy for us.

I was on after Ella and Peggy (they had sung a duet together); I walked onto the stage with more confidence than usual and grabbed the microphone after Brown introduced me.

I winked at Shane who was sitting down with Caitlyn and the guys before beginning to speak, "So I wrote this song not long ago, just before I came to camp actually. I'm completely done with the guy who this song is about and have never been happier in my life than I am now."

The music began playing and I took a breath before beginning, the wind blowing my hair around slightly.

_"You reeled me in with your smile  
__You made me melt with your voice  
__Now I've been gone now for a while  
__Just to find that I'm your seventh choice  
__And I don't wanna pay the cost  
__But it'd be best if you get lost  
__Cause we know you'll never change  
_

_Don't say that you need me  
__And don't play these games with my mind  
__You better get out of my head  
__Cause you're wasting your time  
__And don't say it's forever  
__And don't play, 'cause you had your shot  
__You better stop messing around  
__Cause you're gonna get caught  
_

_You promised me all of your time  
__I guess I'm not the only one  
__But see, it's my heart on the line this time  
__I'm your number one, or I'm gone  
__  
Don't say that you need me  
__And don't play these games with my mind  
__You better get out of my head  
__Cause you're wasting your time  
__And don't say it's forever  
__And don't play, 'cause you had your shot  
__You better stop messing around  
__Cause you're gonna get caught  
_

_Go and try to get me back  
__(You won't get me back, you won't get me back)  
__I won't forget about our past  
__(I won't forget, no)  
__I never had the guts to leave  
__Now you're making it  
__(You know you're making it)  
__Now you're making it  
__(You're making it)  
__Much easier for me to see  
_

_Don't say that you sorry  
__For breaking every inch of my heart  
__I should have known from the start  
__Now it's time to get lost  
__And don't say that you need me  
__And don't play these games with my mind  
__You better get out of my head  
__'Cause you're wasting your time__Don't say it's forever  
__And don't play, 'cause you had you shot  
__You better stop messing around  
__Cause you're gonna get caught  
__You better stop messing around  
__Cause you're gonna get caught"_

Everyone began clapping and I waved before jumping off stage to watch the rest of the performances with everyone else.

I squished myself between Shane and Caitlyn, resting my head on Shane's shoulder.

"I love you." He murmured.

"Love you too."

Finally it was time for Connect 3 to perform, the guys went up on stage, a band slightly off to the right of the stage was now in place ready to play with them.

"It's been a year since we've been on this stage," Shane began, "We hope you like this new song as much as you liked 'Play My Music'."

He smiled down at me as the music started.

_"Hey there pretty lady  
Tell me how you do it  
And tell me, what can I do to help  
Cause I've been thinking of you  
For a little while now  
And this right here is how I feel_

_Girl, you got me going crazy  
__Knock me off my feet  
__Now you've got me beggin' baby  
__Beggin' baby, please  
__All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
__Get away with me  
__Cause girl, I don't know what to do  
__Cause I'm so in love with you_

_Head over my heels  
__Yeah, I know how I feel  
__Girl, you know that I'm in love  
__Know I once was lonely  
__Now I know you love me  
__This right here is how I feel  
__Whoa oh_

_Girl, you got me going crazy  
__Knock me off my feet  
__Now you've got me beggin' baby  
__Beggin' baby, please  
__All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
__Get away with me  
__Cause girl, I don't know what to do  
__Cause I'm so in love with you_

_Come on!_

_All I wanna know is do you wanna get away_

_Yeah!  
_

_Girl, you got me going crazy  
__Knock me off my feet  
__Now you've got me beggin' baby  
__Beggin' baby, please  
__All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
__Get away with me  
__Cause girl, I don't know what to do  
__Cause I'm so in love  
__So in love  
__So in love with you"_

_...  
_

Shane and I ended up in the canoes again later that night, going around in circles of course.

There was a comfortable silence between us; we were just enjoying each other's company.

"Shane?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you even wonder about the future?"

"Of course, I think about Connect 3 and whether or not we'll be able to keep on doing what we love. I think about you, whether you will be there with me when we tour and such or if you will be touring with us. I think about you and me together though, one day you and I being married."

"You want to marry me?" I asked smiling.

"Of course I do. You are my world Mitchie Torres."

I moved across the canoe, careful not to tip it over, and threw my arms around his neck.

If you had told me a year ago that Shane Gray wanted to marry me I would have called the men in white coats to take you to the crazy house.

"Seeming as it's a night of a Jam I take it you will be with me tonight?" He asked.

"Correct." I chuckled before kissing him.

I guess we got a bit carried away as we soon tipped the canoe over, taking us with it into the water.

I came up for air at the same time as Shane and we began laughing.

He kissed the tip of my nose before managing to flip the canoe back the right way up and got into it without flipping it upside-down again in the process. He held out his hand for me and pulled me up back into the canoe.

"We better go back in; I don't want you to get sick."

"You just want me in your bed." I teased him.

We rowed back into shore and put the canoe away, "I want to go get a change of clothes so I don't have to come back in the morning." I said as we went past my cabin.

I opened the door to reveal a shirtless Nate on top of Caitlyn, making out.

"Well, well, well." Shane smirked, "Look who can't contain himself."

Nate sprung off Caitlyn once realizing that we were there.

"Nothing was going to happen." He said, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on.

"Think we can trust you two to be alone tonight?" I asked grabbing some clothes to wear the next day.

"You're the youngest, Mitchie." Caitlyn pointed out, I must have sounded like a parent.

"Why are you two all wet anyway?" Nate questioned us.

"Fell in the lake." Shane answered simply.

Nate and Caitlyn erupted in laughter and we said goodbye, after telling them to be safe (joking of course), and walked back to Shane's cabin hand-in-hand.

The curtains were already closed and his bed was actually made properly for once.

"I call shower first." I said as I took off my wet shoes.

He did the same, "What if I wanted first?"

"Well you didn't call it." I replied.

"Maybe I should just join you."

I pulled off my wet shirt so I was in a tank top and my jeans.

"Sorry, Pop Star."

He pouted, "You're no fun."

I laughed, "I'll be five minutes."

**It's one in the morning, i have to leave for school in like six hours time. You guys better love me :P**


	31. Chapter 31

I have a ten hour shift at work tomorrow followed by my last week of school. 6 exams and 3 assignments, do any of you guys want to do my assignments if i send them to you? hehe.

So sorry if I don't update straight away. To winx_rocks, it's Winter for me so I get a short holiday before going back for the rest of the year. But don't worry, I'll be writing heaps more on the holidays :)

Thanks you for all saying you loved me, I love you guys too!

So Final Jam is here :)

Yay! But you will hate me at the end of the chapter I reckon. I'll mention what songs are used later to avoid spoiling it now.

I think this may be the longest chapter so far!

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 31**

The Sunday before Final Jam, Caitlyn and I were in Brown's office using the internet. Caitlyn asked him for permission to use the computer as she wanted to uploaded all the performances I had done. Our performance from the opening night was on there too, I found out that Caitlyn had given the camera to Brown.

"Does he know what we are doing?" I asked as Caitlyn logged into my YouTube.

"Of course. I told him I wanted to put up your performances. He said to go ahead."

"Subscribe me to Connect 3's page." I told her.

Caitlyn laughed and we waited as the videos uploaded.

"Mitchie, you know we never have really fought before, besides camp last year?" She questioned me.

I thought before responding, "You're right." We had argued a bit but never had a full-on fight.

"It just must mean we are really good friends."

"The best of friends." I corrected her.

"I give it another year." She joked.

Eventually all the videos uploaded and we left Brown's office, remembering to lock the door behind us, and we came face-to-face with Phoebe and her lemmings who were passing by.

"What are you two doing in there?"

"None of your business." Caitlyn snapped.

"You shouldn't be in Brown's office." One of the lemmings chided.

"Maybe we had permission." I retorted, folding my arms. We hadn't really spoken to these girls much, but saw Phoebe pining over Nate whenever he was in the same room as her.

I could see Caitlyn getting angrier and angrier, "One, it's none of your business and two, we are late to see the guys."

Caitlyn began to storm off but Phoebe grabbed her arm, "You two think you are all that, just because you are dating Nate and Shane."

Caitlyn pulled her arm out of Phoebe's grasp and I ran over to make sure she wouldn't slap her or anything; I didn't want Caitlyn to get in trouble.

"This is just because you want Nate." Caitlyn accused.

"Don't you worry; I'll get him by Final Jam."

I thought Caitlyn would punch her but surprisingly she began laughing, "Good luck." She said between laughter, "Let's go, Mitchie."

We met up with all the guys out by the lake to hang out, just the five of us.

"You started your bird house yet?" I asked Jason.

"No! There are no art and craft supplies here." He said sadly.

"Go figure, it's a music camp after all." Nate mumbled.

"I was let down too Jason, I originally wanted to go to Camp Pop but they were all full." Caitlyn joked.

"There's a Camp Pop?" Jason asked, resulting in an eruption of laughter from the rest of us.

...

As Final Jam got closer, Caitlyn and I begun working on the song more and more. We had a week until the performance.

By Friday it was completely finished and we had Jason's birthday to celebrate. Savannah was coming down to join us, but Jason didn't know she was coming yet.

It would be his twenty-first birthday and Caitlyn and I had already gotten him gifts ages beforehand. We saw them in a shop and couldn't resist buying them.

Phoebe continued on flirting with Nate but was starting to get the idea that Nate wasn't interested.

After our final class for the day and final class of the summer, Caitlyn and I ran to the kitchen to help mom out as she would be helping us later to make a cake for Jason.

It took us a couple hours of helping mom with dinner as well as making the cake. It was chocolate, Jason's favorite.

Savannah came into the kitchen as we were cleaning up.

"I'm here." She announced, dropping her bags and holding her arms out.

"Savannah!" Caitlyn and I yelled in union and we rushed over to hug her.

"Hi Savannah, it's good to see you again." My mom said hugging her also.

"It's good to see you too, Connie. Oh my god, look at this cake!" She exclaimed once seeing it on the counter.

"Have you seen your Uncle yet?" I asked.

"Yes, he told me you'd be here and you'd tell me where I'm staying. He went off to make sure Jason is preoccupied so he wouldn't see me come in."

"We'll see you later, Mom." I informed her as I hugged her, "Going to go show Savannah where we are staying."

We exchanged goodbyes before heading off to our cabin.

"We have a spare bed." Caitlyn said.

"I haven't really spent a lot of time here. I only came at the end of the summer to watch Shane perform for Final Jam. Up until he was signed. That was like fours years ago now." Savannah commented as we got to our cabin. "How did you two get your own room?" She eyed us suspiciously as we opened the door and helped her carry her things in.

"We got it fair and square. We got here early." Caitlyn answered happily, before throwing herself on her bed.

Savannah giggled and put her stuff down on the spare bed.

"You brought champagne?" I asked, seeing it sticking out of one of her bags.

She shrugged, "I'm legal and he's legal now. You however are underage so you are not getting any." She laughed.

We were going to celebrate in Shane's cabin so we got the cake and began to decorate the room with streamers and balloons.

We heard Shane, Nate and Jason a moment later so we quickly ushered Savannah into the closet to be hidden.

"Surprise!" Caitlyn and I screamed as Jason opened the door and walked in.

Jason screamed until he realized it was us.

We laughed and handed him his presents, he opened them eagerly, "Oh my god, a birdhouse to make myself!" He exclaimed happily, "And binoculars!"

"It's like killing two birds with one stone." I said waving my hand as if it was nothing.

"Wait, what?" Jason cried, the huge smile on his face disappearing.

"What?" I asked.

"You want to kill birds with a stone?"

"No," I assured him whilst the others tried to suppress their laughter, "It's just a saying, you know I love birds too."

Jason seemed satisfied with my answer.

"There's another present in the closet for you." Caitlyn said after Shane and Nate had given him their presents.

Jason sprung up instantly and ran over to the closet; as soon as he opened the door Savannah jumped out and kissed him fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's my sister everyone." Shane stated sighing, making the rest of us burst into laughter.

We spent the rest of the night together, just the six of us before all splitting off. Shane and I stayed to clean up, Nate and Caitlyn went back to us girl's cabin and Jason and Savannah went back to his and Nate's cabin.

"Final Jam is two sleeps away." Shane mentioned as I was eating some left-over cake.

"Go on." I said between bites.

"I think you should give me a sneak peek."

"Nope." I grinned.

He took the cake out of my hands and pouted.

I reached to grab the cake but he held it up high so I couldn't reach it.

"Shane, give me my cake back." I demanded jumping up to try and grab it.

"Sing me some of your song."

"You should hear it with everyone else, just like I had to find out the Final Jam prize." I countered.

He didn't give it back.

"Fine, I'll do it the hard way then." I said.

Before he could say anything I got up onto the bed and jumped onto his back and managed to grab the paper plate (that my cake on) with one hand, the other was now wrapped around Shane's neck.

"I'm not letting go." Shane said.

"Neither am I!"

It must have been quite a funny sight, me on Shane's back the both of us holding onto a plate with a piece of cake on it.

Every time I tried to pull the cake out of his arms he'd end up moving around the room, "Shane you're going to drop me." I whined.

"Well then let go and I'll stop moving." He responded simply, turning his head to look at me.

"Or I could do this." I planted my lips onto his, kissing him softly.

He released the cake to place his hand on my face.

Success, the cake was mine.

I pulled away and quickly smothered the cake in his face.

"That's what happens when you take chocolate cake away from a female." I warned him.

"I'll remember that in the future. Right now however, a little revenge is in order." He smirked before flipping me around so I was facing him and my legs were wrapped around his middle.

"Shane, no." I warned him.

"A bit late for that." He said mischievously and began rubbing his face over mine, causing my face to get cake on it too.

"Your face is still chocolaty." I noted.

"Well now your face matches." He laughed.

I leaned in and began kissing the chocolate cake around his mouth.

"You taste good."

...

Caitlyn and I spent the next two days rehearsing non-stop, allowing Savannah to come and watch.

We had introduced her to the other girls who took an immediate liking to her. She was like an older sister to us all, yet she was definitely a teenager at heart as she loved to fool around with us.

"I think you will win." Savannah said during our final practice on Sunday after lunch. At lunch, Brown had posted the line-up for Final Jam. We were last.

"Really?"

She nodded, "You two make a great team and that song is amazing. I may have not heard anyone else sing yet but you are setting the standards really high."

Caitlyn and I grinned madly and let Savannah go spend some time alone with Jason.

We occupied ourselves by spending some time with my mom until my dad arrived.

"Daddy!" I screamed as he pulled up.

He chuckled and got out of the car to hug me, "I missed you too, Mitchie."

"I have missed you. I can't wait for tonight."

"Neither can I, your mom told me what the prize was. I hope you get it."

My mom came over to kiss him, which was my cue to exit. Who wanted to see their parents make out anyway?

Caitlyn and I decided to go back to the cabin, we didn't want to rehearse any more as we had been doing so non-stop already. Everyone else however was still rehearsing.

Nate was already in their surprisingly, "Shane's in his cabin." He must have read my mind.

"You know me too well." I laughed.

Caitlyn kissed him on the cheek and went to go have a shower.

"Mitchie, I really want to thank you."

"Why?"

"I know I've said it before but thank you for helping Shane."

"It's been a year, Nate." I laughed lightly.

"I know, my point is though that we wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you."

I smiled, "Thanks Nate."

He gave me a hug before instructing me to go see Shane as he had apparently been moody because he hadn't seen me pretty much at all today.

I skipped along the path to his cabin; I was so happy right now.

I knocked on his door lightly before letting myself in, he was sitting on his bed playing his guitar.

"Why hello, Pop Star." I said cheerfully, sitting down.

"Can I hear your song?" He asked.

"Sí." I replied in Spanish.

"Really?"

"Nope, you can wait a little longer." I smiled.

"Fine, then you can't hear what I'm playing you tonight." He said smugly, placing his guitar down.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good." I repeated sticking my tongue out.

He laughed and we lay down together on his bed.

We stayed like that talking until I told him I had to go get ready, I was helping mom with dinner as we had to help prepare for all the other parents and families. He wouldn't let me get up however until I said there would be hungry people tonight.

"I'll help."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, if that means you will let me get up."

We walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen; my dad was helping out my mom along with the other couple of cooks.

"We're here to help." I announced as we walked in.

"Good, can you two help your dad out and turn the meat into patties?" My mom asked.

I looked at the huge pile of raw meat on the bench.

"Yay, burgers." I said sarcastically.

Shane laughed at this and we put on a pair of gloves and began making the meat into patties with my dad.

"She just said your dad to the two of us." Shane whispered in my ear as my mom and dad spoke.

"You are a part of the family."

By the time we got to cooking, my mom ushered us out of the cooking. Shane could not cook and we were getting in the way.

"Damn, I wished you could have thrown flour on your face again." He chuckled as we left.

I giggled, recalling the memory.

"I better go back and work out what to wear tonight before dinner. Caitlyn will want to make sure I look like a rock star."

"Wait so you can be a rock star but I'm just a pop star?"

"No, you're my Pop Star." I corrected him, kissing him before running off to find Caitlyn.

Half an hour later we had the perfect outfits, she was wearing a variety of layered tops with some black skinny-legs jeans. She opened up a box she had in her bag that contained a brand new silver-sparkled pair of Converse and matched it with a sparkly silver tie.

To match her slightly, I settled on black skinny-leg jeans, black knee-high boots, a black shirt and a sparkly vest over the top of the shirt.

We laid them out on our beds before going to the mess hall for dinner. It was more crowded due to families being there so more tables and chairs were brought in.

Caitlyn's parents weren't arriving until the beginning of the performance. I had met them once when they came to visit Caitlyn at her grandmothers, they seemed nice enough.

I ate dinner, not feeling nervous at all.

I was just anxious for the Final Jam to begin.

I wanted to win so much.

...

We all made our way to the Camp Rock Theater together before seven when it was due to start, my parents and Savannah wished me good luck before going inside to get a seat. Caitlyn's parent's turned up not long later and we all said hello before they went inside as well.

Caitlyn and I were both shaking with excitement, we couldn't wait.

"You girls okay?" Jason asked, "You look like you're going to explode."

"Just excited." Caitlyn promised him.

"We better get in there anyway." Shane said.

We went around the side to the backstage entrance where all the other campers were, ready to perform.

Half of them seemed just as excited as Caitlyn and I, the rest looked like they were going to be sick.

The boys had to leave to go take a seat in the audience, Shane kissed me goodbye, "I'd say good luck, but you don't need it."

Dee was organizing us all to try and get in our order of performance; Tess was just before Caitlyn and me. She seemed confident; her mom was in the audience already she had been at camp since before dinner in fact to spend time with Tess.

Soon enough, we heard Brown begin the show.

We could hear a lot of cheering, "Welcome campers, friends and families. Tonight is our famous Final Jam and the winner will be given the honor of opening up for Connect 3 on their 'Burnin' Up' Tour!" He yelled making the crowd yell again.

"Okay, now I'm nervous." I admitted to Caitlyn besides me.

Brown's voice filled the theater again, "Give a big welcome to our judges, my friends from back in the day when I use to perform. This is Simon Ridges and Dylan Frances everybody. Lastly, but not least we actually have a special judge. This is the owner of Lava Records, Mr. Gary Summers!"

"Oh my god. The owner is here!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me to the side of the stage. We peaked out and sure enough at the judge's table was the owner, waving to the crowd. I had still never officially spoken to him.

I looked over at Caitlyn who wasn't looking at Gary but over at Nate who were sitting in the front row on the other side of the room.

"Snap out of it Caitlyn." I laughed and we went back out to our spot in line.

Waiting was torture, this was worst than anything I had waited for in my life before.

Act after act went on, Brown introducing them one at a time. They all sounded so good, it made me even more nervous.

By half time, Brown called for a quick break, "Okay so we have a special performance for you all tonight. A brand new song from Connect 3!"

At this, Caitlyn and I rushed through the stage door to go out in the audience. We stood up against the side as the guys all took a seat on the stage, Nate and Jason both had a guitar in hand.

"This is a new song that we wrote along time ago actually. It's quite different to our normal stuff but we have a feeling you will like it." Nate said.

"Happy one year anniversary, Mitchie." Shane added.

_"Called you for the first time yesterday  
__Finally found the missing part of me  
__Felt so close but you were far away  
__Left me without anything to say  
__  
Now I'm speechless  
__Over the edge  
__I'm just breathless  
__I never thought that I'd catch this  
__Lovebug again  
__Hopeless  
__Head over heels in the moment  
__I never thought that I'd get hit  
__By this lovebug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
__(I can't get you out of my mind)  
__I think about your eyes all the time  
__You're beautiful but you don't even try  
__(You don't even, don't even try)  
__Modesty is just so hard to find__Now I'm speechless  
__Over the edge  
__I'm just breathless  
__I never thought that I'd catch this  
__Lovebug again  
__Hopeless  
__Head over heels in the moment  
__I never thought that I'd get hit  
__By this lovebug again_

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
__Everything I wished that it would be  
__Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
__Hopeless, breathless, baby, can't you see_

_Now I'm…_

_Yeah!_

_Now I'm speechless  
__Over the edge  
__I'm just breathless  
__I never thought that I'd catch this  
__Lovebug again_

_Now I'm hopeless  
__Head over heels in the moment  
__I never thought that I'd get hit  
__By this lovebug again  
__Oh...lovebug again"_

I was in tears by the end of the performance and cheered loudly with everyone else.

"Thank you everyone." Jason said before they all went off stage.

Caitlyn next to me was in tears also, as was Savannah who I spotted in the crowd next to my parents.

We returned backstage, it was getting closer and closer to the end as more people went on stage.

"Next we have Tess Tyler!" Brown announced, we were next.

We quickly hugged her before she went on.

I couldn't focus on her performance as I really was nervous at this point.

"What if Shane doesn't like the song?" I panicked.

"He will like it. Don't worry." Caitlyn calmed me.

Way too soon, Tess came off smiling happily and wished us luck.

Caitlyn hugged me and ran over to the back of the stage where her laptop was set up with the final mixed music.

I breathed deeply trying to calm myself.

"For our final performance of the night we have an original song, written and sung by Mitchie Torres and produced by Caitlyn Gellar!" Brown introduced us.

I walked out on stage and soon caught Shane's eye. He was smiling brilliantly, it instantly vanished all my nerves.

I was standing up the very back of the stage, in the center, the spotlight shining down on me.

The music began and I looked out at the crowd. This is truly what I wanted to do with my life.

_"Don't walk away like you always do  
__This time  
__Baby, you're the only thing that's been  
__On my mind  
__Ever since you've left  
__I've been a mess  
__(You won't answer your phone)  
__I'll say it once  
__And I'll leave you alone  
__But I gotta let you know"_

I ran down to the center of the stage, moving along with the music.

_"I wanna get back to the old days  
__When the phone would ring  
__And I knew it was you  
__I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
__Fight for nothing like we used to  
__Oh, kiss me like you mean it  
__Like you miss me  
__'Cause I know that you do  
__I wanna get back, get back  
__With you_

_Ey, yeah"_

I spotted Shane in the crowd who seemed to like it so far.

_"Don't look at me that way  
__I see it in your eyes  
__Don't worry about me  
__I've been fine  
__I'm not gonna lie  
__I've been a mess since you've left  
__And every time I see you  
__It gets more and more intense"_

I began to walk down the long cat-walk singing out to the audience and grabbing their hands

_"I wanna get back to the old days  
__When the phone would ring  
__And I knew it was you  
__I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
__Fight for nothing like we used to  
__Oh, kiss me like you mean it  
__Like you miss me  
__'Cause I know that you do  
__I wanna get back, get back  
__With you__"_

I slowly walked back to the main stage.

_"You were the only one I wanted  
__And you were the first one I fell for"_

I turned around sharply and dropped to my knees and began belting out my voice as much as I could.

_"You're the only one that I'm in need of  
__And I don't wanna be lonely anymore"_

I stood up slowly, singing a bit softer now before returning my voice to normal again.

_"I wanna get back to the old days  
__When the phone would ring  
__And I knew it was you  
__I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
__Fight for nothing like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me like you mean it  
__Like you miss me  
__'Cause I know that you do  
__I wanna get back, get back  
__With you"_

I began moving around the stage getting the audience to sing-a-long with me.

_"Get back, get back  
__Get back, get back  
__Get back, get back  
__Get back, get back"_

I walked down to the middle of the cat walk to finish the song.

_"Oh, kiss me like you mean it  
__Like you miss me  
__'Cause I know that you do  
__I wanna get back, get back  
__I wanna get back, get back  
__I wanna get back, get back_

_Get back  
Yeow!" _

The crowd were all on their feet, I had gotten a standing ovation.

I looked over at Shane who was currently yelling loudly for me over the roaring audience.

I bowed and then realized I hadn't paid attention to the judges at all. I glanced over to see that they were all on their feet clapping as well.

"Thank you, thanks you so much." I said before running offstage. Caitlyn followed me a few seconds later and hugged me tightly.

"You did it! You were so good!" She squealed.

"You did it too!" I laughed.

"Oh my god you guys, that was...I can't even think of a word." Tess said hugging us both.

"What a show we've had tonight. Judges, would you do the honor of judging?" Brown asked.

Caitlyn and I went backstage together and were congratulated by most of the other campers. Even Phoebe admitted we did good.

"Well done."

I whipped around to see Shane, I threw myself in his arms.

"Did you like the song?"

"Yes and no."

I frowned, "Why?"

"Because I caused you pain." He answered me.

"I caused you pain too. Anyway we got back together so it doesn't matter. It's just what I was feeling at the time, even though I wrote it after we got back together. Ironic, much?" I giggled.

He kissed me and we were interrupted by the guys and Savannah.

"Group hug!" Jason yelled, tackling us all into one massive hug.

"I told you, you would do great." Savannah said.

Caitlyn and my parents were backstage a moment later to congratulate us. Soon enough they all had to leave and return to their seats. Us campers all were gathered side-stage, waiting anxiously for the results.

"Okay, here on stage with me is Gary, owner of Lava." Brown began, he had the envelope in his hand that contained the winner's name inside. Gary stood next to Brown, on Brown's other side was Dee with a huge trophy in her arms.

"Okay, this is what you've all been waiting for," Brown announced as he began to open the envelope.

I heard a drum roll begin.

I was shaking, Caitlyn grabbed my hand in hers and crossed her fingers.

"The winner of this year's Final Jam is..."

**Told you that you'd hate me ;)**

**Oh and have you seen the album cover for Demi's new album? She looks so amazingly pretty!**

**Oh and does anyone know when the new Sonny With A Chance episode will be on? (The one with Selena guest-starring). I really want to see it.**


	32. Chapter 32

And I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Well my exams are over but I have to do 2 more assignments and fit them in between working all weekend and going to a friends place for a party over an hour and a half away. Guess who will be hung over for work? haha

Monday, I plan on having a nice long sleep in.

Oh and I finally saw the new Sonny With A Chance episode featuring Selena Gomez. So funny! And omg I loved the Camp Hip-Hop reference lol.

Alwaysuptonogood - I could not stop laughing about the Abraham Lincoln thing hehe.

I updated my profile a bit :)

Don't think there is anything else I can write...I guess I should just let you find out the winner.

And pft, as if I'd let Phoebe win ;)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 32**

"...Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar!"

We had won?

We both began screaming at the top of lungs before Tess pushed the two of us on stage as we weren't moving.

We stood next to Brown and I really couldn't comprehend what was being said anymore.

Everyone was clapping and yelling loudly.

Brown hugged each of us and Dee handed the trophy over into our arms. It was huge and took the both of us to hold it up as people took photos of us with it.

We placed the trophy down to shake Gary's hand.

"Thank you so much." I spoke finally.

"You deserved it. You really did." He said.

"Anything you want to say?" Brown asked handing the microphone out to me.

"Yes, I want to thank you all for coming tonight I'm so amazed that I won. I want to thank Gary and the other judges, Brown and Dee of course. All my friends and family, without them I probably wouldn't be here. Caitlyn, I want to thank for producing the song." A few tears fell from my eyes as I went on, "Lastly I want to thank Shane. I love him more than anything in this world. Once again, thank you all so much!"

We went off stage and were congratulated by the other campers.

My parents came around and hugged me together.

"Well done, Mitchie. You were amazing out there!" My mom told me.

They soon had to leave so we could do our final performance. We had to be back on stage in two minutes. The guys came around to perform with us, Nate and Jason both had guitars on them.

I jumped into Shane's arms once I saw him.

"I guess you are my new opening act." He laughed.

"You guessed correct." I said grinning widely.

I couldn't be happier whilst performing the final song with Shane next to me. It made even happier to think I would be performing with him on tour.

Brown said one last goodbye to everyone and people began to leave.

Everyone was piling out of the theater but Shane stopped me from leaving and I soon realized why as I saw Gary coming over to us.

"Mitchie Torres, let me formally introduce myself. I'm Gary Summers owner of Lava Records." He introduced himself and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Thank you so much."

"You were the clear winner, Miss Torres."

Shane squeezed my hand.

"Just call me Mitchie," I said, "I really can't think of anything better to win."

"Well it's about to get better. Greg mentioned to you about the possibility of being signed and you told him you weren't interested until at least you finished school?"

"Yes."

"Well we are hoping you will record an album now, what better time? You've proven to me that you deserve to be signed, especially after that performance tonight."

"Oh my god! Yes, of course I will. Thank you so much." I gushed.

He shook my hand and told me we'd be in touch before leaving.

Shane was smiling at me and I leant up on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Canoes?" I asked.

He nodded and grabbed my hand to take us out to the lake. There were still many people outside talking any many came up to congratulate me.

We managed to get away and were sitting in a canoe fifteen minutes later, abandoning the life jackets as we had been doing lately.

"Your life is going to change you know?" Shane questioned me by the time we were in the center of the lake.

"You told me that when we first went out." I reminded him.

"Yeah but now you will be famous for being a singer like me. You will have your own fame Mitchie."

"So you think I've just been rubbing off yours?" I asked confused.

"No, I don't. I don't know how to explain it...you were famous for singing with me. Now your voice is going to be out there minus mine on a CD for anyone to buy."

"What if they don't like my voice without yours?" I asked sadly.

"They'd be crazy not to...What are you talking about anyway? You were just offered a record deal. I think that means Gary thinks you will be successful."

"It's been a whole year." I said thoughtfully not long later, referring to our relationship.

"I know and hopefully there will be many more to come."

"Of course there will be, Shane."

He smiled and came forward carefully and sat right in front of me.

"I know I didn't really plan anything spectacular for our anniversary-" He began.

"Shane," I cut him off, "I didn't do anything either, we've been out here for like a month now. It's not like there are shops or restaurants. Plus you sang me that song."

"Well I thought I'd give you a present anyway."

"Don't tell me you flew out overnight somewhere, using your pop star status to your advantage." I teased.

"No." He laughed lightly before becoming serious, "I love you more than anything in this world, you are the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I promise you that I will always be there for you when you need me. I'll fly anywhere just to see you, just to be with you. When you began headlining your own tours, I'll make sure I'm not on tour just so I can be with you."

He pulled his purity ring off his finger and held it out in front of me.

"I'm yours, Mitch. This ring is a promise, a promise that one day I will marry you and that we will always be together." He explained and I was now in tears.

"Shane, I..." I couldn't seem to string a sentence together. I was too emotional to talk so I just held my left hand out and nodded.

Shane grinned and slipped the ring on my ring finger. I looked at it, the simple silver band with a cross cut out of it.

I looked back up and Shane was beaming, "I love you, you know that Shane?"

"I think I have an idea." He replied before kissing me gently.

...

We returned to his cabin a little after one in the morning. We had to be up again by seven to pack and get ready to leave.

Caitlyn and me would be going home and the guys were going straight back to the city for tour rehearsals.

"You know you will have to come down to work out songs for the tour and work out your contract?" Shane asked as I got into bed and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, when though?"

"Probably in a few days or so, they will write up the contracts and most likely come to your house to have you sign them. Then you can come and rehearse with us. The label will work out your studies with your school as well and hire a tutor for you and Caitlyn."

"She will get credit for the songs she produced right?" I asked.

"Of course, they'll probably sign her up to work on the album with you."

"I'm going to miss some of my senior year."

"I missed mine, its better being on tour anyway. You'll love it." He assured me.

"I definitely will." I agreed before falling asleep, feeling safe and content in his arms.

...

The next morning was quite hectic and emotional. I said goodbye to all my friends as well as Brown and Dee of course.

Then came the moment, I had to say goodbye to them. They were my family.

Caitlyn and I would be driving back with mom as my dad had left earlier in the morning.

Although we would be seeing them extremely soon I couldn't help but feel sad.

I hugged Savannah first, followed by Jason and then Nate. They were all ecstatic about me recording and going on tour.

I then got to Shane who held his arms out, allowing me to walk into them.

"No crying, I'll see you within the next couple days to sign your contracts." Shane said softly.

He kissed the top of my head and I took in his scent before getting in the catering van with Caitlyn.

We didn't say goodbye, just like the previous year.

...

As soon as I got home I called Sierra, she came over to stay the night. She was going back to China on Friday.

"You are going to be a famous recording artist!" She squealed once I told her.

"Yeah, I guess."

"And I have your first autograph." She winked.

...

Shane called me the next day saying that the necessary people from Lava Records would be coming on Thursday to go over the contract and work out the tour with me.

I was bouncing off the walls anticipating their arrival on Thursday night. My dad had come over early and Caitlyn was over with her grandmother of course to discuss what role she would be playing in my album.

Finally the doorbell rang and I bounced off my chair to open the door. Gary, Greg, Dave, Shane and Nate were there.

I welcomed them in, getting a kiss of Shane in the process and we all sat down at the kitchen table. My dad had to bring in extra chairs in order for us to all fit.

"So Mitchie, this is your contract. Basically it outlines what you can and cannot do whilst signed to us, easy to follow you will have no problems." Greg began. He went on to explain things more in detail before I actually was allowed to sign (as well as my mom).

Next Gary turned his attention to Caitlyn, "Miss Gellar, I wanted you here to formally offer you an internship with us to work on Mitchie's album."

I giggled as I saw Caitlyn's jaw practically hit the floor. I wasn't expecting her to get an internship. She was speechless.

"The work you did on 'This Is Me' was amazing and I've heard all about the Camp Rock performances that you and Mitchie worked on." Greg said. I nodded in agreement; she was good at what she did.

A contract was read out for her and signed by her and her grandmother respectively.

"So you two are going to require a tutor on the road. Can we get your school's number so we can contact them? We will have our people work out what you two need to cover." Dave said.

My mom got up to go get a school newsletter to grab the number off it.

"Mitchie, we need you to begin coming to the guy's rehearsals. I presume you have a set of songs you will be able to sing."

I nodded, "Yes, I do."

"I trust that you can give the sheet music to the band?" Greg asked.

"Of course." Caitlyn answered.

"Also, we will keep in talks for when you will record the album." Gary mentioned before standing up, "Well, all seems in order. You have all our numbers so if there are any concerns just call us.

We shook their hands and soon it was just my parents, Caitlyn's grandmother, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and me.

"This is really happening." I said to myself, "My dreams are coming true."

"They are." Shane said hearing me, "You know talking to yourself is a sign of going crazy?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down with Caitlyn to watch television.

"Are you boys planning on staying tonight?" My mom asked as Shane and Nate helped her to clean up a bit.

"Only if that's okay with you, Connie." Nate replied, "We can go to a hotel if it's a bother."

"Of course you can," Mom scoffed, "You are always welcome to stay here as are you Caitlyn."

"So what songs do you think you will put on the album?" Nate asked me.

"Well, 'Get Back' obviously, 'Gonna Get Caught', 'Believe In Me'...others that you guys haven't heard yet. When do you think I will be able to record?" I asked eagerly.

"Probably while we are on tour, our bus has a recording studio in the back. It's what we did for our first album, as well as stopping at recording studios while on the road." Shane answered sitting beside me.

"I probably should ask you when Jason is here but I want to ask now," I began. Shane and Nate signaled me to go on, "I want you guys to record a song with me."

"Really?" Shane asked.

I nodded, "You guys allowed me to be on your album, I want you on mine."

Nate hugged me first, followed by Shane and Caitlyn.

"We are doing the group hug without Jason." Caitlyn giggled.

We sat down to watch Hot Tunes together later that night.

They had noticed that Shane was no longer wearing his purity ring.

_"Shane Gray has been seen without wearing his purity ring lately. Has he broken his promise with girlfriend Mitchie Torres?"_

"Expect a call from Alyssa and Dave." Nate groaned, "You are going to have to clear this up. Wait...you two haven't done it have you?" He asked after a slight pause.

I threw him a look, "Just asking." He said putting up his hands in defense.

...

Saying goodbye to Sierra was hard the next day, but we managed to say goodbye through our tears.

Later that night we were flying out to New York in the private jet. My dad, mom and Caitlyn's grandmother were all coming with us.

They were going to be there to see some of the rehearsals we would be doing, I had my list of songs I would sing. I had finished a new song at camp called 'Party', I had chosen a few songs I had all ready performed and a few no one else had heard.

I had eight songs, eight songs I would sing to hundreds of thousands of people over the following months as well as my duet with Shane.

This was unbelievable.

**Ooh and what do you guys think of the new leaked Jonas Brothers songs?  
I love Before The Storm, I think it's gorgeous even though i'm not really a Niley fan.  
I like Much Better too, and the fact Joe mentions Taylor Swift in it. As much as I love her, it was about time she was bagged in a song written about her lol.  
And Poison Ivy, all I wanna say is EVERYONE HATES THAT BITCH! haha**

Once more, thank you all so much for the reviews! I really cannot stress enough how much it means to me :)


	33. Chapter 33

Okay so I went to update last night but the Document Manager was down and said to try again in a few minutes...I did and it still didn't work, hence uploading at such an early time in the morning for me haha.

Anyway I should be finishing a ginormous assignment that was due last week lol.

This chapter leads up to the tour. Not really anything I can say but you are about to come face-to-face with someone very interesting ;)

Oh and before I forget, I was asked by shewhoshallwrite has asked me to let you guys know that she is making a petition to get JONAS its own section on fanfiction. So email or pm her if you want to be on the petition.

Oh and sorry that this one is kind of shortish.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 33**

To say the private jet was nice was the understatement of the century.

The seats were massive; there were huge plasma television screens. It was simply luxurious; we were definitely flying in style.

"Who would have thought that my daughter dating a pop star would pay off?" My dad joked.

"Nothing to do with me being happy does it dad?" I quipped.

"Oh it does, this is just a perk." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on Shane's shoulder.

We landed at around eight o'clock that night and were bombarded by paparazzi. They were all yelling out questions to Shane about him not wearing his ring, they barely paid attention to our family members.

My hands were planted firmly in my pockets as advised to by Dave who had called earlier in the day. He didn't want the press to assume things until we had the opportunity to explain ourselves.

Not this Sunday but the one after was the MTV Video Music Awards and Shane said that they were announcing that I was the opening act on that night.

The tour was kicking off in Detroit, Michigan on the fifteenth; we would be flying out on the morning of the performance so we were ready to perform and to meet our tour bus.

My parents stayed in the guest room, Caitlyn and I were in Shane's room, Caitlyn's grandmother was in Nate's room. Jason was at his home for the night in order to make room for us all, so Shane and Nate stayed in Jason's room.

...

The next day we were all taken to rehearse, meeting Jason there, complete on a stage with lighting and everything in place.

"Oh my god Mitchie, look at the catwalk." My mom pointed out. I'd say she was more excited than me but I don't think that was possible.

"This must be Mitchie," a man in his late twenties said coming over to shake my hand, "I'm Paul, the tour manager, I've heard so much about you."

I met the band and we gave them all the sheet music they'd require. We spent the morning going over the music for each song so they could get a better feel for it and (as Paul said) to make sure I was happy with it.

I was, they picked it up so fast.

"We want you back here all of next week Mitchie to rehearse properly. We will schedule in wardrobe fittings as well as some photo shoots to promote you for the tour." Alyssa said from behind me.

I hadn't realized she was here, I hadn't seen her in a long time.

I gave her a half-smile before she began typing away on the laptop next to her, ignoring me.

Dave came later on to see how we were doing, "Everything is sorted with your school Mitchie and Caitlyn. They will be expecting you back after Christmas and a tutor is set to fly out every few days to make sure you are consistently keeping up with your work." He informed us making us both groan in union.

He began talking to my parents and Caitlyn's grandmother about how much we would be looked after on tour and that they were welcome to come fly out and see us at any show. They agreed on coming to the New York shows and the one in New Jersey of course.

We were flown home later that night, sans the guys.

I fell asleep happy and excited that I wouldn't have to go to school, instead I would be rehearsing to be the opening act for one of the hottest bands out there.

...

Shane picked me and Caitlyn up Sunday night; we would be staying until Friday night to fully rehearse everything.

I was a bit apprehensive to sing in front of Shane as he hadn't heard a few of the songs yet.

"Why are you so quiet?" Shane asked looking at me.

Caitlyn was in the backseat asleep.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Mitch, I know you better than that."

"I just...you haven't heard all my songs yet. I'm just worried that you won't like them."

He reached over to grab my hands, "I love all your songs, baby."

By the time we got to the apartment, Caitlyn was still asleep.

She had consumed three cans of coke before coming and obviously had come off the high she was on as she was extremely hyper before Shane picked us up.

We woke her up and she groggily made her way upstairs with us.

Nate opened the door and she literally fell onto him, allowing him to carry her off to his room.

I laughed and jumped on the couch next to Jason who was playing a video game.

"Nate, go away. I need to pass this level." He whined not tearing his eyes away from the game.

"It's me." I gasped, pretending to be offended.

"Mitchie, you're here!"

I laughed and gave him a hug before telling him to return to the game.

"What's your tour bus like?" I questioned Shane as we went into his room.

"It's big surprisingly, we designed the inside ourselves after we did our first tour. We have a small room each, one bathroom, a small kitchen and living room with the recording studio right up the back."

"How does it all fit?"

"It just does." He chuckled.

...

Rehearsals were going smoothly, Paul requested for the guys not to be there while I rehearsed my opening setlist to try and make me not feel nervous. I had told him I was a bit scared as to how Shane would react to one song in particular.

The first time they would hear it would be on the following week during our full-on rehearsals (if Shane managed to sneak away and listen to me) or on opening night.

It felt so good not to be in school and not have to worry about homework, for the time being anyway.

On Wednesday I was taken in to get fitted for clothes, there ended up being a whole load of clothes I was able to pick out that I could bring with me.

The next day I did a promotional photo shoot for the tour; the guys came along and took some pictures with me. There were pictures of just me, Shane and me and lastly of me with Connect 3.

Later that night Shane dropped a bombshell on me, "How would you feel about going to the award show with me on Sunday?"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me; they also want you and me to present the best female video award."

I was stunned I couldn't form any coherent sentences, "How'd you do this?" I managed to ask.

"I didn't do anything, they came to me and I said we'd do it. So you and I are going to buy you a brand new outfit for the night."

"Okay." I said dreamingly as he pulled me along to follow him. I would be presenting an award!

We came back a couple hours later, I had picked out a beautiful silver sparkly dress that hung slightly off my left shoulder and was short-sleeved. Shane forced me to get it even though I insisted it was too short.

Caitlyn loved the dress of course and couldn't wait to see me on live television. She would be watching live with Savannah from the apartment.

I went home to spend time with my parents before coming back to the city on Sunday morning.

I was mightily surprised they were letting me go back and forth so much but they did trust me and Shane was technically an adult and old enough to look out for me. Hell, he'd look out for me regardless.

The awards were to be held in New York this year as they hadn't been held here in three years. My mom was excited for me, she wouldn't stop telling all her friends that I would be there.

I wouldn't tell her this, but I knew I'd miss her when I went on tour. I knew though that I would be having a lot of fun.

It was what I wanted to do since I was little after all.

...

I began getting ready quite early on the day of the awards. I styled my bangs to the side as they had grown out a bit, I was in serious need of a haircut for them, I pulled the rest of my hair back to make myself look a little bit more elegant.

My make-up was fairly natural, topped up with some lip-stick of course.

The guys were all wearing dress-pants with shirts and ties and were waiting for me as I came out.

"You look beautiful." Shane said, kissing me lightly.

We headed out to the awaiting limousine and I realized the promise ring was fully noticeable and I had no pockets to hide it in. Shane didn't seem fazed by it, "Let them see, they will see your mine."

We still hadn't commented on the situation, even though it was still a hot topic.

I was bouncing the whole way there, I had no idea what a red carpet event would be like.

We came to a stop and I could hear lots of noise outside.

Our driver came around and opened the door for us, instantly a wave of flashes came upon us. Nate and Jason got out first, followed by Shane who helped me to get out.

There were fans and photographers everywhere, the red carpet was huge. Shane wrapped an arm around my waist and the four of us began to walk down the carpet together.

So many people were yelling out to the boys wanting pictures, we all posed for a countless amount and were called over for a few interviews.

"Mitchie, we notice you are wearing Shane's ring. Care to comment?"

I looked over at Shane who just nodded at me, "Yes, he gave it to me and not because he broke his promise. He gave it to me promising me that one day we will be married."

The interviewer was definitely not expecting that answer, Shane grinned and pulled me along.

Half an hour, and many autographs and photos later, we finally made our way into the building and got to our seats.

The show was amazing, all the performances were all good and I was having the best time.

The guys won the 'Best Pop Video' award for their song 'Burnin' Up'.

"We'd like to thank all our fans." Nate said as Jason clutched firmly onto the statue.

"Without you guys we'd be nowhere." Shane added.

The concert went on and the guys left mid-way (as planned) to perform Lovebug, which was being released as their new single.

Everyone seemed to love it. I was cheering loudly when they finished and saw the cameras on me, filming my reaction.

"We'd also like to make an announcement," Nate began as they finished.

"We will be joined by Mitchie Torres on tour; she won the prize at Camp Rock to tour with us." Shane said happily.

I saw the camera on me again and waved to it with a smile on my face.

Soon enough it came time to present the award, Jason and Nate returned to their seats and told me I had to go side-stage to get ready. Shane and I had rehearsed for a few days but I was still worried that I'd mess up on live television.

Shane was there waiting for me and held an envelope in his hand, I was handed the statue. We only had to wait a few minutes until we had to go on.

A voice announced us as we walked on stage, "Presenting the 'Best Female Video', Shane Gray of Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres, singers of the hit song 'This Is Me'.

We walked up to the podium and Shane began speaking, "Would you like to announce the nominees, Mitchie." He asked at the end of this little speech, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I read out the names as small clips of the music videos played on the giant screens behind us.

"And the winner is..." Shane began opening the envelope and handing it to me.

I glanced down at the name. Why her? Why couldn't it be one of the other nominees?

I had yet to come face-to-face with her.

As nicely as I could muster I announced the winner.

"Alison Belle."

**Dah dah dummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.**


	34. Chapter 34

Haha, you guys make me laugh in your reviews. Alison Belle is...nice well for her anyway in this chapter. It certainly won't be the last that you see of her though. She will be back in the future. I'm thinking instead of splitting this story into a sequel, I'll just keep writing so the story is all together in one :)

Not much to say really, the tour officially begins in this chapter though.

Hope you like!

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 34**

The audience clapped and I looked at Shane who must have been having the same thoughts as me.

Why her?

I saw her stand up in the crowd; she was wearing the shortest dress I had ever seen. It was plain black and strapless, her bleach-blonde hair was out and straight. She had the perfect body, I felt quite inferior as she stepped on the stage and came closer to us.

I was closer to her than Shane as she stepped onto the stage. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek and I handed her the award, she was wearing a very strong perfume that almost make me cough.

She then gave Shane a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She lingered on him a little too long for my liking, I bit my lip in order to not say anything that I'd regret.

"Oh my god, like thank you all so much for this award, I really didn't expect it. This really means a lot to me, knowing that people like my music and feel as if I deserve this. I'd like to thank everyone who helped me work on the music video as well as my family and friends of course. Also Shane Gray right here as he was the inspiration for the song."

Shane swore under his breath as Alison said one last thank you and we followed her off-stage.

The song was one about how a guy had never cared for her at all and cheated on her.

"Shane, it's been a while." She commented once we were backstage.

"Yeah, it has." He said, I could tell he was trying to be polite as there were backstage workers around watching us.

"Oh and you are that new girl in the business. Well done sweetie, hopefully you won't be a flop. I heard you are recording an album.

I stood there and folded my arms, "Yeah." I could only say.

"Well honey, you better be careful. The fame may not last because of how you made your name. I'd be scared if I were you."

Was she threatening me?

"Why'd you say the song was about me?" Shane questioned her, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"My album is coming out soon, its good publicity if the people think one of the songs is about one of the guys from one of the hottest bands ever." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever, "Anyway, have fun on that tour bus together you two." She said looking at the ring on my finger, "We had fun." She added at Shane.

I didn't want to seem alarmed but I tensed up and Shane noticed.

"You know I value my beliefs, isn't that a part of the reason you didn't want me anymore." Shane snapped.

"Yeah...okay, not another word from me tonight." She replied, "I'll see you two later. Be safe." She cackled as she walked off, the strong scent of perfume following her.

Something didn't seem right with her.

"Come on let's go back tho our seats." Shane said directing me in the right direction.

"I can't believe I just met the Alison Belle."

"I'm so sorry; she must be the biggest bitch in Hollywood."

"I'm sorry she lied about her song, you are going to more bad publicity."

"You really are the female Nate." He teased me.

I rolled my eyes and we made our way back to our seats.

...

There was a party afterwards, including the many photographers waiting outside the building.

The four of us walked to the entrance and were hounded by photographers that were waiting for celebrities to turn up.

"Shane, is it true that you and Alison Belle used to date and that the song is about you?" One guy asked.

"Yes we used to date," He admitted, "And no the song is not about me, I never cheated on her. I would never cheat or anyone." He stated firmly.

Similar questions were asked, as well as more about the ring I was now wearing, and we managed to make our way inside.

I met quite a number of famous singers that I loved but managed to keep my cool as Shane introduced me.

Alison made a huge entrance, making sure everyone knew she arrived. We kept away from her the whole night and were able to enjoy ourselves. Unfortunately it happened at the end of the night that we were leaving at the same time.

As we got to the door she faked a smile and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders, she had it out and curled now. She had it done differently just for the after party, not to mention the new dress she had on.

"Shane and what was it, Missy?" She asked me.

"Mitchie." I gritted between my teeth.

"Can I speak to you for a moment alone?" She questioned me.

Shane went to pull me into him but I nodded and she pulled me outside, away from the loud noise of the party.

"I know you are new to all of this, I want to say good luck. You need it in this industry."

"Thank you." I guessed she was being sincere, or as sincere as a diva is capable of anyway.

"Yeah well, you don't have what it takes anyway sweetie."

I was wrong.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I don't think you could take any of the criticism. Like haters on the internet, Hot Tunes saying bad things about you or what if Shane was to write a negative song about you?

"Yeah, you would know about that last one."

"Which what?" She asked.

"Having a negative song about you."

She looked at me waiting for me to go on.

"'Video Girl'." I said folding my arms; it was a bit chilly outside.

"That isn't about me." She scoffed, flicking her hair out of her face, "Shane wouldn't ever write a song like that about me."

Was she delusional?

"Of course 'Video Girl' is about you!" I said throwing my hands up in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, playing dumb.

"We both know you used Shane for his fame."

"I don't know what he told you but he broke my heart, he cheated on me." She lied.

"That's a load of bull, you know it and I know it!" I shouted at her.

"Someone is obviously just jealous of me and the fact that I could get Shane back if I wanted to."

"At first yes, because you are Shane's ex. But not anymore, he is mine. He loves me, I love him. So you know what, keep spreading your lies, just don't try and come between us."

She glared at me and went to retaliate but I cut her off before she could even get out a word.

"Get out of my face, get out of my space, get some class and kiss my ass!" I shouted at her, partly quoting 'Video Girl'.

It was then I realized the paparazzi had been filming us, Alison seemed surprised as well and began laughing and pulled me to her side.

"Hey everyone, we are just celebrating together." She lied, putting an arm around me.

I threw her a look and so did the photographers, they obviously didn't believe her. They must have gotten the whole thing on tape.

I turned around to see the guys standing at the entrance; they must have seen some of our argument as Jason was trying to stifle his laughter.

Shane came over and grabbed my hand and we got into our waiting limousine, ignoring the paparazzi calling after us.

"I cannot believe you just told Hollywood's biggest diva to kiss your ass!" Jason laughed, hi-fiving me.

"You know it's going to be everywhere by tomorrow?" Nate pointed out.

I shrugged, "It's not like they can spin it all around on me. Alison started it and was being a bitch too."

Shane kissed my forehead, not saying a word about the matter.

...

Sure enough, the incident was played non-stop over the following week and thank god no one ended up hating me for what I said to her. They thought it was pretty clever that I used a line from the guy's song.

Some good came out of it though, I had written a new song on piano and Caitlyn mixed it. It was called 'La La Land'. It was basically about staying true to myself and not changing who I was.

We gave the band the music after deciding to add it to my set list; making a total of ten songs for me to sing at each show.

I would not let fame get to my head, I would always be me.

The Wednesday was Caitlyn and Nate's one year anniversary; they went off to do their own thing. Caitlyn came back with a beautiful diamond heart locket hanging around her neck. She opened it up, on the inside was a small picture of her and Nate together.

On the back of the heart were both their initials.

They were so cute.

...

The night before we were due to leave Shane, Jason and I went to Shane's parents for dinner as it was Savannah's twenty-second birthday.

I hadn't seen his parents or brother in so long and couldn't be happier to be there and mostly to celebrate with Savannah.

Savannah opened the door and launched herself on me as normal.

"Mitchie, I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow!"

"Invisible boyfriend that's going too is right here." Jason announced from behind me.

She grinned and pecked him on the lips.

"Invisible brother is here and going on tour also." Shane teased.

Savannah rolled her eyes and punched him on the arms playfully and we all went inside.

"At least all the extended family aren't coming until Saturday, you guys get to miss them." She laughed.

We wished her a happy birthday as we walked into the living room.

Andrew was waiting for us and I gave him a big hug.

"God Mitchie, could you stop raping my brother for one moment to come and say hi to my parents with me." Shane teased making Andrew and I laugh.

Dinner was great, we spent the rest of the night just talking but Jason and Savannah went off to her room for a while. Savannah wasn't going to join us for a while on tour; she would be with us when she could due to her studies.

When we had to leave they came back downstairs, Savannah's eyes were puffy indicating she had been crying. Jason looked like he may have been as well.

"We will see you three when you come to New York. We will come to all the shows." Mrs. Gray informed us, hugging all three of us.

"I can't wait to see you perform especially, Mitchie. I think you will take the spotlight off the guys." Mr. Gray teased.

We arrived back to an empty, dark apartment; we noticed everything was particularly silent.

"Where are Cait and Nate?" I asked.

"His room maybe?" Jason asked.

The three of us ventured down the hallway, Shane knocked and didn't bother waiting for a response before opening it.

"My eyes, they burn!" Jason screamed covering his eyes and running away. He ended up running into the wall in the process because he had his hands over his eyes.

The sight was similar to the one Shane and I walked in on at camp.

Nate and Caitlyn were making-out but this time both were shirtless, Caitlyn was only wearing a pair of pyjama pants and a bra.

Nate jumped off her and Shane leant down, seeing Caitlyn's shirt on the floor and tossed to her. She put it on as Nate found his and did the same.

The four of us stood there in silence, Jason must have gone to gauge his eyes out or something. Nate and Caitlyn wore similar guilty expressions and Shane was clearly angry but was keeping himself in check.

"We were going to stop." Nate said softly.

"It sure didn't look that way." Shane accused.

Caitlyn just looked down at her hands not saying a word, I didn't say anything either.

"You don't know that." Nate retorted.

"Do you?"

"...No." Nate admitted, "I don't know if we would have."

Caitlyn nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry Shane, I know you two have your beliefs and I shouldn't make it harder for you to keep."

"Look, I'm just trying to look out for you Nate. You are not just my best friend; you are like a brother to me." Shane told him.

"Thanks man, I know." Nate said standing up and giving Shane a hug.

"And Caitlyn, you are like the sister I never had." Shane said to her.

Caitlyn smiled back.

"Savannah." I said coughing.

"The little sister I never had." Shane corrected himself, he smiled indicating he was just mucking around. "Can we trust you two to be alone tonight?"

"Of course you can." Caitlyn answered him.

"Good, we'll see you two bright and early." Shane said before closing the door behind us.

"You handled yourself well." I mentioned as we walked into Shane's room.

"I know what the repercussions will be if any of us broke our promise and it got out. You've seen how crazy the press have been because you have been wearing my ring."

"Speaking of rings," I said going over to my bag, "I want you to wear mine." I pulled out my purity ring that was on its necklace, I hadn't worn it in so long.

"You want me to wear yours?" He smiled.

I nodded as I took the ring off the necklace, "It was always a bit big on my finger, I was almost always losing it so it should fit you." I informed him.

He held out his left hand allowing me to slide it on his ring finger.

"Perfect fit." He grinned.

...

The following morning we flew out on the private jet to Detroit in Michigan and were taken by a limousine to the venue.

Caitlyn and I got out first and in front of us were five big black sleek tour buses. One had the Connect 3 symbol on the side, I presumed this was our bus and the other one was the band's buses and the crews. There were also a number of trucks which obviously held all the equipment.

"Oh my god!" Caitlyn and I both cried out.

"How I've missed you bus!" Jason yelled once seeing it. He ran over and hugged the side of it.

"You girls want to see the bus first or the venue?" Nate asked us.

"The bus!" We both shouted.

Shane laughed and they lead us over into the bus.

"Sam, you in here?" Shane yelled.

"Yes, I'm just settling in." A voice yelled out from another room.

"Okay we'll just show the girls the bus and be right back." Shane yelled back.

We stepped in more to the bus and we were in the little living room that had a huge television mounted on the wall. There was also a table booth, big enough for six people.

A small kitchen was joint in as well as the bathroom right next to it.

We walked down the narrow corridor where there were three different bedrooms; we all went into our respective ones. Shane and my one was the first one, there was a double bed with pictures all on the walls as well as a television screen.

There was no space next to the beds as the walls were there (Shane told me this was due to sometimes the bus getting bumpy and the possibility of falling out of the bed in the middle of the night), there was room under the bed to put out suitcases there and only a small amount of walking space.

Next we were shown the recording studio at the back of the bus, "This is where we recorded the majority of our second album." Nate told us.

"The stage crew will bring in our stuff while we do sound check." Shane said as we walked back out to the bus entrance.

A man in his mid-forties was waiting for us, "Good to see you boys again." He said shaking their hands.

"Sam, this is Mitchie and Caitlyn." Jason introduced us, "This is Sam, our bus driver." He told us.

Sam shook our hands, "Nice to meet you girls, I'm going to finish unpacking." He said indicating over to the front of the bus before saying goodbye.

He had a small room and bathroom up by the very front of the bus, Nate told us knowing that Caitlyn and I were thinking where there could possibly be another room.

We all entered the venue through the back stage door where at least forty people were waiting for us. They must have been all the back-stage crew; I even spotted Dave and Alyssa among them.

The boys and Dave each gave a small speech about the tour and how we all would be a family for the tour after we all introduced ourselves.

We walked around the venue, Jason and I began racing up and down all the aisles in the audience and were exhausted afterwards.

We hung backstage until we had sound check later that afternoon and it went smoothly.

Soon enough, the fans were allowed into the amphitheater and I begun to get nervous.

What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't like my music?

I had a stylist doing my hair and make-up for and I got dressed once they were done. Caitlyn was bouncing around my dressing room. She couldn't wait.

_"Mitchie Torres, to the stage in five minutes."_ A voice came on over the sound system.

I began shaking, "I can't do this, Caitlyn."

"Yes you can, I thought you were over your stage fright a long time ago?"

"I thought so too; I just don't know how people will react to my music." I confessed.

"They will love you, I know it. Now let's go side-stage to get you wired up."

I took a last look into the mirror and got up leaving with Caitlyn.

I was getting all ready side-stage, my microphone was in hand. Where was Shane? He should have been ready by now.

My band walked on-stage and began to play the introduction music; I would be on in a minute.

Shane, Nate and Jason ran up a few seconds later, "Good luck, Mitchie." Jason said, out of breath.

"Have fun." Nate added.

I nodded, "I'm nervous." I admitted.

"You will be fine." Caitlyn assured me.

"Group hug!" Jason yelled bringing us all into one big hug.

We pulled away and Shane kissed me, "Rock out that stage like the star I know you are."

I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as he kissed me and I heard the lead guitarist announce me.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, Mitchie Torres!"_

**Thoughts?**


	35. Chapter 35

Yawnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, so tired. But getting this one out for you.

Song is Don't Forget by Demi Lovato.

Glad to know you loved the incident with Alison Belle...she will be back a few times in this story ;)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 35**

I walked out on the stage, opening with 'That's How You Know' and the audience were already all on their feet.

"Hello, Detroit!" I yelled, "It's great to be here tonight. I hope you are all ready to enjoy the show."

I went through my set list as planned singing the new songs Shane hadn't heard yet.

I got to my second last song for the set and was handed the electric guitar Shane had given me for my birthday and slung it over my shoulders so it was hanging off my back.

I adjusted the microphone stand to my level before I began to speak.

"How many of you guys have been hurt before?" I asked, "Have you felt forgotten?" I waited for the response before speaking again, "This is a song called 'Don't Forget'."

_"Did you forget,  
That I was even alive,  
Did you forget,  
Everything you ever had,  
Did you forget,  
Did you forget,  
About me?_

_Did you regret, (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side,  
Did you forget, (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside,  
Now I'm left,  
To forget,  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong,  
We were once so strong,  
Our love is like a song,  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess,  
This is where we have to stand,  
Did you regret,  
Ever holding my hand,  
Never again,  
Please don't forget,  
Don't forget_

_We had it all,  
We were just about to fall,  
Even more in love,  
Than we were before,  
I won't forget,  
I won't forget,  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong,  
We were once so strong,  
Our love is like a song,  
You can't forget it"_

I brought my guitar around to the front of me and began playing, making the song more powerful.

_"Somewhere we went wrong,  
We were once so strong,  
Our love is like a song,  
You can't forget it,  
At all"_

I stopped playing, but left my guitar on me, I was now in tears. Singing the song brought back the pain of when Shane and I weren't together. Even though I was happy now it was so easy to reflect back to that point in time.

_"And at last,  
All the pictures have been burned,  
And all the past,  
Is just a lesson that we've learned,  
I won't forget it,  
Please don't forget,  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong,  
Our love is like a song,  
But you won't sing along,  
You've forgotten,  
About us"_

...

After finishing my set I ran across the stage to touch everyone's hand, "Thank you everyone!" I yelled before running off-stage.

Shane kissed me before he, Nate and Jason had to quickly go beneath the stage to be risen up on a platform for their first song.

"You did so well!" Caitlyn screamed enveloping me in a hug.

My stylist grabbed me to touch up my make-up and fix my hair a few songs before I was due on to perform 'This Is Me'. I got changed into my next outfit as planned.

Caitlyn watched with me before I was due on again, we danced along to the songs and I was given a microphone as the guys were singing 'Gotta Find You'.

As the song came to an end I was risen up on the platform at the very top back center of the stage (where the guys came on) as Shane introduced me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mitchie Torres!"

I began walking down the stairs as I sung to get to the main part of the stage.

We had not sung our song together in so long, I had forgotten how fun it was.

It ended all too soon; the four of us were at the end of the catwalk.

"Mitchie Torres, everyone!" Shane yelled.

I waved before running off-stage.

I had finished my first show on the tour; I couldn't wait for the next one.

...

We returned to the tour bus after celebrating and meeting the fans with back-stage passes.

"Can we do it again?" I asked eagerly as we stepped on the bus.

"Yeah, you have to wait until tomorrow night." Nate laughed, "We were all like that after our first big show too." He recollected.

"You did amazing." Shane said, hugging me.

Dave followed us onto the bus "Brilliant, I know I already told you but you were all brilliant! Now we are driving overnight to..." He looked at a taped list on the back of the bus that had all the tour dates on it, "...Milwaukee, Wisconsin. We are driving all night and will be there in about six and a half hours. Oh and before I forget, you girls start school the day after tomorrow."

"Oh the joy." Caitlyn said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Shane and I were in bed by one am, I had been too bouncy to go to bed.

It was a little bumpy on the bus as we drove but I didn't really care, it was cozy being in such a small room with Shane.

"I didn't forget about you, Mitchie. I never have, never could." He said, referring to my song.

I just nodded and nuzzled in closer to him.

"You warm enough?" He asked draping the blanket over me more.

"I'm fine." I promised him, snuggling into him closer.

"You deserved to win Final Jam, Mitch. I'm glad you are on tour with me."

"I'm glad I am too."

I let out a yawn and soon fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

I was really doing it, I was living the dream.

...

It was cold when we got into Milwaukee; I grabbed one of Shane's hoodies as we got outside to check out the arena that morning.

I had promised mom I would take photos and videos of everywhere I went, I already had taken a hundred photos so far.

To think I could be sitting in calculus right now opposed to this.

...

As planned, Caitlyn and I begun school with our tutor the next day, it wasn't bad with just the two of us. It was much easier to get our work done and to ask Joy (yes her name was Joy, this made Caitlyn laugh) any questions if we had a problem.

We studied for a good five hours before being allowed to finish and go out to dinner that night in Milwaukee. We had to be back at the bus by ten o'clock sharp to begin the thirteen and a half hour drive to the next venue which was in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma where we were performing that night.

Shane woke me up that morning and I knew we were there as the bus had stopped moving.

"Wake up sleepy head."

"No." I groaned rolling over onto my other side.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Didn't you eat enough last night?" I asked, refusing to open my eyes.

"No, come on. Everyone else is up."

"Fine." I said giving in.

He laughed and pulled me up out of bed with him.

We walked out as Nate was checking his sugar levels; Caitlyn was watching him, a sad smile on her face.

"I still can't get over how you can do so much, yet live with diabetes at the same time." She said to him.

"I manage. Nothing can stop me from doing this. Not even Jason and a pack of birds."

"Did you say birds?" Jason cut in, drawing his attention away from the television.

We all laughed and I went into the small kitchen to make some toast for Shane and me.

...

Our next stop after our performance in was in Dallas, Texas the following day. I was born there actually, my parents were on holiday there and my mom went into labor two weeks before I was due.

The drive this time was only a short one, just over three hours. This meant Caitlyn and I spent the first half of the day studying.

I could tell Jason was missing Savannah; I had only spoken to her once. She said she was going to try and join us for a few weeks once she was settled into school and could gain all the assignments she would need to hand in and do work online.

I had to upload all the stuff from my camera to my laptop as I was running out of room already.

I wrote a long email to Sierra, attaching various photos and letting her know what I was up to.

I had spoken to my parents pretty much every day for at least five minutes or so. My mom couldn't wait to see the concert.

We had a day off in between Dallas and Phoenix, Arizona. We had driven all night and arrived at lunch time and checked into a hotel for the night.

"You guys will get sick of the bus. A hotel will do you good every now and then." Dave told us.

He booked two adjoining rooms for the five of us. Each had two double beds.

"Bed at the window is mine!" Jason yelled sprinting ahead of us into the room and jumping onto the bed.

A day off meant more studying, "We might as well have stayed in school." Caitlyn joked.

Joy was nice enough, she was flying to meet us at arranged cities to bring us new work and help us out. She would leave us some homework to do while she wasn't there. She constantly reminded us that we needed it all done in order to return to our high school; otherwise we would need to be tutored to graduate.

"Don't tempt us." I kidded.

That night we all watched Hot Tunes; we had a habit of turning on when Connect 3 was brought up.

_"Shane Gray has yet to comment on the new purity ring on his finger and whether or not he broke his promise with girlfriend Mitchie Torres who is accompanying him on tour. The two and the rest of Connect 3 will be performing in Phoenix tomorrow night."_

Shane changed the channel to a music channel, "Why are we on this channel too?" He laughed as the film clip for 'Burnin' Up' appeared.

"Oh Nate, you make such a cute James Bond." I cooed.

...

The next morning we got up early and were taken to the Phoenix Zoo. The guys already all had baseball caps and sunnies on as we lined up.

"Kids are in school, there won't be many there." Caitlyn pointed out.

"Yeah, but there will be tourists. We'd rather take the risk than get mobbed." Nate said.

Sure enough the zoo was quite busy yet we somehow managed to go unnoticed, well unnoticed after I put my sunnies on.

Fans recognized me and came up wanting my autograph, they then realized the guys were there and got autographs from them too. Although some claimed to be only fans of mine, Caitlyn couldn't stop laughing at this.

"Sorry guys, looks like Mitchie will become bigger then you." She teased.

Jason made us spend a good hour in the bird avery before we were able to leave to go get some lunch and head back to the hotel to rest before we had sound check.

He had taken at least a hundred photos on his phone and was showing me everyone on the drive back.

"That's awesome, Jason." I said as enthusiastically as I could muster.

...

After our show in Phoenix, we were ushered into the bus and began the five and a half hour long drive to Irvine, California.

I was excited to be coming to California as we were meeting up with the Camp Rock girls for our show in Anaheim.

I couldn't fall asleep, even though it was one in the morning and I was exhausted from performing.

I got up and found Nate out on the couch watching television.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"No, you either?"

I shook my head, "I'm tired yet can't seem to fall asleep."

"It happens, jumping time zones and performing a lot messes you up."

I laid down back down on the couch, resting my legs on top of Nate.

"I wouldn't change this for anything though. You guys are like my family you know."

Nate looked away from the television to look at me, "You are my family too, Mitchie." He smiled.

We spent the next hour chatting as we watched television together and ended up falling asleep.

**I love Here We Go Again by Demi! It equals love...as do reviews ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

Oh my god, so sorry I haven't uploaded! I thought I would be home like a day and a half ago.

Anyway, song in this is Party by Demi Lovato.

Not much to say, so here we go again ;)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 36**

We arrived at out hotel in Anaheim the morning of the concert to check in. Caitlyn was the one who found Nate and I in the morning on the couch, waking us up with the flash of her camera.

Somehow word had got out at which hotel we were staying at for the night and there were at least five hundred fans outside when we arrived in the bus.

The five of us were looking out the window at everyone, waving.

It was crazy, there were girls everywhere holding up signs.

_'Shane I want your babies!'_ One of the signs said.

"No, Shane's babies are mine." Caitlyn joked.

The bus came to a stop and security were already taking care of forming a barricade up to the hotel entrance.

Nate's cell began to ring.

"Hello...yeah, okay we'll grab our stuff." Nate hung up. "It was Dave, he says just grab what we need for now and our luggage will be taken care of later. He just wants us to get in safely for now."

We all grabbed our phones and that was pretty much it, besides Caitlyn who had her laptop bag and me as I grabbed one of my handbags.

We went to the entrance of the bus, waiting for the okay to come out from the boy's security.

There was chanting for Connect 3 amongst the deafening screams.

There was a tapping on the bus door that we surprisingly managed to hear.

"Ready?" Nate asked, grabbing onto the door handle.

We all nodded and he opened it up.

The screams were now louder and flashes were going off.

Nate got off the bus first, Caitlyn followed and latched onto his hand.

Jason was next, followed by me and then Shane.

I linked arms with the two of them and we all waved to the fans over the barricades.

We had about a width of two meters to walk along.

The guys were very courteous and signed things for fans as we walked along even taking some photos with some.

I signed signs and such for fans as well, many called out for me as we made our way to the entrance.

Eventually we made our way there and waved to everyone before the doors were shut behind us.

"Wow." Caitlyn sighed, "Talk about crazy."

"That's not the worse it's been either." Nate said as Dave headed over to us.

"Here are your room keys, I got one for each for you three," He said pointing at the guys and handing them keys, "And one for you girls to share." He said handing Caitlyn and me a key each, "We'll have your stuff brought up as soon as possible; I'm just going to go help the rest of the crew. They'll be arriving shortly."

We said goodbye and went over to the elevator pushing the number for our floor.

"Score, we get our own rooms!" Jason yelled punching in the air as we stepped into the elevator.

"You act like we never do." Nate replied.

"Well it's always great when we do get our own room. No fighting over the best bed." He retorted.

Shane wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my head as we waited for the doors to open.

...

Caitlyn and I did school work for the next couple hours, locking our door so the guy's couldn't come in and distract us.

"Who would have thought we could keep up with our school work better on tour compared to last year at school?"

I laughed, "It's easier to focus and not have to sit in class all day."

"I wonder what Brianna is up to?" Caitlyn mused.

"She's probably sleeping with a new guy by now." I replied.

"Anyway let's go see the guys. We have sound check soon; I want to spend some time with Nate beforehand."

I nodded in agreement and abandoned my work, "Let's go." I agreed.

...

While I was having my hair curled for the night, the Camp Rock girls surprised me in my dressing room.

"Oh my god, you guys are here!" I squealed, but refrained from getting up so my stylist wouldn't burn me with the curling iron.

"We can't wait to see you, forget Connect 3. We've all seen them before." Tess said, dismissing Connect 3 with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, let's just leave when Mitchie is finished." Lola joked.

"But I still want to see Connect 3." Ella said sadly.

"She was just kidding." Lola assured her.

_"Mitchie Torres, this is your half hour call."_ The stage manager said over the intercom.

My stylist finished at this and left us girls to it and so I could actually hug everyone.

"We saw Caitlyn on the way in, her and Nate seem to be very serious." Tess brought up.

"Let me guess, they were making out in his dressing room and they left the door wide open?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"How did you know?" Peggy asked.

"I walked by like half an hour ago and saw the same thing." I giggled.

"So, how are you and Shane?" Tess asked raising an eyebrow.

"We are good." I answered honestly.

"That wasn't what I meant." She said.

I blushed and looked down at my feet, "We aren't sleeping together if that's what you want to know."

"Any talk of an engagement?" Ella asked curiously.

"She's only seventeen, Ella." Peggy said.

"Well actually he told me he did want to marry me one day." I said.

"He did?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, that's what the ring is for. It's a promise that I'll be his."

They all awed.

"But as Peggy said, I'm only seventeen. There's no rush." I added. Although thinking about it I wouldn't mind an engagement as soon as I was eighteen.

...

"Thank you all for coming tonight, I want to say hi to some of my friends that are out to see me. You guys rock for coming out here." I said waving over in the direction where the girls, plus Caitlyn were sitting to watch the show. "So here is a song I wrote whilst I was at Camp Rock this year. The summer may be over but we still can 'Party'!"

_"I saw you looking over  
Now I see you moving this way  
You're pushing through the crowd  
Like you got something to say, yeah  
But you couldn't walk  
'Cause the music's taken over your feet, feet  
I can tell by your toes  
That you're rocking to this beat_

_You gotta dance till you ache  
Till you drop, till you break  
Free your soul  
Let me see you shake  
One by one we're stealing the stage  
Here we come, so get out of our way_

_It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your party on  
So sing along  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
So we'll scream it out loud_

_I know your type_  
_And all the hype_  
_Is going straight to your head_  
_And everybody's stopping what they're doing_  
_'Cause your face turning red, yeah_  
_You gotta learn how to move to the groove_  
_Give in or get out_  
_Put your hands in the air_  
_Stand up in your chair and shout_

_You're all dolled up with nowhere to go  
You wanna get out and put on a show  
There's nothing wrong with staying home  
As long as you've got your radio_

_It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your party on  
So sing along  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
So we'll scream it  
Don't wait  
And don't you be late  
Get your party on  
So sing along  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
So we'll scream it out loud_

_Come on  
Dallas, Texas  
Bring it home for me, baby!_

_The little things that you do  
From across the room  
I see you sending me clues  
They're in the way you make me move_

_It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your party on  
So sing along  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
So we'll scream it  
Don't wait  
And don't you be late  
Get your party on  
So sing along  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on_

_And scream it out loud  
(Get your party on; get your, get your party on)  
Scream it out loud  
(Get your, get your party on)  
Get your, get your party on  
Let's do it again!"  
_  
I was so pumped once we finished that I began jumping around backstage.

I decided to watch the guy's in my dressing room after 'This Is Me' so I wouldn't make too much of a fool of myself by acting so hyperactive.

When I heard them singing their encore I got up to watch side stage.

"Thank you Anaheim!" Nate yelled and the guys ran off stage to where I was waiting.

I jumped onto Shane, "You did awesome." I said.

"Right back at cha." He laughed at me as I was still hyped up.

...

By the time the girls made it backstage we were ready to leave, we got into our respective limousines.

We would be catching up with the girls the next day on our day off.

Caitlyn and I both knew we wouldn't end up staying in our own rooms.

We found ourselves out in the hallway at one in the morning knocking on our respective boyfriend's door.

A very tired Nate appeared a split second from his room before a very tired looking Shane from his.

I said goodnight to Caitlyn and Nate as Shane pulled me into his room.

"I knew you'd be here." He yawned.

"So that's the reason why you haven't asked me to come over tonight." I teased.

He rubbed his eyes, "Maybe, you are too bouncy to sleep still aren't you?"

"Maybe." I grinned as I jumped over to the bed, plonking myself down on it.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had been drinking." He laughed.

"I'm tired but really don't feel like sleeping." I said.

"Well you look ready for bed, well not how I'd like you for bed anyway." He smirked.

I looked down at my pyjama pants and one of the Connect 3 band shirts that I was wearing.

"You don't like your band on my shirt?" I asked.

"No, of course I do." He said sitting down next to me.

"Well then maybe you'll like this." I said mischievously.

He looked at me curiously and I stood up and pulled my pyjama pants off and kicked them to the side of the room.

Shane eyed me standing in front of him in just my shirt, "Yeah, I'd have to say you are definitely drunk. You aren't even blushing."

"I'm just happy, Shane. I want to make you happy too."

"I am happy, Mitchie." I straddled his lap, "I love you, Mitchie Torres."

"I love you too, Shane Gray."

I smiled before kissing him gently.

"Look at you; you aren't even embarrassed that you are just in a shirt." He said looking down at my bare legs, "And you still aren't blushing." He noted.

"Well maybe I'm completely comfortable with you." I said, draping my arms around his neck.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be such a tease. Look at you, straddling me in nothing but a shirt in our own hotel room mind you."

I bit my bottom lip and got up off him, "Sorry."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, "Don't be." He said huskily into my ear making me shiver.

"Okay, now who is being the tease?"

I pulled myself away from him to get into his bed.

"I thought you weren't tired?" Shane asked coming to join me.

"Changed my mind." I winked at him.

...

The girls and I found ourselves at Tess' mansion the next day, it was huge but we spend the day in her heated pool. Her mom was working so we had the whole place to ourselves.

It was so much fun just to kick back and relax with my friends.

Unfortunately Caitlyn and I had to leave to get pack to the hotel and pack our things we just threw shirts and shorts on over our bikinis and said goodbyes to everyone else.

By the time we got back, the guys were already packed and helped us to throw our stuff in our bags.

"Dave wants us gone in twenty minutes." Nate said coming into my room where Jason and Shane were with me.

Twenty minutes later we were on the bus and pulling away from the hotel.

"I think I need a shower, I smell of chlorine." I laughed.

"Having a shower while we are driving, probably not the smartest thing." Nate said.

"Yeah, I learnt that the hard way." Jason said.

"Well, I'm female. I think I can manage."

Yeah, turns out I was wrong. Before I could even turn the shower on I slipped over on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Shane was at my side almost instantly helping me up.

"Okay, maybe I can't manage."

**Hope you like, next chapter things get more intense ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

I'm going away for two days so i'm quickly updating before I leave. I shall update pretty much as soon as I get back, promise :)

Anyway, I said things would get more intense. This is in this first part of the chapter, Smitchie definitely heat things up ;)

failed aborshunn: woot, update for youuuuuuuuuu  
winx rocks: thanks, more tour stuff is happening. Getting more interesting hehe  
Kadence1: things are getting mroe interesting lol.  
JelliBeen: Glad to know you liked all the stuff in the chapter :)  
Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: more intense...read on and you will find out pretty soon what happens haha.  
lauren: thanks. And yes the concert was soooooooo good. I'm still sore though lol. So squishy yet completely worth it!  
i-love-emmett-cullen: thanks, here is a new chapter.  
xXKassie GoodeXx: thanks!  
heartbreakerginny: haha, yeah. I love Mitchie...but I love Shane more ;)  
alwaysuptonogood: OMG, I seriously love you. I think you are more hyper than I am lol. We'd so be best friends in real life :P  
shewhoshallwrite: hehe, thanks.  
airstreamlover (Foxy Roxy): Oh, you are gonna wet yourself even more when you read it. I hope your life above the age of fifteen haha. Dirty mind haha.  
Just me: here's the update, Hope you like.  
xojonasbrothersxo: Let me know if you like this one ;)  
tiffboocullen: Thanks, and here's more.  
meera: Now you can read it :)  
Eloisel54: I love showers too! lol  
TrixieNancy124: the shower thing comes into play this chapter ;)

Anyway, I better go back. Leave me lots of reviews and i'll check when i'm away :D

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 37**

We got to San Jose just before midnight, it took us six hours. Six hours of Caitlyn and me still in our bikinis underneath our clothes.

Jason kept calling us California girls because of it, so for some of the drive Caitlyn and I were walking around pretending to be blonde bimbos.

"Like oh my god, Jason. How can you eat that?" I asked in a fake voice as he ate his dinner.

"Like oh my god, do you know how many carbs are in that?" Caitlyn asked in the same tone of voice that I had.

"Let me eat my pizza!" He wailed.

"We love you too." Caitlyn laughed.

By the time we got to the hotel we were staying at, it was almost midnight, I was still in my shorts but with a hoodie on over my shirt and bikini.

Dave checked us in; booking us three rooms among us this time, as he found out Caitlyn and I didn't bother using our room in the last hotel.

We laughed it off and went on up.

Shane and I went into our room, after saying goodnight to everyone, and it was huge. There was a massive television, couches, a king-size bed and a balcony.

I instantly went out to the balcony, Shane hot at my heels. The bell boy set our bags down and left, closing the door behind him.

I took in the night's sky, sighing dreamingly.

Shane wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"So Miss Torres, do you still want that shower or did you want sleep?"

"A shower, I smell like a pool." I laughed as we went back inside.

Shane locked the door after us and closed the drapes.

I walked into the bathroom, it was beautiful. Everything was done in black in white; there was the humongous mirror, a shower and an enormous spa bath.

"That could be a swimming pool!" I gasped upon seeing the spa.

Shane came in, "Did you want one?"

"Oh my god, yes! Look how big it is."

Shane laughed at my response and turned the taps on, "Did you want bubbles?" He asked, picking up a bottle that was next to him.

I nodded, "You want to join me?"

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I'm being serious, have a bath with me." I said innocently, "I still have my bikini on; you packed a swim suit didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well go put it on." I instructed him.

"Yes, mother."

I punched him lightly and he went off to get changed.

I began singing under my breath, sitting on the edge of the bath, running my hand in the water to make sure it was the right temperature.

_"One more thing,  
I thought I'd share with someone special,  
I'm falling like I've never fell before,  
It's funny you said we'd never make it,  
And look how far we've come,  
You're a trainwreck,  
But with you,  
I'm in love."_

"I'm a trainwreck?" Shane asked from the door, now in some swimming trunks. I had to tear my eyes away from his bare chest to answer him.

"You know, something disastrous yet you can't not help yourself?"

"Which poses a new question, I'm disastrous?" He asked me.

"You didn't even get to hear the whole songs, its positive, don't worry."

He prodded me to sing some more of it.

_"And you said we wouldn't make it,  
But look how far we've come,  
For so long my heart was breaking,  
But now we're standing strong,  
The things you say,  
Make me fall harder each day,  
You're a trainwreck,  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed."_

"I like it." Shane decided.

My cell phone began to ring from the other room, I rushed to get it.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey sweetie, it's me."

"Hey mom, why are you calling me so late?"

"Maybe because I didn't get a phone call from my daughter today and I figured you would still be up."

"Sorry, I was catching up with the girls today and totally forgot." I admitted sheepishly.

"That's okay, honey. You know I just like to know what you get up to."

"Yeah, we are at a hotel in San Jose at the moment." I said walking back into the bathroom. Shane was now in the bath, his arms resting on the ledge casually.

"Who are you with?"

"Shane, we are just hanging in his room." I replied. Well it was partly the truth, it was our room technically though.

"Hi Connie!" Shane yelled.

"Tell Shane I say hi too."

"Mom says hi." I told him.

"Well I'll let you go. Have a good rest and call me before your show tomorrow."

"I will, love you mom."

"Love you too."

"Oh and tell dad I love him." I told her.

"Will do, talk tomorrow."

"Bye, mom." I hung up the phone and set it down on the bathroom counter.

I pulled my hoodie and shirt off; Shane was watching me all the while, and I got out of my shorts.

"That bikini new?" He asked.

"No, I've just never worn it before." I said climbing into the tub and sitting next to him.

The bubbles were everywhere; I couldn't even see the water.

"I think you overdid it with the bubbles." I laughed, scooping some up in my hands and blowing them in his face.

"You can never have enough bubbles." He said, scooping some up and placing them on my head.

I giggled mechanically as we played with the bubbles like two little kids, not a seventeen and almost twenty year old. Bubbles were now on the bathroom floor and up the walls a bit as well.

Ten minutes later there were still countless bubbles and I still couldn't see through to the bottom of the bath tub.

"Could they make this bathroom any bigger?" He joked.

"My name is Shane Gray," I imitated him; "This room is not big enough, I need a special breakfast in the morning because I'm allergic to normal juices."

"Well my name is Mitchie Torres; I love Shane Gray because he is the hottest guy ever." He imitated me.

"My name is Shane Gray and I'm clearly delusional." I retorted.

"Insulting my looks, now you'll get it." He threatened me.

"Do your worst." I dared him.

He began tickling me ferociously; I could barely breathe between my laughter.

"Stop it." I begged him as I thrashed in the water trying to get away from him.

"Not until you admit I'm the best looking guy in all the land." He said stopping to hear my response.

"Never!" I yelled moving away as I knew he would try to tickle me again. As I did his hand caught to my bikini, accidentally untying the string across my back.

I made a small squeal in response as he realized what had happened.

He brought his hands away from me instantly and I held my top down to cover myself.

"Shane, its fine." I said seeing the funny expression on his face.

"I didn't mean to, Mitch." He apologized.

"Shane, its fine." I repeated.

He still didn't seem convinced so I did something I'd never thought I'd do; I untied the string of the bikini that was around my neck, pulling the top off completely.

Shane's mouth was agape at what I had done.

"See the bubbles paid off." I said. He couldn't see anything due to the bubbles.

"I can't believe you just did that." He said still surprised.

"Well I just did." I grinned, going back over to him.

He was hesitant as I sat myself down on his lap.

He kept his arms above the water not daring to move them under.

"You know how much self-control I'm using right now?" He asked.

"Shane I trust you." I said softly, gazing into his eyes.

He hesitantly moved his hands under the water, being careful not to touch me above my waist.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"You are by far, the hottest guy in all the land."

He laughed, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get into my pants."

I laughed with him, "Not until you've said 'I Do'."

"I do." He laughed.

His hair had begun to curl from the water and he was looking at me so lovingly.

I couldn't explain the sparks I was feeling, I was almost completely naked sitting on top of him.

I sat there in on his lap, topless, for a good ten minutes until the bubbles began to disappear.

"You better get out." Shane said letting go of me.

"If you insist," I teased him, "Close your eyes."

He put a hand over his eyes and I got out of his arms and climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around me that was hanging next to the shower.

"Okay, you can look now." I informed him.

He put his hand down and got out after me, grabbing the remaining towel.

He tucked a hanging bit of wet hair behind my ear and leant down to kiss me deeply.

...

The following morning Caitlyn and Nate came to wake us up.

I opened the door to find Caitlyn in Nate's arms as he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Come in." I beckoned them and returned to Shane's arms in our bed.

"Let us in." Caitlyn said sliding in next to Shane, Nate on her other side.

"Yes Caitlyn, you may share our bed." Shane groaned, finally waking up.

Nate kissed Caitlyn on the lips so she couldn't respond.

"Hey, there's none of that in my bed either unless it's Mitchie and me." Shane said.

They ignored him, "Mitchie let's go to their room, they've clearly taken over ours." He mumbled.

...

The performance that nice was amazing, I couldn't stop laughing at one point in 'This Is Me' as some girl in the crowd threw a bra at Shane. I now know how he feels about topless girls due to last night.

Kidding.

Being on tour tended to make me not know what day of the week it was, we just operated by knowing which days we had a concert and where it was.

Over the following two days we performed in Sacramento, California as well as Concord, California.

The next two weeks we travelled to a number of places before getting back to New York.

We performed in Denver, Omaha, St. Louis, Indianapolis, Hershey, Hartford, Cincinnati, Charlotte, Raleigh, Scranton and Saratoga Springs.

We were scheduled to have the following three days off and flew to New Jersey; we were due in Baltimore, Maryland to perform on the Saturday night.

We opted not to visit Shane's parents that night as we were pretty exhausted, instead Savannah came over (launching herself onto Jason and not letting go for approximately twenty minutes) and we all just chilled and watched a movie together.

"Guys, can I please say something." Caitlyn said as the movie finished.

"Yeah, sweetie." Savannah said.

"I want to say you guys mean everything to me. I've never had people I've been so close to in my life and that mean so much to me. I really love you all."

"We love you too." We all replied at the same time, making us all laugh.

"So Savannah, will you be joining us on the rest of the tour?" Nate questioned her.

"Yes, after this week I am able to hand in my assignments online as well as getting new ones sent to me. It took a little persuasion for two of my teachers." She answered.

"Persuasion?" I asked.

"Well two of the teachers didn't seem to think going in tour to spend time with my brother was a good enough excuse to miss a month of school. So I kind of bribed them you could say with tickets to the first concert here in New York."

"You used my fame to your advantage?" Shane asked.

"Maybe." She snickered.

Shane held up his hand to hi-five her.

...

The following day Shane took me into the studio with Nate and Jason, "They want you to record a song for your first single off your album to get it out as soon as possible." He told me just before we left.

"You have a habit of not telling me things until the last minute; you need to stop doing that Shane." I said as we walked in, Jason and Nate went ahead of us.

"I'm sorry. I just, get so caught up with other things."

"That's fine but something as big as recording a single you should've warned me."

"I'm sorry baby. Just, let's not argue."

"Okay, fine. Let's do it." I said shrugging it off.

We went up to the studio where Greg was waiting for us, "Mitchie, good to see you." He said shaking my hand, "You ready to record this song? Gary told me all about your performance from Final Jam."

"As ready as I can be." I said sarcastically, Shane was the only one who picked up on it.

"Well thanks for Caitlyn sending in the music we've had the music recorded in the studio already although we still need Jason's playing for lead guitar. Okay let's rehearse; you don't mind Shane and Nate singing back up do you?"

"No, of course not."

We spent the next twenty minutes rehearsing, reading off sheet music. Not that I needed it, I knew the song back to front.

Greg sent us off so I could rest my voice whilst he recorded Jason playing.

"Nate, could you please come with me to get some water?" I asked politely.

Nate looked at Shane then back at me, "Yeah, sure."

As soon as we left the room and headed to the small cafeteria he asked me what was wrong.

"Shane not telling me that I was recording, I literally found out as we were leaving this morning."

"We thought you knew." Nate said.

"Nope, I didn't."

"Don't be mad at him Mitchie. It pains you both when you argue."

I sighed, "Your right, I'll talk to him." I kissed him on the cheek before grabbing a bottle of water, "Thanks, Nate."

I ran into Shane in the corridor, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given you attitude." I apologized.

"I'm sorry too." He admitted.

"Just, give me notice on things like this in the future, okay?"

"I will." He assured me, reaching out to hold my hands in his.

"Good, now let's go finish recording 'Get Back'."

**Disaster averted.**

**What did you think of the bath scene? ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

La la laaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Just got home like twenty minutes ago, edited this chapter so now it's already to go haha.

Glad to know you guys liked the bath scene, Mitchie is more confident now ;)

Songs in this chapter are Two Worlds Collide and Behind Enemy Lines, both by Demi Lovato.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 38**

We came back to New York the following Monday, after the concert in Baltimore (on the Saturday) and Boston (on the Sunday).

Tuesday was our first show of three at Madison Square Garden.

Shane's family watched the show and loved it.

They invited us back to stay the night due to not seeing Shane properly in so long.

"Of course we will mom, if you want us to."

"Savannah will you be home tonight?" Shane's dad asked.

She shook her head, "No, I think I'll be at Shane's." She answered.

"That's fine; can she have your bed Shane?" Their dad asked.

"Yes, of course." Shane answered smirking at Savannah; we knew she wouldn't be sleeping in Shane's bed. Their dad was still a bit protective of his daughter even though she was the eldest.

"Can we leave now?" Andrew asked impatiently.

I laughed, "Yes, let's go. We just need to change."

We got back at around eleven-thirty and all sat down to have a cup of tea.

"Now can we trust you two to share a bed tonight?" Shane's mom asked us.

"Mom, I'm nineteen." He groaned.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes. But no funny business, you have to be a good example to your brother."

"Mom, I'm seventeen. I know what sex is, I know they are most likely having it."

"We're not!" I said rather quickly.

"Yeah, cause that sounds innocent, Mitch." Shane said to me, "Mitchie and I are not having sex, we are waiting until marriage."

"You two are going to get married?" Andrew asked.

"Well yeah, one day." Shane answered resulting in his mom smiling.

By midnight, I was extremely tired so Shane and I went up to his room.

"I don't have any pyjamas." I realized.

He went over to his drawers and grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt for me.

I grabbed them off him and went into his bathroom to change.

"This is strange." I stated coming out to find him in bed waiting for me already.

"What is?"

"The boxer shorts." I laughed.

...

As planned, my parents and Caitlyn grandmother came to the remaining New York shows at Madison Square Garden, sitting with Shane's parents.

"I've missed you, mommy." I cried jumping into her arms.

It was before the show on our second night at Madison Square Garden and it was the first time I had seen my parents since before I went on tour.

My dad came a second later and he hugged me tightly too.

"I've missed you too, dad."

"We missed you too, kiddo."

I chatted with them and did my own hair for the night, just straightening it this time.

"You pretty much know about everything. I do speak to you every day." I laughed as I put the final touches on my hair.

"As long as you have been having fun, I'm happy." My dad said.

"Thanks dad."

I began warming up my voice as it got closer to show time. Shane came in to say hello to my parents and the three of them chatted.

...

We were performing in New Jersey on the Wednesday night, after doing another show at Madison Square Garden, then one in Bethel and Buffalo.

Shane, Jason, Savannah and I were dropped off at my house after Nate and Caitlyn were dropped off at hers. We were meeting at the venue later.

I missed by bed, as soon as I got inside I ran upstairs and threw myself on top of it.

"Missed your room?" Savannah asked, she had followed me up.

"Yeah, I didn't really realize it until now."

'I'm just glad I don't have to go to class." She sighed happily, sitting down on my bed with me.

"Yeah, I wonder what everyone is doing at school right now. It's strange being at home on a school day."

"Speaking of school, we have homework to do." She said pulling out her laptop from its bag.

"Fine, let's start."

We spent an hour doing work; Savannah managed to finish an assignment off and sent it in.

"If only I could do work that fast." I commented.

"Years of practise." She laughed.

...

The concert that night was being streamed live onto the internet.

Sierra was the one who told me this, I had no idea.

She was going to watch it, seeming as she couldn't exactly just fly in to see the actual show.

"Okay you guys," I said to the crowd as I went across the stage to grab my acoustic guitar. A stool was brought out for me to sit on and I sat my microphone in the microphone stand. "This is a song I wrote for one of my best friends who is watching tonight from China. I promised myself you would hear this song one day, so here it is."

_"She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be_

_And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play _

_And she tried to survive  
Living a life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me  
The strength to find home_

_You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared, unprepared  
Left in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be all right  
(We're gonna be all right)  
This is what happens  
When two worlds collide_

_You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide"_

"I love you, Sierra."

...

I went home for the night; Shane was able to stay with me. Savannah and Jason went to Caitlyn's to use the spare bedroom.

My mom and dad beat us home of course and already had the spare mattress on the floor of my bedroom ready to be slept in.

"Mom?" I yelled out once stepping into my room.

"Yeah, honey?" She asked a moment later, coming into my room.

"Did you set up the mattress in here?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd be too tired to do it."

"I mean, why did you set it up in here?" I asked.

"Didn't you want Shane in there with you?"

"Yes, but does dad know?"

"Yes, truthfully he tried to pull it out of your room but I talked to him."

"He trusts me then?" Shane asked.

"Of course, Shane."

"Well I'm off to bed. Do you two need anything?" She asked.

"No, mom." I answered her before we all said goodnight.

I pulled off my jacket and shirt in front of Shane, leaving me in my jeans and bra, before changing into a shirt for bed.

"You really have got more confidence." He commented as I pulled my jeans off and changed into some sweats.

"Your turn." I said ignoring him and sitting down on my bed.

He went over to my drawers, where he had some of his clothes, and got changed in front of me.

I got into my bed as did Shane, "We are sleeping in your bed which is smaller than the mattress." He laughed.

"I missed my bed." I pouted.

"Night, love." He whispered kissing my forehead.

I snuggled into his chest; I really couldn't imagine my life any other way.

...

We had the next day off and weren't due to be in Washington until the next morning.

We woke up and made the mattress look like it had been slept in.

My mom made us breakfast and my dad stayed back to eat as we he was going into the store late so he could spend some time with me before we had to leave.

He soon had to leave and I gave him a big hug goodbye.

"Love you, dad."

"Love you too, Mitchie." He said letting go of me, "I trust you to take good care of my girl." He said to Shane.

"Always." Shane grinned at him.

My dad smiled and gave him a man-hug.

...

"Savannah, where's my curling iron?" I yelled from my bedroom on the bus.

"In the bathroom, I used it to do my hair!" She yelled from down the bathroom.

"Your hair is naturally curly!" Shane yelled out.

"But it looks better this way!" She retorted.

"Girls." Shane muttered as I made my way to the bathroom. "Tell me you aren't going to try and curl your hair whilst we are driving."

"Yes, it will be already and curly for when we wake up in Washington. I've only been there once before on a class trip."

"Do I have to remind you of what happened when you tried to take a shower on the moving bus?" He questioned me as I plugged the curling iron into the wall.

"No, but I'd just like to mention the bath we had because I couldn't have a shower on the bus."

I swore he blushed slightly before he wrapped his arms around me from behind and began kissing my neck lightly.

I finally managed to get my hair done half an hour later, it just took some work adjusting to every bump we'd hit to avoid falling over or burning myself.

"Hey, we'll be there in about two hours." Sam yelled from the front of the bus.

"Do we have a hotel booked?" Nate asked from the lounge room.

"No, did you want to find one?"

"Nah, we'll be fine in the bus tonight." Nate replied.

"You want to go to sleep?" Shane asked me.

"Yeah, I'll miss it after the tour is over."

...

I awoke the next morning, and left Shane asleep, to go get some breakfast. Jason and Savannah were sitting at the table eating their breakfast; they hadn't noticed me so I stood there not moving.

Jason was feeding her some eggs of his fork. Savannah swallowed and didn't say anything; she just gazed into his eyes.

"I love you, Jase. It's always been you since I first met you." She confessed.

"I love you too, Sav. You're the only girl I've felt so strongly about."

He put his fork down and caressed her face with his hand before kissing her softly.

"Jason Fuller, you've turned my world around." She giggled.

"Savannah Gray, you are my world."

Not wanting to spoil their moment, I waited until they started a casual conversation before joining them.

"You two seem happy." I noted, pretending that I heard none of their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I can be here." Savannah said.

"Now you're here, you need to help me get something for Shane's birthday. It's in a few days and I completely forgot about it until just this morning. We seriously need a giant calendar in all of our rooms. I don't even have the faintest clue on what to get him" I rambled.

"Mitchie, I will help you. We will go find a mall today and work something out."

"What do I get him though? I mean I recorded a song for him last year, I can't do that again."

"Shane will love whatever you get him." Jason promised me.

Caitlyn, Savannah and I found ourselves at the closest mall to the venue a couple hours later.

I had been noticed several times but still wasn't annoyed by it. It was seriously weird, but cool.

I really couldn't find anything that I wanted to buy him.

"I should have figured this out ages ago! I'll just play him a song."

"Mitchie, he loves your music. He'll love a song." Savannah said as we walked past an Apple shop.

"He doesn't have an iPod." I commented.

"He doesn't what?" Caitlyn asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it's kind of surprising. He only has one of those stupid little MP3 players that fit hardly anything on it all for when he works out."

"God Shane, get with the times." Caitlyn joked as I pulled her and Savannah into the store.

"Which one do I get him?" I asked.

"Get him one he can put movies on, that will be good for long flights." Savannah said.

The sales guy came up to me, "Can I help you Miss?"

"Yes, I'm looking for an iPod."

"Well you came to the right place, sweetheart." He winked at me.

"She's not single." Caitlyn coughed, resulting in me glaring at her.

"It's for my boyfriend's birthday." I told him.

"Well, other than listening to music, what do you think he'll use it for mostly?"

"Probably watching movies for when he travels. He travels a lot." I said.

"Leaving you on your own?" He laughed lightly.

"No, I'm travelling with him at the moment." I answered.

"I thought it was you, Mitchie Torres the singer right?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'd recommend the Classic iPod, perfect for movies. You interested in an engraving?"

...

With the new iPod in my bag we caught a taxi and returned to the venue where our tour bus was.

"Where are the guys?" Caitlyn asked Sam, who was up the front on the bus reading a novel.

"They went to play golf somewhere nearby."

"Good, I can steal Shane's laptop and put his favorite music on the iPod."

The next two days we spent performing in Virginia Beach and Atlanta. We had a day off for Shane's birthday the following day.

It was five minutes to midnight and we were on the bus, "Enjoy the last five minutes of being a teenager Pop Star." I told him.

"I know a way, but it would take longer than five minutes."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry jerk, but I could sing you a song for your birthday." I opted.

He nodded and handed me the acoustic guitar that was on the floor of our room.

"Well we have almost a twelve hour drive; we won't be in until almost noon tomorrow. I hope you have lots of songs to sing."

I giggled, "I'll let you know that this song, although new, goes back to before I recorded with you. I know that I probably shouldn't have been with you because you are a celebrity and that's not how Hollywood works."

Shane frowned, "I never cared what everyone said about us. I still don't. We are meant to be together."

"I just felt like it was wrong, us being together, like we were breaking the rules." I explained.

"Play me the song, babe." He urged me, smiling.

_"And I feel, I feel a deep connection,  
And I think, that we might be onto something, no  
And I know it's something special,  
Seeing you here, is not coincidental, mmh_

_Well, I've been walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And I've been fighting, fighting, from the other side,  
I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
But now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines._

_See, I was trying to be everything you weren't expecting,  
All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing,  
Now I'm falling way too fast,  
I just want this love to last, forever,  
Every time I feel this way,  
Oh something's changed for the better_

_And I've been walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And I've been fightin, fighting, from the other side,  
And I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
Now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines_

_And now I'm walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And now I'm fightin, fighting, from the other side,  
And I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
Now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines"_

"I love it." He said, kissing me softly and running his hand through my hair.

"Guess what." I asked a moment later, pulling away.

"What?" He asked.

"You're officially twenty." I told him, looking at the clock hanging above the bed.

"I'm getting old." He chuckled.

"Happy birthday Shane, I'll give you your present in the morning."

"Tease." He joked.

I got into the bed properly, waiting for Shane to get in before pulling the covers over both of us.

"I guess I'm sleeping with the enemy tonight." I giggled.

**One review off 600...I love you guys!**


	39. Chapter 39

I got my car yesterday :) All those years of saving finally paid off haha. I need a name for it now, my mum says it has to be a girl's name and has so far suggested stupid names lol.

Anyway; there isn't really anything else to say, but the song in this chapter is La La Land by Demi.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 39**

I gave Shane his present after everyone else in the morning.

He opened it up and read the engraving on the back out loud.

"Happy Birthday, Pop Star. Love always, Mitchie."

"I put on your music already and some movies for when you have long trips." I told him.

"Why did I never think of this? I always get stuck watching stupid movies on flights overseas."

"You should have seen the guy who sold it to us, he was flirting with Mitchie." Savannah said.

"What?"

"It was nothing, he was just being nice, Savannah."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Your pretty Mitchie. I'm just letting Shane know that others want you."

"Oh I know." Shane replied, "I've seen the way guys look at you."

"Can we end this conversation?" I pleaded, burying my face in the pillow on the couch behind me.

"No, I want you to know that you are beautiful first." Shane said.

I removed my face from the pillow to look at him.

"I love you, Pop Star."

"I love you, too."

"I love you guys as well." Caitlyn said rather loudly as we were just looking into each other's eyes.

"We love you too." Shane and I said at the same time.

...

We all visited the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum, after getting settled into our hotel rooms, for Shane's birthday. He loved it.

I had calculus home work to finish off as Joy was coming later that night to collect it and bring Caitlyn and me some new work.

Shane helped me to finish of course; we got partially distracted with each other obviously.

We went out for dinner and ordered a cake for him and had the whole restaurant sing 'Happy Birthday' to him. Not that we planned them to sing, they just went along with us realizing it was him we were singing to.

Nate and Caitlyn seemed lost in their own little world as we ate our desert. They were continuously whispering things in the other's ear.

"I love you." Nate said softly to her. I managed to hear somehow over the noise of the restaurant.

"I love you too, Nate."

The girls and I decided to explore the hotel for a bit once we got back.

"Nate kind of scared me on the way out of the restaurant tonight." Caitlyn said.

"How?" Savannah asked.

"There was a baby in a stroller and he began grinning madly, he said he couldn't wait to have one."

"That freaked you out? You're the girl; he is supposed to be the one freaking out about children."

"I'm seventeen. As much as I do want kids, I know I should wait. It's just strange because we have never spoken about marriage before, let alone kids."

I decided to speak up, "Shane and I have spoken about marriage, not kids though."

"Jason hasn't mentioned either. Although I'd love a kid of my own, I love kids. I used to play family with Shane and Andrew when we were younger, I was always the mom." Savannah recalled.

"I'd hope you were the mom." I laughed.

"I know you two are younger than me, but I know you are just as serious about your men as I am mine. You want to marry them one day right."

"Well, duh." I said, giggling as we got in the elevator to go up to our floor.

"Truthfully...yes." Caitlyn admitted, "But speaking of serious, did Mitchie ever tell you what happened when we were in San Jose?"

I covered her mouth with my hands, "I told you in strictest confidence, plus I don't think his sister wants to know what happened."

"Wait, hold up. Did you two sleep together?" Savannah asked, dumbfounded.

"No, no, no!" I exclaimed.

The elevator doors opened and we went into Shane and my room which was currently empty.

"Explain." Savannah ordered me, as we all sat down on the bed.

I glared at Caitlyn who simply smiled back at me, "Okay, as Caitlyn said we were in San Jose. Caitlyn and I had been at Tess' house swimming in LA so we still had our bikinis on when we got to our hotel in San Jose later that night."

"You did sleep together." Savannah accused.

I held out my purity ring on my finger, "No, although we may have shared a bath together." I admitted sheepishly.

Savannah gasped, "You had no clothes on!"

"I had my bikini on still so I told Shane to get his swimming shorts on and to have a bath with me...Then I may have lost my top." I added slowly.

Savannah fell off the bed at this, "Oh my god, how?" She asked getting back up.

"Do you have a secret microphone on me or something so your mom can hear me?" I joked before explaining what had happened.

"Wow...you'd two would be dead if our parents found out." She laughed.

...

"Your sister may or may not know about our little bath tub rendezvous in San Jose." I said as Shane and I lay in bed after our performance the following night.

"Is that why she told me to have a bath when I said I needed a shower earlier?"

"Possibly." I laughed.

"I'm glad to know you get along with her so well."

"She isn't just your sister to me; she's one of my best friends."

"Good, because you're not just my sister's best friend." He said.

"That's good, because otherwise I couldn't do this." I whispered before kissing along his collarbone.

He began moaning as I moved along his neck.

"Mitchie, you're killing me."

"This is better than dying painfully." I murmured into his neck.

I woke up the following in the bed alone; I quickly scanned the room to see Shane standing in front of the mirror surveying his neck.

"Morning, sleeping beauty, or should I say vacuum cleaner?"

I looked at his neck to see a deep purple mark, "Shirt and tie?" I proposed.

"Definitely." He agreed.

"I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship." I teased him.

"That's debatable." He said.

"What?"

He winked at me before coming over and planting his mouth on my neck.

When he finally let me go I stood up in the mirror next to him.

"We are matching now." He said smugly.

"I hate you." I pouted.

"No you don't."

"I do, I have no clothes I can wear for the concert to cover this." I said, indicating the fresh mark on my neck.

"Let's just say we both wear the pants."

"Jerk." I mumbled and grabbed some powder to attempt to cover the mark, "I'm going to have to wear a scarf all day. I have no idea what to do for the performance."

"Let the world see, I'm just marking my property." He responded.

"Better?" I asked, putting the makeup brush down.

"Yeah a bit. Don't worry, you have long hair. I doubt anyone will notice tonight, just go and buy a new shirt that you can wear for the concert to cover it."

"Well there goes your chance of seeing boobs." I teased.

"I could have seen them back in San Jose, but I'm not the type of guy to take advantage of a girl." He said before kissing me on the cheek and went to walk off to the bathroom.

I grabbed his arm before he could get away and looked up at him through my eyelashes, "I love you." I said before pulling him down to me, kissing him slowly.

Savoring every second.

...

After performing in Columbus and Chicago the following nights, we began the almost eight hour drive to Pittsburgh.

"The label wants you to record some of your album at a recording studio tomorrow but only if you are up to it. There was a last minute cancellation so they called me whilst you were on stage tonight." Shane said.

We would have the day off which was the perfect opportunity to record.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Greg wants you to call him now and let him know. That way he can use the jet and fly out tomorrow morning to meet us there. He has all the music recorded for you already for the songs you sing at the concerts so he wants you to record a few songs."

"Awesome." I said before kissing him on the cheek and running to go find Caitlyn in her room.

Her and Nate were lying on their bed just talking and I jumped on and squished in between them.

"You alright, Mitchie?" Nate asked, laughing.

"I love you guys." I smiled.

"Is she drunk?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"Possibly." Nate answered.

"What's with me apparently being drunk lately?" I asked.

"Well Savannah and Jason tend to have a drink most nights before they go to bed; I was assuming you had gotten into their stash or something." Nate told me.

"No, I wouldn't drink! You know me better than that." I laughed before getting up and going into Savannah and Jason's room.

"I hear you two have been drinking on this bus." I said sitting down at the end of their bed that they were lying on.

"And?" Savannah asked.

"Nothing, just confirming it for myself. Nate and Caitlyn thought I had gotten into your stash because they said I was acting drunk."

"That's just you, Mitchie. You are a bouncy person." Jason chuckled.

"Just don't drink too much; because if the bus is a rocking, I won't come a knocking." I giggled.

Savannah threw her pillow at me.

I left the two to go to sleep and found Shane watching the television.

"What are you watching?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Some show, I don't know what it is." He responded.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and began twirling my hair in his fingers subconsciously.

"I think we should go to bed. You have a day of recording tomorrow." He said not long later.

"But I'm comfy." I sulked.

He sighed and heaved me over his shoulder swiftly so my face was against his back and my legs were over his front.

"This is one way of getting to bed." I laughed.

...

The next day I recorded 'La La Land' and 'Don't Forget'. My voice was a bit sore by the end of the day so Shane told me not to talk so I would be fine for our performance the next night.

The following Monday we came to Syracuse in New York, after performing in Philadelphia after Pittsburgh.

Let's just say we got a not so pleasant surprise backstage around twenty minutes before I was due on.

Shane and I were making out, as usual, in his dressing room when a knock came on the door.

"Go away Jason!" Shane yelled, pulling away from me briefly. It always tended to be him on the other side of the door.

"It's not Jason!" A female voice yelled back in a rather fake voice.

"Come back later!" I yelled back, figuring it was Alyssa who had been attending all of our New York concerts.

Shane laughed and began kissing me much more intensely than he had been before.

"Fine, I'll let myself in!" The voice yelled as I heard the dressing room door swish open.

Shane pulled away from me.

There in front of us stood Alison Belle.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"I'm making a guest appearance on a new television show that's featuring my new song as the theme song. It's shooting not far away so I thought I'd come see the show." She replied before looking down to study her acrylic nails.

"And you had to come to my dressing room?" Shane questioned her.

"I got somewhere early for once; I'd never give up an opportunity to not see you." She giggled. "Mitchie, I hear you are quite the opening act." She added, looking at me.

I managed a small smile, "It what the reviews are saying."

"Remember what I told you though sweetie, you could lose it all because of how you made your name."

"You told her what?" Shane snarled, standing up to his feet.

"You know what this business is like Shane. How easily you can be brought down," She said with a nod of her head, "How your beliefs can be easily changed." She went on. There was something not right, but that was just her I figured, she was Hollywood's biggest diva after all.

"Enjoy the show," He interrupted her so she couldn't say anything else, "We need to go warm up our vocals.

...

"Okay, this song is one that is quite true for me right now. I'm new to the Hollywood scene and certain people have told me I don't have what it takes." I said looking in the direction where I knew Alison would be sitting in the crowd, "This one is called 'La La Land'."

_"I am confident  
But I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me_

_Well, some may say  
I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start  
And where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the La La Land machine  
Machine_

_Who said  
I can't wear my Converse  
With my dress?  
Well, baby, that's just me_

_Who said  
I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle?  
Baby, that's not me  
No, no_

_Well, some may say  
I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start  
And where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the La La Land_

_Tell me, do you feel the way I feel?  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the La La Land appeal_

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start  
And where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the La La Land machine  
Well, I will stay the same  
In the La La Land machine  
Machine, machine_

_I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)"_

I couldn't care less what Alison had to say about me, I would stay myself.

No matter what.

**Okay, two questions:**

**What do you think of the chapter?**

**And, should I split the story into a sequel or keep it all together in the one story?**


	40. Chapter 40

I didn't edit this chapter because it's late and I'm sleepy haha. So I hope there aren't any mistakes.

I'm still not sure whether to split the story or not, the reviews are pretty much 50-50. I'll have to see how I'm going I guess because if I was to split it, I would do it at fifty and then do another fifty (hopefully) for the sequel. I'll see lol.

Song in this one is 'The Middle' by Demi Lovato.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 40**

Over the following four days we performed in Allentown, Essex Junction and University Park.

On the Sunday morning we arrived in Tampa Bay, Florida. It was our second last show of the tour and realization hit me that soon I would be back at school and not on a tour bus, travelling all over the country, with my friends.

I was waiting side stage after getting wired up, "Hey, have fun tonight." Shane said coming to where I was.

"You're ready early." I noted.

"Yeah, well it will all be over soon, figured I'd watch your entire set seeming as I haven't in about a week."

"I've been thinking about this pretty much being it as well. I'm going to be back at school soon enough."

"Don't forget, you still get to record the rest of the album before Christmas."

"That's true and as much as I'm looking forward to that, I won't get to perform with you anymore." I said sadly.

"We still can, Mitch. Maybe not as much as this but we still can. I mean, there is such thing as international tours, we'd need an opening act for that and that would get your music out to other countries."

"I love you." I said simply.

"I love you too," He replied, kissing my forehead, "Have fun, we'll be on that stage together soon enough."

...

_"Knew where I was going  
__When you left the room  
__You're the kind of guy  
__That makes me wanna  
__Follow through to you_

_I've been trying to leave here  
__For the longest time  
__The second that I saw you  
__I just knew I found my ride by_

_I like it, I like it, I like it  
__I like it, I like it, I like it_

_I wanna crash, I wanna fall  
__I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
__Somewhere in the middle of something  
__It's better than nothing  
__I just need a little  
__I just need a little  
__And I don't wanna be nowhere  
__Something's making me go there  
__Somewhere in the middle with you_

_I like it, I like it, I like it  
__I like it, I like it, I like it_

_Losing my direction  
__That's the way it should be  
__Feeling a connection  
__When you're standing next to me  
__I wanna be rolling  
__I just wanna be rolling with you_

_All of the things you say  
__(I like it, I like it)  
__You're taking me far away  
__(And I like it)_

_I wanna crash  
__(Crash)  
__I wanna fall  
__(Fall)  
__I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
__Somewhere in the middle of something  
__(Something)  
__It's better than nothing  
__(Nothing)  
__I just need a little  
__I just need a little  
__And I don't wanna be nowhere  
__Something's making me go there  
__Somewhere in the middle with you_

_Maybe you'll save me  
__You're gonna take me  
__From this crazy I've been painting  
__'Cause I just need a little  
__I just need a little  
__Somewhere in the middle with you_

_Crash  
__(Crash)  
__I wanna fall  
__(Fall)  
__I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
__Somewhere in the middle of something  
__(Something)  
__It's better than nothing  
__(Nothing)  
__I just need a little  
__I just need a little  
__'Cause I don't wanna be nowhere  
__(Nowhere)  
__But something's making me go there  
__Somewhere in the middle with you_

_Crash, fall  
__I like it, I like it  
__Somewhere in the middle with you_

_Crash, fall  
__I like it, I like it  
__Somewhere in the middle with you  
__Middle with you"_

I giggled at the crowd's enthusiasm, "I love you all so much. It means the world to have you singing my song along with me. I wouldn't be doing this without you." I said before continuing on with my set.

...

The next morning we woke up in West Palm Beach in Florida. I couldn't believe it was the very last day of the tour. This was the end of the 'Burnin' Up' tour.

I found myself in tears as I finished my last remaining bit of homework; Joy came to pick it up as well as Caitlyn's. She gave us some more work as we would be requiring her up until Christmas vacation.

Savannah still had a couple assignments to do that were due in at the end of the week; she had to go back to school as soon as we got back.

I made the most of sound check as it would be the last one on the tour.

Shane was with me before I went on stage that night, his arms wrapped around me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"This is it." I said softly.

"This is the beginning, Mitch."

"I just feel like it's all over." I confessed.

"There will be many more performances to come, I want you to go out there and have a fantastic time. Just think, you will be back recording in New York soon enough to finish your album."

I nodded in agreement.

I heard my name being introduced and kissed Shane before putting a big smile on my face and running out onto that stage.

...

After the guy's encore I was ushered on the stage, to take bows.

Shane hugged me before pulling me over to Nate and Jason so we could take one last bow together.

I gazed out at the crowd; they were all jumping up and down screaming.

"Thank you all for coming, I hope you enjoyed this tour." Nate said as confetti began to drop from the ceiling.

...

Dave gave us the option of flying back to New York or taking the bus once we got back stage.

All of us agreed to travel back on the bus as we didn't want the trip to be over yet. We were driving straight into New York, driving past New Jersey as Shane said he wanted to bring me home personally.

We weren't due back in until a bit after dinner the next day so had one final sleep on the bus.

The next morning, I began working on a song for me to sing with Connect 3.

Savannah was busying herself with assignments and Caitlyn was speaking to her parents. She hadn't spoken to them a great deal over the trip.

"Guys, I told you I wanted you on my album. I've started working on a song; I want you to help me with it." I said, gathering them all into the recording studio.

We began messing around with the lyrics as well as the melody. It took us a little over an hour before we were all completely satisfied with the song.

"Thank you for allowing us to be on your album, Mitchie." Jason said hugging me before heading out of the room.

"You're welcome." I called out after him.

"I can't believe you want me to sing, I thought you'd just want it Shane and you." Nate said, sitting down opposite me.

"Of course I'd want your voice on there. You helped with the lyrics; you saw both sides of the situation." I told him, getting up to give him a hug.

"Where's my hug?" Shane pouted, holding his arms out.

I rolled my eyes as a joke before going over to hug him.

"I'm going to go see if Caity is still on the phone." Nate informed us, leaving the two of us alone.

"I like the song, can I record that one before the other songs."

"It depends; it might have to be last because the instruments will have to be recorded. Unless we get Caitlyn to mix it and then they can record the instruments later."

"We should leave it for last then." I changed my mind.

"You worked out what other songs you want on your album? There are generally twelve or thirteen songs."

"Well there would definitely be 'Get Back', 'Don't Forget' and 'La La Land'. I want songs that stand out as events in time since we met."

"So 'Get Back' because it was the song you won singing at Final Jam?" He asked.

I nodded, "Then there's 'Don't Forget'. 'La La Land' because all this is completely new to me still, I never would have thought I'd become this big in such a short amount of time."

"What else?"

"'Believe In Me' definitely, it was a part of the reason that I got to be signed in the first place when the label heard me sing it. 'Gonna Get Caught', I'd rather that then 'Trash'. 'Trash' is my older stuff, 'Gonna get Caught' was written this year." I thought for a few seconds, "I want 'Two Worlds Collide' for Sierra, it was written when I found out she was going to study in China."

"How about 'This Is Me'?" He questioned me.

"Well, it was already on your album." I pointed out.

He was silent for a moment, "How about the Spanish version you recorded for me?"

"You wouldn't mind, I mean it was for you." I asked.

"Of course I wouldn't care, it will show people how even more talented you are. Speaking of songs you sung for me on my birthday, you should record the one you sung for me on my last birthday."

"That was only at the start of the month." I pointed out.

"Yeah I know, now that I'm twenty it just feels as if time goes by quicker." He chuckled.

"Well, 'Behind Enemy Lines' is another one to add then." I commented.

We went to our bedroom and laid down as I continued to ponder over more songs.

"'Until You're Mine' should be on there, I began writing it before we got together and finished it whilst we were on a, you know." I didn't want to say the work 'break'. Shane nodded in understanding.

"How about 'Party'?" He suggested, "It's a fun up-beat song. You seem to have fun performing it."

"Oh yeah, I want that one on there for sure."

"I like 'The Middle', it really shows off your vocal range and it was written on our..." He trailed off, not wanting to say 'break' either.

I kissed him lightly.

"I can't think of any more, that's what...twelve already." I calculated mentally.

"Actually I can." Shane smirked.

"What one?" I asked.

"Well you want songs that have played a crucial part in your life since camp last year. I think the one back in the bathroom of our hotel in San Jose was pretty crucial."

"Yeah, that night stands out quite a bit from others."

"Maybe because you took your top off." Shane laughed, resulting in me glaring at him as a joke.

"Shut up." I laughed.

He grabbed one of my hands and began playing with my fingers as I got lost in thought about my album.

I snapped out of my thoughts when he began to play with the purity ring on my finger.

"Shane, we'll be together forever right?"

"You don't have to even ask me that, babe."

"I don't?"

"No, I've told you I'd be with you always. One day Miss Torres we will get married, when our careers settle down a bit, we will get a house out of the city. We can have kids later in the future, we can teach them to ride their bikes in our big backyard. Our house will be near your parents so they can see their grandchildren all the time, my parents won't live too far away and we can always travel back and forth. They'll have your eyes and hopefully your straight hair." He laughed at the last part.

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" I asked.

"Yeah I have," He admitted, "I'm sorry if it's freaking you out."

"It's not," I promised him, "I want all of that too. It really sounds amazing." I smiled.

"You are really amazing." He told me.

I laughed and rolled on top of him, sitting so I was straddling him.

"You are the amazing one Shane Gray; you have done so much for me since you met me. I really don't know how I can repay you." I said.

He smirked at the position we were in before speaking, "Keep loving me, that's all I need."

I smiled, "No need to worry, I will love you until the end of time." I said before leaning down to kiss him.

...

We had dinner all together on the bus, all of us squishing into the booth. We were due in, in about half an hour and already had all our things packed.

Sure enough, the bus came to a stop around twenty-five minutes later.

"I don't want to go." Jason pouted.

"We are not having a repeat of last time; Savannah, grab his hands." Nate ordered her.

"Why?" She asked but did anyway.

"Last time, he held onto the couch and wouldn't let go. We had to tear him off it." Nate explained.

Jason mumbled something quietly and Savannah kissed his cheek in response.

We stepped off the bus, one after the other. A limousine was waiting that would take us back to the apartment.

As our luggage was being loaded into the back of the limousine I turned around to get a look at the bus one last time.

I would miss it, I would miss touring and performing for thousands each night.

Most of all, I would miss waking up to Shane every morning.

By the time we got back to the apartment, I just wanted sleep.

The paparazzi were all waiting for our return and were shouting out questions at all of us as we walked in with some of our luggage. Security had followed us home and were bringing in the rest as well as making sure we got in okay.

Once all our luggage was up, none of us could be bothered unpacking.

We all sat on the couch like we normally did and watched the television in silence.

I must have dozed off because I woke up the next morning with Shane in his bed.

He was still asleep so I carefully got up to try and not wake him up.

Savannah was already up watching television, "Morning." I yawned, sitting down next to her.

"Morning." She replied before taking a sip of the cup of coffee that was in her hands.

"You are up early; you usually sleep in all day if you have the chance." I noted.

"Yeah, I figured I should probably go into school today."

"But it's a...Wednesday." I had to think for a moment, I'd have to start remembering what day it was.

"I don't want to get too behind, plus there's still more work for me that's due at the end of the week. I should go in and get right on it."

"Fair enough."

"Can't you wait to get back to school?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "Although I kind of miss it I will only get attention because I'm famous and I'm dating your brother. You, Caitlyn and Sierra are my best friends. Other than you guys there are my friends from Camp Rock."

"Make the most of living a normal life," She told me, "You will miss it one day."

"My life hasn't been normal since I met Shane." I said.

"Yeah, when you get Shane you get everything that comes along with it, the good and the bad."

"He's worth it though." I told her earnestly.

"I know." She smiled at me, "I'm glad he found you."

"I'm glad too." I smiled back at her.

**Review? :)**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41! :o

I can't believe how much feedback I have gotten so far. I really really appreciate it. I really do!

I think more people want it as one story so I'll call the second half of the story something else which you won't find out until we get there haha. I will edit the chapter names for the second half. I don't know if I just made sense or not haha.

Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: i'm jealous. I want to see JB live!  
Dayns: Shane mentioned Trainwreck, he said the song the night they shared the bath. He just didn't call it by its name ;)

Now onto the story...

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 41**

Later that day, Nate and Shane took Caitlyn and me home. Nate drove this time, so he dropped Shane and me off at my house first.

Shane and I grabbed my luggage and carried it up to the door. My mom swung the door open before I could even reach out to turn the handle.

"Mom!" I squealed, dropping my cases and hugging her tightly.

"You aren't leaving again. I missed you too much." She said.

"Well I'm actually recording next week starting on Tuesday, but I'd love for you to come with me. You said before I first ever recorded that I'd record more songs in the future."

"Of course I'll come, but I have a catering job Wednesday night so I'll have to leave at lunch at the very latest." She said, letting go of me and going to hug Shane as well.

We went inside and Shane carried everything up to my bedroom against my protests. He didn't want me to hurt myself.

Overly protective, much?

Kidding, I really did appreciate it.

We helped my mom make dinner and when my dad came home he gave me a massive hug, "Good to have you home."

Shane left later that night, he was going to pick me up Sunday morning and then we were going to the American Music Awards together.

I simply relaxed over the next couple of days and didn't see Caitlyn until Friday. We needed at least a day apart after spending so much time together.

That night we went into my work, I had told them not to give me any shifts as I was away on tour and did not know what to expect for when I came back. Caitlyn went and sat down at one of the tables.

My manager was working and she came over to speak to me.

"Mitchie, congratulations on the tour, I saw you in New York and it was amazing."

I laughed, "Thanks, glad to know you liked it."

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

"Oh my god, that's her!" A girl about my age yelled out. She and her friend rushed over to me before I could answer my manager.

"One second." I told her.

I took a photo with the girls as well as signing their phones for them. I had to laugh, it was weird signing someone's phone.

"I have come to resign." I said turning back to her, and handing her an envelope that had my letter of resignation in it.

"I figured," She sighed, taking the letter off me, "You are destined for great things kid. We'll be rooting for you."

"Thank you, for everything."

...

The Sunday morning Shane picked me up as planned, my dress hung up in the back seat of his Hummer.

"We are meeting the guys at the airport. We are flying straight out and staying at a hotel until we go to the show." He informed me as we drove out of my street.

"Is Dave coming?" I asked as I skipped through the radio stations to find a song I liked.

"No, he is on holidays," he said, "Kind of like we are at the moment." He added, talking about himself and the guys.

"So how do you know what to do? Do you have like a replacement manager?"

"No, Nate is organized enough to take care of us." He laughed.

"Of course. So I'm guessing we can't be even a minute late?"

"Nope, he will call us if we aren't there by eleven on the dot. Speaking of managers though, Good Morning America wants you on the show."

"They want me on the show?"

"Yes, when Dave gets back he will organize it."

"Oh my god, what will I sing? What will I wear?" I asked excitedly.

Shane laughed at my reaction.

Just before we pulled into the airport, 'This Is Me' came on the radio and Shane sang my part of the song and I sang his.

It was hilarious to hear Shane singing that he has "always been the kind of girl to hide his face."

...

By the time the ceremony was over I was totally beat. We didn't bother going to any after parties, the four of us just went back to the hotel.

The guys had scooped up a couple of awards and were so happy about it. Jason placed them on the counter as we entered the two adjoining rooms.

Shane and I had our own room by default, as there were only the four of us.

"You two going straight to bed?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, we got to fly back early don't we?" Shane asked.

"Yes, we got to leave here by ten at the latest." Nate answered, consulting the planner on his phone.

"I trust you've already organized wake up calls for our room?" Jason asked, kicking his shoes off.

"No, Jason." Nate replied sarcastically.

"Well you better do it now; we don't want to be late." Jason said worriedly.

I laughed and said goodnight and headed into the other room, Shane closed the door behind us.

"So, bath tonight?" Shane asked me.

"I don't think so." I teased him.

"Mitchie." He whined.

"No bathing suits here." I pointed out.

"We don't need them." He retorted.

"Sorry, Pop Star." I giggled.

...

As planned, my mom drove up on Monday night. The doorman buzzed us when she arrived to let us know she was on her way up.

I bolted into Shane's room and hastily grabbed all my things and threw them around the guest room, messing up the bed as well.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked, having followed me in my mad dash between the two rooms.

"I don't want my mom to know I stay in your room. She would most likely be fine with it but I'm just taking precautions."

"Honey, I'm here!" I heard my mom yell out.

"In my room!" I yelled back, jumping on my bed to make my plan more plausible.

A moment later my mom appeared, a bag hanging over her shoulder.

"Mitchie, what have you done to this room? It looks like a bomb has gone off in here."

"It's all you." Shane chuckled, leaving us alone.

"Well, you see..." I began trying to come up with an excuse.

"You haven't been sleeping in this room have you?"

She knew me too well.

"Maybe." I admitted sheepishly.

She sighed and sat down on the bed with me, setting her bag down.

"Mitchie, you can trust me with anything. We've always had such a good relationship."

"I know that."

"Sweetie, are you and Shane sleeping together?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mom, are you going to give me the sex talk?" I teased.

"Mitchie, are you?"

"No, I'm not." I answered honestly.

"I trust you Mitchie but I was just curious, before your tour you began wearing his purity ring and I never really asked you about it." She said, grabbing my hands in hers.

"We haven't mom." I reassured her, "He gave me his ring after Final Jam. He told me it was a promise, a promise that one day the two of us will get married and we would always be together."

My mom smiled at this, "He already as my blessing."

I smiled back at her, "I love you, mom."

"Love you too. Now, move all of your stuff back into his room so I can have some space." She laughed.

...

I spent the next day recording 'The Middle' and 'Until You're Mine', as well as briefly going over the music for Trainwreck, Believe In Me, Behind Enemy Lines, Lo Que Soy and the song I would be singing with the guys to figure out what instruments and such I exactly wanted.

My mom learnt all about how the recording process worked and seemed to be enjoying it all.

The next morning, I was allowed to have a late start so my mom and I planned to go shopping.

Just the two of us.

I had a blast shopping with her, just like the old times. I really did miss her and didn't realize exactly how much until I saw her again.

We went back to the studio just before lunch time and she said goodbye to everyone, before saying goodbye to me.

"I love you, Mitchie."

"I love you too, mom. Drive home safe."

The instruments were recorded for the remaining songs that afternoon as I recorded a couple more songs.

...

Thanksgiving came around the next day and Shane's family, Jason's family and my family were all at the apartment. Nate and Caitlyn had gone to California to each of their parent's houses for the occasion.

My parents drove up and were both going to watch me record the next day.

Andrew and Savannah arrived last, their parents had come earlier, I quickly hugged Savannah and she rushed over to Jason and Amy who were standing with their parents.

"Andrew, have you gotten taller?" I asked, hugging him as well.

"That's what my mom keeps telling me." He laughed.

Everyone was completely stuffed after dinner, thanks to our mother's cooking.

"So how's the album coming along?" Shane's mom asked.

"Great, I've still got like half of the songs left to record but I'm having so much fun." I replied.

"I'm buying the album as soon as it comes out." Savannah said. Amy nodded in agreement.

"I think we will all buy a copy each." Shane told me.

"I'm going to buy ten copies!" Jason exclaimed making everyone in the room laugh, even our parents.

...

By Friday afternoon, all of my songs except two were recorded. My throat was so sore and I had the weekend off to rest it and catch up on my studies. Nate had flown back in early in the morning in order to make it to the studio on time.

"Brilliant, Mitchie." Greg applauded me.

"Guess what, your first single will be due out just before Christmas. I think that will be around the same time you will appear on Good Morning America. Shane told you about that right?"

I nodded, as did Shane.

"Well, I guess I'll see you next week to record your final two songs. It was unbelievable how much you sang today." He commented, "Shane, make sure she doesn't strain it this weekend." He instructed him.

"I'll try." He laughed.

Caitlyn was flying in from California (she had been spending time with her parents) as she was needed the next week to help produce the music on the album. We hadn't seen each other in almost a week so it was likely that we would scream non-stop when we saw each other.

My parents left straight from the recording studio and I told them I'd be home the next week.

Savannah came over just after we got home, along with a whole lot of Chinese food for us to eat.

"Good, I'm starved!" Jason wailed dramatically.

Savannah giggled and kissed him lightly before handing him a box of noodles.

Caitlyn arrived not too long later and as I thought, we screamed when we saw each other. We had gone from seeing each other every day on tour to not seeing each other for a week.

"Nate!" She yelled upon seeing him come out from the hallway.

She ran into his open arms, jumping on him, wrapping her legs around him.

The six of us went to catch a movie later that night, we took two cars to fit us all in. Thankfully, there were hardly any photographers out on the street when we got there and we were able to get into the film fairly easily.

When we left however, was a different story.

As we left, we were flooded by the paparazzi and fans. Jason quickly grabbed Savannah, wrapping his arm around her securely. Nate and Shane did the same to Caitlyn and me.

It was crazy and so hard to get out safely. One girl, in an attempt to get to Jason, grabbed onto Savannah, accidentally knocking her down in the process.

Shane quickly ushered me into Nate's free arm as he lurched forward as Jason helped to pull Savannah up.

I could see her mouth that she was fine but couldn't hear anything at all over the screaming.

Shane turned around to make sure I was okay. Looking into his eyes, I knew he wasn't angry. A different emotion was there.

It took us five minutes to shove through the crowd and make our ways to the cars. It was hard to get out as some of the crowd followed us; I was so scared we were going to hit someone.

We got upstairs when we got home and were all silent. Jason wrapped his arms around Savannah and she rested her head against his chest as they stood there.

"I'm sorry." Jason said.

"It's not your fault." She promised him.

Shane held me from behind but didn't say anything; I could feel his breath on my neck.

"It gets like that sometimes." Nate spoke up, "We should have planned it better, got security to come with us."

Savannah nodded; she was fairly silent but reaffirmed that she was fine. She must have just been in shock.

Lying in bed that night, Shane held me as he always did in his arms.

"I was scared tonight." He said softly, "I was scared that Savannah could have been trampled. I was scared something could have happened to you and that I wouldn't be able to stop it."

"Shane, I'm fine. She's fine. I'm going to have to deal with it more and more once my album is released."

"I know that, I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He said almost silently.

"You won't ever lose me."

**Ba dah dah dah dah, ba dah dah dah.**


	42. Chapter 42

Brianna makes a small appearance in this chapter. The idea of her favourite store closing down was Ace12's idea back in chapter 6. I liked the idea and said I'd incorporate it into the story and I finally have lol.

Oh and the ba dah dah dah dah I wrote in the last chapter isn't the wedding march. It was from So Far, So Great which is the theme song of Sonny With A Chance sung by Demi Lovato of course ;).

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 42**

The following morning Jason was all smiles, well more smiles than he usually was. Yet his air-headed demeanor didn't seem as apparent.

Savannah looked happy but wasn't smiling, she was looking at Jason lovingly and I swear she was blushing slightly whenever he looked back at her.

They loved each other so much, you could tell by how they were with each other.

None of us brought up the incident from the previous night over the weekend; we didn't even leave the apartment.

Shane and Savannah parent's came over after seeing what happened on Hot Tunes and dropped off Savannah some clothes and school work, knowing she didn't want to leave until she had school Monday morning.

Us girls spent the weekend doing our school work. It had to be done and we were willingly confined to the apartment anyway.

"Why did I decide to keep doing calculus anyway?" I groaned.

"Because your calculus tutor happens to be your boyfriend and you don't just study calculus, you study each other's bodies as well." Caitlyn replied smoothly.

I rolled my eyes at her and quickly glanced over at Savannah who was smiling goofily, lost in her own little world. It was like her and Jason had temporarily swapped places.

After breakfast the two of them offered to wash the dishes, even though there was a dishwasher.

I went in to the kitchen to grab a drink and Savannah was humming as Jason sang 'Love Bug' softly into her ear, whilst washing the dishes mind you.

They were in a good mood considering what had happened last night. Maybe Jason finally told her he wanted to marry her and have kids one day.

It was what she wanted after all.

...

I finished recording on Monday, saving the song with the guys for last. Caitlyn loved it; she was the first one to hear it (other than Greg) as we recorded it.

"This album will definitely sell." Greg said, shaking my hand once we finished.

"It was an honor doing this, Greg. Thank you so much for the opportunity." I thanked him.

"You well and truly deserve it kid."

I rolled my eyes at him calling me a kid; he had been doing that lately.

"Just wait until I'm eighteen." I laughed.

Caitlyn was spending the rest of the week in the studio to help produce it and Dave (who had now come back off holiday) had booked a photo shoot for the album the following week.

We were aiming to release it around the beginning of February and I was told to consider album names.

Dave had also booked me in for Good Morning America, I was going on Friday the eighteenth to help promote my first single.

It was just me and the guys alone during the day as Caitlyn was at the studio and Savannah was in classes.

They were working on their music and Shane kicked me out for the day so he could work on a couple of songs he had written about me that I was not allowed to hear.

He didn't exactly kick me out; Andrew had the day off school so we went shopping together so Shane could work on the songs. He wanted to pick up a few video games and I'm a girl after all. How can I resist shopping?

"You want to come back to mine to play the games with me?" Andrew asked as we were leaving.

"Why not? Shane didn't want me at home." I joked as we headed towards the exit.

"You just called it home." Andrew observed.

"I did, didn't I?" I smiled as we got outside.

Andrew's car was parked around a hundred meters away on the street so we began the walk down, a few photographers followed us.

"Doesn't this feel weird, not being with Shane but getting followed?"

"Yeah kind of." I admitted, "Can you hold my bags for a minute?" I asked.

He nodded and held my bags and I reached up to steal the cap off his head and placed it on my own.

"You stole my hat!" He accused as I grabbed my bags back off him.

"No, I'm borrowing your hat." I corrected him with a grin, "My hair is blowing around too much because of the wind and the hat will keep it in place."

"You cold?"

"A bit, I probably should have worn a proper jacket."

"I'd offer you mine but I'm an idiot who didn't bring one either." He told me.

"Who would have thought of wearing a proper jacket in winter anyway?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed at this and put an arm lightly around my shoulder, "You've become a good friend, Mitchie."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Good; because like Savannah, you aren't just Shane's sister...well brother to me." I corrected myself.

"Good, because you are not just Shane's girlfriend to me. By the way, Savannah and I have a bet on when Shane will propose." He informed me as we got into his car.

"Really? And do you know when it will be exactly?" I hinted.

"No, he hasn't told me. But I bet that by Christmas next year, Savannah said New Years. So whoever is closer wins fifty bucks."

"Well what if we go have a shotgun wedding in Las Vegas as a spur of the moment thing and there's no engagement, who wins then?" I teased.

"Shut up." He replied, rolling his eyes.

...

Pictures of Andrew and I appeared on Hot Tunes the next day. Nate, being the business one, initially believed it was going to be good PR for me.

Oh how he was wrong.

_"Yesterday, Mitchie Torres and boyfriend Shane Gray's brother, Andrew Gray, were spotted out shopping together."_

Pictures of the two of us were shown, including ones of me stealing his hat.

_"The two seemed pretty comfortable with each other and witnesses say that the two appeared very cuddly and happy together."_

A picture with Andrew's arm over my shoulder came on the screen at this.

_"Does brother Shane Gray have reason not to trust his own brother and his long-time girlfriend?"_

"Why would Shane not trust you two?" Jason asked confused.

"The report is implying that Mitchie and Andrew have something going on behind Shane's back." Nate answered.

I placed my hand on Shane's knee as he hadn't said anything yet.

I gazed into his eyes for a moment before he began laughing uncontrollably.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked concerned as my boyfriend was practically wetting himself.

"Shane, what's so funny?" I asked.

This was the complete opposite reaction than what I had expected. I thought he would believe what Hot Tunes had said.

"You...and...my...brother." he managed to say between laughter. Once he calmed down he was able to string a sentence together properly, "I'm sorry but why would they report something as stupid as that?"

I kissed him gently and rested my head back on his shoulder where it had been. We watched the rest of Hot Tunes without any of us being brought up again.

...

Sunday was Caitlyn's eighteenth birthday, "I'm getting old!" She wailed dramatically as we handed her all her presents.

She, Shane, Nate and I drove back in her car and Shane's car later that afternoon so she could see her grandmother. We took both cars so the guys could drive back without us as weren't going to come back until the Friday.

I hadn't gone without seeing Shane for a week in such a long time. I knew it would be hard when he left later that night.

We spent dinner with my parents and all the too soon he had to leave to get Nate before going back to the city.

"I haven't said goodbye like this to you in ages." Shane sighed as we stood outside of my front door, the moonlight shining down on us.

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him before looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"This hurts me too, saying goodbye."

"Then kiss me quick, but make it last." I murmured.

He smiled and closed the gap between us.

My heart was beating so fast as he drove off, after whispering a goodbye.

I wouldn't forget that kiss; I felt like I was floating and needed him to catch me.

I sighed dreamingly and went up to my room and began singing along to a new melody on my guitar that came straight to me.

_"You're so hypnotizing  
You've got me__ laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see all this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me."_

I scribbled it down into my songbook and fell back onto my bed, sighing dreamingly to myself.

I rolled over onto my side and looked at the photo of the two of us at Camp Rock that first year.

The flannelet shirt he was wearing was the one he gave me later that morning before we left.

I got up and went over to my closet and found it, I put it on and lay down on my bed again, wrapping my arms around myself.

I loved him so much, I swore that I fell more in love with him every single day.

...

Caitlyn and I went to the mall later that week. I was recognized a fair bit and was able to go more unnoticed once I bought a cap and put it on.

Caitlyn and I were walking by closed store when we saw Brianna and Jade out the front of it.

I noted the closed store had a sign on it saying the store had closed down due to going out of business.

Brianna had her hands clutched onto the locked door and she was literally crying, attempting to open the doors.

"Why, god? Why me? This is my all-time favorite store!" She cried.

Caitlyn had to quickly pull me away so we wouldn't laugh in front of them and have them notice us.

"I can't believe she had a break-down because her favorite store closed down." Caitlyn commented.

I laughed, "That's Brianna for you."

By the end of the day we were tired from shopping, hey it takes a lot out of you, and had school work to finish that we had to send to Joy by the following night.

We were at Caitlyn's house singing along to the music on her computer as we worked.

Okay, we got distracted a lot. We ended up on YouTube attempting to read the thousands and thousands of comments that were on each video.

I gave up and Caitlyn ended up uploading a few videos we took mucking around whilst on tour together.

Less than an hour after emailing Joy our work the following night, she sent us more work.

"Why don't we just go back to school now?" Caitlyn groaned over the phone to me that night, "It would be less work."

"I'd rather this than studying. Anyway, when we go back after Christmas you will complain that you miss having a tutor."

"True." She agreed.

...

I sent the Camp Rock girls emails, updating them on my album process and that my first single would be out just before Christmas.

Sierra however, I called and spoke with her for a good twenty minutes before my mom reminded me how expensive the call would cost.

Caitlyn and I spent the week attempting to do our homework; we did the majority of it.

I still hadn't chosen what to call my album by the Thursday night; I had considered calling it simply by my name. I was tossing between that and naming it after one of the songs.

"So what are you going to call your album anyway?" My mom asked me. Caitlyn and I were driving back to the city the next morning. We were going crazy without our boys; phone calls just weren't the same.

"I don't know yet, maybe my name or I want to name it after one of the songs obviously. I don't know how to choose, if I choose a song, how I would I pick? They are like my babies." I giggled.

"Your songs will be the only babies you have for a long time." My dad said from the other room, obviously hearing the conversation.

"Well think about it, and don't forget that you have school work to do."

"Mom, you're a genius."

"You can be too if you study." She said.

"No, don't forget to buy my album. 'Don't Forget', is one of the songs. That's it; my album will be called 'Don't Forget'." I smiled brightly.

**Don't forget to review :P**


	43. Chapter 43

Apologies if there are any errors in this chapter. It is like 2:30 in the morning and I've been at a party so am a tad bit drunk hehe. SO I just copied and pasted the chapter in from Word without checking it.

Oh wells. you guys get an update at least.

I remember that Mitchie says something in this chapter about loving her fans, this is a Demi quote that I love :)

She rocks.

She is so awesome!

Anyways, onto the chapter and enough of my rambling.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 43**

Greg loved the idea of calling the album 'Don't Forget'. I called him once we arrived at the apartment to tell him my decision.

Shane was still asleep of course but Nate and Jason were up already.

"This is your wake up call, Pop Star." I said rather loudly as I swung his door open.

He jumped up, waking up instantly.

"Morning." He yawned.

I went over and placed a kiss on his lips before sitting down next to him, "I can't wait for the photo shoot."

"You need to make a playlist of music; you can choose what you want to play as they do it. It's your photo shoot after all." He yawned again, reaching down to grab his laptop and passing it to me.

I made a playlist, including some Connect 3 songs of course, and was bouncing the whole way to the location.

Dave was there to greet us of course, "Shane, Mitchie, how are the two of you?" He asked, hugging both of us.

"Great, I can't wait." I replied enthusiastically.

"Well if you are interested, I have a radio interview lined up for you late tonight. But that's only if you are interested."

"Of course, I'd love to. What show?"

"Do you know Mickey Roy?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd love to be on his show."

"Well, be in the studio by four. You know where it is, don't you, Shane?"

"Yeah, been there countless times haven't I?" He joked.

The photo shoot went amazing, my hair and makeup was completely done and so many photos were taken of me, my favorite was of me standing front on with an electric guitar in my hands.

We got to the radio station early and were let in by security immediately as they obviously recognized us.

By the time we got to the particular studio it was four, one of the crew told me I would be on in fifteen minutes. "Are there any particular subjects that you don't want to talk about?" He asked.

I looked at Shane who shrugged his shoulders, "Not that I can think of." I admitted.

A little over ten minutes later I was ushered into the actual studio where Mickey Roy was sitting. A song was playing and Mickey got up to greet me.

"Hello, Mitchie. I'm Mickey; it's great to meet you."

"You two, I love your show."

He briefly went over how everything would work, I sat down opposite him and put a pair of the over-sized headphones on my head as he placed a microphone in front of me.

"We're on in ten." He informed me.

I looked over at Shane through the glass window, he and a few others were watching.

"And we're back, that was Connect 3's 'Play My Music'. Coincidentally, we have Mitchie Torres sitting here with us right now. How are you, Mitchie?"

"I'm good thanks; it's great to be here." I said a little nervously.

"So we hear you are currently releasing an album, would you like to tell us a bit about that?"

"Sure, I just finished recording it around a week and a half ago and I just came from a photo shoot for the album earlier today."

"Which explains why look so gorgeous for a radio interview, when will this album be out?"

I giggled at this, "I'm not positive on an exact date right now but the first single off it will be out on the twenty-first." Dave had told us earlier in the day that, that it would be the day my single would be released.

"And my sources tell me it's a song called 'Get Back'?"

"Yes, it's the song I sang for Final Jam at Camp Rock earlier this year. It's on my YouTube actually." I laughed.

"Which is?"

"The real Mitchie Torres, all one word."

"So that performance helped you get your record deal?"

"Yes, the owner of Lava Records was one of the judges, I hadn't met him before. Being the opening act on the 'Burnin' Up' tour was actually the prize though."

"Well you definitely deserved it." Mickey said.

"Thanks."

"So, tell us about Shane Gray. You are the reason he isn't the bad boy of the music world anymore after all."

"Isn't that old news?" I teased, I looked back over at Shane who was smiling at me, "Shane is great, he means everything to me and I couldn't be more thankful to have him in my life."

"So those pictures of and his brother?"

"They are just that, photos. Andrew and I are friends and were just hanging out."

"You are fairly close to his sister as well aren't you?"

"Yes, she is one of my best friends." I admitted.

"Who happens to be dating, Jason Fuller right?"

I giggled in response, "Yes, but everyone knows that."

"We saw footage of her being knocked down by a fan recently as you guys were attempting to get out of the movies."

"Things just got a bit out of hand; it was crazy and an accident. She was fine just a little shaken by the incident, it is a bit freaky."

"How are you dealing with your fans?" He asked.

"I couldn't be more thankful. I don't think I'll ever feel worthy of my fan's support. I love every single one of you." I said honestly.

"It's good to see such a down-to-earth celebrity. We don't get that much; we had Alison Belle in last week actually. She is a total diva if you ask me." He laughed. That's why so many people loved his show, he was brutally honest.

I tried to hold in my laughter, "Alison is one of a kind." Was all I could manage to say.

...

By the time we got to the apartment, Savannah was there ordering pizza for us all.

"And a large pepperoni." She spoke into the phone before hanging up.

"Get enough food?" Nate teased her.

"I'm very hungry and tired. I had a long day at school so I'm going to bed early." She countered.

Savannah was hungry indeed; she ate a lot of pizza when it arrived, almost as much as her brother.

"We might as well call you two the Gray twins." Caitlyn teased.

Caitlyn and I finished our last bit of school work later that night; we were officially on holiday from studying and would be back at school once the new semester began.

I wouldn't be going home until Tuesday, I was spending the day on Monday (after Good Morning America) shopping for Christmas presents.

Dave had a band organized for me and I was able to go into the studio to rehearse the song I would be singing on the show.

...

The Friday morning I had a six o'clock wake up call; Caitlyn, Savannah and I were driven in a limousine to the studio.

The guys wouldn't be with us as they were due to begin planning their next album.

Shane really wanted to come but I told him it was fine and he wished me luck.

We got to the studio a little before six-thirty and I was quickly ushered into hair and make-up.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we are here and you are about to be on television!" Caitlyn exclaimed as I was having my hair done.

"I can't believe I had to get up this early." I yawned.

"I'm so excited for you." Savannah said before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked.

"I need to pee."

"You've gone twice in the past hour; you are usually like a camel." Caitlyn joked, resulting in Savannah sticking out her tongue at her.

The hosts, Dianne and Chris came to greet me. They were extremely welcoming and told me if I needed anything to simply ask.

By seven-thirty I was ready to go on; I began warming up my voice. The band was out back with me, tuning their instruments.

They were all extremely nice and talented and couldn't wait to go on.

I couldn't wait to go on but I was extremely nervous.

At eight o'clock, the band made their way out to the small indoor stage and I could hear the fans. Caitlyn and Savannah came and found me just as a stage crew lead me out to the stage. They stood just off to the side to watch me.

"It's our pleasure to present to you all this morning, America's brightest young star. Her name is Mitchie Torres and already has had a number one song on the charts with the band 'Connect 3'. She has been with them as their opening act on their latest tour." Chris spoke.

I stepped onto the stage next to Dianne and Chris, a microphone was handed to me in the process.

I quickly took in all the fans watching in the studio, many had posters of me and signs. I looked behind me at my waiting bands and out the windows of the studio where there were many people crowded around trying to watch.

"It's good to have you here." Dianne said.

"It's great to be here." I replied.

"So your album is coming out soon?" Chris asked.

"Yes, my first single is out on Monday actually."

"Which is what you are performing today, correct?" Dianne asked.

I nodded, "Yes, it is."

"You've accomplished so much for a seventeen year old; it's hard to believe you aren't even an adult yet." Chris commented.

"Thank you so much, I definitely feel older than seventeen that's for sure." I giggled.

A stage crew placed a microphone stand in front of me at this and I placed the microphone in it as planned.

"We can't wait to hear your song; we want you all to go buy it as soon as it comes out." Dianne said to the crowd.

"So everyone, here we are with Mitchie Torres singing her upcoming single called 'Get Back'." Chris said as he and Diane walked off the stage.

The music began to play and I sang the song with everything I could. It was the first time performing a song from my album live on television and I wanted to give a good impression.

_"Don't walk away like you always do  
__This time  
__Baby, you're the only thing that's been  
__On my mind__  
Ever since you've left  
__I've been a mess  
__(You won't answer your phone)  
__I'll say it once  
__And I'll leave you alone  
__But I gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back to the old days  
__When the phone would ring  
__And I knew it was you  
__I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
__Fight for nothing like we used to  
__Oh, kiss me like you mean it  
__Like you miss me  
__'Cause I know that you do  
__I wanna get back, get back  
__With you___

Ey, yeah

_Don't look at me that way  
__I see it in your eyes  
__Don't worry about me  
__I've been fine  
__I'm not gonna lie  
__I've been a mess since you've left  
__And every time I see you  
__It gets more and more intense  
__  
I wanna get back to the old days  
__When the phone would ring  
__And I knew it was you  
__I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
__Fight for nothing like we used to  
__Oh, kiss me like you mean it  
__Like you miss me  
__'Cause I know that you do  
__I wanna get back, get back  
__With you___

You were the only one I wanted  
_And you were the first one I fell for  
__You're the only one that I'm in need of  
__And I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back to the old days  
__When the phone would ring  
__And I knew it was you  
__I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
__Fight for nothing like we used to  
__Oh, kiss me like you mean it  
__Like you miss me  
__'Cause I know that you do  
__I wanna get back, get back  
__With you__Get back, get back  
__Get back, get back  
__Get back, get back  
__Get back, get back__Oh, kiss me like you mean it  
__Like you miss me  
__'Cause I know that you do  
__I wanna get back, get back  
__I wanna get back, get back  
__I wanna get back, get back___

Get back  
Yeow!"

"That was Mitchie Torres everyone!" Chris yelled once I finished the song.

...

Us girls went Christmas shopping as planned straight from the show. Savannah thankfully didn't have class until later in the afternoon.

"I'm too tired," She pouted, "I just want to sleep."

"I know we got up early and all but you had like eleven hours last night." I laughed.

"I'm not a morning person." She retorted.

I bought all my Christmas presents, managing to slip away to get Caitlyn and Savannah there presents without them seeing them.

We got back to the apartment after lunch and Savannah fell asleep on the couch.

"Do we let her skip class?" I asked.

"Yes, she's been run down from school. Just let her sleep." Caitlyn said.

By the time the guys got back I was tired as well, getting up early had caught up with me.

...

I went home Sunday night and woke up to my mom and dad in my room turning the radio on full-ball at eight in the morning.

Get Back was blasting through the speakers, I had heard it once already yet it seemed so unbelievable to hear it coming through the radio in my room.

_"That was Mitchie Torre's 'Get Back', sure to be a number one hit. It will most likely bump Alison Belle's 'Stranger' off the top spot by the end of the week."_

I couldn't help but laugh at this, how amazing would it be to actually knock Alison off the number one position with my own song?

**Yup, that was chapter 43. Did you like?**


	44. Chapter 44

Wow, I love all the reviews.

Oh and sorry about my drunk rambling haha.

Not really anything to say for this one I guess, except that we have Christmas :)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 44**

Christmas day I spent with my parents and my extended family of course.

"Why isn't he here?" My cousin pouted.

I crossed my arms, "He is with his family, Rachael." I sighed.

"That's what you said last time." She mumbled.

I ended up having a good time, Shane was texting me the whole time and my grandmother told me off for being rude. I then had to text him without her noticing, which actually proved hard to do.

As the year before, I was spending time with him for the following week but the others were all going to be there this year. Caitlyn and Nate had been in California with each of their parents for the past couple of days and would be back in New York tomorrow night.

As Caitlyn couldn't drive me up, Shane was coming to get me later that night and we would drive back in the morning.

By nine o'clock; only my uncle, aunty and Rachael were left.

This was when Shane arrived.

I heard his car door and jumped up from my seat and rushed outside to see Shane climbing out of his car.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind, "Merry Christmas Pop Star." I said.

"Merry Christmas to you too, baby." He grinned.

I let go of him so he could turn around and kiss me, "I missed you." I confessed.

"I missed you too." He chuckled at me, "We should go inside, your cousin has her nose pressed against the window watching us."

I looked over to where he was looking, I met Rachael's eyes and she automatically ducked down.

I laughed and we went inside hand-in-hand, after Shane grabbed a bag off the backseat.

Shane greeted everyone happily and set the bag down by the Christmas tree and pulled out some brightly wrapped presents and set them down with the one I had gotten him as well as the present my parents had bought him.

My uncle and aunty decided to leave not long later, to Rachael's dismay. They almost had to drag her out to their car.

"Shane we didn't know what to get you," my mom began; going over to the tree to get the present her and my dad had got him, "so we hope this is fine." She said handing it to him.

Shane opened the present and there was a brand new leather wallet.

Shane seemed to like it, "I love it. It couldn't be more perfect timing either; my old wallet is falling apart." He explained pulling his old one out. He immediately began transferring everything from his old one into the new one.

Next, Shane handed my parents their respective presents. He had gotten my dad a brand new tool box and my mom a cook book she had been wanting.

"This isn't even out yet!" My mom said in amazement.

"I have my ways." Shane grinned.

"Jerk." I mumbled.

I grabbed my present for him next; I waited eagerly as he unwrapped it.

I had gotten him the latest professional hair straightener (which was top of the line) although I loved his curls; I knew how much he wanted his hair straight.

"I love you, you know that." He told me.

My mom came over to us a moment later, holding mistletoe above our heads.

"I don't need mistletoe, Connie." Shane joked.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him lightly, not wanting to make out with him in front of my parents.

"Now your turn." He said to me, reaching in to his pocket and getting out a small jewellery box.

I hesitantly took it off him; and opened it up.

A beautiful heart-shaped necklace sat in the case, it was white-gold and the front was covered completely in diamonds.

"Shane, it's beautiful." I gasped.

"There's a picture inside." He informed me.

I opened it and sure enough there was a picture of the two of us in it back from my very first year at Camp Rock. It was a picture of Shane and I performing at Final Jam, he must have gotten the photo off someone in the crowd who was taking photos that night.

I threw my arms around his, "Thank you so much."

Once I let go of him he grabbed neck the necklace off me and told me to turn around to put it on.

I did so and held my hair up as Shane put the necklace on around my neck.

My mom took the opportunity to take a photo of us.

I looked down to see my new necklace sparkling in the light.

Shane was allowed to sleep in my room that night, I didn't bother setting up a mattress and I don't think my parents would mind. Well my dad kind of did until my mom assured him nothing would happen.

I told Shane he had to have a shower and leave his hair curly and that he could straighten it in the morning with his new straightener.

"Only for you." He laughed.

He returned ten minutes later, his hair slightly wet still and curly, in a shirt and boxer shorts.

I was already changed for bed and was waiting for him to come back.

"Love the hair, Pop Star."

"It's rock star hair." He tried to correct me, sitting down on the bed next to me after pulling the covers back.

"I love you, you know?" I asked, reaching up and wrapping a curl around my index finger.

He placed his hand under my chin and tilted it up to kiss him.

I didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, bringing him down to me so I was on my back.

His hand remained on my face, the other now on my hip, caressing it lightly.

My hands were both tugging at his hair now and I moaned as he placed kisses hurriedly along my neck.

"Shane." I murmured.

"I won't leave any evidence." He said huskily into my ear before he began to nibble on it gently.

I knew my parents could walk in at any second but really couldn't care, I was in paradise.

As Shane's lip returned to mine, his hand travelled up my shirt and I realized that I didn't want him to stop.

I wanted him.

His hand didn't move any further up my shirt, so my hands abandoned his hair and reached for the hem of his shirt.

He realized what I was doing and moved his hands off me so I could pull his shirt up over his head, revealing his perfect body.

I bit my lower lip before he returned his lips to mine once more, one of his hands ran through my hair.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him closer to me, resulting in feeling how turned on he was through his boxer shorts.

He pulled away panting, getting off me, "We need to stop."

I regained my breathing for a few seconds before speaking, "I agree, although I kind of wish we didn't have to." I admitted.

He seemed shocked at this, "What happened to my sweet little innocent, Mitchie who would blush at everything?" He teased me.

"Mitchie's incredibly hot rock star boyfriend kept getting hotter and hotter." I replied, referring to myself in the third person.

Shane laughed, "You know what's good about having curly hair?"

"What?" I asked, curious as to the sudden change of subject.

"It doesn't look like you've been making out in bed, look at your hair." He said.

I got up and went over to the mirror; my hair was definitely a mess.

I ran my fingers through it in an attempt to neaten it up, "Oh well." I sighed going back to bed.

This time we laid down together, under the blankets, completely innocently this time.

...

As soon as the six of us were together the following night we exchanged presents and watched a Christmas movie that was on television.

There was no making out in Shane's bed that night; I simply snuggled into him, becoming lost in his scent.

I loved him more than anything in this world. I didn't know what I would do without him or how I'd react if I were to ever lose him.

This month easily was one of the best months of my life so far, yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something could happen and ruin it all.

...

I awoke the next morning to find Savannah on the couch, a coffee in one hand and a hand clutched over her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"Cramps, I'm due in a couple days." She replied, gritting her teeth.

"Well coffee isn't helping." I told her rolling my eyes. I went into the kitchen and found a heat pack for her and threw it in the microwave for a couple minutes before taking it back out and handing it to her.

"It's like you're the eldest one." She winced slightly, placing it over her stomach.

"You sure you are okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, some months I get no pain at all, some I do. It's nothing I can't handle."

"What's nothing you can't handle?" Nate asked, coming out from the hallway with Caitlyn.

"My period, Nate. I should be getting my period in the next day or so." She replied boldly, trying to freak him out.

"Okay, well there goes breakfast for me." Nate joked.

Caitlyn hit him playfully before going into the kitchen to make themselves breakfast.

...

After dinner, Savannah was feeling much better as she finally got her period, to her relief.

She said she was only irritable leading up to her due date each month and rarely got pain during.

So she, Caitlyn and I decided to play Sing Star. We were singing obnoxiously at the top of our lungs, dancing around the room spastically.

We told the guys to join in with us; Nate grabbed the microphone off me and he and Caitlyn sung a love song together.

When the song finished; Caitlyn kissed him rather passionately and it didn't seem that either would pull away any time soon.

Jason pulled his shoe off and threw it at the two of them, making them spring apart.

"Jason!" Caitlyn yelled.

"What?" He asked.

Caitlyn glared at him before pointing behind him, "Look at that Jason."

He turned around and Caitlyn punched him on the arm.

"Ow!" he yelled, grasping his arm.

"You deserved it." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Your shoes smell." Savannah complained to Jason.

"I can't even smell them." Jason defended himself, smelling his other shoe just to make sure.

We somehow ended up playing Monopoly after Sing Star, Jason somehow ended up as the banker.

So it took a little longer to play than normal due to the time it took him to do the calculations in his head every time money went to or from the bank.

"Yes!" Nate yelled standing up on his feet, "Mayfair is mine!"

He began doing a victory dance.

Caitlyn and I began laughing hysterically at his dance, we were in tears.

Jason ended up throwing his other shoe at Nate to get him to stop, "And I'm not falling for looking behind me again." Jason huffed.

"Jason, there's a bird at the window!" I yelled pointing over to the window.

"Where?" He asked, jumping up and running over to the window, "No fair." He pouted, realizing there was no bird after looking.

Savannah laughed and went over to kiss him goodnight, "I'm tired, you coming to bed?"

"But it's not my bedtime yet?" Jason reasoned.

Savannah giggled, "Well I'm off anyway. I just want sleep."

Jason ended up following her of course and the remaining four of us decided to watch a movie as it wasn't late.

I fell asleep before the end of it and woke up as Shane was carrying me to bed.

"Shane?" I mumbled.

"Just go back to sleep, baby." He said softly before he began singing to me.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing,  
__I need to find you, I gotta find you.  
__You're the missing piece I need, this song inside of me,  
__I need to find you, I gotta find you."_

I was almost asleep when he set me down on his bed and before I knew it he tugged on my jeans, pulling them off me.

_"Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you  
And you next to me  
Oh, I need to find you  
Yeah"_

I didn't say anything and kept my eyes shut as he then managed to put some pyjama pants on me. He then propped my up so I was sitting up, "Mitchie, I need some help." He murmured into my ear.

I lifted my arms up slightly so he could my shirt over my head, leaving me in my bra.

I opened my eyes slightly, Shane stretched out to reach my pyjama top that was at the end of the bed.

He grinned, seeing my opened eyes, and helped me get into my top.

"Someone's tired."

I yawned and he helped me get under the covers, joining me a few seconds later.

He took me in his embrace and I inhaled his scent. It relaxed me, allowing me to drift off into a peaceful sleep as he continued to sing to me.

**Well we had Christmas, Mitchie wanting to sleep with Shane, Savannah having her period, Nate and Cait making out and Shane changing Mitchie for bed.  
Gotta love my chapters haha.**


	45. Chapter 45

Guess who's back, back again? Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ;)

Not really anything to say.

Song in this chapter is Inseparable by the Jonas Brothers.

I don't know if you will like the end of this chapter or not. I have an outline of what will happen as well as some future chapters written out, so I have planned what I am doing lol.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 45**

The guys weren't playing in Times Square this New Years Eve. They politely turned it down as they had performed the past two years and wanted to celebrate at home.

We all opted to simply watch the ball drop of the television and have fun with just the six of us.

"Anyone want a drink?" Savannah asked coming out of the kitchen with a couple of glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Yeah, give me one." Caitlyn said, surprising Nate and I mostly, yet we didn't say anything as Savannah poured her the drink.

She then poured herself and Jason one, "You three sure you don't want one?" Savannah asked Shane, Nate and me.

We all said no and carried on watching the television.

After the countdown all respective partners kissed and then we all exchanged hugs with each other.

"I'm off to bed, I'm tired." Savannah yawned.

We all said goodnight to her and Jason (who followed her off to bed).

The rest of us stayed up a couple more hours, "I still can't believe it's a brand new year." Caitlyn sighed.

"Why's that, Caity?" Nate asked.

"It's been the best year of my life, having you guys in it." She said, letting out a yawn.

I smiled at this; my life had gotten so much better since meeting her and the guys.

At this, we heard the bathroom flush.

"Who's up?" Shane yelled out.

"Me." Savannah yelled back, still sounding half-asleep.

"My sister needs to stop drinking, that way she wouldn't need to pee every hour." Shane laughed.

"No, she's been peeing a fair bit lately actually. Like when I did Good Morning America." I said.

"She was probably drinking that morning to wake herself up." Shane joked.

"Anyway, let's sleep." Nate said, yawning also.

After saying goodnight, we went into our rooms and got ready for bed.

I just put on the pyjamas I had been wearing lately.

"No fair, I wanted to dress you again." Shane pouted.

"I'm not your Barbie doll." I teased.

He laughed and got into a pair of pyjamas, the ones I rarely saw him in.

"What?" He asked, once seeing me eye him.

"You never wear those." I noted.

"It's cold." He said shrugging his shoulders, "Oh, check the iTunes store." He added shoving his laptop over to me.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I raised an eyebrow at him but checked anyway. There as the top song was 'Get Back' by Mitchie Torres.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I asked. I had knocked Alison off her number one spot?

"No, I just called up the operators up and paid them money to make it number one." He said sarcastically.

I put his laptop down on the ground and crawled over to the side of the bed where he was standing.

I got up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I love you." I smiled.

He smiled brilliantly back at me, "I love you too."

He didn't hesitate in leaning down to kiss me forcefully; I fell backwards on the bed from the impact and began laughing as he got on top of me.

"I really do love you." I giggled.

He leant down to kiss me gently this time, but didn't close his eyes.

It wasn't awkward at all; it made the slow kiss more intense and meaningful having our open eyes gazing into each other.

"Can I play you a song?" He asked, pulling away a moment later.

I nodded as he got up off me and grabbed his guitar.

"Won't you wake someone up?" I asked.

"Nah, these walls are pretty thick."

"Start playing then." I urged him.

He laughed and began to play a new song.

_"Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world, do anything we want  
We could stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_  
_I'll be there to hold you through the night_  
_We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight_  
_And even when we're miles and miles apart_  
_You're still holding all of my heart_  
_I promise it will never be dark_  
_I know we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you wanted to_  
_I would not get tired_  
_Because I'd be with you_  
_I'll keep singing this song until the very end_  
_We'd done all these things_  
_yeah_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_  
_I'll be there to hold you through the night_  
_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_  
_And even when we're miles and miles apart_  
_You'll still be holding all of my heart_  
_I promise it will never be dark_  
_I know we're inseparable_

_I would give it all_  
_Never let you fall_  
_'Cause you know we're inseparable_  
_I would give it all_  
_Just to show you I'm in love_  
_'Cause you know we're inseparable_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_  
_I'll be there to hold you through the night_  
_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_  
_And even when we're miles and miles apart_  
_You'll still be holding all of my heart_  
_I promise it will never be dark_  
_I know we're inseparable"_

He stopped playing (placing his guitar down) and I instantly threw myself onto him, kissing him passionately.

"I take it you liked it then?" He asked, once we pulled away because we needed air.

"I love it." I said truthfully.

"Good, because we are inseparable." He winked at me.

"Did you just wink?" I giggled.

"Maybe." He laughed, winking at me again.

"Shane Joseph Gray, stop it or I'm afraid I won't be able to refrain myself."

He winked at me again.

"I warned you." I giggled again before kissing him again.

Before we even ended up in bed we both had marks on our necks again.

"Don't worry Mitch, it's not like we're performing or anything. We can cover up." He assured me the following morning when I woke up and noticed the marks on the both of us.

"And you called me the vacuum cleaner." I teased.

Savannah and Nate were already up and were making breakfast for the rest of us.

"Yum, pancakes." Shane said, sitting down and stacking a pile onto his plate.

I put a stack on my own as did Nate and Savannah.

"These are good." I complimented them after taking a bite.

"Thanks." They both replied, taking a bite out of their own.

Savannah ended up bolting to the bathroom before she could finish her food; I got up to follow knowing she clearly didn't need to pee.

I found her on her knees, crouched over the toilet, throwing up.

I went straight over to her and held her hair back until she was done.

"I drank too much last night." She groaned.

"I told you guys that Savannah needs to stop drinking." Shane called out.

"Shut up!" Savannah yelled back.

I handed her a wet cloth so she could wipe her face, "Thanks, Mitchie."

"At least most of the alcohol will be out of my system now." She laughed lightly.

"You weren't even drunk last night."

"I can usually hold my drinks." She winked at me.

"What is with the Gray siblings and winking?" I asked myself out loud.

...

Shane, Savannah and I went to their parent's house for dinner that night; Jason came with us of course.

"So kids, how have you been?" Shane's mom asked.

"Great, Denise," I replied instantly, "I love being in the city and seeing everyone."

"You're welcome anytime," She laughed at my enthusiasm, "You too, Jason. But you already know that, I've known you for how long, dear?"

Jason began trying to count on his fingers and eventually settled on, "A while."

"Is that the necklace Shane got you?" She asked, returned her attention to me, pointing at my neck.

I nodded, smiling.

She came forward to look at it closely and I remembered the marks on my neck, but it was too late to do anything.

They had some make-up on them but they were still noticeable.

After commenting on how beautiful the necklace was her gaze lingered on my neck, she smiled to herself. I knew if my mom found out she possibly would have flipped out.

"Oh, Andrew's new girlfriend will be joining us for dinner tonight." Shane's mom announced, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"He has a new girlfriend? He hasn't had one in a while now." Shane commented.

"You know he has trust issues." His mom replied, "Anyway, she's a lovely girl."

Andrew came downstairs to say hello to us all just before the doorbell rang, he went over to answer it and welcomed the girl in.

It was obviously his girlfriend.

She looked the same age as him and me; had long-curly blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a pair of jeans with a simple top and some boots. She was quite pretty.

"Everyone this is, Jess." He introduced her; he then individually introduced each of us to her.

She must have been a fan of Connect 3 as she seemed a little bit awestruck when introduced to Shane and Jason.

Andrew laughed this off so he obviously didn't feel that she was using him to get to Shane.

She seemed like a nice girl and seemed interested in getting to know Savannah, Shane and their parents more.

"She's a keeper." I said under my breath, so only Andrew could hear at dinner. I was in between him and Shane.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"She is." I said again, now nudging him with my elbow playfully.

"I know she is, she's hilarious though. She has a great sense of humor, like me." He laughed, winking at me.

"There's the winking thing again." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Mitchie, when do you go back to school?" Shane's dad asked.

"Wednesday, unfortunately. Not the biggest fan of school." I answered, making him laugh.

"Is that the same for you, Savannah?" He asked.

She was a bit busy making googly-eyes at Jason.

"Savannah?"

"What?" She asked, realizing her name was being called.

"How's school?"

"Oh yeah, good." She said with a wave of her hand, "I go back Monday."

"You staying at home tonight?" Her mom asked.

"No, spending time with the girls before I go back to school. I'm not going to be able to see them as much."

"Shane, I think you may need to let her move in." Their mom laughed.

Jess was funny; she told a number of funny stories over dinner that had us all cracking up, I could tell Andrew really liked her.

We all ended up leaving by ten; Savannah was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Shane admitted he was feeling a little bit tired too.

Jason drove us home, managing not to crash his car as every few seconds he glanced over at Savannah who was in the passenger seat asleep.

He really did love her.

By the time we got home she was out to it so Jason carried her upstairs to bed.

"Do I need to carry you, Pop Star?" I asked, seeing that Shane looked tired.

"No." He chuckled, "I just want you in bed with me."

"Fine." I groaned, faking annoyance.

Shane laughed as we went into the apartment and straight into his room; passing Caitlyn and Nate who were watching a movie.

"Your mom noticed the marks on my neck." I said as I got changed.

"Yeah, I saw her looking at you neck."

"She didn't seem to be fazed by it." I commented.

"Probably because she knows we aren't having sex because I'm leaving marks instead."

"Nice theory." I laughed.

I think Shane fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I rolled over to face him, his arm draped lightly over me.

I watched him sleep for a bit, studying his face. He looked so peaceful and at ease in his sleep. Like he had no worries at all, kind of like a child.

I buried my head into the crook of his neck before going to sleep myself.

...

It was just us girls up the next morning watching television.

"I don't want to go back to school." Caitlyn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Me neither."

"At least you two have prom to look forward to." Savannah said.

"True." Caitlyn said.

"You will love it and plus you will have Shane and Nate there to dance-" She didn't finished her sentence as she quickly sprinted into the bathroom.

"Not again." I said to myself.

I followed her in there again, Caitlyn close behind me, and held her hair back again as Caitlyn rubbed her back.

"Drinking again?" I asked when she was done.

"No I haven't. It must be my period, although it doesn't usually affect me like this."

"Maybe you should go to the doctors, Savannah. You've thrown up the past two days."

"I...Shit." She cursed. Realization was clearly evident in her eyes and she was now wearing a shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately, concerned.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn. I need to tell you something important...I was kind of guilty and didn't tell you when it happened but now I think I have to..." She began.

She closed her eyes and Caitlyn and I were waiting for her to speak.

"Just tell us." Caitlyn said after a moment of silence.

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, "I slept with Jason...and now I think I may possibly be pregnant."

**OMJ!  
Lol. Before you say "Wait, she has her period she can't be pregnant", it will be explained next chapter why she believes she is. ;)**


	46. Chapter 46

I want to say a big thank you to sk8tergrl700, your review really made me smile. Although everyone's reviews made me smile. I really really couldn't be more thankful. Without your reviews I wouldn't be doing this. So thank you all again, from the bottom of my heart :)

So we are going to find out whether Savannah is indeed pregnant or not. Along with the guy's reactions to finding out that she may be pregnant.

I hope you like ;)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 46**

I think Caitlyn's jaw and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wait, what?" Caitlyn managed to spit out.

"I think I might be-"

"We heard that." I cut her off.

"How can you be? You have your period?" Caitlyn asked hysterically now.

"You've heard about women who have their period while their pregnant. Like the girl who worked at McDonalds and popped out a baby in the bathroom nine months later." Savannah said before laughing lightly at the story.

"Savannah, what if you are?" I asked her seriously, sitting down besides her.

"Well...I tell Jason right?"

Caitlyn threw her a look.

"Yes, you have to tell him." I said.

"I guess I should go to the doctor, find out for sure." She decided, "Do I tell Jason first or wait?"

"I think you should wait. We'll just tell him you are going shopping if he asks." Caitlyn suggested.

"Do Shane and Nate know?" I asked.

"No, Shane would kill us."

"He wouldn't kill you," I assured her, "He might be mad though." I admitted.

"Great, my little brother will be yelling at me for having sex." She groaned.

"Wait a second, you haven't told us what happened, when did it happened." Caitlyn brought up, sitting down with us.

"It was over a month ago, after we went to the movies and we were swarmed with paparazzi." She began.

"When you were knocked down?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Well we went to bed and Jason was so sweet and romantic. He was scared I was hurt and wouldn't want to be with him anymore due to the crazy lifestyle."

"As if you would." I said.

"I know, but that's just Jason. He doesn't think like most people." She laughed, "But that's a part of his charm."

"Go on." Caitlyn urged her.

"Well, he told me he could quit being a celebrity, not that you can stop being that recognizable, quit the band if he had to in order to keep me safe. I told him he was being stupid and that I will always be there, then in just kind of happened from there." She said, blushing at the memory.

"And?" I prodded.

"It was painful at first; Jason asked if I wanted to stop. I told him no, as it was bearable and well...we kept going." She said, "He kept telling me how much he loved me." She smiled.

"Do you regret it?" Caitlyn asked.

Savannah was silent for a moment before answering, "No, I don't. I mean, you both know I was a virgin and I don't believe in sex before marriage unless it's with the one. Well, Jason's the one for me. He's the one I want for the rest of my life."

I smiled at this, as did Caitlyn.

"How's Jason handling it?" I asked.

"Well he feels terrible because of the purity vow. I feel guilty because of that because he is such a respectful, loving guy and I don't want anyone perceiving him negatively because of what we did. But he seems okay with it now that more time has gone on, we haven't since and we agreed that we wouldn't again until we got married." A smile was plastered on her face as she said this.

"He wants to marry you." I squealed.

Savannah wanted to marry Jason but they hadn't even spoken about it beforehand. She was clearly happy about it.

"But now I might be pregnant, it's going to ruin the band." She cried, her previously calm demeanor totally changing. "It's going to reflect on him so badly because of his purity vow, people will kind of notice if I get bigger and we will obviously have to come out with the truth." She was hysterical now; she was having a break down.

Neither Caitlyn nor I knew what to say so we simply hugged her, comforting her in silence, her sobs the only sound present.

...

We managed to slip out of the apartment without too many questions after calling up and booking an appointment at a doctor's office where we knew there would be, most likely, no paparazzi to follow us.

Savannah seemed to get more and more anxious by the time we got to her doctor's office.

We were sitting there waiting for her name to be called out when she got even more upset, even though it didn't seem possible.

"What if Jason leaves me?" She asked, horrified at the mere thought of Jason potentially leaving her.

"Savannah, he wouldn't leave you. He wouldn't ever even consider it." Caitlyn guaranteed her.

"Cait's right. He wouldn't even dream it." I agreed, intertwining her hand in mine.

She smiled sadly and we waited in silence until her name was finally called out.

"Savannah Gray." A doctor in her late thirties announced.

I squeezed her hand and let go as she stood up.

"I want you guys with me." She told us.

I looked over at the doctor who nodded her head in approval.

Caitlyn and I got up and we all followed the doctor into the office.

There were only two seats so I leant against the arm of the seat that Savannah was on.

"I'm Doctor Monroe, what can I do for you today Miss Gray?"

"Well, I'm here because I am either sick or...pregnant." She choked out.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Doctor Monroe asked.

"No, they don't always give an accurate answer and I want to know for certain."

"When was your last period?" She asked after scribbling down a couple of notes.

"Well, I actually have it now. Although it's kind of light and I only bleed in the mornings. I've heard stories of women who still get there period while their pregnant."

"It's not their period, it's bleeding from other factors while their pregnant, many mistake it for their period as sometimes you bleed around the same time as your period is due."

"So it's more common than I think?" Savannah asked, curious.

"I'd say approximately thirty per cent of women will bleed at some point in their pregnancy, some only for the first few months, others through their entire pregnancy. Everyone is different. Do you know when you conceived if you are indeed pregnant?"

"Yes, it was just over a month ago...Friday the twenty-seventh of November." She recalled.

Doctor Munroe wrote down a few more things down in her notes.

"So you didn't use protection?" She asked, not rudely, just to get the facts.

"No, my boyfriend and band mates don't believe in sex before marriage but it was a heat of the moment thing." Savannah explained.

"Connect 3, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Savannah, rest assured that this will not get leaked out anywhere, this is confidential."

Savannah went on to explain her symptoms.

"You may be simply sick but a pregnancy does seem highly likely. A blood test will help determine whether or not you are expecting." The doctor told her once she finished.

"Great." Savannah said sarcastically.

She wasn't a fan of needles, then again, who was?

...

Savannah was told it would be a one to two day wait on the results and that they would call her once the results were in.

She told Doctor Munroe she had school on Monday, so she booked an appointment for the Sunday afternoon as Doctor Munroe said she'd request for the results to be in as quickly as possible. She would call Savannah before the appointment to say whether or not the results were in.

We came back to the apartment after going out for lunch a couple hours later.

The guys were working on their music and stopped playing once seeing us walk in.

We agreed not to tell the guys anything until we were certain, if needed be we'd tell them they'd have to wait.

Shane sensed something was wrong with me, "You okay?" He asked when I went over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah, fine." I replied.

He didn't seem convinced but dropped it for the time being.

We ended up watching television together; Savannah was next to me, one hand resting on her stomach unconsciously.

I couldn't get around the fact that she could be having a baby. She was twenty-two and still in school so it wasn't like she was a teenager.

I knew she loved kids. Even if she was still young, I knew she would love her baby if she really was pregnant.

...

As soon as Shane closed the door behind us in his room that night he automatically asked me what was going on.

I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know you too well, Mitch." He said sitting down next to me.

"It's not something I can share, Shane. I know we always tell each other everything but it's not for me to say. But, you will find out in a day or so."

He studied me curiously for a moment before speaking, "Okay, is it something I'll expect?"

"No, it's unexpected." I said, realizing that I probably should have used a different word.

"Okay, but you are alright?"

"Yes." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I won't like it, but I won't ask until you're ready to tell me. I only have you for a couple more days you know?"

"Yes, school starts for me on Wednesday."

"I'll drive you home, Tuesday night then."

"It might have to be a bit earlier. I might have to do last minute shopping for school stuff with mom."

"Fine." He moaned.

"Jerky Pop Star not happy with that arrangement?" I teased.

"No, I'd rather you stay here with me and not go back to school." He said sitting down next to me.

"I wish, but you know I have to go back."

"Well I will be seeing you a lot; we have the occasional concert and appearances, so apart from that and working on the album I'll come see you during the week and on weekends if we don't have anything scheduled."

"Good, because I'd miss you if I didn't see you a lot."

I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me, "I love you, baby. Never forget that."

I looked up at him, "Love you too."

...

The following morning, Savannah didn't let her cell phone out of her sight. She was eagerly awaiting Doctor Munroe's call.

"Okay, seriously Savannah, tell me what's wrong." Jason demanded after breakfast, "I know something is up and don't shrug me off just tell me." He wasn't angry, just annoyed, a side of Jason I hadn't really seen. Then again, he had grown up a lot in the time I had known him.

Savannah looked anywhere but at his eyes, "Jase...I went to the doctors yesterday because I've been sick and run-down." She spoke softly. Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and I stayed silent.

She was going to tell him.

"There's the chance that...that...I'm...pregnant." She said even quieter than before, although we all heard it.

The guys did not expect that at all, Jason was too shocked to say anything yet Shane and Nate were visibly angry.

"What did you two do?" Shane exploded.

"When did this happen?" Nate asked, shouting as well.

"I'm sorry okay; it wasn't like we planned it." Savannah defended herself and Jason.

Jason was still too shocked to say anything.

"How could you be so careless?" Shane asked her.

"Shane, you are my brother and I love you but this isn't your business." She snapped.

"Actually it is his business. How do you think this will affect the band?" Nate asked her, more calmly this time.

"You don't think I've thought of that? I fucked up, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"We made a mistake," Jason finally spoke up, "We shouldn't have let it get that far."

"You're damn right there." Shane yelled at him, "Look, I'm standing next to Mitchie. Not having sex with her." He said coming over and standing next to me, "Look, standing next to Caitlyn, not having sex with her!" He said standing next to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was trying her hardest not to laugh at my boyfriend's antics.

"Shane, I love your sister and if she really is pregnant I plan to stand by her and raise that baby. We will have to face everything that comes our way and will need all of your support to do so." Jason said, going over to Savannah and wrapping an arm around her side.

Shane sighed, "Of course I'll support you, but you better be prepared for a hell of a lot of backlash."

"I guess we should let the label know as soon as possible if you are..." Nate gulped, "pregnant."

"Shit, I will have to tell mom and dad too." Savannah realized, "They are going to kill me!"

"We will all be with you through this." I promised her.

Her cell phone rang a moment later and she instantly flipped it open and answered.

"Hello... yes, this is Savannah...Okay, I'll take it...Thank you. Bye." She hung up her phone, "My results are in. They said they can see me in half an hour if I wanted to come in earlier as there was a cancellation."

"Let's get changed then." Jason said.

"I want you all there, because this affects us all. Mostly though, I need you all with me." Savannah said.

"Will we all be allowed in?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm sure they can allow it if the extra people going in are Connect 3." Shane said, he seemed to completely calmed down.

"Jerk." I mumbled making us all laugh, despite the situation.

We drove in two separate cars on the way there so we could all fit. We let Jason and Savannah in one car, allowing them to talk alone.

"How long have you girls known?" Nate asked on the way.

"We only found out yesterday." Caitlyn answered.

"It's still such a shock." I commented.

"I don't know what I feel right now. Jason and her had sex and could be expecting a baby of their own." Shane said.

Once we arrived, we walked in and were welcomed straight into Doctor Monroe's office.

Jason and Savannah took a seat each and the rest of us stood back a bit.

"Savannah, your test results came in fairly quickly as requested." She said opening up a file and sitting at her desk across from them, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Doctor Monroe, nice to meet you Mr. Fuller." She said shaking Jason's hand.

"Just call me Jason." He said nervously.

"Do you want the news straight out?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Savannah said, her voice breaking in the process.

I wrapped my arms around one of Shane's arms, anxiously awaiting the few words that could drastically change Savannah and Jason's lives.

Jason reached out for Savannah's hand, holding it firmly in his.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

**I know some of you may not be happy but I have neverending twists in my head...okay like a few twists but that's not the point haha.**

**But the plot is all planned out, you can't change my mind! Okay you probably can but that ain't the point either lol.**

**What did you think of Savannah being pregnant? Bare in mind she is 22, an adult and is in a committed relationship ;)**

**Also, what did you think of the guy's reactions?**


	47. Chapter 47

I loved all of your feedback! I can't believe I am only a few reviews off 800! That's amazing!

I hope you like this chapter, there's only two more after it for this story. I'm still contemplating whether or not to put the sequel in this story or start a new one for it. So go to my homepage and vote on the poll. I keep changing my mind haha.

I don't think I did their parent's reactions to well but I wanted to get this out tonight. I go back to school later today so my updates might not be as frequent, although I will try my hardest :)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 47**

Savannah nodded and Jason put his other hand on top of hers and smiled at her.

She smiled back weakly at him.

"We need to discuss your bleeding first and foremost; it seems you have what we like to call breakthrough bleeding. It occurs when you normally would have your period and this is why women mistake it as their period. This would be why you got cramps and such as well." Doctor Monroe informed us, "When you are pregnant, hormones stop your period but if the hormone levels aren't high enough to stop your period you get breakthrough bleeding. It can least from around three months to through the whole pregnancy, but typically, after three months or so the placenta will begin to take over the hormone production from your ovaries and the bleeding will stop." She explained.

"Will the baby be okay?" Savannah asked.

"It is your blood and not the baby's. The first thing to do if you are bleeding is to contact your doctor or go to the hospital, so you are good there. All you can really do is watch and wait; you aren't even three months pregnant yet so it is fairly early in the pregnancy which is the uncertain time of pregnancy. Most women don't even realize they are pregnant until after the first three months which is the time where miscarriages are most likely."

"Is there anything you can recommend us to do?" Jason asked.

"Get bed rest whenever possible, and use a heat pack on your stomach if you get cramps. Take Tylenol if you have any headaches or minor pains. You will need to book in at around eight to ten weeks for your first obstetrician appointment; I have some cards here for you. She said handing them to Savannah, "If you suffer excessive bleeding you should call back and come here or the hospital if you are bleeding a lot."

Savannah nodded, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome; call me anytime if you have any questions."

...

Savannah was clutching her stomach when we got home and Jason wouldn't leave her side at all.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

Shane sat down next to her on the couch and rested his hand on her stomach, "We are going to love that baby, we are all going to be here for it and we will all spoil it rotten." He told her.

"Shane." She cried, hugging him, "What do we do about everything else, we need to tell mom and dad, the label before I go to the first appointment. I mean, it will look worst if the paparazzi find us going into an obstetrician's office and the label doesn't know why, let alone our parents."

"We'll do it all right away, you have a doctor's certificate you can take the week off school." Nate told her.

"Everyone is going to be so mad." Savannah sighed.

"It's not like you are a knocked up teenager, you are an adult." Caitlyn reminded her, "You aren't fifteen or sixteen."

"So when do we tell everyone?" I asked.

"Tell both your parents tonight." Nate said, "Then we should tell the label tomorrow, let them know as soon as possible. We can work out what we are going to do."

"Okay, but can we call mom and dad tell them to come here?" Savannah asked, "I don't want to go out right now."

Jason called his parents as Shane called up his, telling them to come over later that night after dinner; he said there was something they needed to know.

"They asked if I proposed." Shane laughed after hanging up.

"Is Andrew coming?" Savannah asked.

"I guess so."

We spent the day at home together, Savannah got happier as the day went on.

However, she got extremely nervous before the parents were due to arrive. She wouldn't eat dinner until Jason literally shoved the food down her throat.

"You have to eat." He told her.

I went to Shane's room to go put my cell phone on charge as the doorman called to let us know that Jason's family were on the way up.

"I love you, Vanna. I love this baby." I heard Jason say from his room as I walked down the hallway.

I stopped in my tracks; she loved that baby too, right?

"Jase, I love kids and babies. I've always wanted one, as much as I want this baby I wish we waited until we got married."

"Savannah, I'd ask you to marry me right now but I know we both don't want to get married because of this."

"You're right." She agreed.

"But I want to marry you one day." He said softly.

I quickly went to throw my phone on charge and came out to see Jason's parents and Amy.

"Sav, what's up?" Amy asked her, giving her a hug.

"Just wait for my parents to get here." She said back.

"Mom, dad, Amy, take a seat." Jason told them.

Soon enough; Shane and Savannah's parents arrived with Andrew and they all sat down with Jason's family.

Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and I stood off to the side as Savannah and Jason moved over to stand in front of their families.

"We have an announcement to make." Savannah said nervously, tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

Shane wrapped his arms around me from behind and leant his head against mine.

"We just found out ourselves today and thought you all should know right away." Jason said, taking Savannah's hand in his own.

"We're...I'm...Jason and I are..." Savannah tried to say it but couldn't, "Jase." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Savannah and I are having a baby." Jason said calmly.

I don't know who was angrier, Mr Gray or Mr Fuller. Their mothers both seemed in shock.

"What are you talking about, you cannot be pregnant." Mr Gray said furiously.

"Since when have you two been having sex?" Mr Fuller asked.

"It was one time, after that crazy incident after the movies where I got knocked down by a fan." Savannah answered softly.

"How could you be so irresponsible? I thought we raised you better than that, Savannah." Her dad said with more disappointment in his voice now, rather than anger.

"You raised me well, dad. I've always wanted a baby of my own, it's sooner than I would have liked but I can't change that now."

"We want you all to know we are definitely keeping the baby and we hope that you will all support us." Jason said.

Savannah's mom finally spoke, "My baby is having a baby." She cried rather happily, surprisingly.

She and Mrs. Fuller got up to hug their kids, their fathers closely followed. Both seemed slightly angry still.

"I'm sorry, mom." Savannah muttered.

"Don't be baby." She shushed her.

Amy and Andrew were still shocked and didn't hug their brother or sister until a couple minutes later when they composed themselves.

Amy was excited, she hugged Savannah and Jason tightly, "I love you guys. Who would have though, my brother and best friend would end up having a baby." She laughed.

"I swear to god though Shane, you and Mitchie aren't having any babies until the two of you get married." His dad said, acknowledging us as we still hadn't spoken.

Shane threw his hands up in defense, "Wasn't planning on it."

"And you," He said turning to Andrew, "You aren't having sex until you are at least twenty-five."

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay dad." He said sarcastically.

"Are you two going to get married?" Mrs Fuller asked.

Savannah shook her head, "I don't want to get married because of this. We will one day though."

...

"It didn't go as badly as expected." Jason commented as everyone left.

"Yeah, well at least that was expected." Caitlyn joked.

"I don't get it." Jason said as the rest of us laughed at the pun.

"Don't worry." Savannah told him, "Well, I guess I should get some rest. I'm ruining the band's future tomorrow, might as well do it fully rested." She sighed.

"Van, you aren't ruining the band's future." Shane said.

Savannah smiled weakly at him, "I hope not."

...

"Well, today was...eventful." Shane commented as we slipped into bed, "I still can't get around the fact that my sister is having a baby."

"I know, it's unreal." I agreed.

Shane was being distant from me; he wouldn't wrap his arms around me as he usually did.

I snuggled into his side, yet he still didn't wrap an arm around me.

I finally cracked it, "Shane." I snapped, sitting up.

"What?"

"You can touch me, I won't get pregnant."

"I know. I'm just thinking it all over...It's a lot to comprehend."

"Well it doesn't mean you have to be distant." I told him.

"I feel like I could lose control around you at any moment." He admitted, sitting up beside me, running a hand through his hair.

"Shane, I'm not fragile."

"Even so, I feel like one day I'm not going to be able to stop myself when I'm with you."

I knew what he was talking about, "You have control Shane, that and will power." I reminded him.

"Yeah well, I'm a guy." He retorted.

I placed my hand on his cheek, kissing him sensually before pulling away, "See, you have control." I teased.

He rolled his eyes at me and we lied back down; this time, me in his arms where I belonged.

...

We were all nervous by the time we arrived to the studio to announce Savannah and Jason's pregnancy.

Dave, Alyssa, Gary and Greg were all ready waiting for us in one of the smaller conference rooms.

We walked in, a couple at a time and sat down opposite the four of them.

"So why did you need to speak to us so urgently?" Greg asked, looking at Nate. He was the businessman of the band after all.

Nate looked over at Jason.

"Savannah and I have some important news to share." Jason began.

"Why are all six of you here then?" Alyssa asked. It was the first time I had actually seen her truly interested in something that the guys had to say.

"We need them here, it affects the band. We mainly need them here for support." Jason clarified.

"We are all ears." Greg said nicely.

"Well, we thought you should all know straight away in order to decide what to do." Nate spoke up.

Savannah wouldn't look up to meet their eyes, "I'm pregnant." She choked out.

Alyssa was the first to speak, jumping out of her seat as she did so, "You got pregnant? Fine, you two can end the relationship, problem solved. She was stupid enough to go off and get herself knocked up by another guy."

Jason stood up as well, raising his voice which never really happened, "I'm not ending the relationship, she is not stupid and the baby is mine!"

Dave, Gary and Greg obviously assumed the baby was Jason's as they didn't seemed shocked at this second piece of information...or they were still in shock from the first piece of information.

"How far along are you?" Dave asked calmly as Jason sat down.

"About five and a half weeks, I found out from the doctor yesterday." Savannah replied, finally looking up.

I think Savannah was worried that the boys would be dropped, even though they were under contract and that wasn't possible.

Gary sighed, "Thank you for telling us. What do you two plan on doing?"

"Well they should get an abortion shouldn't they? Or at least get married?" Alyssa proposed.

"We are not getting an abortion." Savannah said adamantly, placing her hands on her flat stomach.

"We've decided not to get married, we will one day but don't want to get married as a result of the baby." Jason informed them.

"They won't lose their contract over this?" Savannah asked timidly.

"Of course not." Gary assured her.

"Do your parents know?" Alyssa asked, it seemed she was now being rational.

Jason nodded.

"Who else knows?" Dave asked.

"Just the doctor I went to." Savannah replied.

"Guys, you are going to have to finish your album. We've heard most of your songs, I trust it won't be much longer until you have a whole set and can begin recording. We will aim to finish it all within the next few months, hopefully before Savannah shows." Gary said.

The room was silent for a moment, "Okay," Dave said standing up, "Mitchie, Caitlyn, you girls are going back to school this week correct?"

We nodded.

"We don't want you to stay at the apartment for the time being. You should probably focus on your studies for a while instead of travelling back and forth all the time."Dave said.

I went to open my mouth to say something but before I could, Greg cut me off, "Don't worry, we will still promote the album and get you back here before it's released. We actually came up with a date, February the 24th."

I wasn't going to mention the album; I was going to protest about staying away.

"I agree with the girls staying away," Alyssa said, "The public see them at the guy's place all the time, once word of the pregnancy gets out, your fans will assume you are all making babies."

Shane rolled his eyes at this yet didn't object.

"Savannah, you should probably not stay at the apartment overnight either, have Jason take you home at night and make sure you get enough rest." Gary told her.

"For now, we will keep this hush until you begin to show. Then we will hold a press conference to announce it." Dave decided.

The guys all nodded.

...

Saying goodbye was emotional the next morning, it was the last night we would all be together like this.

"You look after that baby." I told Savannah, hugging her tightly.

"I will." She cried. The hormones must have started to kick in all ready.

Next Caitlyn hugged her, "We love you, Sav. We'll call you all the time."

"I love you too." Savannah sniffled.

I hugged Jason next, "Look after her for me." I whispered into his ear.

"I'll miss you, Mitchie." He said. He had grown up quite a bit since I met him, he still was a kid inside but now he was having a kid himself and had become a bit more serious.

"We'll see each other soon." I told him, not really knowing when I would see him again.

The car trip home was quiet; it was just Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and I.

Once we got to Caitlyn's we all got out.

I went over to Nate and Caitlyn went over to Shane, "Look after Shane for me."

"I will, you look after Caitlyn for me. She'll pretend she is fine but I know she won't be, she's stubborn."

"I know." I chuckled, hugging him tightly.

Shane and I went back to my place and were greeted by my mom who had lunch made already for us.

"What's up with you two?" She asked us as we were eating lunch as we weren't talking.

"It's just strange because we aren't going to see each other for awhile, I have school and the label doesn't want me travelling back and forth to New York."

My mom looked confused at my answer.

"We are going to be working hard on our new album and the reason why Mitchie won't be coming to New York is because..." Shane looked at me before continuing, "Savannah and Jason are having a baby."

"They're what?" My mom asked, not believing him.

"Savannah's pregnant." I told her.

"We're going to have a press conference when she begins to show, until then it will be under wraps. They want us to try and get our album complete before then so Jason can focus more on Savannah." Shane said.

"That's...well...I don't know. I'm happy for them, yet they really shouldn't have slept together before marriage, but that's my belief anyway."

"It's ours too." I reminded her.

"That's right," She laughed, "I don't want any babies from you two until you are both at least thirty." She joked.

"I can't promise you that we'd wait that long to have kids." Shane laughed.

We went up to my bedroom after lunch; mom had gotten me everything I needed for school. I couldn't think of anything that she had forgotten.

"Well that saves a shopping trip." I laughed.

"Thank god." Shane groaned.

"We could just hang in my room?" I suggested, not really knowing when we'd be able to again. I knew he would be busy trying to put the album together.

I didn't want to bring up not seeing him though and spoil our remaining time together.

All too soon, he had to leave though.

We found ourselves out by my front door like the last time we said goodbye, under the beautiful moonlight.

I leant against the closed front door, crossing my arms across my front.

"Mitchie," he sighed, "Don't be like that."

"Be like what?" I asked a bit harsher that I intended to.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and I tried to shrug him off.

"Mitchie, I know you're upset because I'm leaving, but this is just making it harder." He said, leaning down so his face was in front of mine, attempting to catch my gaze.

He kissed my forehead.

That was it, resistance was futile.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pressing my lips against his; he didn't hesitate in kissing me back hungrily.

All my weight was against my front door; if my parents opened it I'd fall inside, most likely with Shane on top of me.

I let out a moan as he pulled away.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too. Bye, Mitch." He whispered back, caressing my cheek with his hand.

I kissed him softly on the lips in response and then watched as he drove away.

I don't know exactly how long it was that I waited outside in the night, not expecting him to come back, just wondering when I would see him again.

**I love you guys ;)**


	48. Chapter 48

I don't know if you guys have noticed but I'm slightly editing all the chapters, although I've only done ten so far. There are a few typos and I'm just adding the title into the story with the chapter number. Not a lot of difference at all lol.

I'm back at school which sucks. My timetable isnst as hectic as last semesters thank god.

On a side note, I have almost 50,000 hits on this story. That is amazing. Thank you all so much! Like seriously, you never fail to amaze me :)

Song in this chapter is Back Around by Demi Lovato. Oh, have you heard the cd version of Catch Me? I love it, her voice sounds so good.

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 48**

Lying in my bed that night I was all alone, it was strange not having Shane there with me.

I wrapped my arms around myself to comfort me as I was crying.

"I'm being stupid." I mumbled to myself.

It's not like we broke up or anything, I just wouldn't really be able to see him for a while.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up to my mom's yells from downstairs.

"Mitchie, up!"

I dragged myself out of bed and hit a couple buttons on my laptop. 'That's How You Know' began to play; I had recorded it a while ago but decided against putting it on my album.

I decided to wear my signature boots with some jeans and a baby-doll top.

It was a classic Mitchie outfit.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair and put on a small amount of make-up before running downstairs to see that mom had toast ready for me.

"Excited to be going back to school, Mitchie?" My mom asked as I took a bite out of my toast.

"Not really." I frowned.

"It's your senior year; you should be looking forward to it."

"I know but I just can't help feeling like this." I admitted.

"Do you miss the celebrity life?" She asked, laughing.

"No, it's not that. I'm still me mom."

"I know sweetie...you miss him don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm you mother, Mitchie. I can tell these things." She answered.

"I know it's stupid but I really miss him and I don't know when I can see him again because he has to work on his album and the whole thing with the baby and the label not wanting Caitlyn and me up there."

"Are you mad at Savannah?"

"God, no...I mean no." I corrected myself, seeing my mom's reaction at my choice of words.

"I know how much you love him, sweetie. All couples have obstacles that they have to get through; this is just one of them for the two of you."

"Thanks, mom." I smiled at her.

I heard a honk out the front and grabbed my toast and bag and kissed my mom goodbye.

I ran out my house and jumped into Caitlyn's car.

"I've missed this, it's been a while." She laughed.

It definitely had been a while, when we pulled into the school parking lot everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"Well this is...awkward." I commented.

"So you can handle thousands and thousands watching you every night, but not a couple hundred from your school?" She questioned me.

"Shut up." I mumbled as she pulled into a park.

We grabbed our books and headed into the main office where we were given our class schedules and locker numbers.

Our lockers were right next to each other at the end of the hallway, obviously they were spares and that's why we got them next to each other.

I shoved my books in and most of my class mates said hi to me as they walked pass. There it was again, the attention.

Some congratulated me on my tour and my single and a couple asked for autographs which was extremely weird.

I glanced at the time on my phone and saw that we still had a good ten minutes before homeroom. So I began to put up pictures in my locker; various ones taken of me and Shane, Caitlyn and me, Savannah and me, Sierra and me, the guys and me and group photos.

Satisfied, I slammed my locker shut; Caitlyn had been putting up her own photos.

"You put up a poster of me and the guys?" I asked.

"It's a good picture." She shrugged, "Plus, you still have that Connect 3 one up in your room since before you met them."

"I hate you."

"You love me." She giggled, "Let's get to class."

With that, we linked arms and made our way to home room, practically skipping there.

The room was full by the time we got there, the only free seat were two up the front.

Brianna was in the second row, and turned around right as we walked in. Glaring at the both of us.

We walked in (ignoring her) and took the seats, a teacher I didn't recognize was at her desk. She looked only in her mid-to-late twenties and had short dark hair and dark eyes.

"Miss Gellar and Miss Torres?" She asked us as we sat down.

"That would be us." I smiled.

"I'm Ms. Phillips, I'm new here." She replied.

"I'm Mitchie." I introduced myself.

"I'm Caitlyn." Caitlyn said.

"It's good to finally see you in person; I've only seen you on Hot Tunes." She chuckled.

I will admit that a part of me was glad to be back at school. It gave me some normalcy in my life; I hadn't had much of that lately.

Shane texted me over lunch to find out how my day had been. He was spending the week finalizing songs and other things associated with the pre-recording process.

He told me he would ring me later that night as I had to go to biology after lunch and the bell was about to ring.

"So, you think you are all high and mighty now that you have your own song on the radio?" That familiar voice asked me.

"Clearly not, I'm back at school aren't I?" I asked, turning around in my seat to face Brianna and her lemmings.

"Probably just to rub it in our faces." She retorted.

"No, to learn. That's what school is for." I said simply.

"Me and Ryan are still over, you know?"

"And I'd care why?" I asked.

"He still asks about you. I for one can't really see why." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to be late."

"Isn't it great to be back?" Caitlyn asked sarcastically as we walked back to our lockers to get our books.

...

I waited for Shane's call that night; he was busy so I began doing some homework to help pass the time.

By the time I was done, he still hadn't called.

I let out a huff and threw my phone on the bed.

I decided to have a shower and wash my hair. My mom always would yell at me for going to bed with my hair wet so I got out my hairdryer to dry it.

"Mitchie!" I heard my mom yell from the other side of the door, over the hairdryer.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning the hairdryer off.

"You decent?"

I laughed and opened the door; I was just in a towel.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shane's on the phone, he couldn't get a hold of you on your cell." She told me, giving me the home phone.

I grabbed the phone off her and went back down the hallway into my room.

"Hey."

"Hey, baby. How was your first day back?" He asked.

"Okay I guess." I mumbled.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just finished homework and had a shower so now I'm standing here in a towel talking to you." I giggled.

"Maybe I'll have to drive down and rip it off you." He offered.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"Rip your towel off you?" He asked confused.

"No, I was going to say drive down here," I corrected myself, "But I know you can't really do that right now."

"I wish I could, Mitch." He breathed out.

"I do too, Pop Star." I admitted.

"Your album will be out soon enough, babe. Then you will be back promoting, Dave should tell you when. He has been managing you pretty much. I think you should get your own manager." He teased.

"Not until I absolutely have to." I laughed, "Dave is great, even if he doesn't want Caitlyn and me up there at the moment."

"Mitch," He groaned, "It will be fine, the label can't change how I feel about you."

"I know...I better go anyway, get out of this towel and get ready for bed." I said reluctantly. As much as I wanted to talk to him I knew I did need to focus on school and if I wanted to wake up on time I knew I should get some sleep.

"Okay, I love you." He told me.

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone ad got changed into my pyjamas.

"Shane Gray, you will be the death of me." I mumbled out loud before I drifted off to sleep.

...

Arriving at school the next day was, for lack of better words, not typical.

There were five or so paparazzi waiting at the school gates as we pulled in to the car park.

"Oh my god, they've come down to see me go to school?" I asked.

"They've been here before." Caitlyn reminded me.

"Yeah, but that was because the guys were down here." I pointed out.

"True."

We got out the car and the paparazzi automatically rushed into the school grounds to where we were.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn, how does it feel to be back at school?" One asked.

"It's school, we're teenagers." Caitlyn joked.

Other students were observing us as we walked over to the main building, with paparazzi following us.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn, how are you two?" Brianna asked, coming to us from the opposite direction.

"Good." I forced a smile at her.

"Who is your friend?" A reporter asked.

"I'm Brianna." She said flipping her hair over her shoulders, halting in her tracks.

The paparazzi all stopped for about a millisecond but then rushed by her to follow Caitlyn and me again as we kept on walking.

"Bye." We waved together at them before we got inside.

"You are even more famous now." A voice from behind me said once I approached my locker.

I turned around, "I guess so."

Caitlyn turned around and looked as if she was going to punch him.

I threw her a look and she seemed to understand.

'Don't get kicked out of school for violence.'

"What do you want, Ryan?" I asked as politely as I could muster.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hey." He replied.

"Hey." I said back, turning back to get my necessary books out of my locker.

"How was tour and recording?" He asked.

"Good." I replied, not bothering to turn around and face him.

"Okay, well...I should probably get to home room. I'll see you later, Mitchie. You too Caitlyn." He added before leaving us.

"It would be worth it getting kicked out of school to punch him in the face." Caitlyn told me as we slammed our lockers shut synchronized.

"Then who would I have here with me?" I asked.

"Okay, but when we are out of school. I'm punching him." She said seriously.

Before we could make our way to homeroom, my vice-principal ran into us in the hallway.

"Miss Torres, Miss Gellar. I take it the photographers outside in the school grounds are here because of you two?" She asked sternly.

Caitlyn let out a couple of coughs and mumbled my name in between.

"Thanks, Cait." I said sarcastically.

"I've sent one of the teachers out there to tell them to get off the property; otherwise the police will be called. I don't want you two getting injured by any of them."

"Thanks for your concern Mrs Harrison." I said.

"Thanks, we're sorry they're here." Caitlyn apologized.

"I know you can't help it. I'm glad that you've come back here to graduate, all celebrities deserve a normal life...well as normal as possible." She corrected herself.

By the end of the day, there were only a few paparazzi this time waiting for us. They were out the gate of course and I spotted none other than Brianna talking to them.

She was no doubt running her mouth about me to them, giving them an exclusive about my life.

We went back to my house and I began working on a new song as Caitlyn did her homework.

"I'm done!" I exclaimed, jumping up.

I gave Caitlyn a fright as she jumped out of her chair, "Shit, Mitchie!" She cursed before asking me to play the song.

"Well this is about Brianna-"

"You wrote a song about Brianna?" She questioned me, scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah, just about since we stopped becoming friends and how badly she treated me...It's kind of like karma, she stabbed me in the back and one day she will get what's coming to her."

"Let's hear it." Caitlyn said, literally throwing her books off my desk and onto the ground.

She was so random, that's why I loved her.

_"What did I do to deserve this?  
__Tell me the truth and don't lie  
__You're pretty good at that  
__But no, not this time_

_You walk around like you run the world  
__Running your mouth and talking about me now  
__They think that you're the perfect girl  
__They're gonna see everything  
__So get back__It's gonna come back around  
__You know that this town is just too small  
__And I'm too tall to take this again  
__You're just too adverse  
__But I've got news  
__You know you're just gonna lose  
__Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
__  
I'm feeling bad for  
__You were alone and nobody cares that you are  
__One look into your eyes  
__Easy to see what you could be  
__But you're not_

_I say it's time that you give in  
__Since it was real  
__You cannot fulfil  
__You won't win  
__You feel your heart beat deep down  
__Ignoring the shame and causing this pain  
__Just get out_

_It's gonna come back around  
__You know that this town is just too small  
__And I'm too tall to take this agai  
__You're just too adverse  
__But I've got news  
__You know you're just gonna lose  
__Everything and everyone that means so much to you_

_You keep hearing everything that people say  
__And you can't take the pain another day_

_It's coming back around  
__  
I told you this town was just too small  
__You're just too adverse  
__But you can stop now  
__Things are gonna come back around and around  
__And around and around and around__Yeah, yeah  
__  
It's gonna come back around  
__You know that this town is just too small  
__And I'm too tall to take this again  
__You're just too adverse  
__But I've got news  
__You know you're just gonna lose  
__Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
__Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
__Everything and everyone that means so much to you"_

"Oh my god!" She squealed as I set my guitar down. "Caitlyn no need schoolwork, she can just produce your music for a living." She joked, referring to herself in the third-person.

I laughed at her and we spent the rest of the night mixing the music and then finally recording my voice.

It sounded awesome once it was complete; it was different from my other songs. It was more intense and definitely a song you could rock-out to.

Caitlyn hi-fived me.

"We have a hit." She told me as she began to upload it on my YouTube.

So far; 'Trash', 'That's How You Know', 'Our Time Is Here' and now 'Back Around' had proper recordings on my YouTube account. The majority of the people really seemed to like my music.

"I better get going anyway," Caitlyn said checking the time on her phone, "It's almost ten." She laughed.

I hugged her goodbye and decided to call Savannah.

She answered after a few rings.

"Hey Mitchie, what's up?" She answered happily.

"Just wrote a new song and Caitlyn and I spent the past five hours producing and recording it. It's uploading onto the internet now."

"I'll check it out; I'm subscribed to you so I'll get an email when it's up." She laughed.

"How's my future niece or nephew?" I asked.

"Besides from making mommy throw up more and more every morning? Good. I'm scared out of my mind about everything ahead of me but couldn't be happier." She laughed lightly.

"How's Jason?"

"I saw him today over lunch for like twenty minutes. They are really busy trying to work on this album, I feel guilty."

"Don't feel guilty, Sav." I told her.

"I feel guilty about the label not wanting you guys up here as well. I'm kind of to blame."

"Sav, neither Caitlyn nor I blame you or Jason either." I told her honestly, "Are your family treating you alright?" I asked.

"Mom and Andrew are great; they keep asking me if I need anything. Mom is forcing me to eat until I practically vomit." She laughed, "Dad is still a bit iffy though." She sighed, "I don't blame him though, his unwed daughter who is still in school is having a baby."

"You will finish school before you give birth and don't worry. He will warm up to it, all grandparents loves their grandbabies. He will love your baby from the second he holds it." I assured her.

"I know, plus my dad is a softie at heart." She laughed.

"How about Shane?" I asked.

"He called me yesterday, wouldn't stop saying how much he missed you already." She teased, "I think he might come home for the weekend. Mom really wants him to; she wants the four of us together. Probably because we need as much family time possible before I have my own family." She laughed.

I laughed with her.

That meant Shane wouldn't be able to come down here; not that the label would probably let him, especially now as the paparazzi were lurking around my neighborhood.

"I better call my Pop Star anyway; I haven't heard his voice all day." I told her.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"We texted a bit."

"Wow, you two never stop communicating with each other. You are strong girl." I could imagine her winking into the phone at me.

"Speak to you later, Savannah." I laughed.

"You, too."

I hung up and before I could dial Shane's number, my phone began ringing with his ring tone.

"I was just about to ring you." I answered.

"Well I thought you'd be busy with homework and I couldn't go much longer without hearing your voice."

"Speaking of which, there's a new song I wrote after school today being uploaded online as we speak." I told him, "Caitlyn and me have been working on it all night."

"So you didn't do homework?" He asked.

"No." I said sheepishly.

"I'll listen to it when it's up and then I'll go to bed. So tired." He groaned.

"They're working you hard?"

"Yeah, nothing we can't handle though." He promised me.

"Shane, I know it's been like two day but any idea when you can definitely see me by?" I asked cautiously.

He sighed, "I really don't have an idea at the moment. None of us have brought it up to Dave or the others. They want us to focus so we're trying our hardest to do just that. There's the Grammy's though, you girls are definitely coming to that."

"The Grammys?"

"Uh huh."

"Impressive." I said as happily as I could. The Grammy's were a month away and us girls didn't really have the opportunity to go last year.

"We are nominated again for an award. Maybe we will win this year."

"I hope so." I said, my thoughts drifting off.

"Mitch, are you okay?" He asked sensing this.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and miss you."

"I miss you two, but this is what's got to happen for the time being. Just think when we're married, we will never spend a day apart again."

I smiled at this, "I love you."

"Love you, too."

**You know the drill, review ;)**


	49. Chapter 49

Sorry about the wait for this chapter, it's kind of a filler and not very long. but the next chapter will make up for it lol. I better make this short, I'm gonna be late for work ;)

Songs in this chapter are Catch Me by Demi Lovato and On The Line by Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers.

**

* * *

**

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 49**

I couldn't understand how Caitlyn was coping; she loved Nate and definitely missed him but didn't seem as affected as I was.

It was the next Monday at school that I finally asked her about it, "Cait, how are you dealing with this?" I sighed, leaning against my locker.

"Mitchie, you know I wasn't ever really close with my parents. I went sometimes months without seeing them; I learnt how to deal with long-distance relationships. Although I love Nate more than anything in this world, its life and I've accepted that. I miss him so much but I should be focusing on studying anyway, it helps to take my mind off things."

I smiled sadly at her and she had to go to class, "I'll meet you later." I told her.

I had a free class, which I would generally use to try and catch up with homework. Instead, I opted to go out and lie down on a secluded patch of grass near the back building.

I gazed up at the sky, which only had a few clouds, and began singing lightly to myself.

"Nice song."

I looked over to see Ryan standing a few meters away from me. I simply nodded and he came and lay down next to me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I saw you walk out this way, wondered why you would be out here." He replied, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Just thinking."

"About?" He prodded.

"Life...it doesn't always go as planned." I settled on.

"You need to vent?"

I don't know why but I felt as if I could confide to him, "I can't see Shane for a while, just the label and other things are causing us not to see each other. Phone calls aren't the same." I didn't dare bring up Savannah's pregnancy.

"Mitchie, I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but I'm here for you okay?" He asked, sitting up.

I sat up and nodded, "No, I need to talk to someone else about this."

"Talk then." He smiled at me.

"I feel alone without him, I feel as if I can't go on without him." I whispered, trying my hardest not to cry but not succeeding.

Ryan was hesitant to hug me but eventually did so, "I know you love him, just...trust that you can get past this. I see how he looks at you, he loves you."

I pulled away from his hug and wiped my tears away, "Thanks, I never thought I'd say that to you but thanks."

"Anytime."

I stood up, "Friends?" I asked.

He didn't answer straight away but eventually repeated me, nodding his head.

It was good to get a guy's perspective, other than Shane's of course.

...

When I got home there was a small package waiting for me on the kitchen bench.

"This came for you today." My mom informed me.

I grabbed the package and went upstairs to my room, opening it quickly.

There was a c-d inside. A final copy of my own album!

I looked at the picture of me on the front and opened up the case to look at the booklet that was filled with pictures and the song information for each song.

I put the c-d in my c-d player and pushed play, listening to the entire thing in one go. Every time I listened to a song about Shane I cried. I know, pathetic but I couldn't help it.

...

On Wednesday I had another free class and ended up confiding in Ryan again, I wasn't sure if he wanted something more but I definitely did not.

"Word is you were seen with Ryan today." Caitlyn commented as we drove home.

"Are you implying something?"

"Of course not." She answered quickly, "I was just wondering."

"Just talking about Shane, how I missed him. We've agreed to be friends again."

"He doesn't want more does he?" She asked.

"I don't know, but he knows that is all I'm willing to give." I replied.

"Are you going to tell Shane?"

"Should I?"

She shrugged, "You probably should, you don't want any rumours getting out without him even knowing you are on speaking terms with Ryan."

Caitlyn was right, so that night when I called Shane I decided to tell him.

"Shane, I have something I need you to know." I began.

"This doesn't sound good."

"Well I don't know how you will take it." I admitted, "I just thought you should know that I've been on speaking terms with Ryan lately. We have agreed to be friends."

"What are you talking about, Mitch? I thought you couldn't stand the guy."

"I was upset at school, missing you and he was there an offered me a shoulder to cry on."

"Well I'm sorry I can't be there to offer you mine." He snapped.

"Shane," I whimpered, "I needed someone to comfort me; you know you'd be my first choice."

"Yet you go to your ex?" He asked.

"Why do I bother telling you these things? Your insecurities are getting in the way of your better judgement Shane."

"Sorry if I'm a little insecure, he did try to break us up remember? Or did you forget that?" He asked me, angrily.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Shane. And I mean friendship and only that. You trust me don't you?"

He sighed, "It's just hard. I mean he can see you every day and I can't." He had calmed down quite suddenly.

I wanted to be selfish and tell him to come down straight away but I couldn't say it. I wouldn't say it today, I could go longer.

I had to be strong.

Strong like Caitlyn who was in the same situation as me, she seemed to be managing better than I was.

Strong like Savannah who was pregnant and was facing a lot of scrutiny once the world found out.

"Shane, I love you. Only you, you are the one for me." I said firmly.

"Then why do you need to talk to him of all people?"

"Once again it just goes back to me having someone to speak to. Shane, I would never leave you for him or anyone else, get it through that thick skull of yours Pop Star." I laughed lightly.

I could tell he had a smile on his face, "This pop star just misses his girl."

"This girl misses her pop star." I teased.

"I'm recording 'Inseparable' for you. I think we are recording it later on in the week." He told me.

I smiled, "Good, I loved that song."

"Savannah's getting really hormonal, yesterday I forgot to bring some milk home for mom and she flipped out over it but then two seconds later she was completely normal." He explained.

"She's pregnant, Shane." I laughed, "Of course she will have constant mood swings."

"I still can't get over that she's having a baby, Jason tries to see her whenever he can. They speak on the phone until late at night most nights talking about the baby and such."

"I can't wait to be an Aunt." I confessed.

"You might have to wait until I propose and we get married." He teased.

"And when might that be?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you." He replied, "As if I'd tell." He laughed.

"Jerk."

...

That was one of the last more happier conversations I had with Shane, as the week went on I got more and more upset every time I spoke to him and I was starting to not be me. Everyone could tell something was wrong with me yet didn't say anything as to avoid bringing up Shane's name.

"Mitchie." Ryan yelled out to me as I walked down the halls.

I turned around to see him running up to me.

"You okay?" He asked seeing the sad expression on my face.

"Honestly no." I admitted.

He pulled me into a hug.

_"You're the voice inside my head,  
The reason that I'm singing,  
I need to find you,  
I gotta find you"_

My phone began ringing with Shane's ring tone, "I'll see you later." I told Ryan, heading off to sit outside as I answered Shane's call.

"Hey." I answered sadly.

"Hey, baby. How's school?" He asked.

"It's school." I shrugged, "How's recording?"

"We've compiled our whole album and recorded all the music, just need to do vocals...What's on your mind?" He asked.

"I just keep thinking back to the days you used to surprise me and pick me up from school." I answered honestly. He didn't respond for a second, "Shane, are you there?"

"...Mitchie, please try and be strong, I know you are. I'm trying and I can't be strong for me, let alone the both of us." He sighed.

"Everyone keeps saying I'm strong," I choked out, "But I feel the weakest, is it wrong to miss you so much?"

"No, we love each other. You aren't weak, Mitchie. Everyone else is right, you are strong."

"I don't feel it." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry to leave it like this but Greg wants me back in the studio." He told me.

"That's okay, have fun."

"I love you."

"You too." I replied, hanging up.

I sat down on the ground and decided to ignore the bell indicating my calculus lesson was about to start. I know I shouldn't skip classes but I never did and I really couldn't be bothered with it right now. I would go apologize to my teacher at the end of the lesson.

After sitting there for five minutes I got up and decided to go into one of the vacant music rooms. I grabbed one of the acoustic guitars and began playing the song I had begun to write back after Caitlyn's birthday when Shane dropped me home and I wouldn't see him for a week.

_"Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet_  
_Keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass_  
_And don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You got me laughing while I sing_  
_You got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unravelling_  
_And your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me_

_See this heart_  
_Wont settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_l'm terrified of what you'll do_  
_my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away_  
_So I can breathe_  
_Even though your far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes to high_  
_Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unravelling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me_

_So now you see_  
_Why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart without a care_  
_But here I go_  
_It's what I feel_  
_But for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've get me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unravelling_  
_And your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me_

_And if this is love_  
_Please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up_  
_So just catch me"_

"Miss Torres, are you alright?"

My principal was standing in the doorway, I was crying a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, wiping away my tears.

"I have a proposition, would you like to sing that song of yours that is on the radio at our next assembly?"

"I don't know."

"I'd really appreciate it, you are a good singer."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good, and I'll excuse the fact that I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be in class right now."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here okay."

I nodded and mumbled another thank you to her.

She left and I got up and sat myself at the piano and began playing.

My only outlet was music and even then it all came back to Shane.

_"One in the same  
Never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We had it all  
Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical  
Wanted to call  
No need to fight  
But you know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line"_

**Remember to vote on the poll on my profile page. There is only one more chapter after this besides the sequal.**

**Now I'm off to work for the next ten hours. Please leave me lots of nice reviews for when I get back :)**


	50. Chapter 50

So here we are, the last chapter of this story. I can't not express now much gratitude I have for you guys. I have over 850 reviews on this story. That is simply unbelievable.

The only way I can think of thanking you is to keep on writing a sequel which I am doing so. It's mostly planned out ;)

The song in this chapter is Remember December by Demi Lovato. It's off her album that is out today in America, it is so awesome!

Finally, onto the very last chapter. Again, thank you all so much :)

* * *

**The Reason That I'm Singing: Chapter 50**

It had been three weeks since I had seen Shane.

A whole three weeks.

I was never a studier but it seemed ever harder now as I couldn't help thinking of Shane practically every minute of every day.

I slammed down my calculus work in frustration before picking it up again and throwing it on the ground.

I picked up my phone and dialled his number, "Hey baby." He answered after the first few rings, "I miss you."

"Then come see me." I said seriously. It was about nine o'clock at night.

Screw trying to stay strong, I had finally cracked.

"Mitch," He sighed, "For one it's a school night; you have to get up early. Two, I begin recording tomorrow morning and have to be up early too."

"Why did you give into them so easily?" I demanded to know.

"Give into whom?" He asked confused.

"The label, as much as I love them...besides Alyssa, they can't do this to us. It's not like it's illegal for us to be together." I pointed out.

"They're trying to do what's best for the band." He answered simply.

"You know how much I love and respect the band, but why surrender to them so easily? When they said Caitlyn and I couldn't come see you, you didn't object at all. None of you did."

"Mitchie, you're making this harder for us both. Harder than it already is."

"I'm sorry I'm acting all needy and whatever right now but I can't help it. I haven't kissed you in three weeks, Shane. It hurts to listen to you on the radio because it's pretty much as close as I can be to you right now." I confessed, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I cried the other day when I heard your song on the radio. It always makes me think of when we were on a break and its worst now because it's kind of like we are on a break again because we aren't seeing each other." He admitted.

"Shane, I need you." I whimpered, "Please."I begged.

"...Okay." He caved.

"Really?" I sniffled, wiping away the couple of tears that had now ran down my cheeks.

"I'll be like two hours. I'm going to go to my parent's and switch cars with Andrew. His car will draw less attention to me."

"Shane, I love you."

"I love you too. Did you want your parents to know?" He asked.

"They will be asleep. Just come around the side and come in the back door, I'll unlock it for you."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I just had a shower; I'll leave my hair curly for you."

I broke out into the biggest smile that I had, had in three weeks, "Love you."

"Love you too, baby. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, drive safe."

After hanging up I felt so much better, I would be seeing him soon.

My parents knew how much I missed him and tried to take my mind off him where possible. Phone calls and messages weren't the same.

I was aching for him so much; I didn't know how men could go to the army and leave their wives and girlfriends for so long. They must have been strong. Not strong like everyone said I was, I was weak.

I began to finish the song I had been gradually working on over the past couple weeks. I was in the finishing stages, just tweaking little thing here and there.

I began to play the chords I had written down in my notebook and my mom came in hearing me play.

"Your dad and I are going to bed; he has to start work earlier tomorrow and I'm pretty wiped out from the catering job I had today."

"Okay."

"Can I hear some of the song?" She asked.

I nodded and played the chorus of the song, looking at the lyrics in my notebook as I did.

_"Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember, December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening  
To what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember  
Please remember"_

She came over and gave me a hug, "You are so talented, Mitchie. You are strong too, that's why you will be fine. I know it might not seem like it so much now but you will be."

"Thanks, mama." I smiled at her.

She left me alone at that and went to bed.

I knew I wasn't being strong right now but really couldn't care at this moment in time.

I picked up my homework that was strewn across the floor and was able to finish most of it; I was now in a better state of mind.

Time seemed to be going so slow, when it eventually got to ten-thirty I left my room to be met with total darkness in the rest of the house.

I substituted my cell phone as a light and headed downstairs as silently as I could, somehow managing not to trip or bang into anything.

I got to the backdoor and flicked the lock, unlocking it, and made my way upstairs again and into my room, closing the door behind me.

I left my curtains open, allowing the moonlight to stream in, the only thing illuminating my room so I could see. I didn't want to leave my bedroom light on in case my parents got up and came to see me if they knew I was still awake.

I sat on my bed, knees bundled into my chest and my arms wrapped around myself.

It wasn't until about thirty-five minutes later when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

As soon as my bedroom door opened, I jumped off my bed and ran into Shane's arms.

I buried my head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me comforting me, managing to close my door silently in the process.

I looked up at him, the moonlight allowing me to properly look at him.

He didn't hesitate in leaning down and kissing me hungrily; I instantly kissed him back, running my hands though his curly hair.

He pulled away from me a moment later, trying to regain his breath, "God, I've missed you." He murmured in my ear.

"I love you so much; this means so much to me." I told him, hugging him tightly.

He stroked my hair, "I locked the door behind me." He said, talking about the backdoor.

"Did Nate or Jason ask anything about where you were going?"

"I just told them I was going to my parents, Savannah was asleep when I got there and I told Andrew I needed his car. He was happy; I left him with the Hummer."

"You are letting your brother drive your Hummer?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Anything for you, Mitch." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what?"

"Making you come out here, I was being selfish."

"I'm selfish all the time with you, putting the band ahead of you."

"You don't though, Shane. You have been nothing but great to me."

"We'll keep tonight our secret, but I'll have to sneak out in the morning. I'm going to have to leave at like seven." He told me.

I looked up and gazed into those dark eyes that I always managed to get lost in, "Let's make the most of it then." I whispered before kissing him hard on the lips.

His hands rested on my hips and he led me back to my bed, not tearing himself away from me at all.

I fell back onto my bed, taking him with me, and automatically begun to unbutton his shirt.

He began kissing along my jaw as I pulled the shirt off him, discarding it on the floor.

"Shane." I moaned as he began kissing along my collarbone.

He grabbed my arms and pinned them down on the bed, pulling away from me for an instance.

"You are beautiful." He smiled down at me.

His lips crashed down onto mine again and as soon as he let go of my arms I reached out and unzipped his pants.

"Mitch, you have no idea how much I want you right now." He groaned, pulling away.

"I think I do." I told him; helping him out of his jeans, leaving him in just his boxer shorts.

I began kissing from his lips, down to his chest.

"Mitchie." He moaned, "I think we need to go to Vegas right this minute to get married."

I ignored his bulging boxer shorts and brought my lips back to his own, grinning.

We both pulled away a few minutes later to try and compose ourselves.

We laid down under the covers, tangled up in each other's arms.

"I really love you." I spoke softly, absentmindedly tracing circles on his bare chest with my finger.

"I really love you too." He whispered into my ear, practically making me melt.

...

The next morning Shane woke me up at six-thirty, "Sorry baby, I have to leave soon."

I pouted and buried my head into his chest, "Don't leave," I mumbled, "I don't need school."

He laughed at this and began playing with my hair.

"Mitch, I love you so much."

I smiled, "Then come see me perform at my assembly next week. My principal asked me to sing 'Get Back'."

"I'll try." He said simply.

He tore himself away from me much too soon for his liking and managed to find his clothing that were discarded on my bedroom floor.

I watched him get dressed; trying to take a mental picture of him so I wouldn't forget anything about him as I knew there was a possibility that I wouldn't see him for a while.

"You like?" He chuckled as he put his shirt on, noticing how I was staring at him.

I got out of bed and went over to him, kissing him lightly. "Does that answer your question?" I asked.

He smiled at me but his face fell a few seconds later, "I really have to leave." He sighed.

I smiled sadly, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Just know that I love you so much, baby. I know I tell you that all the time but I fall more in love with you every day."

"I love you too." I blubbered.

With one last kiss, I escorted Shane down to the front door, avoiding my parents who I could hear in the kitchen.

...

I was mightily surprised that weekend when Savannah rocked up at my door as Caitlyn and I were watching television.

"Savannah!" I squealed, hugging her tightly.

Upon hearing my squeals, Caitlyn got up and rushed over to the front door and hugged Savannah as well.

We brought her in and all sat down on the couch together.

"You must have woken up early to get here at this time." I commented.

"Yeah, well I woke up puking out my guts and couldn't go back to bed. I pulled over twice just on the way here to throw up on the side of the road."

"Didn't need to know." Caitlyn teased.

"I can't help it." Savannah defended herself.

"We know." Caitlyn and I giggled together.

"You thought of names?" I asked.

"We both like the name Danielle or Lilly for a girl. We haven't spoken about boy names yet, although I do like Alex." She smiled to herself, taking her jacket off.

"Your boobs are bigger." Caitlyn pointed out.

"I know. Jason seems to like it." She laughed.

"Why wouldn't he?" I smirked.

"What do you mean?" She questioned me, slightly hysterical all of a sudden.

"Hormones, much?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I can't help it."

"I just meant that he's a guy, of course he loves the fact that your boobs are bigger." I explained.

"How much have you been seeing them lately?" Caitlyn asked.

"I see Jason generally only at lunch time during the week and then once on the weekend usually with the guys. I see Shane more though; he has been coming home a lot. Nate misses you a lot, Caitlyn." She informed her.

"I know, I miss him too. You know what I'm like, I mask my true feelings to try and hurt less. I'm stupid and stubborn." She admitted.

"And Shane," She began, turning to me, "I have not seen him so lovesick before, dad thinks he needs to see a shrink."

"He's my trainwreck." I smiled to myself. I felt a little guilty though; Caitlyn was the only one who hadn't seen her boyfriend. I didn't say anything though.

My mom came home a little later and congratulated Savannah on her pregnancy.

"Thanks, Connie. It means a lot to have your support." She said giving my mom a hug.

"Of course dear, don't hesitate to ask for anything at all."

"Thank you." Savannah smiled at her.

By the time Savannah left it was dinner time, Caitlyn was staying for dinner as she tended to do so on weekends.

"What are you thinking about, Mitchie?" She asked as I laid on my floor, staring at my ceiling.

"Just about everything we've gone through over the past year and a half. We became the best of friends, fell in love with rock stars, won Final Jam and got signed to a label. Now, two of our best friends are having a baby together. It's so surreal."

"I know...but I wouldn't change anything." Caitlyn smiled.

"Me either."

...

At school that week, as planned, I was waiting backstage to perform in front of my school for our school assembly

It was on this stage at a previous school assembly where Shane and I first went public, singing 'This Is Me' together in front of my entire school.

I reflected on how drastically my life had changed since back then.

Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined that my life would turn out this way.

I had the best friends that anyone could ask for, the best boyfriend in the world who I could not live without.

He was my world.

I loved him more than life itself.

"Mitchie!"

I turned around to see Shane running in, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I jumped into his arms and he picked me up, spinning me around.

"I didn't think you'd be able to make it." I said, smiling brightly.

"As if I'd miss you perform." He told me, caressing my cheek with his hand after setting me down.

"And the label? I asked.

"Screw them. I'm coming here when I want and you are coming to New York this weekend."

I kissed him gently and pulled away, not taking my gaze off him.

"I love you, Mitchie Torres."

I smiled brightly at him, "I love you more, Shane Gray."

"Not possible." He laughed before kissing me passionately.

We were broken apart by my Principal's voice, "Now we have Mitchie Torres with her single 'Get Back.'"

"You're the missing piece I need." He murmured.

"You're the reason that I'm singing." I responded, kissing him lightly.

I stepped out onto the stage, and scanned the crowd. I saw Caitlyn standing up the back with Nate, they were both cheering for me along with the rest of the school.

I gazed back at Shane, who was going to watch side-stage, winking at him.

I would never get over how much I loved performing, although I didn't love it anywhere near as much as I loved Shane.

Shane was smiling at me as the music to 'Get Back' began to play and I brought my microphone up to my mouth.

Here We Go Again.

* * *

**That's the end of The Reason That I'm Singing. **

**Please don't forget to review for this last chapter.**

**Expect the sequel very soon. ;)**


	51. Here We Go Again

**Here We Go Again**

Hello everyone, my sequel is just about to be uploaded.

It's called Here We Go Again, obviously after Demi Lovato's song of the same name.

Currently this story is on 898 reviews, has almost 54,000 hits, 137 favs, 187 alerts, has 50 chapters and almost 158,000 words.

I seriously cannot thank all of you who have taken the time to read this story; especially those of you who have taken the time to review. It seriously means the world to me.

So I shall leave you with the summary of the sequel:

_Mitchie's success in the music industry is expanding rapidly and a wedding proposal seems in the near future for her and Shane. Caitlyn & Nate are lasting and Jason & Savannah are expecting. Smitchie Naitlyn Javannah_

And because I love you all so much, here is a teaser:

_"Mitchie, you are eighteen now. You've grown so much since I met you and you've made me a much better person. I love you more than anything on this earth so I wanted to get you the best gift I could think of. The guys, the girls and your parents are all in on this by the way." He told me whilst reaching into his jacket pocket, "You mean the world to me Mitchie Torres."_

_He pulled out a small box and held it out across the table to me._

_Could Shane be proposing to me right now even though I had just turned eighteen?_

_Could this be it, right now?_

**Make sure to check it out :)**

**And one last thing, add my account on Twitter for updates about the story. Search ****MoliverFanFic****.**

**Thank you all again.**

Update: As of August 2010, I have edited typos and such for this story. :)**  
**


End file.
